Emergence
by inufan-625
Summary: COMPLETE: To gradually become apparent, become known, recover from or survive a difficult period. Self doubt leads InuYasha to say things that he doesn't mean and it leads to a turn of events that force him to take a good hard look at what he stands to lo
1. The Hands of Fate

**A/N: I was going to wait until Monday to post this but I decided to go ahead and put it out there to be read and hopefully reviewed. I will most likely post the second chapter Monday and then weekly updates there after.**

**I do not have a beta for this fic yet and while I have gone over it carefully there may be some typos. Perhaps after a few chapters someone will be interested enough to offer their services.  
**

**Anyway here we go and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A soft breeze blew across the meadow, in the center of which was a dry well. The day was mild and would have been a pleasant one if not for the strangely dressed girl and the dog-eared boy auguring loudly disrupting the peaceful calm. 

"Please InuYasha." Kagome pleaded. "I won't be gone long. I really need to study. I don't want to say the word. I hate it when you make me say it. I promise just two days. We're friends don't you-"

"We ain't friends bitch." He interrupted. "And I ain't letting my shard detector run off all the time. We have work to do." _Please forgive me_.

Kagome held back her tears. "I may not be your friend, but you're my best friend and I l-"

For a moment InuYasha almost reconsidered his vow to keep Kagome at arms length. She had called him her best friend. He knew she thought of him as her friend but would have been sure if she had to pick someone as her best friend that it would have been Sango or those girls from her time not him. "Whatever, like I care, wench you still ain't going." He told her. _I'm sorry Kagome._

Kagome burst into tears. "OSUWARI." She yelled and jumped into the well.

InuYasha didn't even bother cursing. He simply waited for the spell to wear off. _I am such an ass. I deserve this. It's better this way. She deserves better than me. _He stood up at last and dusted himself off. He stared longingly into the well. He missed her already. He turned away and jumped into the Goshinboku.

It had been nearly three months since they had defeated Naraku and only a single shard remained to be collected. The only problem was that they had no idea where it was.

InuYasha glanced at the well again.

He knew in a few days that he would go get her and bring her back. No matter how much he liked to pretend that he didn't need her, deep down he knew that he did. It would be easier if she was like everyone else, if she saw him as a filthy, tainted, abomination, but she didn't.

Miroku told him at every opportunity that he was making a mistake that Kagome was in love with him and that he was not only hurting her but himself. He wanted to believe and imagined a life with Kagome by his side.

Occasionally he even imagined a couple of hanyou pups with long silver hair, amber eyes and Kagome's smile. Then he would hear all the words shouted at his mother that he hadn't understood at the time 'Whore of a demon, don't bring that half breed filth into our village, unnatural, abomination, dirty, tainted…' The list went on and on. He couldn't subject Kagome to that. He wouldn't, and he couldn't live in her time either.

His mother had always told him not to listen to what others said, that she loved his father and that anything was possible if you wanted it enough, that she never regretted being with his father or having him. He often wondered if she felt the same when her own father had set the fire that burned her alive. Did it matter if Kagome loved him and him her? Was it really enough?

InuYasha knew he could use the jewel to become human, but Kagome wouldn't want that and because of her neither did he. For the first time since his mother died he had once again learned to be happy with what he was. He was both youkai and human not neither as he had always thought.

InuYasha sighed. He knew Kagome loved him. It just hurt too much to admit. In fact he was almost sure she had been about to tell him earlier and that was why he interrupted her. If he ever heard those words from her he knew he would do something stupid, like ask her to be his mate.

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well, vision obscured by her tears. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. I can't believe I was about to tell him. He knew what I was going to say. I just know he did. Now I know for sure that he doesn't feel the same. I am such an idiot and still . . . as much as I want to . . . I can't stop feeling like this about him_. 

She knew that she couldn't go inside because her mother would want to know what was wrong, and she didn't think she could stand to talk about what was bothering her. It would make his dismissal of her too real. She hurried away from the main grounds and down the steps.

Kagome sat down a few stairs from the bottom and rested her head on her knees. She prayed that none of the passers by would stop and to see if she as okay, because she wasn't. She didn't kid herself into thinking that she wouldn't go back or that she didn't want to be by his side, even though all her hopes of him returning her feelings had finally been crushed.

They had in fact grown much closer since just before the final battle with Naraku and then closer still after. He had even confided to her that he was not going to go to hell with Kikyou. Maybe she had been foolish to think that it meant something.

Then for reasons Kagome could not discern everything changed. InuYasha returned to treating her much as he had when they first met. It seemed that he was always angry and long gone were the quiet evening spent talking in the Goshinboku.

The change had taken place just after they returned from a village where they exterminated a youkai. They had hoped that this youkai possessed the final Shikon shard, but the rumor had been proven false. The people of the village had been far less than welcoming at least of her and InuYasha. They seemed to have no problem with Sango or Miroku. She had been unable to figure out why, just as she couldn't figure out why InuYasha had changed so much.

None of that mattered though. She knew that she would return to him, to be by his side, as soon as the pain in her heart had dulled in to an ache that she could bear as surely as she knew that she loved him.

All the sounds of the city seemed so far away as she cried quietly into her lap. Sometimes she felt like she wasn't even part of this world and now she knew that she wasn't part of his either. Something tugged at the back of her mind but she ignored it. _InuYasha_.

Her head snapped up as a loud screeching sound registered so close to her that it almost sounded like it was coming from inside her own head, and then nothing.

* * *

InuYasha jumped out of the tree and headed into the village. If he stayed by the well he would go through and he wanted to give her sometime. He wished there was some way he could be with her without having to change who he was, without her having to give up her family, and without her being subjected to torment. Just before he stepped inside the hut a chill ran up his spine. InuYasha shook it off continued into the hut. 

Miroku was sitting against the wall. "I still think you are making a mistake." He said as InuYasha sat.

"Yeah, well who the hell asked you bouzo?" InuYasha replied.

"No one." Miroku said. "But Sango did ask me to speak to you about how you have been treating Kagome as of late. Perhaps if you told us the reasoning behind your actions…"

"It ain't none of your fucking business or hers." InuYasha growled.

"If you are worried about Kagome leaving or not accepting you, you need not." Miroku told him. "I happened to hear her say, while talking to Sango, that she would choose to stay with you if you wanted her to."

"Yeah that would be fucking great." InuYasha yelled. "I want to hear her cry every time someone calls her the whore of a demon, or tries to kill her for being with me. Hell maybe she'll be lucky and it will be quick and painless. Have you ever heard the screams of a woman who is being burned alive? It ain't something you can forget."

With that InuYasha took off out of the hut and into the forest. He cursed himself for letting the monk make him mad enough to reveal things he never wanted anyone to know. He hoped the monk wouldn't figure out that he had been talking about his mother, but he supposed that would be asking too much. InuYasha decided to take out some of his frustration on a few unsuspecting trees.

Miroku watched the infuriated hanyou leave. He was shocked. Not only did InuYasha all but admit that he wanted to be with Kagome, he had also explained why he refused to tell her. On top of that InuYasha had revealed something Miroku was certain he had not intended to. As much as he wanted to believe the comment about hearing a woman being burned alive was not about his mother, he was sure that it had been. What must his friend had suffered hearing his mother, the only living being that accepted him as he was, dying and not being able to save her? Miroku had no doubt that InuYasha, who took the blame for almost everything that went wrong in his life, also blamed himself for that as well.

Miroku decided to go find Kaede and see if he and the elderly miko could somehow come up with some sort of solution. InuYasha and Kagome both gave their all to protect those they cared about without a single thought to themselves or their own happiness and they both deserved to be happy, together. After all was it not for them he would still be cursed with his kazanaa and he never would have come to meet his lovely Sango.

He found the elderly miko tending to her herbs in the small garden near her hut. "Kaede, do you have a moment to speak with me?" Miroku asked.

"Certainly young monk." Kaede replied. With a hand to her back she struggled to come to her feet.

Miroku leaned down and helped her to her feet and then continued. "I presume you have noticed how InuYasha has been treating Kagome as of late."

"Indeed I have." Kaede replied. "It pains me greatly to witness."

"As surprising as it may be, InuYasha has just revealed to me the reason for his actions." Miroku told her. "He fears the ridicule Kagome will face for being with him and for her life. Quite unintentionally he revealed to me that his own mother was burned alive for consorting with demons, though he did not specifically say it was her."

"Ah, so he became angry enough to loose his tongue." Kaede said.

Miroku laughed. "Yes. Anyway what I hoped to speak to you about was the possibility of creating a concealing spell, to cast an illusion over InuYasha and make him appear as a human."

"Interesting. I have never heard tell of such a thing but that does not make it impossible." Kaede replied. "It would be a worthy venture if it helped to bring the two together."

"So then you will aid me in this?" Miroku asked.

"Aye, we will begin at once." Kaede replied.

* * *

Over the next several days InuYasha was even moodier and ruder than usual. Shippou had taken to running whenever he saw the disgruntled hanyou heading in his direction. When he came to the hut to eat the last of the ramen Kagome had left behind and thumped Shippou for asking if Kagome was coming back it was the last straw for Sango. 

"Listen you stubborn ass, if you aren't willing to swallow your pride and go get Kagome then quit taking it out on us that you are miserable when she isn't here." Sango yelled.

"Like I care if that clumsy wench ain't here." InuYasha yelled back at her. "She's better off in her own time anyway."

"If you think I believe that then you are an even bigger fool than I thought." Sango said.

"I don't give a damn what you think." He growled, coming to his feet and heading for the door.

"You know InuYasha, Kaede and I believe that it is possible to create a spell that can conceal what you are. You would look human without becoming human." Miroku interjected.

InuYasha stopped and turned back from the doorway. "You really think you could do something like that?"

Miroku didn't miss the cautious hope in the tone of the hanyou's voice. "It will still take more planning and research, but we believe we have enough power to create the illusion for a time. Lady Kagome should be able to sustain it permanently. If we are going to work on this for you, we want your word that you will stop what you are doing and tell Kagome that you want to be with her."

"You're serious?" InuYasha asked, for the first time allowing the hope that Kagome and he could be together bloom inside his heart. Miroku nodded. _If they really can do this then we could be together. I'd look human. It wouldn't matter which time we were in. In her time I would have to learn a bunch of stuff and find a way to support her, but wouldn't it be worth it. Isn't Kagome worth it…Yes. _"I give you my word." He blushed as everyone in the hut smiled at him. "Damn it. Quit staring at me already."

* * *

InuYasha was in a much better mood than he had been in quite sometime. Kagome had been gone a week. He had thought about going to get her sooner but the new moon was the next night and he decided to wait until then. It would be easier to let her know that he hadn't meant those things he said when he was a human. 

As sunset came, he jumped into the well and out the other side. He just barely caught the scent of someone unfamiliar, so he waited in the well house until the transformation was complete. He took a cautious look out and saw a middle-aged man sweeping the ground a good distance away. He approached the man.

The man turned abruptly. "I'm sorry young man the shrine closes at dusk you'll have to come back tomorrow." He said.

InuYasha scowled. "Where's the jiji that usually keeps this shrine?" he asked.

The man looked a little offended at InuYasha's term for Kagome's grandfather. "Do you know the family?" he asked.

"Yeah now where the hell are they?" he all but yelled.

"Well, I never. What would a nice family like them be doing associating with a rude boy like you?" He replied.

"Listen I don't give a fuck what you think of me or my manners. If you don't tell me where Kagome is right now I'm going to kick your ass." InuYasha yelled.

"They're gone." The man said.

"What the hell do you mean they're gone?" InuYasha asked.

"Kagome the young girl was in an accident about a week ago." The man informed him. "It was a close thing. She nearly died. It happened right at the base of the shrine steps. A boy on a motorcycle ran into her. They say she was upset, crying about something and didn't see him coming. Luckily the boy who hit her comes from a very wealthy family. They hired me to look after the shrine so they could go to Okinawa to a hospital offering the most advance treatment in Japan for her injuries."

InuYasha was sure that his heart had stopped beating when he heard that Kagome had nearly been killed. It was his fault she had been so upset, and now she as gone. Worse than that he had no way to reach her to find out how she was, to tell her he was sorry. "You better not be lying." He said. "Not Kagome…" He felt oddly disconnected for his body and didn't notice as he went to his knees.

The man watched InuYasha. He hadn't expected such a reaction to the news. He hadn't believed that such a boy had known the shrine keeper's granddaughter at all, but it was clear the strangely dressed boy had been deeply affected. "Listen young man…uh… I don't know how to reach the family, but the lady of the house will be calling from time to time to check on things." He said. "If you tell me your name, I can tell them you came by."

InuYasha heard the man speaking but his voice seemed so distant. Then slowly what he had said registered. Kagome's mom would be calling on that telephone thing that makes all the noise. He stood up and straightened his shoulders. "My name is InuYasha." He said. "Tell her I'll be back the night of the next new moon, to call then."

"The new moon?" the man questioned.

"That's what I said, ain't it?" InuYasha replied.

"The girl, she is important to you?" the man asked.

"She's my best friend." He replied quietly. He headed for the well but realized he couldn't go back with the man watching him so he headed for the stairs. He walked partway down and then ducked into the trees on either side of them to wait until he was sure he could go back undetected.

InuYasha went back through the well mindless of the danger of walking back to the village at night in his human form. Kagome was hurt. She had nearly died. It was all he could think about and it was all his fault. He went into Kaede's hut and sat against the wall.

Miroku woke when he entered. It would have been hard not to. InuYasha's aura was so strong and changing so violently. Something must have gone wrong.

"InuYasha, what is troubling you?" Miroku said quietly.

"She's gone." He replied as he stared into the fire. "She was hit by one of those moto things from her time."

The wrongness of saying such a thing had happened to Kagome stuck him as he spoke. He was still in shock and a month seemed like an impossibly long time to go without seeing her, let alone without knowing if she going to be all right, if she would ever be able to return to the past at all. They had met nearly four years ago and since that day they had never been separated for more than a few days at a time.

Miroku's jaw dropped. "You mean Lady Kagome was killed." He said loudly waking the rest of the hut's occupants.

Sango sat up along with Shippou. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Kagome ain't dead." He corrected. "She just ain't at the shrine. A man there said they took her to some place to treat her injuries. He said she almost died. It's my fault. She was upset and didn't see it coming. She was crying because of things I said to her."

"Did he tell you anything else?" Sango asked.

InuYasha shook his head. "Her mother is supposed to call. The man is going to tell her I was there and that I'll be back on the next new moon, so she can call then and I can talk to her about Kagome." He told them.

"On the telephone Kagome told me about?" Shippou asked. InuYasha nodded. "She's going to be all right though right?" InuYasha didn't respond and Shippou started to cry.


	2. The Importance of Kagome

**A/N: Thanks to Ryguy5387 and blackmikokikyou for your reviews. Here is chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

It took only two days for InuYasha to realize just how much he took Kagome's nearly constant presence for granted. InuYasha wondered how he could have failed to notice just how much work she did when she was with them. 

Without Kagome to talk to Sango was becoming increasingly frustrated with Miroku and having no one to vent to peacefully, she was taking it out on them all rather violently. Kagome also wasn't around to keep the bouzo from pestering him long past the limit of his patience or to protect him. Shippou's care fell almost entirely on the increasingly short tempered Taijiya and the usually exuberant kit was unnaturally subdued though still annoying.

* * *

InuYasha received his first real reality check four days after hearing of her accident. 

Shippou was following him…again. He understood that the kit missed Kagome; he really did because he missed her as well, and he also understood his worry, but he did not have the patience of the young miko. InuYasha wanted nothing more than to be left alone with his pain, and longing for Kagome.

Shippou jumped up onto the hanyou's shoulder.

"Damn it runt, go back to the fucking village and quit following me around." InuYasha growled knocking the kitsune to the ground.

"This is your fault." Shippou yelled. "You made her go away. You're always so mean to her."

"Shut the hell up. Kagome ain't here to save you and besides you don't know what the hell you're talking about." InuYasha bellowed.

"You're such a baka." Shippou said furiously. "Kagome cares about you and you don't care at all. You only care about yourself and that stupid Kikyou."

Shippou flinched at the low growl that had welled up and spilled from InuYasha. He knew what it meant, that he had gone too far. The growl increased in volume and Shippou ran as fast as he could in the direction of the village. He knew he'd never be able to out run the hanyou but for the first time since meeting him Shippou was genuinely afraid, so he ran.

InuYasha took off after the kitsune and caught him easily, landing in his path and stopping him dead. The darkest part of him delighted in the smaller youkai's terror as he stood frozen at his feet. He could feel his youkai blood pulsing in his veins, screaming to be allowed to take over. He was only just able to hold it back.

In a voice he barely recognized as his own InuYasha spoke. "I've listened to your lip one too many times and now Kagome ain't here to keep me from teaching you who's in charge around here."

Shippou jumped hoping to be able to use his fox magic to get away but before he could even pull out the acorns he was going to use to multiply InuYasha backhanded him and sent him flying through the air and into a tree. Youkai or not he was a child and the impact was too much for his little body and several of his bones broke.

A series of sickening snapping sounds brought InuYasha back from wherever his rational mind had gone in his anger. He looked at his hand almost as if it wasn't really a part of his body. Immediately he caught Shippou's scent and could smell how badly he had injured the young demon. He raced over to where Shippou lie motionless on the ground.

The little boy came awake slowly and whimpered. He hurt all over and when he tried to move it was hard to breathe. He looked at InuYasha with wide fearful eyes and whimpered louder trying to curl up into a ball. InuYasha winced at Shippou's reaction to him and reached out to pick him up.

He cradled the kit to his chest and growled softly. "Fuck . . . I . . . Damn it, I didn't mean it . . . I'm going to take you to Kaede okay? Just stay still and she'll fix you up in no time."

Shippou didn't say anything or make any sound other than the occasional whine when InuYasha jostled him enough to cause pain because of his injuries.

InuYasha cast his head down in shame as he entered the old miko's hut with Shippou in his arms. He could feel the eyes of Miroku and Sango on him. He set the kit down beside Kaede on the mat in which she tended the ill and injured. He dug his claws into his hands relishing the pain, knowing that he deserved it for what he had done. Annoying or not Shippou was his responsibility.

He knew that Kagome saw Shippou as an adopted son and the kit saw her as his mother, and both were part of his strange pack, his family. As the strongest of them all he was their leader and everyone, including the monk, Sango and even Kaede and Kirara, were his to protect, not to harm.

"InuYasha what has happened?" Kaede asked as she looked over the injured boy.

He clenched his jaw and struggled with what to say. "I...It was me . . ."

"What?" Sango gasped. "Why would you do this?"

"Fuck, I didn't mean it . . . It was like I watching the whole thing and I couldn't do anything to stop myself. I know I'm a bastard all right." InuYasha ground out. "I'm a worthless fucking half breed who was low enough to injure a pup. You think I'm not sorry . . . You think I don't know that I fucked up? I know I did and I am sorry. Don't worry though it ain't going to happen again cause I ain't coming back here ever."

InuYasha left the hut and headed into the forest. He meant what he said. He wasn't going to go back to the village. He was a monster who couldn't be trusted. InuYasha finally stopped at the Goshinboku and jumped up onto his favourite branch. He dug his claws into the wood. He could feel the splinters digging into his skin and several of his claws breaking, but he didn't care.

He could deal with physical pain. He had been beaten more times than he could count and fought in plenty of battles. Sometimes the pain had been all he had to tell him that he was still alive. No, the pain he couldn't tolerate, that was tearing at him, threatening to undo him, was the pain in his heart. Kagome would be so disappointed in him. She would have sat him straight to hell if she knew what he had done and he wouldn't have blamed her.

That thought brought an entirely new pain that ripped through him and caused him to howl in frustration and in agony. Kagome couldn't sit him. She wasn't here to comfort him or to yell at him, and she hadn't been there to protect Shippou from him.

He could honestly say that he would have given anything to hear a loud osuwari and to find himself planted face first in the dirt. He would also give anything to take back what he had done to Shippou, but he knew all too well that nothing could turn back time.

Back in the hut Kaede was busy tending to Shippou. Physically the boy would be fine in a day or two but she couldn't help but wonder if other more lasting damage had been done.

"I can't believe InuYasha would do such a thing." Sango said. "I know he and Shippou annoy each other, but it has never gone beyond a harmless thump on the head, certainly nothing like this."

"I have been expecting something like this." Kaede said.

"Am I correct Kaede in assuming that you agree this too can be attributed to Kagome's extended absence?" Miroku asked.

"You are." Kaede replied. "We all know that she tempers his spirit."

Miroku nodded. "Not having seen her in so long added with the strain of not knowing if she is well, has caused him to become more wild, more as he was at the beginning of our journey and less forgiving. His temper is always shorter when she returns to her era, and Shippou tends to know just what to say to aggravate him. This time Kagome wasn't here to calm him, be it with the rosary or with her presence."

"Do you think someone should go talk to him?" Sango asked.

"I think it would be best to wait until morning." Miroku offered.

* * *

In the morning Shippou was feeling much better. Though he hadn't let on, he had heard all of the previous night's conversation and more than that in the distance he had heard InuYasha faintly howling in the forest and knew that it meant the Hanyou was genuinely sorry. 

He also remembered when his father found out his mother was dead. He had changed, become volatile and angry as he sought revenge for her. Shippou also knew that Kagome would be sad if she came back and found InuYasha gone. He knew that he didn't have to be afraid of InuYasha when Kagome was around, so if he could just avoid angering the Hanyou until she came back, things could go back to the way they were, but first he had to get InuYasha to come back.

Everyone else was still sleeping so Shippou got up and snuck out of the hut. He still hurt a little but it wasn't too bad as long as he didn't move too quickly.

He found InuYasha in the first placed he looked. Shippou called up into the branches of the Goshinboku even though he was pretty sure the Hanyou already knew he was there. "InuYasha."

The Hanyou looked at him. "What do you want runt?"

"Yesterday wasn't all your fault. I shouldn't have said those things. I know you miss Kagome." Shippou offered. "You asked me to leave you alone, but I didn't."

InuYasha jumped down and winced when Shippou flinched back at his sudden movement. "It don't matter what you said I never should have done what I did. You should just stay away from me from now on. You and everybody else. You're all better off without me. Now go."

Kirara saw Shippou leaving and woke Sango and Miroku. She mewed once.

"Where is Shippou?" Sango asked. "You don't think he went to find InuYasha do you? He wouldn't, would he?"

"I don't know but in any case, he is injured and should not be off on his own. Let's go." Miroku replied.

Kirara took them to find Shippou. As they neared the Goshinboku, they saw InuYasha jump down from the tree. They landed a few feet away.

"But . . . If you aren't with us, Kagome will be sad when she comes back." Shippou told him.

Miroku approached. "Shippou you should not be out here. You are still not fully healed. Go back to the village with Sango. I wish to speak to InuYasha privately."

Miroku noticed that several of the claws on each of InuYasha's hands were missing and he could see them starting to grow in from the base not having reached the tips of his fingers yet. Shippou left with Sango and Kirara and InuYasha looked at him.

"If you came out here to tell me what an ass hole I am then don't bother. I already know." InuYasha said.

"Actually I wanted to tell you that we all understand what happened much better than you might think." Miroku told him. He sat down in the grass and waited for InuYasha to join him before continuing. "It seems we have all taken Kagome for granted. I know I myself am guilty of underestimating her value to our little group. While it is true that her arrows hold power, that is not her true importance nor is her ability to see that shards. What happened yesterday made it all too clear how much she is needed."

InuYasha who had been looking out into the forest looked to Miroku and saw that the young monk was completely serious.

"Kagome's true power lies in her kind heart and her generous and forgiving spirit. She has a way about her that makes our journey easier for all of us, myself included." Miroku explained. "She is the one who Sango confides in and who helps Kaede with her herbs. It is she that advises me and when necessary distracts me from groping Sango one too many times, and she cares for Shippou. She seems to know exactly when he is about to push you too hard, or go to far and steps in and you . . . For you she tempers your youkai half."

"What of it?" InuYasha asked. "She ain't here now. For all I know she isn't ever coming back. It still ain't an excuse."

"If Shippou has forgiven you then why can you not forgive yourself?" Miroku posed. "May I ask you a rather personal question?"

"You can ask. Don't mean I'll answer." InuYasha replied.

"You did not deny that Kagome helps you remain calm. What is it about her that does this for you?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha shrugged. "Her aura, her scent they just help me relax, even when that brat is getting on my case."

"If that is the case then perhaps you should consider a visit to her time." Miroku offered. "Would her things not hold lingering traces of her scent? I know that I am not hanyou or youkai, but it would make sense to me that being near her in that way might help you until Kagome is able to return to us."

InuYasha hadn't thought of that. The best night's sleep of his life had been in her bed in her room and it had been because her scent had been in everything, so strongly and all around him.

"Before I go allow me to point out one last thing," Miroku said after a moment. "While I know as well as you that Kagome would be very upset about what happened, she would be infinitely more upset to return and find you gone, or that something had happened to you, and you know as well as I that she would also forgive you."

InuYasha watched Miroku walk back toward the village and had to admit that the bouzo was right about everything. He really had no choice but to admit to himself that without Kagome he would have no life. He would have to go back to living alone in the forest because Miroku and Sango wouldn't put of with him for long if he kept acting like he was now. They were good people and good friends but neither had the patience nor the way with him that Kagome did.

InuYasha headed to Kagome's time well after night had fallen. As he exited the well house, he checked for any sign on the temporary shine keeper and found his scent hours old and heading away from the main house and down the steps.

He jumped up to her window and looked inside. It felt wrong to be going into her room when she wasn't there, but something inside him told him that he needed to. InuYasha tried the window and found it open. Even before he could step inside her scent washed over him.

He entered her room and felt his entire body relax. Tension he wasn't even aware of eased out of him as he inhaled deeply. Here in this place he could feel her presence. The monk had been right.

InuYasha crossed to her desk and looked at the open book on top of it. It meant nothing to him other than the fact that he had found Kagome hunched over books just like this one, sleeping, too many times to count. Most of the time she would wake when he came in and yell at him for coming before she was supposed to be back, but sometimes she remained asleep and he would put her in bed.

He knew she would be upset at him for going through her things, but he couldn't resist the chance to learn more about her as she was in this era. InuYasha pulled open the top drawer of her desk and found papers and yellow writing sticks.

The second drawer contained strange colourful paper books with pictures of women on the cover, covered in writing. He flipped through one and found all sorts of strange things, before putting it away. When he pulled open the last drawer all that awaited were two books.

When he opened the first, he was surprised to find that these book held pictures not words. The first page was a wedding picture of man and a woman who InuYasha finally figured out to be Kagome's mother when she was only a little older than Kagome.

_That man . . . He must be her father. She's never mentioned him. I wonder why?_ He turned several pages until he came to one of Kagome's mother holding a baby. That must be Kagome . . . From there on the pictures varied containing a combination of the old man; Kagome and her mother and father. Then when Kagome looked to be about eight her father disappeared from the photos. _Her father . . . Did he leave? Or is he dead? I can't believe I never thought about that before_.

Kagome grew older and more people started appearing in her pictures, like her little brother and her friends. He finally came to pictures of her as she looked when they met and then there were no more. None with her family, or her friends. I guess that's my fault. I keep her away from here and she barely has time to do that school of hers.

InuYasha wasn't sure that he wanted to open the other book, but he did. On the very first page was a picture of him sleeping on her bed. _How the hell did she take that without me noticing? I must have been really tired_. Beneath the picture was some writing that even his limited knowledge allowed him to read. It was his name in big bold characters.

As he turned through the book, he began to realize that Kagome could definitely be stealthy when she wanted to be. There were no less than ten pictures of him and he had not known that she had taken any of them. There was one of him in the Goshinboku in both the past and in her era, as well as one of him chasing Shippou and another of him chasing Miroku. There was even one of him face first in the ground obviously having been subjugated by the damn rosary. She had a lone picture of him as a human. Each of his pictures had its own page.

Scattered throughout the rest of the book were pictures of all their other companions and finally there was a group shot that he remembered Kaede taking for her after being shown how to operate the camera. He was scowling with his arms folded trying to act put upon for having to take part. Sango was glaring at Miroku who was sporting a hand print on the side of his face and Kagome was holding Shippou. Both her and the kit were the only ones smiling.

He tried to work out the characters beneath the picture. My second family. "Kagome . . . "

He went to return the book and a single photo fell out. He picked it up, ignoring the writing on the back. He turned it over and was surprised by what he saw. He was sitting in the Goshinboku with his eyes closed and Kagome was standing beneath the tree looking up at him. Her hair was billowed out to the side and she was smiling up at him. Kagome wasn't much older in the picture than she was when they first met. It was in her time so he assumed her mother must have taken the picture.

He flipped it over to see if he recognized what was written on it and found that he did. He had seen his mother write the same thing many times when trying to teach him to read. Ashiteru my InuYasha.

_I am the world's biggest bastard. I thought that was Sesshomaru, but I was wrong it's me. That changes now. As soon as Kagome is back with me I won't take her for granted ever again and I won't push her away. I...I need her too much and I. I... I love her too much too . . . _

InuYasha tucked the picture into his haori and took it with him when he left. He would give it back to her when she was home again and tell her how much it meant to him.

InuYasha visited her room every couple of nights and the others found his temperament to be much more bearable. He still missed her but when it got too hard he had the picture and her words to help him get through it.


	3. Moving Forward

The past four weeks had been some of the worst of InuYasha's life and that was saying something considering what kind of life he had. It was terrible not knowing if she had died, or if she was getting better. Finally sun set came and he left the Goshinboku, where he had spent most of his time over the last month. Once again he waited until the change was complete before stepping out of the well house.

The man wasn't outside so he went to the door of the house and knocked. The shoji opened. "Come in." the same man from before said. "I am Hiro. I spoke to Higurashi-san two weeks ago and she informed me that you were a close family friend. She should be calling any minute now."

InuYasha just nodded. For the next few minutes the man attempted polite conversation but gave up when InuYasha ignored him. Finally the phone rang and Hiro answered it. "Higurashi Shrine." he said. "Yes he arrived a few moments ago." He held the phone out to InuYasha.

"Uh…hello." InuYasha said feeling a little stupid to be talking into the strange object.

"InuYasha." Asami Higurashi said. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"What's wrong? How is Kagome?" he asked.

He heard her mother sniffle and take a deep breath. "She's in a coma." Asami told him . "I imagine it is kind of like the enchanted sleep you were under only Kagome will still get older. They don't know if she will wake up, or how different she will be if she does. They don't know anything…" He could hear the woman break down into sobs. He waited. "I'm sorry. I just… My poor baby. I have to go. I don't like to leave her for long just in case. I'll call back again at the same time on the next new moon and tell you how she's doing. Maybe I won't need to…Kagome said one of your friends is a monk."

"Yeah Miroku." InuYasha replied.

"Ask him to say a prayer for my little girl." Asami said. "I'll talk to you again. Goodbye InuYasha."

He hung up the phone and rubbed his temples. How did things get so messed up? This wasn't supposed to happen, not to Kagome. He ignored Hiro and made his way outside to stand under the Goshinboku. He fingered the hole left by the arrow Kikyou had sealed him with, the arrow Kagome had removed. The day his life had changed forever. More than three years had passed with Kagome by his side. He wondered if he could stand the rest without her.

As before he waited before going into the well house to return to the past. This time the others were waiting up to hear what news he brought of Kagome. He sat down and they waited for him to speak. "She's in something called a coma." he told them. "Her mother said it is like the spell Kikyou put me under only Kagome will still age. If she wakes up she may not be the same."

They all considered his words for a time. "InuYasha what woke you from Kikyou's enchantment?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know really." he told them. "It was like her soul reached out and grabbed mine. It made me want to wake up. I can't explain it better than that."

"Have you considered that it might be possible for the same thing to work on Kagome?" Miroku asked. "Perhaps if she sensed your presence she could tap into some of her powers and heal whatever it is preventing her from waking."

"You think that could work?" Sango asked.

"Kagome is more powerful than any other miko I have ever encountered." Miroku offered. "And she and InuYasha share a connection that cannot be explained. I think it would be worth it to try."

"Then you and that baba need to hurry and get that spell working so I can wear it in Kagome's time." he said. "Next time I go back to talk to her mother I will tell her your idea. Kagome's mother asked if you would offer a prayer for her to get better."

"I have offered many since learning of her injury and will continue to so." Miroku told him.

"As have I." Kaede added.

_

* * *

The girl was alone in the darkness. She was a girl, the she knew, even if she didn't know how she knew it. She could hear voices around her most of the time. There was an old man and a young boy, but mostly there was a woman with a kind, familiar voice, who cried a lot. That made her sad. Sad because she didn't recognize the woman's voice but knew she should and sad because she wanted to tell the woman not to cry but she couldn't._

_When she was asleep she always had the same dream. It was of a boy, a strangely beautiful boy with glowing amber eyes, long silver hair and two furry ears on top of his head. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew that the ears were wrong. Boys didn't have ears like those, but it didn't make him any less beautiful. In fact they only added to his charm. She knew that she should know him as well. He was someone special, someone important to her. His image made her feel so many different things, both wonderful and frightening at the same time. This boy she wanted to know him._

_She heard soft footsteps. "Hello dear." the woman with the kind voice said softly. "I was just speaking with one of your friends. InuYasha is very worried about you."_

_InuYasha, that name, it shot through her whole body and reached into her, touching her soul. For a moment she felt connected to herself and she squeezed the woman's hand wanted her to understand that this name it meant something, did something to her. She needed to know, was this the boy from her dreams? Who was he? Why did she feel so much at the mention of that name?_

"_Oh my."_ _the woman said_.

_The girl cheered. The woman had felt her reach out. Now she would learn about this boy, this InuYasha, but she didn't. The woman's footsteps echoed in her mind as they left the room. She didn't understand after all. The girl was sad again, and alone._

"I need the doctor at once." Asami said to the nurse. "I was told to report any change in her condition."

"What happened?" the nurse asked.

"She squeezed my hand." She replied.

A few minutes later the doctor arrived. "So, your daughter squeezed your hand." he said. "I don't want to discourage you, but it may have been an involuntary reaction. We will have to wait and see."

"I don't think so." Asami insisted. "I was telling her that I had been speaking to a friend of hers. When I said his name she reacted."

"Tell me the name." the doctor requested.

"InuYasha." she replied.

They went into the room and the doctor took Kagome's hand. "I am Dr. Sato, can you hear me?" he said.

_Yes, I can hear you._

Nothing, "Can you squeeze my hand?"

_I want to. I'm trying_.

Still nothing, "Do you know who InuYasha is?"

_Who is he? I have to know. Tell me!_

His eyes opened wide as the girl squeezed his hand. It was weak but obvious. He guided Mrs. Higurashi out of the room.

"Well." she asked.

"It is most unusual, but I would say she was indeed reacting to the name." he told her. "It is a good sign, meaning that on some level she can hear and understand us. This boy who is he to your daughter?"

"As my daughter would say. It is complicated." Asami replied. "Though she has not said as much I believe my daughter was…is in love with this boy. At the very least he is her best friend."

"Would it be possible for him to come here?" the doctor asked. "I think it could be beneficial to her recovery."

Asami considered it. It would be difficult to get the Hanyou to come and to hide his identity, but if it meant helping her daughter she would find a way. "It may take a while. I have no way to contact him before our scheduled call in a month, but I am sure I can arrange it." she replied.

"Until then I would suggest you talk to your daughter about him in hopes of getting more responses from her." the doctor said. Asami nodded and went back into see Kagome.

_She heard the soft footsteps and knew that the kind woman had returned. "The doctor says I should talk to you about InuYasha." The woman paused and returned the soft squeeze of her hand. Finally the girl cheered. "He is a close friend of yours. You met him three years ago on your fifteenth birthday. He's rude and arrogant, but he is also shy and has a good heart." The woman laughed. The girl liked the sound. She had never heard the woman laugh before. "I don't know how he manages to be all those things at once, but he does..." _

* * *

Several times over the next month InuYasha went through the well and snuck into Kagome's room through her window, just to breathe in her scent for a short while, and it comforted him. Each day that passed though her scent became fainter, staler and by the end of the month it no longer held any comfort, but served as a reminder that she was gone, out of his reach. His only consolation was the picture that he kept with him at all times. 

He also spent a lot of time with Miroku and Kaede as they worked on the spell trying to get it right. He was surprised that Shippou was proving to be the most help, since he naturally had the ability to cast illusions. The young fox was willing to completely wear himself out to help, and InuYasha knew it was because of how much he missed Kagome.

Time couldn't pass quickly enough for him. Finding the last shard was no longer important to him in the least. The only thing on his mind was Kagome and finding a way to make sure she got better. He hadn't desired the jewel for a long time. Since they defeated Naraku, completing the jewel had simply been something for him to do.

The night of the new moon came at last. InuYasha climbed out of the well. This time though when he slid open the well house doors he was greeted by a very familiar woman with brown eyes and a sad sort of smile. Before he could utter a word or even consider what her presence meant she spoke.

"InuYasha," Asami said softly. "I have come to ask of you a great favor. Kagome still hasn't woken, but at the mention of your name she squeezed my hand. The doctors think that it could help her get well if you would come."

"All right." he agreed.

Asami was shocked that the young hanyou would agree so easily and it showed. "You'll come?" she questioned.

He nodded. "Miroku had the idea that since she woke me then maybe I could wake her." he explained. "I was going to ask you when you called, if I could come."

"I hadn't thought of it that way, but I hope its true." she offered. "Now tomorrow we will get you some clothes and we'll have to find some way to disguise you..."

"I got that taken care of." he interrupted. "Kaede and Miroku placed a spell on some beads to make me look human. I'll go back tonight and get them and tell everyone that it may be a while before I come back."

* * *

In the morning Asami took InuYasha to a clothing store and purchased several outfits and a pair of sandals for him to wear. Then they went to pick up their rental car. InuYasha only hesitated for a moment before joining Kagome's mother inside. "Flying would be faster, but since you don't have any identification we will have to drive to Kogoshima and then take a ship to the port in Naha on Okinawa." she told him. They went to a grocery store to pick up some drinks and snacks before leaving. 

Truthfully she could also probably save close to a week simply sailing out of Tokyo, but Asami wanted to spend some time with the young hanyou. While it was true that he had on many occasions spent dinner with the family and even stayed the night in her home, aside from what Kagome had told her she knew next to nothing about the boy who had captured her daughter's heart.

As they headed out of the city InuYasha relaxed. He was relieved to find that away from the buildings things were much the same as he remembered. He felt more comfortable with trees surrounding him. "How long will it take for us to get to where Kagome is?" he asked.

"It depends on how often we stop, several days at least." she told him. "And then another full day over the water." He nodded.

They didn't stop until after dark. They rented a room and grabbed a quick dinner before settling in. It was strange to be spending so much time with Kagome's mother alone, but the woman was kind and didn't seem to mind at all. There was an uncomfortable silence as they each sat on one of the twin beds, both not quite knowing what to say. "So uh...how is she?" InuYasha asked.

Asami sighed. "I guess I should tell you know so you have time to get used to it." she started. "She looks very different. They had to shave off all her hair and it has only begun to grow back. She also has a long scar across one side of her face. She looks so small..." Asami started to cry softly.

InuYasha didn't know what to do. He was no good with feelings and comforting people. He usually made Kagome mad to stop her from crying but he didn't think it would work on her mother.

Slowly the tears stopped. "I'm sorry." she said at last. "She has also lost some weight. It's just so frustrating that they don't seem to know anything for sure. She might not be herself anymore. She might not even remember me. She may have to learn everything all over again. She might not even wake up."

"Keh, Kagome's too stubborn to stay asleep for too long." he said with more certainty than he felt. He was pleased to find that he had for once apparently said the right thing as her mother managed a small smile. "That wench is probably aching to 'sit' me by now."

At this Asami laughed softly. "You really are something, so many different things at once." she said. "It is no wonder Kagome cares so much for you." She noticed him blushing. "I better get some sleep if we want to get an early start in the morning."

* * *

After a quick breakfast they set out once again. Kagome's mother made small talk asking after their friends in the past and about their quest. InuYasha found that Kagome and her mother were very similar. Both were kind and made him feel better than he thought himself to be. Neither found anything wrong with him as he was and both made him feel relaxed and more open. He found himself having no trouble at all responding to her as she asked things of him. He could see more clearly just how remarkable both women were. 

"Uh...can I ask you something?" he questioned.

"Of course." Asami replied, glad that he seemed to be opening up if even a little. This would be a good chance to learn more about the boy her daughter loved.

"Well...Where is Kagome's father?" he asked. "She's never mentioned him and I...never mind."

"It's all right." Asami replied. "Her father, my Dai, died almost ten years ago."

InuYasha heard the lingering sadness in her tone. "You don't have to talk about it." He offered. He had never even considered that Kagome might know in even the smallest way what losing his mother had been like since she still had her mother, brother, and that crazy old man.

"Don't be silly." she said. "I still miss him, but when I talk about him I know part of him, the part I have in my heart and my memories, is still with me. He seems closer when I speak of him. He was a kind man. Kagome got much of her looks from him. Sometimes I can see him watching me through her eyes. I met him under the Goshinboku and I knew as soon as he smiled at me that he was a man that I could love forever. We were only married a year when Kagome was born, and she was eight when he died. He was killed in an auto accident. He hung on for several days. Dai always was a fighter. I think that is where Kagome gets her spirit from. I think Dai was watching over her that day, helping her, giving her strength. The doctors had been certain she would not survive the night, but she did."

"Keh, just like that wench." he scoffed. "She always has to prove everyone wrong."

Asami didn't miss the hint of admiration in his tone. "Kagome doesn't speak of her father often. I didn't let her see him in the hospital but maybe I should have." Asami told him. "They were very close. It was very hard for her when he died. For a while I thought she would never smile again, but she did. I think she may be afraid of hurting me by bringing him up." She paused. She decided to be as open with InuYasha as possible. She hoped that in trusting him with her feelings, he would come to trust her as well. "I think Souta looks up to you so much because he can't even remember Dai. I suppose that it's my fault too, that Souta hasn't had much of a male influence in his life, but my heart still belongs with Dai. He was the one I was meant to be with and one day we will be together again."

InuYasha was moved by Kagome's mother's story. He hadn't expected her to tell him so much about her own life. It was a great gift and an honor that she shared so much with him. He had to tell her the truth. "It's my fault." he said softly.

"What is?" she asked.

"It's my fault that Kagome got hurt." he explained. "I said some stuff to her I shouldn't have. She was crying because of me. I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted to protect her."

"Protect her from what?" Asami asked.

"Me." he replied. "She deserves better, more than a filthy Hanyou."

_So he does love her_. "Did you ever consider that this could have happened anyway, that it happened for a reason?" Asami asked.

"What the hell kind of reason could there be?" he asked, nearly shouting.

"Maybe to bring you and Kagome together. Perhaps to give you both a fresh start, free from the things that have happened in the past." Asami told him. "The doctors have said that with an injury as severe as hers that memory loss is likely and could very well be permanent. She knows your name but that is no guarantee that she will remember your face or anything that has happened over the last several years."

InuYasha didn't say anything the rest of the day and thought long into the night about what her mother had said. Could that really be the reason, to give them a fresh start, a chance to be together without the shadow of Kikyou hanging over them? Even if she did remember everything, she would need him to be there for her, like she always had been for him. For three years she had taken care of him and now it would be his turn to take care of her. It hadn't really been so hard talking to her mother. Maybe she could help him. He could use their time together to let go of some of the things from his past, and to learn about the future and about Kagome.

* * *

The next day they stopped in at another grocery store to get more supplies. They were walking back to the car and she stopped in front of a book store. "Oh, InuYasha would you maybe like something to read in the car?" she asked. "I could get you some manga." They went inside and she held out a copy of Yu Yu Hakusho. 

He took it and flipped through the pages noticing that one of the characters had ears like his. He couldn't read all the words, but the pictures did give a pretty good idea of what was going on. He nodded and watched Kagome's mother pick up several different volumes of the same story. With their purchases they returned to the car and InuYasha began to flip through the manga. He was careful not to go too quickly and alert Kagome's mother to the fact that he was only able to read a few words in the entire book. The more he looked through it the more he wished he could understand what it said.

When they stopped for the night he gathered up his courage, surely Kagome's mother wouldn't laugh at him for not knowing what the words were. "Uh...Could you tell me what this says?" He asked holding out the manga open to a page somewhere near the middle.

Asami looked at them and saw that he was blushing. She wondered just how hard it had actually been for him to ask her such a thing. She supposed that she should have suspected that he might not be able to read. "InuYasha, can you read any of this?" she asked.

"A little." he admitted quietly. "Mother had just started teaching me when..." He paused and she could see the pain of the memory in his eyes. "Not too many people care if a Hanyou can read or not. Then Kikyou taught me a bit more, but not much."

Asami smiled at him. "Your mother, if she could read, then she must have been of noble birth." she said. "I forget sometimes that in your time very few people knew how to read."

"My mother was a hime." he told her.

She nodded. "Well InuYasha the way I see it we have two options." Asami announced. "First I can read this for you and tell you what it says. Second I can teach you to read it yourself. So what will it be?"

"You'd do that?" he asked.

"Of course." she replied. "I am sure Kagome or your friend the monk would have done it as well, but I can see why you would be reluctant to ask them. It will take longer than the time we have until we get to the hospital, but we can get started. What will it be? Do you want to learn?" He nodded. She found a small notepad and a pen and motioned for him to come sit with her at the table. "Tomorrow we'll pick up some more paper and pens, but for tonight this will do fine."

Asami watched the young Hanyou as he carefully wrote the characters she had shown him, repeating after each their meaning. He was a quick study. Even if she a feeling that Kagome and his other friends would have been surprised to see how quickly he was able to learn, she was not. He didn't survive on his on all those years by being stupid. He would have had to be both clever and cunning to escape those larger and stronger that would have wished him harm.

When he was done he looked up at her for her approval. She nodded and for the first time she was InuYasha wearing a true smile. "Keh, this ain't so tough." he scoffed.

"Well it does get more difficult, but you are an intelligent young man and should have no trouble." She told him.

InuYasha stared at her. _She doesn't think I'm stupid at all._ "Really?" he asked.

"Of course." she replied. "From what Kagome has shared with me of your life, you would have to be able to think quickly and learn quickly as well, to have survived. In fact I think if you wanted to you could learn to fit in just as well here as you do in your own era. Now I think we have time to do a bit more before turning in for the night."

InuYasha wondered if Kagome's mother was right. In her own mind, at least, she had been telling the truth. He would have smelled a lie. He wondered also if she knew how much her words meant to him, that her faith in him was something he couldn't fully understand, but cherished. Just as he cherished Kagome's faith in him. He wished he knew what inspired either of them to trust him and to believe in his abilities more so than he did himself, what it was that they saw in him that he himself could not

Just from the short time he had spent in her mother's company he could see where Kagome got her uncommonly kind heart and pure sprit. Both women were so alike. Both filled all around them with a sense of warmth and acceptance that he had only known when his mother was alive. Something about them had the ability to inspire rare and precious feelings he thought he had given up on long ago, love and hope.


	4. Seeing Truth

**A/N: Here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to those who have reviewed and to my beta. If anyone is curious the song I was thinking of when I wrote the beginning was Ever the Same by Rob Thomas. Anyway here we go...  
**

**

* * *

**The next morning true to her word Asami stopped and bought paper, pens and what she called workbooks to teach him with. He really made an effort to talk to Kagome's mother and to try and not be so defensive around her. After they stopped for lunch she turned on the radio.

The lyrics really spoke to him. They reminded him of Kagome.

"I haven't been very nice to her." InuYasha said softly when the song ended. "I've done things just to hurt her."

Asami glanced at InuYasha his head was down. "We've all done things, foolish, hurtful things, that we have regretted later." she said. "No one is perfect. She'll forgive you. You only have to ask. Kagome is not one to hold on to the bad things. It's what makes her so special. She wants so much to see the good in everyone, but you know that don't you?"

"Has Kagome ever told you what happens when I get badly injured and I don't have my sword?" he asked.

"Kagome doesn't tell me much about your quest." Asami replied. "She tells me about all of you, but not of what you face. I know it is because she doesn't want me to worry."

InuYasha felt compelled to tell Kagome's mother about just what she was risking when she trusted Kagome with him, about the darkest parts of himself. He knew that even if Kagome could forgive him, he would have no right to ask her family to allow her to be with him if they didn't truly know what he was, or at least what he was capable of becoming.

This human woman, who had welcomed him, without question; Him a Hanyou who had come from the past to take her daughter into a world of dangerous Youkai, deserved to be told everything even if it meant Kagome could never be more to him than she was now. He owed that her for her kindness and for her acceptance.

InuYasha sighed. "I change. My demon blood over powers my human soul." he admitted quietly. "I slaughtered a group of bandits as they begged for their lives and I don't even remember. When my brother knocked me out she shielded me with her body to keep him from killing me, even after what I had done. Kagome didn't hold it against me, even when I held it against myself.

"I changed again a short while before we battled Naraku. We were trapped in the belly of a stone ogre that Naraku brought to life. As it came alive the acid of its stomach threatened to kill us. I had to try and merge a jewel shard into my sword so that I would have enough power to get us out. The shard though started to corrupt me making me change.Kagome ignored the acid as it burned her. She ignored the fact that I could have killed her. She put her arms around me and her aura purified both me and the shard. I retained my full demon strength but I was myself. She saved us. She saved me. She held onto me as acid burned her legs and allowed me to free us. I carried her back to the village and later she said she didn't mind that she had gotten hurt because it was worth it to be with me.

"After everything she had done for me, all that she has sacrificed, how can I ask her to forgive me I don't deserve to be forgiven."

Asami was shocked to say the least. She never imagined such things were possible, but did note one thing. Even in a state where he was unconscious of his actions he still had never brought harm to her daughter, not really. She didn't doubt that had there been any other way InuYasha would not have allowed her to stand in the acid and more importantly than anything else was that Kagome trusted InuYasha and was certain that he would never hurt her.

"Nothing you have spoken of makes you unworthy of forgiveness." Asami told him.

"There are some things that aren't meant to be forgiven." he replied. "There were times Kagome could have been killed because I left her alone."

"You're talking about Kikyou." she said. He nodded. "She never blamed you, you know. It hurt her, but she always respected that you owed a debt to Kikyou. Just because she didn't agree that the debt extended to giving up your life, doesn't mean that she didn't understandGuilt can really weigh heavily on a person's heart, make them do things they wouldn't normally do, for the sake of redemption. Part of her feelings for you come from the fact that you valued your past with Kikyou so much, that you were able to forgive her once you knew of Naraku's deception."

"How does she feel about me?" he asked.

"I think you already know." Asami replied. "Things you have faced just make it hard for you to accept and what's more I think you feel the same way about her." The Hanyou blushed but didn't deny it.

_

* * *

Soft footsteps reached her senses. They were not the shuffling steps of the old man or the confident steps of the many that cared for her, but the light, tentative steps of the young boy; The one who spent the least amount of time with her but always managed to sound the most cheerful._

"_Hey sis." He said. "I can't wait until mom gets back with InuYasha." _

_The girl could have cheered but settled for doing the only thing she had so far been able to do and squeezed the boy's hand to let him know that she was listening._

_The boy laughed. "I knew it sis. I knew you were going to be all right. As soon as mom told me that talking about InuYasha seemed to reach you, wherever you are, I knew. _

_"Do you remember the time I asked InuYasha for love advice? I was such a kid back then. He was really great about though. Both of you were. The way you cheered me on and gave me the courage I needed to tell Hitomi that I liked her. I never told you... I was too embarrassed, but we kissed. Of course that was like forever ago and we're not together anymore but we're still friends. _

"_I know there's something, between you and InuYasha that keeps you apart and makes you sad sometimes, but I can tell that he really cares about you. He's going to be really upset if you never wake up. So you have to wake up for him, for all of us. We really need you sis._

"_If you ever start to think that it's too hard, or that you might as well just let go and quit trying to come back to us, don't. You're really important to everyone and have something important to do. There are so many people who would miss you. _

"_Besides you're not half bad as far as older sisters go and I'd hate it if you weren't around for me to annoy anymore..." The boy took a long pause and when he spoke next his voice was thick with emotion. "Come on sis, wake up."_

_The girl wanted to hug this boy, her brother. She could hear it in his voice, how hard he was trying to be strong, and how sad he was. She wanted to tell him that she was trying to wake up, and that she would never give up. Though she didn't truly know him as her brother the desire to comfort him overwhelmed her and had she been able to, she was sure that she would have cried._

_She closed her mind's eye and tried to drift off into the place where no one was sad and her company was the striking boy with those amazing golden eyes._

* * *

Asami not used to driving, was forced to make frequent stops and when they stopped for the night she calculated that it would take another four days to reach Kogoshima. The unlikely pair found a small restaurant and ate before retiring to their room. 

The first thing Asami suggested was another reading lesson which InuYasha was more than ready for. He knew that it was important for him not only to prove to her mother that he was intelligent and willing to work hard, but also he needed to do whatever he could to help himself fit in better in Kagome's time, especially since he might be here a while.

InuYasha was proud of his own progress and thought he was doing well for his second lesson, and Kagome's mother seemed to agree. When his mother had tried to teach him, he had been very young and easily distracted, carrying more about playing than learning. Then with Kikyou he had pretended to be interested just to please her, but now, this time, he wanted to learn and it showed.

After the lesson she suggested that he watch some television because it could present him with a wide variety of situations without actually thrusting him into them unprepared. Asami was however careful about which channels and shows she selected since she wasn't quite sure that the young Hanyou would be prepared for or comfortable watching some of the more overtly sexual shows, especially in her presence. She herself was often shocked with what was shown on television there was no telling how he would react.

* * *

Just when InuYasha thought they would never reach the city that would mark their final leg of the journey by sea, they arrived. Unfortunately they would have to wait two days for the next available ship taking passengers to the island. 

InuYasha was going crazy sitting the hotel room. Now that there were only a day away from Kagome, waiting two more seemed like a ridiculous waste of time. He needed to see her, to take in her scent. He didn't realize it but he was growling softly.

"Something troubling you InuYasha?" Asami asked.

The growling ceased and InuYasha blinked. "What?"

"You seemed to be upset about something." Asami explained with a smile. "Or are you simply offended by something the wall did to you... You were growling dear."

"Oh... Sorry." He muttered. "I'm just going crazy. I hate waiting. We're so close."

"I guess I should have expected as much." Asami said with a laugh. "You were always rather impatient for Kagome to return to your quest. Why don't we get out of here for a while? Maybe we can find something to get Kagome as a gift."

InuYasha nodded and they went out into the city.

They went into several shops and occasionally InuYasha would ask a question about something he saw that he didn't recognize. Something about the way he looked when she spoke to him told Asami that every bit of information she imparted to the Hanyou was carefully being committed to memory.

He was a much more patient shopper than she expected being male. Then again she supposed that browsing stores was far more interesting to someone who had not seen many of the things within, everyday for his entire life. There was also his Hanyou stamina to take into account.

Asami was surprised when InuYasha insisted on carrying anything she purchased. She didn't know if he was being gentlemanly or if it was because of the reason Kagome had given her, that he thought her a weak human. Personally she thought it was the former, and the later was just an excuse he used so that he didn't lose any of his rough uncaring image.

She suspected that InuYasha had far more depth than he let on to any one, except maybe her daughter. If eyes were, as they say, the windows to the soul then his ageless depths belied his boyish looks and gruff persona and revealed that there was much more to him than appearances would lead you to believe.

They ate dinner in a small restaurant and though he tried to hide it she could see just how pleased and excited InuYasha was to be able to read portions of the menu and order his own food. Even over such a short time his interaction with other people seemed to be improving and his manners as they ate were definitely improving. It was dark by the time they left the restaurant and headed back to the hotel.

InuYasha walked a little closer to Kagome's mother out of habit and instinct. It was his nature to protect and in his time the nights were dangerous. If the older woman noticed she didn't say anything, but InuYasha didn't think that she did and that was fine by him. He didn't know if she would think him foolish for his actions.

Again out of habit he took in all the scents and sounds around him always alert and ready to act on any threat that might present itself. He couldn't help but think that there were too many humans in this time. They were everywhere and it was hard to distinguish one from another sometimes.

They turned a corner and with reflexes born out of necessity made possible by his Youkai blood InuYasha ducked under the fist aimed at his head and spun on the would be attacker. Contrary to what everyone thought, that he simply charged into battle blindly, he did often evaluate the situation presented to him, when he had the time that is.

The first thing he noted was the number of opponents and how they were armed. Two men each with a knife, one opposite him and the other opposite Kagome's mother. His first act was to take all the hostile intent onto himself so he moved to shield the human woman beside him. The scent of her fear was overwhelming and he was surprised to note that it bothered him almost as much as Kagome's fear, which had the power to make him physically ill.

"Don't worry Higurashi-san; I'll take care of these bastards." He said reassuringly. "Just stay back."

"Is that so?" The larger of the two men said. "What's a scrawny kid like you going to do?"

"If you don't leave right now then you're going to find out asshole." InuYasha growled.

The two men laughed. "Big talk, but I'll tell you what's really going to happen. You're both going to give us all your money and valuables and then I'm going to have some fun with her while my partner kicks your ass."

"You won't fucking touch her." InuYasha snarled.

The silent man stepped forward at the signal of his partner and faced off against InuYasha, the large blade flashing in the lamp light as he waved it around. InuYasha waited, for the man to strike first, knees bent hands out to his side as he flexed his claws.

Even though it caught him off guard as the larger man jumped at him he still managed to dodge only gaining a small cut across his cheek. The second man took his opening and plunged his knife into InuYasha and drove it up under his ribs.

Asami screamed behind him and came to his side. "Oh Kami..."

InuYasha pushed her behind him as he coughed up blood onto the ground.

"How the hell is he still on his feet?" the bastard that stabbed him asked. "That blade was nine inches straight into his lung."

"He's bluffing. Just cause he can stand don't mean he can fight." The leader said.

InuYasha coughed again spraying more blood onto the ground and he gave a wet laugh. He grunted as he pulled the blade out of him. He used his other hand to wipe the blood from his chin "That all you got?" He taunted.

The second man was afraid. InuYasha could smell it. He looked right into his eyes and snapped the blade of the knife into like it was nothing.

"Did you see that?" the second man asked. "How did he do that?"

InuYasha lunged forward and ignored the pain it caused as he lifted the man off the ground by his throat. His ears twitched as the other man thought to attack him from behind. InuYasha side stepped and threw the terrified man into the wall. "Get the fuck out of here."

"Screw this. I'm out of here Dachi. You can stay if you want but I'm not getting killed just to get however much is in her purse." He said and he scrambled to his feet.

The leader looked at InuYasha who cracked his knuckles in response. "Last chance to run asshole, I won't go as easy on you as I did your friend." He growled a little for emphasis and faked a lunge that sent the man running. Only them did he press his hand over the still bleeding knife wound and lean against the wall.

Asami came over to him. "You're bleeding so much." She gasped. "We have to get you to a hospital."

"Keh, this is nothing." InuYasha scoffed which was followed by a hacking cough that expelled more blood from his injured lung.

"Nothing? You're coughing up blood." Asami exclaimed.

"That means I'm healing." he explained. "The blood has to get out somehow. I've had worse. I'll be healed by tomorrow."

"Worse? What could be worse than this?" She questioned.

"Having a hand shoved through your stomach while being injected with poison for one, bastard Sesshomaru..." InuYasha told her. "If it'll make you feel better I'll wrap it back at the room."

"You're sure that you don't need a doctor, a healer to tend to you?" Asami asked.

"Keh, nope." He replied.

Asami relented and they walked the short distance to the hotel. InuYasha headed straight for the shower to get out of his bloody clothes and clean his wound. By the time he got out of the water he wasn't even bleeding anymore. It still hurt to breathe which told him that his lung was still damaged but it was nothing he couldn't deal with.

He dressed in clean clothes and stepped out of the bathroom. Kagome's mother looked at him expectantly and he lifted his shirt just enough to show her the wound. "See it ain't even bleeding anymore."

"I've never seen anything like it." Asami said.

InuYasha shrugged off her amazement. "My body has had a lot of practice at healing and it will take a hell of a lot more than two pathetic humans to kill me. Even Kagome wouldn't worry about a scratch like this and that wench worries about everything."

Asami smiled slightly at his tone when he spoke of her daughter's concern for him. Even as he tried to pretend it annoyed him, it was more than obvious that he like the way she worried over him. It occurred to her though just how little she knew about what happened when Kagome went to the past.

What InuYasha considered nothing was a wound that could easily kill a human and she knew he wasn't lying when he said that he had been injured more severely than he was currently. She wondered what they must face to cause him to come to such serious harm on a regular basis, if how often Kagome needed medical supplies was any indication.

While it increased her concern for the young Hanyou it also made her realize that her daughter was safe with him, more so than she had realized. She wondered how many times he had been hurt in the cause of keeping Kagome from harm. One thing she had never before dared contemplate became crystal clear.

"You really would give your life for my daughter." Asami said.

"Course I would." he told her. "If there is ever a time she isn't alive it'll be because I'm dead."

"I didn't understand before, or maybe I did, but I just didn't want to admit it to myself, that you were both facing such danger." Asami said. "Thank you InuYasha for taking care of my daughter."

InuYasha blushed and always elegant with his replies offered a weak, "Keh."


	5. Awakenings

**A/N: Okay so I really, really want to know what you think of this chapter. It's one I worked really hard on am am actually satisfied with and so feedback would be great. Anyway on with the story**...

* * *

InuYasha looked out the small window of the tiny cabin he and her mother would be sharing for the next twenty four hours. He felt the ship move as it began the journey across the sea. When he first saw the vessel they would be taking he had been astounded by the sheer size of it. Mentally he snorted; _You'd never know how big it is, by the size of this room. Kaede-baba's hut is a fucking castle compared to this place_. 

InuYasha however, quickly let go of his negative thoughts. One day, a single day and he would be reunited with Kagome. He could stand the confines of this space as long as he had seeing her to look forward to.

"You know InuYasha, you don't have to stay cooped up down here. You are free to wander the deck." Asami offered.

InuYasha looked at the human woman and wondered not for the first time how she was able to read him so well, just like Kagome could. He wondered if it was some strange gift of their family. Really strange since there aren't many, except maybe Kagome and her mother, who would see the ability to read the moods of a temperamental inu hanyou as a gift.

Kikyou had never been so attuned to him. With her he felt like he always had to hold back part of himself. He had feared angering or offending her and she had in fact on several occasions cautioned him against being violent in her presence, as if purifying youkai wasn't violent. Of course she saw her own violent actions as preforming an act of good, removing the taint of youkai from the world.

He would never deny that a part of him loved her, but he now knew that most of him loved the idea of her, the dream that she could fulfil, of not being alone anymore. She was an important part of his past and of who he was now, but that was the key to it all, the one thing it took him so long to realize. She was his past, and Kagome if she could forgive him, was his future.

"You'll be all right?" he asked.

Asami smiled. _Such a thoughtful boy once you get past his brash demeanor. Kagome could do far worse than a boy like him._ "I'll be fine. I doubt I'll be accosted here in the room. I don't much care for sailing, so I probably won't be leaving the room the entire time, but I certainly don't expect you to stay in here with me. I know you are not used to feeling so confined."

InuYasha nodded before leaving the room and quickly ascending the stairs. The smell of salt and water hit him along with the crisp cool air. He took a deep breath and felt refreshed, shedding the tension of his body as his hair fanned out behind him in the steady wind.

He didn't look back to where land was surely in sight but instead chose to stare out toward the endless horizon. InuYasha found himself struck by the beauty of the vastness before him and knew that it was Kagome's influence. Before she quite literally fell into his life, he had never truly taken the time to notice the world around him. Of course that was do in part to the fact that he spent most of his time fighting for his life, but not entirely.

In the past he had always pretended it was stupid every time Kagome would point out a flower or a waterfall and gasp, eyes alight with wonder, or at night when she would look up at the stars and sigh not understanding how it was that everyone didn't spend hours looking up in amazement. The truth was that because of her he did see the beauty in the things she pointed out, but more than that he appreciated them because of what they did for her.

He marveled at how she was able to find things to be happy about in his violent world of youkai, where she saw far too much blood and death, especially for a girl who should only ever have to look upon beautiful things. He thought back to one of the nights they spent together, before they had entered that village, the one that had changed everything.

_Everyone needed a break. They had been hunting the last shard for over a week without even the slightest hint as to where it could be. He protested, mostly for show since the longer it took to find the shard, the longer Kagome would continue returning to the past and the longer he would have to gather his courage to ask her to stay with him._

_He also didn't want to push Sango and Miroku too hard since he would never be able to tell them how much it meant to him that even though they had completed the task of getting vengeance against Naraku, they still chose to stay and help him complete the Shikon no Tama._

_He walked Kagome to well only she didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave. She looked up at him. "InuYasha... I know I said I was going home, but I was thinking...Maybe I should wait until morning. I thought it might be nice, to spend some time together, just us... We haven't gotten to do that in a while."_

_Now had he been a different sort of man he would have said something like 'that sounds nice,' or 'I'd like that.' Instead he said. "Keh, whatever." _

_When Kagome slipped her hand into his and smiled he knew that she heard what his heart had said, 'I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do.'_

_She looked skyward as they walked and the comfortable silence was interrupted by a soft exclamation. "Wow. InuYasha look up. It must be a meteor shower. I'd never be able to see this in my time. Would you mind if we sat and watched it a while?"_

_Again the things he could have said didn't matter, because when he sat down and said, "Whatever wench, don't see what all the fuss is about," again she heard what he didn't say._

_He glanced at her as she laid back and could see the lights of the falling stars as they danced in her eyes. A soft smile graced her lips and finally he laid down beside her._

"_It really is amazing, don't you think?" Kagome asked. "The stars are so far away that old ones die and new one are born thousand of years before we ever see them."_

_He didn't know what to say so he remained silent, but she didn't seem to mind. She never minded when they were alone like this if he didn't say anything. It was as if just being with him was enough for her and that was a feeling he cherished._

"_Sometimes I wonder how different the sky would look in my time without out all the lights blocking out the stars. Would I even recognize it as the same sky? Could it have changed so much that it would seem like an entirely different world?" She posed. "I feel that way sometimes that I'm a part of two different worlds, but that I don't quite belong in either of them."_

"_Maybe you belong in both." He offered because that was his secret hope that she belonged not only with her family but with him as well and that in the end she would be allowed to continue to travel to both worlds._

_She looked at him with a strange sadness in her eyes. "But that would mean that you do too. Human and youkai, part of neither, but belonging to both, just like me."_

_It took every ounce of his will not to take her in his arms and kiss her, to keep from proclaiming his love to her. Surely she was not a creature of this earth, of the cruel world into which he was born. How could he have ever been so lucky to have such a being thrust into his life?_

_He knew that if he opened his mouth he would say something and ruin this moment between them, so again he kept silent, hoping she would read how much her words had meant to him in his eyes. Her hand slid across the grass and she entwined her fingers with his own before laying back down._

_The steady stream of streaking lights slowed to an occasional path being cut through the sky before she spoke again. "Do you think hanyou and youkai get reincarnated?"_

"_Never thought about it." He replied, which was a lie. He had thought about it wondering if it would be possible to see Kagome again in another life if she was forced to leave his world and he was forced to stay. "Why?"_

_He could sense her anxiety. "I was just curious."_

"_Try again." he said._

_She sighed softly. "Please, I don't want to make you mad and ruin this memory. I need it, to take with me, once you're gone. I don't have nearly enough. I don't think I ever will."_

_Then he knew. She was talking about after he went to hell with Kikyou. "You know, I ain't going anywhere, not like your thinking, so much has changed. I've changed."_

"_I'm glad." She whispered and he could smell the faint odor or unshed tears. "You don't deserve hell. You deserve to be happy. Know that whatever you chose to do with the jewel and with your life that I'll support you as long as it makes you happy."_

Kami, he did not deserve her. He felt like shit for all the times he hurt her and even worse because if what had happened this time, but he had genuinely believed that he had been protecting her.

He knew she was confused about why he had returned to treating her so coldly, but he couldn't bring himself to explain. Not to her, not to anyone. Mostly because he didn't want her to know but also because he knew that she would have said it didn't matter and him being the selfish bastard that he was, would have let himself believe her, to believe anything, not to have to let her go.

He hadn't meant to carry her on his back all the way into the village, but he had been distracted by the feel of her legs around him and the way her breath brushed across his neck. Her feet hadn't even hit the ground before the whispering had started.

His beautiful, pure hearted Kagome hadn't understood why the villagers were treating both of them so coldly, but not Miroku and Sango and he had made it clear to all that she was not to be told. She didn't need to hear the things that were being said about her, the all to familiar scornful words often heaved at his mother.

He had been forced to watch her closely every second until they were away from that village. No one would hurt her, not while he was still breathing anyway. After he knocked around the first group of men trying to come after the demon's whore no more had followed and Kagome hadn't been tainted by their hate.

From that day on he vowed to keep her at arms length, that he would not give into his hearts desire. Kagome would not suffer as his mother had even if it killed him and there were times when she would smile at him or when his harsh words caused her tears that he was sure it would.

InuYasha fingered the bracelet infused with spiritual power and youki. He smirked. Who would have thought two energies meant to destroy each other could work together to give him a chance to be with Kagome? He chuckled lightly. His heart swelled with pride and love. _Kagome would that's who...And my friends, my family. That bouzo, Kaede-baba, Sango, hell even the runt and Kirara_.

InuYasha went below only to eat preferring to spend his time in the open air. Night fell and away from land the stars were nearly as bright as they were above his forest in the past. He smiled at finding it the same as he remembered. _I'll have to remember to tell her_. Kagome would want to know that when it came right down to it things, that lasting ones, never really changed.

* * *

While InuYasha had actually enjoyed the boat ride he was glad to once again be on dry land. He did notice that Kagome's mother seemed infinitely more glad than he and he could detect the rapidly waning scent of sickness coming from her. He frowned, a little upset with himself that he hadn't noticed while on the ship, even if it was only sea sickness. 

"Let's go." Asmai said. "The hospital is less than an hour away."

InuYasha nodded and followed Kagome's mother to a waiting car and they were on their way. The entire ride neither spoke and InuYasha used the time to think of all the things he wanted to tell Kagome.

* * *

InuYasha looked at the large white building with apprehension. Kagome, his beautiful Kagome was now within his reach and yet he couldn't seem to make himself follow her mother as she headed for the doors. Too many conflicting emotions were swimming inside him. He wanted to see her, needed to and yet he found himself afraid. He absolutely refused to even think that she wouldn't wake but he was given to wonder, could he stand it if she didn't remember him? 

Asami glanced back at the young hanyou and could understand his hesitance. She went back to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We just have to faith in Kagome."

InuYasha refused to let it be said that he didn't have faith in his stubborn, clumsy, recklessly brave, amazing, human wench and so this time when her mother stepped towards the building he followed.

The doors opened of their own accord and InuYasha was immediately overwhelmed by a myriad of scents, mostly unpleasant and none of them Kagome. He wrinkled his nose and took shallow breaths to try and distinguish and become accustomed to the smells and sounds of this place.

The most prominent smell was that of cleaning substances, followed closely by sicknesses, blood, old and new, excrement and death. Thankfully most were scents he was used to. There were also the scents of many people along with those of fear and sadness.

They stepped into what he was told was called an elevator. The doors opened once to admit a woman dressed in white and he scented briefly, new life, woman's blood and joy.

InuYasha didn't need to be told when to exit because as soon as the elevator door opened he smelled her. He stepped out not caring if her mother was following; She was so close. He was finally going to be able to see her after so long.

All his earlier worries vanished at the prospect of seeing Kagome, his Kagome, for the first time in more than two cycles of the moon. Never did he miss her more than on those two moonless nights he spent without her. InuYasha was only vaguely aware that the kid and the old man had joined Kagome's mother walking along behind him and he didn't care.

He stopped in front of a closed door and reached out to open it, but paused with his hand on the handle. InuYasha took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to prepare himself for what was on the other side of the door. He steeled his countenance, determined not to let any of his inner turmoil show on his face.

InuYasha entered the hospital room. His face lost all of its usual hardness at the sight before him. That pale, frail looking girl on the bed couldn't possibly be his Kagome. His Kagome was strong and so full of life. He took in the thin tube going into her nose as well as one attached to her arm. He once long hair was nothing more than inch long spikes and could see a scar on the side of her head that extended along her face, across her cheek.

A burning, prickling started behind his eyes and he blinked it away. Kagome's family was standing in the door way, watching and praying as he walked over to the bed. He slipped a clawed hand into her own. "Oi wench I came, so now you can wake up." he said.

_The girl would have jumped up if she had been able to. That voice she knew that voice. She felt a tug at her soul. He was calling out to her. The darkness began to recede as a soft pink glow grew in the distance. 'I want to wake up. He's calling me.'_

"Come on stupid girl." he coaxed in a soothing voice. "Who's going to keep me line if you don't wake up?"

'_I want to wake up. I need to wake up. Please, let me wake up.' The girl saw the light growing coming closer. 'DAMN IT I WANT TO WAKE UP.' _

InuYasha smiled as an almost inaudible whine escaped her lips. He leaned closer forgetting that her family was watching, and began to nuzzle her cheek softly trying to encourage her to wake. "That's it wench." he said. "I know you're in there. I know you want to wake up for me." Another whine and this time she squeezed his hand. "Come on Kagome. Wake up...Wake up, for me."

Slowly the girl opened her eyes. The light hurt but at least she could see. She heard several gasps from the doorway. "Oh my." the woman with the kind voice said softly.

InuYasha looked to Kagome's mother with a genuine smile on his face. Asami walked over to stand beside her daughter.

The girl looked back and forth between the two people beside her bed. The boy he looked familiar but something was wrong. Something was held to her lips. She felt cool liquid course down her throat. She looked again at the boy trying to convey her confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"InuYasha do you think she is confused because of the spell. Maybe she only remembers the way you usually look." Asami offered. She turned to Souta and Jii-chan. "Close the door and make sure no one comes in."

When it was done InuYasha removed the bracelet. Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Your face." she rasped. "Know."

"I am going to get the doctor." Asami told them. InuYasha nodded and put the bracelet back on. She left the room.

"Hide?" She questioned.

"Yeah. I have to hide how I really look." he told her. "Once you get a little better I'll tell you why."

The door opened and Asami came in with the doctor. He walked over to the bed. "Hello Kagome. I am glad to see you awake at last. I am Dr. Sato." he said. "Now your mother has told my that you recognize InuYasha. Do you recognize anyone else?"

Kagome looked around at those gathered and shook her head. "Feelings know." She said.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Dr. Sato offered.

"Keh, she means that she feels something, like she should know but don't." InuYasha said. Kagome looked at him and smiled. She gave a small nod. Both the doctor and Kagome's mother looked at him with surprise.

"Interesting." the doctor said. "Now can you tell me what you remember about InuYasha?"

Kagome's brow furrowed in concentration. She spoke clearly enough in her head but she was having trouble making the words come out like she wanted. "Know face apart name, not why." she replied.

The doctor looked to InuYasha. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "She knows my face and my name, but she didn't know they went together until she woke up." he said. "And she don't know why she knows me just that she does." InuYasha wondered if the man was stupid of something. It was perfectly obvious to him what Kagome was trying to say.

"Very well." Dr. Sato announced. "I am going to get someone to come remove the feeding tube and then help her get cleaned up. Mrs. Higurashi if I could speak to you outside for a moment."

When they were alone again Kagome spoke. "Stupid." she said angrily.

InuYasha looked at her. "You ain't stupid." he told her.

She glared at him. "Stupid." she insisted. "Words bad."

"That don't make you stupid." he told her. "I bet you say exactly what you mean inside your head but that when you try and say it, it just don't come out right." She nodded. "See you ain't stupid. I have that problem all the time. You just need some more time to get back to your old self. Besides I can understand you fine. That guy was an idiot."

Kagome gave a small laugh.

Out in the hall Mrs. Higurashi stood before the doctor. "Well..." she asked.

"Your daughter's trouble with speech and the memory loss are quite normal for this type of injury." he said. "I would say this though, the young man will no doubt be very important to her recovery. As the only one she recognizes and because he seems to have a remarkable understanding of what your daughter is trying to express, he will be our best resource in her recovery."

The nurses came in and InuYasha stepped outside to wait. Kagome hadn't wanted him to leave. He was the only thing that made complete sense, but he had promised to come back just as soon as she had been taken care of and that he would stay with her as long as she wanted. Kagome gagged as they pulled out the feeding tube. Next they half carried, half dragged her to the bath room. She was given a shower and had to admit it felt very good.

"Now do you think that if we remove the catheter that you will be able to call for someone in time to make it to the bathroom?" the nurse asked. Kagome nodded. "All right, bare with me girl this is going to hurt and it will also hurt the next several times you have to go to the bathroom okay." This made Kagome nervous but she nodded anyway.

Inwardly, once the tears had stopped, she cursed the damn nurse. She should have been told it would hurt like hell, or that it would feel like glass breaking inside her, so she could have been more prepared. At least it was over. As they carried her back to bed she caught a look at her self in the mirror. _Wait...That's...That's not me. I'm not supposed to look like that... I know I'm not... Oh Kami... I look so ugly... I'm ugly... _

Asami came to her side as tears poured down her daughter's cheeks. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked. Kagome shook her head. A soft knock came at the door.

"Can I come in yet?" InuYasha called.

"No." Kagome cried.

"Why don't you want him to come in?" her mother asked.

"Ugly." she whispered. "No see."

Asami felt her own eyes grow damp. _My poor little girl_. "You aren't ugly." she said gently. "You're hair will grow back and soon you'll be just as you always were."

"See then." Kagome said stubbornly. Another knock came. "Go away."

Asami got up and stepped out into the hall. "What the hell is going on?" InuYasha demanded. "I can smell her crying in there."

"She doesn't want you to see her." Asami told him.

"Why the hell not?" he asked. "I came all this fucking way just to be with her."

"InuYasha, please. She doesn't want you to see her as she looks now." Asami explained. "She thinks that she is ugly."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." he said. "Besides I've already seen her. I'm going in there whether she likes it or not." He opened the door and walked inside.

Asami couldn't help but think that for once the young hanyou's stubbornness was going to be areal asset. Kagome was going to need someone who wasn't afraid to stand up to her, or to make her angry enough to force her to try her best to get better.

Kagome saw him and turned her head away closing her eyes as if because she couldn't see him he wouldn't be able to see her. "Leave." she said softly.

"I ain't going anywhere wench." He growled.

"Please." she pleaded. "Ugly."

He sighed. "You always told me that it didn't matter what I looked like." he said. "Why should it matter what you look like?"

"Talk easy." she scoffed. "Beautiful you."

He blushed and leaned close to her. "Then it should be easy for you to say too."

"Lie." she insisted.

He leaned closer still and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I wouldn't lie to you." he said.

She still looked skeptical even as a deep blush covered her cheeks. A shaky hand reached up and brushed the long scar. "Forever." she told him.

"I could make it go away." he offered. "But it'll hurt a little and you'll have to trust me."

"Know trust." she said.

He growled a little. "It'll only hurt for a minute." he said. "Make sure you stay still. It will take a few times before it is completely gone. Ready?"

She nodded. She bit down hard on her lip as here opened the wound with his claw. Tears poured down her cheeks and InuYasha winced. As quickly as he could he finished and then began to lick her cheek slowly. He noticed her shudder as he slowed the bleeding with his tongue. Finally after few moments his saliva had healed the cut. The scar was much less visible and not as long. He would have to do it at least once more for it to go away completely.

"Done?" she asked.

"I'll have to do it again before it is completely gone, but it is a lot smaller now." he told her. "I think we should wait though. Someone will get suspicious if your scar disappears over night." She didn't really want to wait but she nodded.

Asami knocked before stepping inside. Her gaze lingered on Kagome's face. "How?" she asked.

"InuYasha." Kagome beamed. "Show."

Asami pulled a small compact out of her purse. Kagome looked at her face and found that it did indeed look noticeably better. Then her eyes lingered on her hair. A soft frown creased her brow. "It will grow back dear." her mother said. "Give it time."


	6. Clearing The Air

**A/N: Whew this chapter sucks and is late and a little short, so in light of these things I am posting CH 7 on Thursday and Ch 8 on Monday, and believe me they are much better than this one. I don't know what the deal is but this chapter simply would not let me write it and I am still not satisfied, but I ready to call it a lost cause. I haven't even sent it to a beta yet but I am that sick of it. **

**Please forgive me! And don't give up I really do promise Ch7 and Ch8 are up to my usual standard.**

* * *

Kagome had been awake just over three hours and though she didn't want to be rude to people who so obviously cared about her and had been worried for her, she was growing weary as they talked around her and to her. Thankfully the kind woman who she now knew to be her mother seemed to notice. 

"I think Kagome might be a little overwhelmed." Asami said. "Souta, jii-chan let's leave her for a bit and go have dinner. InuYasha would you like to come with us?"

InuYasha glanced at Kagome. "You want to be alone?"

Kagome shook her head quickly. "Stay."

"Then it's settled. InuYasha you'll stay with Kagome. I'll be sure and bring you by something to eat later on." Asami announced. She brushed her hand across Kagome's cheek and then led the way out of the room.

Kagome sighed with relief once she was alone with InuYasha. Her eyes darted to his to see if he had noticed and she found him watching her.

"There ain't nothing wrong with wanting to be alone." InuYasha offered. "They care about you but that don't mean you can't need some time to yourself, especially since you don't remember them. You sure you don't want me to leave too."

Kagome shook her head again. "Alone." She tried. "Dark. No more."

"You ain't in the dark anymore and you ain't alone anymore either." InuYasha said. "I promise I won't leave you unless you ask me to."

Kagome smiled.

* * *

Kagome jumped with a frightened squeak as the door flew open and a nurse with a tray entered the room. InuYasha chuckled lightly and she glared at him. 

With no preamble and not so much as a word the nurse pulled a table across the bed and set the tray upon it. She took the lid off to reveal some sort of broth and a glass of juice. InuYasha didn't like the manner of this woman at all and he watched her closely.

"I guess it's too much to hope for that you can feed yourself." The woman said thrusting the spoon into Kagome's hand only to have it fall from her uncooperative fingers. The nurse heaved a heavy sigh and snatched up the spoon. She dipped it in the bowl and shoved it into Kagome's mouth.

Kagome was hard pressed not to choke, as she was totally unprepared, as yet another spoonful was shoved into her mouth. She winced as the spoon hit her teeth and on the third bite she coughed sending broth down her chin. She closed her eyes, humiliated, that InuYasha was there as a witness to how pathetic she was.

"Give me that." InuYasha growled, snatching the spoon from the woman's hand.

Kagome opened her eyes.

"You trying to kill her or something?" InuYasha demanded. "Just get the fuck out of here already."

The nurse huffed and stormed out of the room.

"Stupid bitch." He mumbled, dipping the unfamiliar utensil in the liquid. He brought the spoon to his nose and sniffed it. "Well it ain't ramen, but it won't kill you as long that stupid wench ain't the one feeding it to you, so open up."

Kagome was still in shock but complied and would come to find that being fed by InuYasha was not an unpleasant experience at all. He took his time and waited for her to signal that she was ready for more, pausing every so often to offer her a drink and a chance to breathe.

* * *

InuYasha looked up as the door opened to admit Kagome's mother. He blushed at being caught in such an intimate situation with Kagome as he held her cup to her lips, but Asami just smiled and crossed the room to set brown bag, filled with something that smelled amazing, on the table. 

"Visiting hours end soon." Asami said taking in a chair on the side of the bed opposite InuYasha. She looked to Kagome. "Who do you want to stay with you?"

Kagome frowned. She wanted InuYasha to stay, not because she didn't like the woman, her mother, but because he was the only one she could remember and he made her feel safe, even though she didn't know why. She knew that her mother had spent countless hours by her side and it seemed wrong to ask her to be the one to leave.

"Kagome dear, don't worry about hurting my feelings. I want what's best for you and only you can tell me what that is."Asami offered. "I won't be upset if you'd rather it was InuYasha who stayed with you. You know him and it makes sense that you would be more comfortable having him with you. Is that what you want?"

Kagome chewed her lower lip and nodded.

Asami rose with a smile. "Then I'll see you tomorrow." She looked to InuYasha. "I know you'll take good care of her. Goodnight both of you."

* * *

Kagome was sleeping and InuYasha was bored out of his mind. He enjoyed watching her sleep of course but he was full of pent up energy. For a hanyou used to spending hours everyday running through the forest and fighting youkai, the inactivity of the last week had been difficult to cope with. 

He left Kagome's room intent on simply walking around for a few minutes or maybe going outside while it was dark and he was unlikely to be discovered and going for a short run. The woman behind the nurse's station raised her head when he stepped out into the dimly lit corridor.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, if the girl in there wakes up while I'm gone tell her I'll be right back." InuYasha said.

The woman nodded. "I haven't seen you here before today. You're the one who woke her up right?"

InuYasha shrugged. "I guess, but I couldn't have made Kagome do nothing she didn't want to. She's one stubborn wench."

"There wouldn't be anything that could keep me from waking up if I had a guy that looked like you waiting for me." The nurse said with a smile. "I guess there's no chance that you're her brother or cousin or something, is there?"

InuYasha felt his face heat. It was unfamiliar to him that a woman would say something so bold and even more unfamiliar that it be directed at him. He might be clueless sometimes but he knew that she was hitting on him. He'd been hanging around the bouzo too long not to. "Keh, nope."

She sighed. "I knew it. The good ones are always taken. She's lucky girl. I'll keep a close eye on her for you."

"Uh, thanks." He muttered and headed off down the hall.

As he walked he wondered if the woman would have felt the same way if she saw what he really looked like and knew that he was a hanyou, not that it really mattered. Kagome was the only one for him and every other woman simply paled in comparison.

Outside he took a deep breath. The fresh air was a nice change even if it didn't smell as clean as the air in his own time. He walked around the building thankful that it backed up to a line of trees. He closed his eyes and then snapped them open setting off at a dead run.

InuYasha didn't go too far since he didn't want to leave Kagome for too long, but decided that tomorrow when her family came to see her, he would return and spend sometime outside, most likely in the upper branches of one of the surrounding trees.

* * *

Asami along with Souta and Jii-chan came in shortly after Kagome finished her breakfast. InuYasha didn't know if it was because he looked human or the fact that he was just so glad that Kagome was awake, but her jii-chan no longer seemed compelled to throw his powerless soutras. He reasoned that it could also be that they were in the hospital and that once they returned to the shrine the old man would resume his attempts to purify him, but InuYasha didn't think that was the case. 

InuYasha came to his feet. "I'm going to get some fresh air." He looked at Kagome and a faint blush marked his cheeks. "I'll be back before lunch time."

Kagome smiled at him.

He stepped out into the hall and noticed that the door didn't close behind him. InuYasha turned to find that Kagome's little brother had followed him and clearly wanted something.

"InuYasha, can I come with you? I want to talk to you about something man to man." Souta said seriously.

If his tone hadn't been an indication InuYasha would have realized that the kid was serious since he had never before called him by his full name, instead preferring to call him his dog brother, which InuYasha actually liked even if he did pretend it annoyed him.

"Sure." InuYasha replied. He had wanted some time alone but surely whatever the kid had to say wouldn't take too long.

Souta seemed to be deep in thought the entire time as they made their way outside and around the building. InuYasha stopped under a large tree that would be a suitable place to relax and think once Kagome's brother went back inside.

He took a seat in the grass and sat back against the tree in his usual position, missing the weight of the Tetsusaiga against his shoulder. He had hated leaving it behind, to be guarded by Sango and Miroku, but there was no need for it here and Kagome's mother explained to him that it would have to be left at the shrine or in the hotel since it would not be permitted in the hospital. It was too much of a risk to leave it totally unprotected, so it remained on the other side of the well.

Souta sat down and looked to be gathering his courage. "Why did you come here, really?"

InuYasha remained silent for a moment trying to come up with a suitable answer that didn't require him to tell the boy things that he hadn't yet told Kagome. "The bouzo, Miroku thought I might be able to wake Kagome like she woke me and then your mother told me the doctor thought I could help too, so I came because I wanted to help her get better."

Souta nodded. "Is that the only reason? I mean I know you need sis to help you get the last shard, but is that all?"

"We're friends and I know she'd have done the same for me." InuYasha offered.

"Friends..." Souta said quietly looking at his hands. When he lifted his head however, gone was the look of uncertainly and hesitance from his eyes, having been replaced by a strange determined gleam, that reminded InuYasha of Kagome. "I know it isn't really any of my business... I take that back. It is my business because Kagome is my sister and a really good one, too and maybe you'll hate me after this, but I love my sister and I want her to be happy.

"Our father died and I wouldn't even know what he looked like if it wasn't for pictures. I know we have jii-chan, but I'm her brother and I have to look out for her. I... I don't know anything about being grown up, not like you, or sis, and I don't know much about the stupid reasons grown ups hide behind to keep from admitting the truth to each other, but I do know my sister.

"It doesn't matter that I don't see her that often, or that I'm just a kid, we're family and I can tell that she loves you. I mean she remembers you and no one else, not even mom. She didn't even know her own name but she did yours. That has to mean something.

"I need to know that sis is safe with you, and not just from youkai. Be mad or call me a nosy brat, whatever you want, but first tell me... Why did you come?"

InuYasha stared at Souta and struck by a slight pain in his chest. He knew he would be damn lucky to be part of a family like ths one. He knew her brother looked up to him and still out of concern for his sister he was willing risk making him angry.

"I came because Kagome is my best friend and the first person beside my mother to accept me as a hanyou." InuYasha told him. "I would do anything for her, and even though in the past I've been a stupid asshole, it ain't going to be like that anymore. Kagome is safe with me."

Slowly Souta nodded. "All right then." He got up and started to walk toward the building, but turned back. "Just no making out with my sister in front me. I don't want to end up scarred for life."

InuYasha sputtered as a blush rose to his cheeks and he could hear Souta's laughter as he continued back to the hospital. He had to admit that Kagome's little brother was pretty great, as far as annoying nosy brats went, that is. He laughed at himself.

_Keh, you know you like the kid might as well just leave it at that. In fact you like her whole family even that crazy old man and you want then to like you too, to accept you, and to be okay with you wanting to be with Kagome. You have to admit it would be nice to have a family, to belong to a family._

_Yeah, it would_.

* * *

True to his word InuYasha returned before the nurse arrive with Kagome's lunch tray. He loved the way she smiled at him when he entered the room, as if he had made her day by simply being there. Her family left them to get some lunch for themselves and her mother promised to bring him something to eat when she returned. 

InuYasha was surprised when it wasn't Kagome's mother that returned but her grandfather. Kagome was taking a nap and the old man smiled briefly at her sleeping form.

"Come speak with me." He said quietly, setting the bag of food in one of the chairs.

Inwardly InuYasha sighed, but he stood and followed the old man out. They went down the hall to one of the vacant waiting rooms and her grandfather sat, motioning for InuYasha to do so as well.

"I won't keep you from my granddaughter for too long." Jii-chan started. "I know you would much rather be with her than listening to the ramblings of and old man who has on many occasions tried to purify you, but there are some things that must be said.

"Thank you for coming and for bringing our Kagome back to us. I know it is possible that she would have returned to us eventually had you not, but it is also equally as likely that she would have remained as she was.

"I admit that I was not thrilled to have a strange young hanyou come into my home and take my granddaughter to the past to fight youkai, but I also realize that even at my age I still have many things to learn. One being that you cannot judge a person based on what they are. To think that Kagome learned that lesson so long before I; Even Souta was able to realize this.

"That is the problem with being as old as I am, you are sometimes far too set in your ways, to see past old beliefs, even when they are incorrect. I should have thanked you long ago for keeping Kagome from harm as she fulfills her destiny. You after all are not the one who sent her through the well but have been the one to see that she returns to us.

"I know how Kagome feels about you and must admit at first I wanted to seal the well, but have come to realize that my wishes for Kagome's life are not what is important, instead it is her wishes for herself that matter most, and above all else I wish for her happiness. As long as she is happy then I will support her decisions even if they are not always what I would have chosen for her."

InuYasha was beyond words. The old man had basically given him his blessing to be with Kagome. He didn't know what he had been expecting but that certainly wasn't it. "We wish for the same thing Ojii-san."

The old man smiled at InuYasha's new, more respectful address of him. "You should return to my granddaughter. She'll expect you to be there when she wakes and your meal is probably cold by now."

InuYasha left and went back to Kagome's room, grabbing the bag and setting it in his lap as he slung his legs over the side of the chair and leaned against the arm rest.

_Here with Kagome's family... I couldn't think of a better place to belong_.


	7. Reactions

**A/N: This chapter come with a N/C WARNING, in the form of on top of the clothes groping. It is in the first half of the third section. I'm glad I already had this chapter written since I haven't been very motivated due to lack or response to this fic. I will continue to work on it and I promise to finish this story even if no one else reviews, but I really would appreciate a few. This chapter has my favorite InuYasha/Kagome's mom moment as well, I'd like to know what you think.**

**I also want to thank those who have taken the time to review, even if it was just once it really does mean a lot to me to know that some one besides me is interested in this story. I will still be posting chapter 8 on Monday and since this chapter has yet to come back from my beta so forgive the errors I missed and I will be re-posting it when it had been checked over.**

**Now on with the story**.

* * *

InuYasha was lounging the chair beside Kagome's bed watching tv. One person was allowed to stay with her even when visiting hours were over and Kagome had asked that it be him. Not like he would have left no matter what the rules were, but he was happy that she had chosen him to stay by her side. He watched her sleeping. She was beautiful even with almost no hair and the scar on her face because even though she was pleasant to look at the real measure of her beauty was what she carried inside her. She had a beautiful soul and it radiated from her, touching everyone she knew and making them better than they were before. Suddenly she started mumbling in her sleep. 

_It was dark and she was alone. 'No...I'm awake. InuYasha is here and... It can't have only been a dream.'_

_The world around her spun and it began to get lighter. Shapes began to materialize out of the shadows and she soon found herself in a forest._ _'What am I doing here? A better question would be where is here exactly.' She saw a tree towering well above the others. She felt like she should head toward it so she did._

_The tree was so familiar. She wished that she could remember why. There was a bare spot in the center of the trunk and she knew that it was important. This place was important to her. "Why can't I remember?"_

"_Some things are better forgotten." said a female voice behind her._

_Kagome spun. Standing before her was a beautiful woman who looked very familiar. She wore the red and white robes of a priestess. "Who are you?" Kagome asked. "I know you don't I?"_

"_Who I am is not important. Call me your past if you must call me something." The woman said. "I am you, just as you are me. Different and yet the same."_

_Kagome frowned, "I don't understand." _

_The woman raised her arm and behind her appeared a lone man, two women a little older than she, one elderly woman, and one child. "We are who you have once been." _

"_Why are you here?" Kagome asked._

"_To answer your questions of course." she replied._

"_Will I ever get my memory back?" Kagome asked._

"_You have a gift, the power of purity resides inside you, and the power to heal. You have called upon in once already. It allowed you to wake and in time it will allow you to remember much of your past, but as I said some things are better forgotten." The strange miko explained.. "A great shadow was once cast over your heart, but you will never have to know it's darkness again. Do not squander this chance you have been given." The woman began to fade away._

"Wait." Kagome yelled.

InuYasha shook Kagome gently as she cried out in her sleep. "Kagome..." he said. Kagome opened her eyes and saw InuYasha looking at her with obvious concern. "You okay?"

"Dream." She explained.

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You want to talk about it?" he asked.

Kagome frowned. "Miko." she said. "Not know all... better..." She looked up at him hopefully, wishing she could express herself more clearly. "Chance, shadow, free."

"Okay, so there was a miko in your dream." he started. She nodded. "All right... She said you won't ever remember everything, but that it was better that way. That this was your chance to do something free from some sort of shadow."

Kagome smiled brightly at him. "You know always." she said.

_Son of a bitch. If it wasn't Kikyou she saw I'll give Sesshomaru my Tetsusaiga. If Kagome's dream was more than a dream then it means that Kagome's mother was right, that this a chance for me and Kagome to start over. _"Keh, it ain't like it's hard to understand you." he scoffed. "Not for somebody who listens anyway."

* * *

The next morning a nurse came in and InuYasha left while she helped Kagome dress for what she called physical therapy. Kagome's mother explained that it would help her get her strength back. 

It was after breakfast when a man with an obnoxiously loud voice and cheesy grin came in with a wheel chair. "Good morning." he chirped. "My name is Ken and I am going to be your physical therapist. We're going to work really hard to get you back to your old self."

InuYasha noticed Kagome looking at him with a warily. He gave her a slight nod of encouragement and Ken helped her into the chair. Kagome didn't know why but this guy felt really wrong to her. She didn't want to go with him. She shot InuYasha a pleading glance.

"Can I come with her?" InuYasha asked. "She's nervous."

"I'm afraid not." Ken replied. "We can't have her getting distracted. It will slow her progress."

InuYasha squatted down in front of Kagome. "I'll be right here when you get back okay?"

She chewed her lower lip, but nodded.

Ken pushed Kagome down the hall to the physical therapy room. He made sure to chose a time when it would be empty after he had been informed of the injury she had suffered and he had seen what his patient looked like. He was pleased to find that she didn't seem to be able to speak. He would test that theory more before he began her special therapy.

Kagome didn't like the way his hand squeezed her bottom as he helped her up on the mat, but she reasoned that she was over reacting because of her anxiety especially when nothing else happened during the rest of the session. She was wheeled back to her room and InuYasha was waiting for her just as he said he would be. He helped her back into the bed.

"You did great today." Ken said. "We'll have you back to yourself in no time."

Ken left and InuYasha came and sat beside her. "You all right?"

Kagome nodded.

InuYasha studied her for a moment. Something was bothering her, but she obviously wasn't ready to tell him so he let it go.

* * *

Over the next week Kagome grew more and more uncomfortable with the way Ken was acting when they were alone. He was all smiles in front of InuYasha and her mother and spoke in a cheerful voice, but when they were alone his voice changed. It was darker and he touched her in ways that made her uncomfortable more and more frequently. 

The only thing was that she didn't know if she was over reacting or if he really was doing something wrong. She didn't want to embarrass herself by saying anything if she was wrong, so she hid her discomfort as best she could. Kagome was pretty sure InuYasha suspected something but he wasn't pressuring her to talk about it and for that she was grateful.

Ken picked her up yet again and they headed off to her therapy. He laid her onto the mats to do her stretches. She bent her leg and he pushed it up toward her chest. One of his hands slid along her thigh and cupped her bottom. He gave it a squeeze.

He leaned close to her. "For a girl who spent two months in a coma, your body is still damn sexy. I can only imagine what you looked like before. I bet that's why that guy is here. He can't wait to get back in your pants."

Kagome bit her lip hard. She knew that this was something he should not be saying.

Ken lifted her other leg and once again he grabbed her behind. Then he moved beside her to pull one leg out to the side. As he did that he slipped on hand down the inside of her thigh and brushed his fingers over her. Then he cupped her.

It was all she could do not to cry. She could feel her body trembling and prayed it would be over soon. She didn't care what she had to do, after this she was never going to go with Ken again. Finished with her legs he moved to her arms and Ken spent time massaging each of her breasts.

"You like this don't you?" He breathed against her ear. "I can feel you trembling. Don't worry soon I'll give you what you want."

Kagome closed her eyes as he finished her stretches and moved to the parallel bars. Ken kept his hands on her hips and he pressed himself against her back.

Then finally their time was up and they headed back to the room. "We're going to have more time together soon." Ken said on the way. "You are scheduled for therapy twice a day starting next week."

Kagome shuddered.

She sat in the bed looking at her hands until Ken was gone. She felt ashamed. InuYasha would probably be upset with her.

He sat beside her. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked. "I can't help you if you won't talk to me." He put an arm around her and suddenly he found her clutching him with a strength she shouldn't have possessed.

"Bad feelings." she cried. "Touches me"

It took a full minute for InuYasha to react to what she had said. A low growl started in his throat. "Where Kagome? Where did he touch you?"

She just shook her head.

He pushed her away. "You have to tell me. If you can't say it just show me what he did that felt bad."

Kagome looked at her hands. InuYasha watched as she moved on to her breast and squeezed it and then the other between her legs.

He jumped up and began throwing anything he could pick up around the room, yelling and swearing. Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to make herself as small as possible while he raved. She wasn't afraid that he would hurt her, but it was a shocking display.

A nurse stuck her head in to see what the commotion was and he bellowed at her. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

The nurse squeaked and shut the door. Luckily Asami was just coming to see Kagome and caught the nurse as she was running to the phone to call security.

"He's gone crazy." she mumbled as she tried to dial with shaking hands.

Asami could hear InuYasha.

"FUCKING BASTARD. I'LL TEAR HIM TO SHREDS!" he raged. His voice accompanied by a loud crash.

Asami entered the mostly destroyed room. "InuYasha what is the meaning of this."

He turned. "Maybe you should be asking that fucker who had his hands all over Kagome what the hell his meaning was."

"Who?" Asami questioned.

"That therapy bastard." InuYasha told her. "He touched her."

"Of course he did. It's his job." Asami explained, trying to reason with the irate hanyou.

"I may not understand everything in this time, but I ain't stupid and I know it ain't his job to touch her those places." InuYasha growled.

Asami went to Kagome. "Where did he touch you sweetheart?"

Kagome showed her mother. "Bad talk...sexy...you like it..." Kagome started to sob.

Asami held her until security came barging in.

"Sir come with us at once and come quietly." One man said.

"I ain't going anywhere." he growled.

Asami stood up. "InuYasha isn't going anywhere. I want the director of this hospital here at once, and I suggest you go get Ken from physical therapy because he is going to answer to me."

"Ma'am what seems to be the problem?" the man asked. "We were called because he was tearing the place up."

"The problem is that a member of your staff has molested my daughter." Asami told him. "So unless you want this entire building torn apart you will do as I have asked."

InuYasha held Kagome and Asami held her hand while they waited. Ken and security arrived before the director and if Kagome hadn't been clinging to him so tightly InuYasha would have attacked him. As it was he was too furious to risk speaking when the bastard had the nerve to ask what was wrong.

"My daughter told us what you have been doing to her." Asami replied.

"That's crazy. First of all I haven't done anything and secondly she doesn't talk." Ken told them.

"Not to you she don't bastard, but she does to me and you are lucky she needs me right now or you'd be dead." InuYasha growled.

The director finally arrived. "I hear that you are claiming that your daughter has been molested." he said.

"We ain't claiming shit." InuYasha replied. "Kagome said he did and she don't lie."

"This is ludicrous. I did nothing but my job." Ken protested. "It's probably just her injury making her think such a thing."

InuYasha growled loudly. "Bastard."

"Well there is an easy enough solution. We had cameras installed in the therapy room to avoid situations like this." the director said. "Let's go to my office and see the truth for ourselves."

InuYasha stood with Kagome in his arms and her mother rose as well.

"Perhaps she should stay here." the director offered.

"If you think I'm leaving her alone for a fucking second then you're out of your mind." InuYasha replied. "I'm coming to see for myself and she's coming with me."

The director looked to Asami obviously hoping she would object. When she didn't he sighed and led the way.

On the way InuYasha noticed that Ken was pale and sweating. He reeked of fear. _Bastard should be afraid. He's lucky to still be alive._

They all sat down in the office and InuYasha held Kagome in his lap. "It's all right." he whispered. "I ain't going to let nothing else happen to you I promise.

One phone call and fifteen minutes later a man came in with a video tape. The hospital director put it in the vcr and turned on the television. He held fast forward until he saw Ken and Kagome enter the room. Kagome buried her face in InuYasha's chest. She remembered what he had done, could still feel his hands on her and she didn't want to see it as it happened.

InuYasha rubbed her back as he watched that monster touching his Kagome. What he wouldn't give to be able to simply rip the bastard apart with his bare hands. Kagome seemed to sense that he was losing control and began to stroke the back of his neck with her fingers very lightly, soothing him.

Kagome's mother however did not have the benefit of her daughter's calming gesture and jumped to her feet. InuYasha was pleased to hear the loud crack as Asami's palm connected with the side of Ken's face.

"How dare you do that to my baby." she yelled. "You are supposed to help her. I trusted you to take care of her." She slapped him again and he tried to back away from her but hit the wall. "You vile, filthy, monster." A third slap resounded in the office and it was then that a security guard stepped in.

Asami spun on the director. "What are you going to do about this?" she demanded. "He violated my little girl. He took advantage of her in the worst way, thinking that she would have no way to tell anyone." She turned back to where Ken was standing in cuffs. "Get him out of here now before I let InuYasha give him what he really deserves."

All looked as InuYasha flexed his fingers and his knuckles cracked, from his place in the chair. He did it more for effect, to make it known that he was ready and willing to do just that. He knew her mother wouldn't make good on her threat, but it worked and Ken was escorted from the room to wait for the police to pick him up.

"First let me say I am deeply sorry that this has occurred." The director offered. "Though I realize that I can do nothing to make this better, please tell me what can be done to help your family get through this."

"Kagome ain't going anywhere with out one of us." InuYasha said. "Not to her damn therapy. No where."

"Of course. I will see to it that a member of her family is allowed to be with her at all times." the director assured them.

By the time they left the office and headed back to the room Kagome had fallen asleep. Inuyasha laid her gently in her bed and covered her with her blanket. He sat down in the chair across from Kagome's mother and watched her sleep, until he heard her mother crying quietly and smelled her tears.

"Higurashi-san." He said quietly.

"Why do all these terrible things keep happening to Kagome?" she asked. "She's a good girl. She has such a big heart and seeks only to help others."

"Kagome told me once that the Kami never give us more hardships than we can bear, that all things that we are given to overcome serve a purpose." he offered. "She's strong. She'll be all right."

"My Kagome..." Asami said. "I still am having trouble believing that I attacked that man, even if he did deserve it."

"At least one of us got to hit him." InuYasha told her.

Asami didn't miss the hint of admiration in his tone. "I really don't know what came over me."

"Keh, you were protecting your pup." InuYasha said. "It's what any good mother would do. While she was alive my mother tried really hard to protect me, not physically of course and I don't think I ever heard my mother raise her voice, but from the hard truths of what my life was going to be like. For as long as she could, she wanted me to be a normal child."

"Your mother must have been quite an amazing woman." Asami said softly. "To have so little time with you, but to still have raised such a wonderful son."

InuYasha quickly looked away as he fought of the strange prickling sensation behind his eyes. "To have raised a daughter like Kagome would take such a woman as well."

As hard as she tried Asami could not keep her tears at bay. She got up and put her arms around the young hanyou. "I feel sorry for all the people in your era that could not look past what you are, for they would have been lucky to count you as a friend and blessed to be able to welcome you as part of their family. I would hope that you consider yourself as such in my home, my son."

After such an open display of emotion she knew that InuYasha would be uncomfortable so she left the room. He was really starting to open up and let his true self show. She didn't want to undo the progress he had made by pressing him too hard.

* * *

Kagome awoke several hours later. As soon as she opened her eyes InuYasha was there beside her. "Are you all right?" he asked. 

"No." she whispered. "Dirty."

"You are not dirty. Do you hear me?" InuYasha said seriously. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Feel dirty." she told him.

He pulled her into a hug. "It's not true. You didn't ask for what he did. He was supposed to help you, not hurt you. There's nothing wrong with you. I should have done more. I knew you were upset. I'm sorry."

"No blame you." she said. "No blame me."

He looked at her. "All right. We won't blame each other or ourselves."


	8. Defining Moments

**A/N: Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for... Okay maybe not but it is the one I have been waiting for and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you for those so saw fit to respond. I really do appreciate it. To adress a couple of reviews. (on mm and aff) I know I have a lot of hits and so I know people are reading, but a hit count doesn't tell me what people think of what I have written. I will never say I was "X" reviews before I update, but it is nice to know what people think. **

**Also to address some of the events of the last chapter. It was difficult for me to write, and while you are entitled to your opinion, I don't see how you can say things that happened didn't add anything to the story. Not only does it play a part in future chapters it also provided character developement for all the parties involved, which my stories tend to center around more heavily that action. Most of the time in my fics the relationship is the plot. It was about Kagome trusting InuYasha and his need to protect her. It was about InuYasha needing to learn that he can't shoulder the blame for things beyond his control and Kagome's mother seeing even more in depth what kind of man her daughter fell in love with. It was to show the true nature of Kagome's spirit and her ability to overcome. It was also the catalyst to him being welcomed officially as part of a family, to him being called a "son" by a mother figure, a bonding of sorts, that gives him no way to deny that he is accepted and that he had found a place to belong.**

**Another issue is the healing of her scar. Yes, I could have left her scarred and yes I believe that InuYasha would have loved her still, but in the real world most people who had such an injury would, if they could afford it, choose to have it fixed. It isn't so much about physical beauty as it is about a sense of self. She knows that isn't how she looked before. It's also about confidence, something that can be a major factor in recovery an issue explored more thouroughly in this chapter and in comming chapters after she returns home.**

**That said I hope I haven't dicouraged anyone from reviewing or stating thier opinions because I actually do enjoy the chance to explain my motivations as you can see by my long winded reply. If I sound upset or defensive it is unintentional and should be taken as an overwhelming desire to leave people satisfied by my work and my explanation.**

**Wow that's like my longest A/N ever...Enough of that and on with the story...**

* * *

Monday came and with it came Kagome's new therapist. She was a very pretty woman of about 25 with short brown hair and warm chocolate eyes. She had a kind aura and it relaxed Kagome. 

When she spoke her voice was smooth and her tone serious. "My name is Kimi and I want to say how sorry I am about what was done to you and I'll understand if you're are uncomfortable during your sessions. I want you to tell me at once if I do something that makes you the least bit uncomfortable. I won't be offended in the least. I do hope with time that you will come to trust that my top priority is your full recovery. Now I was told that someone you trust will be accompanying you during each session."

Kagome nodded. "InuYasha."

"InuYasha, you look like a strong enough young man. Please come over here and help Kagome into the chair." Kimi said.

InuYasha like this woman already. He offered Kagome support as she moved for the bed into the chair.

They entered the therapy room and InuYasha sat in a chair by the door. Kimi looked at him. "What are you doing?" she asked. He just stared at her. "You're here to support Kagome right?" He nodded. "Then get over here and do it. You'll find that I take a very different approach to physical therapy than most. In fact that is the reason I was assigned to help you. Now watch closely InuYasha because this afternoon you are going to be the one helping Kagome through her exercises."

"What?" InuYasha questioned.

"You heard me. I will be there to assist you and to supervise, but you will be doing most of the work, so pay attention." Kimi ordered.

Kimi went through Kagome's stretches. They also did some weight training and fine muscle coordination exercises. The session finished with a three minute walk on the treadmill.

"That was very good Kagome." Kimi offered as they headed back to her room. "I can tell that you are giving me your best effort all the time and that will make your recovery that much faster. It won't be easy, but we'll get you there."

InuYasha helped Kagome into bed and then ran out into the hall to catch Kimi. "Oi wait up." he called. Kimi turned. "Why do you want me to do all that stuff with her?"

"Many reasons." The woman explained. "She trusts you. She will work harder for you than for me. I have also read her file and you are the only person she has any recollection of and the two of you have a remarkable understanding of each other. You will be more attuned to her moods and able to tell me if she's really reached her limit or if she's slacking off on me. I know you probably don't have a lot of faith in this hospital or its employees. I wouldn't expect you to after what happened, but I am serious about my job. I will use any method available to me to insure that she succeeds in becoming every bit as strong and capable as she was before. So, are you willing to do what's best for her even if it seems strange to you?"

"I'll do anything I can to help her." InuYasha replied. "She's my best friend, the only one I've ever had."

Kimi smiled. "That's exactly the kind of attitude that is going to help speed her recovery. Too few people who have had a serious accident like hers have someone like you to help them through the hard times, and it is going to be hard. I won't lie. Sometimes she's going to cry and want to quit, but in the end it will be worth it. I'll be back this afternoon."

InuYasha went back and sat on Kagome's bed beside her. "What do you think?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "Good."

"I think so too." he agreed.

* * *

That afternoon Kimi returned and they went to her second session of the day. Kimi stood right beside InuYasha and guided him through Kagome's exercises. She adjusted his hand position and technique when necessary and encouraged him to encourage Kagome. InuYasha found that the woman had been right about one thing. Kagome worked harder for him. 

A single word from him was enough to help her find the strength do one more rep or take another step. There was also the way she smiled at him when she was able to do as he asked. That was something he wouldn't give up for anything and he knew he would be looking forward to her physical therapy from now on.

That evening her mother working with a program devised by a hospital speech therapist began Kagome's mental rehabilitation, which included reading lessons for both Kagome and InuYasha. They also started working on basic math.

It was to become a daily routine. Kimi handling the morning session and InuYasha the one in the afternoon followed by lessons with her mother in the evening. Kagome worked hard and it showed. She was getting stronger everyday. Of course she got frustrated, but that was mostly when she wasn't able to do as well as thought she should be able to, never at being asked to do more.

InuYasha and Kagome set their cards aside as her mother joined them. She took several bowls out of a brown paper bag.

"Ramen for InuYasha and oden for Kagome as requested." Asami said. "I'm sorry it isn't homemade dear, but the place I got it from is very good."

Kagome didn't care she was just happy to be having something that wasn't hospital food. Her lack of dexterity still didn't allow her to eat on her own effectively and InuYasha didn't hesitate before helping her, alternating between taking a bite for himself and them offering her one.

Asami watched what had become routine with a smile. It was easy to see how much InuYasha cared for her daughter. She would have offered to help Kagome, but they were doing fine on their own. "I thought if you'd like that now would be a good time to start trying to help you remember. I could tell some stories from when you were a child."

"You got any embarrassing ones?" InuYasha asked with a smirk.

Asami laughed. "I have all kinds. What do you think Kagome?"

"Okay." She replied.

"Let's see, I guess I could start with how we ended up with Buyo since you are so fond of him InuYasha." The hanyou snorted and Asami continued. "Kagome was not quite eight and I had just told her that I was going to have Souta. She wasn't too thrilled about the new baby and insisted that a cat would be a much better addition to the family. I didn't know if I wanted to have both a new cat and a baby at the same time so I told her she would have to wait. She spent the next week answering only in mews and acting quite like a cat. Nothing we did or said could get her to stop and we finally gave in."

InuYasha could just see a little Kagome running around making noises like a cat and rubbing against people's legs. He chuckled softly. He marveled at Kagome as she laughed as well, that she could laugh and be happy astounded him. She truly had and indomitable spirit and never had it showed more then now, when she had every right to be depressed of to feel despair, but instead chose to be determined, accepting all that had happened and refusing to be beaten, or to give up.

"I never could tell what you were going to come up with next." Asami told them as the laughter quieted. "I remember six months, when Kagome was two years old, where she absolutely refused to wear anything at all. I couldn't even take her to the store. One minute she would be sitting in the basket dressed and I would turn to pick something off the shelf only to look back and find her completely naked. I was so relieved when she decided to start wearing clothes again."

Kagome blushed but smiled. "No more me. InuYasha tell."

InuYasha looked at the two women. He held the few good memories from his childhood close to his heart and had never shared them with anyone, not even Kikyou. He knew he could trust them both and so he decided that he would finally share that part of himself with someone.

"My mother didn't smile very often, but the first time I remember seeing her do so was after I picked a handful of flowers and gave them to her. After that I did it as often as I could just to see her smile." InuYasha offered quietly.

Asami knew that it must have been hard for InuYasha to share something so personal and so she spoke up. "Kagome often made rings of flowers. Buyo received many of them, but she never brought me flowers. I always got the bugs and whatever else she could catch. I never knew why I couldn't simply have the flowers, but I think it was because she liked the way her grandfather laughed every time I would jump when she would place another spider on the counter beside me or in my lap.

"When she wasn't trying to scare me to death she was usually under the Goshinboku singing songs. Of course the songs didn't quite sound the same after she knocked both her front teeth out trying to climb the Goshinboku when she was six. I'll have to show you both her school pictures from those two years."

"Keh, I bet she still sounded better than me." InuYasha snorted. "I used to make up songs for my mother. She always laughed and said it was because they were so good, but I knew it was because of how terrible they were. I wanted her to laugh. That's when she started trying to teach me to dance. I wasn't any good at that either."

InuYasha was surprised to find that it didn't hurt to talk about her as much as he thought it would. He figured it probably had to do with the fact that talking about her didn't make him feel so alone anymore since he had Kagome and his other friends on the other side of the well.

* * *

Over the next week InuYasha found himself laughing more than he had in his entire life and he knew that he had finally found a place where he truly belonged. Kagome's family accepted him and her mother never pressured him to talk to her, but when he did, she listened. It was nice to be part of a family. 

InuYasha walked down the hall to get a coke he happened upon Kagome's mother and grandfather talking. "Daughter I have found someone who will make Kagome a wig, but to have it done we would need to provide the hair." he said. "I know you were hoping to have it for her birthday, but it will take time to find someone who would be willing to donate their hair."

"Oh well it was worth a try." Asami said. "I will just have to give her something else for her birthday."

InuYasha kept walking. He knew Kagome would feel more confident if she had her hair back. He wondered just how much they would need. His hair was long and thick, surely it would be enough and it would take just over a week to grow back. The only problem was that as soon as it was cut off it would turn silver. Kagome might like his hair on him, but she doubted she would want her hair to be that color. Then it came to him when the sun set his hair really would be black. If he cut if off then it would stay that way. He headed back to the room where Kagome's mother and grandfather were talking. They looked up as he came in.

He gathered his hair in his hand and pulled it over his shoulder. "Will this be enough?" he asked. "We'd have to wait until it was dark though so it will really be black."

"You are giving Kagome your hair?" Her mother asked.

"Kagome needs it more than me." he informed her. "It'll only take a week or so to grow back anway. It ain't that big a deal."

Asami got up and hugged him. "You really are a wonderful boy." she said softly. "Thank you. Kagome will be so happy."

Kagome was waiting for him and when he came in the room she gasped. "What? Why?"

"I wanted to see what it would look like." InuYasha replied. That was kind of the truth. He had been a little curious to see what he could look like with short hair, not enough to cut it just to see, but a little bit.

Kagome frowned. "I like it long."

"Don't get mad. It'll grow back in about a week." He told her. "I like it better long too."

* * *

Two weeks later Kagome celebrated her birthday in her hospital room. She was doing much better. Her coordination and fine motor skills were still lacking and her speech was not perfect, but she had made much progress. All the doctors were impressed with her recovery. InuYasha was first to give her the present Kagome's mother had helped him pick out. It was something called a charm bracelet and he had found a charm to represent each of the members of their group. Kagome held it up and fingered each of the charm. 

There was a fox, a dog, an arrow, a tiny statue of Buddha, a cat, and a boomerang. "Each of those represents one of our friends." he told her. "And us."

Kagome studied them. The dog she knew was InuYasha. She held the little Buddha. "Miroku..." she mumbled.

The room grew silent. "What did you say wench?" InuYasha asked.

"Nothing...Looking at this...I hear Miroku." Kagome replied. She was surprised when everyone around her smiled. "What?"

"Kagome, Miroku is one of our friends." InuYasha explained. "He's a Buddhist monk."

"Really?" She asked. Everyone nodded.

"The rest, do they remind you of anything?" her mother prompted.

"This..." Kagome pointed to the boomerang. "Hands off hentai...That's wrong." Kagome frowned.

"No it's not." InuYasha assured her. "The boomerang is Sango and she is always having to tell that perverted bouzo to keep his hands off of her. Keep going..."

Kagome chewed her lip as she looked at the cat. "Two tails..." then the fox. "Pocky..." She looked at InuYasha for confirmation.

"Kirara the cat has two tails and that runt Shippou eats his weight in pocky." InuYasha explained. "If you ask me you spoil the brat."

"The arrow is... Kikyou..." Kagome said. The name, that name made her heart ache and she didn't know why. She noticed InuYasha had paled and everyone had stopped smiling. "Why does it hurt?"

InuYasha sighed. "The arrow is you." he told her. "I will tell you about Kikyou but not now."

"That's right. Today we are celebrating your birthday and now also that you have begun to remember something." Her mother interjected. "Beside you still have more presents to open."

Kagome spared one last glance at InuYasha's stricken face and returned to opening her gifts. Souta gave her a new movie to watch and her grandfather had given he a new cd to listen to during her physical therapy. Then came her mother's gift. "This is really from all of us." she said. "I hope it will help you feel more confident."

Kagome opened it and inside was hair, long and black. She lifted it. It was a wig. She looked at InuYasha. "You lied."

"Keh, I couldn't tell you why I cut my hair." he told her. "Your mom wanted it to be a surprise."

"Let's try it on." her mother suggested. "Then we can style it."

InuYasha and Asami helped Kagome over to the mirror. She touched the hair as it fell down over her shoulders. Her mother pulled up a chair and Kagome sat. With a pair of scissors she cut bangs and a few long layers. It looked almost the same as it had before the accident. Usually wigs tended to look fake but this one was of a high quality, hand made, and if you didn't know already that it wasn't her own hair you would have never suspected.

"Keh it ain't fair." InuYasha snorted. "My hair looks better on her than me."

Asami smiled at him and Kagome blushed. "Thank you." she said.

* * *

When Kagome's family went out to dinner as usual InuYasha stayed with her. He very rarely left her side. His constant presence encouraged her. He never gave any sign that he didn't believe she would be exactly as she was before. 

"What are we?" she questioned softly.

InuYasha looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know." she replied.

He sighed and came to sit beside her on the bed. "It's complicated." he said at last. "We were friends, before this happened. You said I was your best friend and you're my best friend too."

"Just friends?" she asked.

"That's the hard part." he admitted. "There is a long story that goes with that question, one I will tell you once you're out of this place. I haven't always been nice to you. In fact I've hurt you plenty, something I'm not proud of. I've been confused and taken it out on you. Just know that if after I tell you everything, if you can forgive me, then I'd like to be more than just your friend."

"I forgive you." she said.

"Keh, you don't know what you're saying." he told her.

"How do you know...that you like me?" she asked. "I am not the same."

"Trust me wench. You might not remember anything, but you are still the same Kagome I remember." he assured her.

"Then I... would forgive you." she countered.

InuYasha's mouth opened and closed twice. Damn it all if that wench hadn't just got him good. "Now I know you're the same." he laughed. "You always were a sneaky wench." Kagome slid her hand across the blanket and placed it over his. She let out the breath she had been holding, when his fingers spread allowing hers to entwine with his.

"Will you finish now?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Finish?" he questioned. She ran a hand across the side of her face. "You're look fine."

"You said you would." she replied.

"I don't want to hurt you. I hated doing it last time." he admitted.

"Please." she pleaded. "I hate... looking this way... It isn't me."

"All right." he agreed, reluctantly.

She closed her eyes as he tucked her hair behind her ear . She winced as her cheek began to sting, but didn't cry. She shivered as his tongue ran along the cut and took her pain away. She opened her eyes as he lapped gently at the side of her face. His eyes were closed and one hand cupped the other side of her face. He stopped to examine his work and she turned causing their lips to meet.

InuYasha felt like he was on fire as Kagome's warm moist lips met his own. He couldn't have pulled away if he had wanted to. Her lips were so soft, so sweet. He ached to taste more of her. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she parted them. The hand on her cheek moved behind her neck and held her to him tightly. He deepened the kiss and briefly he wondered why he had waited so long to taste the lips of his beloved, to indulge in the sweet essence of his Kagome's tender kiss.

Kagome thought she might never breathe again but somehow that didn't seem to matter as InuYasha kissed her with such a fierce passion that she knew her lips would be bruised. That didn't matter either though because in that moment everything felt right. She knew she belonged with him, to him, and that the past didn't matter. He was her future. Her heart told her that she could forgive him anything as long as she never had to be without him. She didn't need to remember anything to know that she loved him.

He pulled back and kissed her gently several times. "I love you." she murmured softly, still lost in the sensations his kiss had caused.

InuYasha pulled completely away from her and looked into her eyes. She had said the words, that same ones he was sure he had stopped her from saying that day, the day she was hurt. "You can't mean that." he said softly.

Kagome blushed when she realized what she had said, but wouldn't take it back. "I do...I can't explain it." she said. "I know I lo..."

He put his hand over her mouth. "Don't say it." he told her. "I don't deserve to hear you say it, not yet. After I tell you everything, then if you still feel the same I'll never again stop you from saying it, but not yet."

"Again..." she said. "You stopped me before..." Kagome looked at him. "Why?"

"Because I am stubborn baka." he told her. "And because of me you got hurt. That was the day you got into the accident. You were crying because of things I said and that's why you didn't see it coming." He put his head in his hands. "Fuck, Kagome I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I thought by pushing you away that I as protecting you and instead I almost got you killed." He was surprised to feel her hand on his back.

"Protecting me from what?" she asked.

"From me, from what people would say about you for being with me. You deserve so much more than I can offer you." he replied. "I'm nothing Kagome, and you... you're beautiful."

"Do... Do you love me?" she asked.

InuYasha swallowed hard._ I can do this. I can tell her. She told me and she can't even remember what we've been through together. I won't waste this chance. _ "I..." He choked and cursed his impossibly dry throat. "I... Fuck.." he closed his eyes. _BAKA, COWARD, SAY IT._ "Yes." he managed at last. Now having finally managed to admit it out loud even though he had not been able to say the words, he felt suddenly free as if something had changed inside him at the admission. "Kami, yes Kagome, that doesn't even come close to covering it. You're everything to me."

Suddenly Kagome's arms were around him holding fast to him. "Then don't worry." she said into his shoulder. "It will work out."

"How do you know?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "You don't feel it?" she questioned.

"Feel what?" he replied.

In answer Kagome pressed her lips to his. He was powerless to resist her and he didn't really want to. Kagome really was everything to him. The beauty of her spirit was intangible, nothing could corrupt the purity of her heart. She was something that for so long had seemed wholly unattainable for one such as him. She was everything he had always wanted, thought he would never have, and was sure he didn't deserve. To be holding her in his arm felt surreal. An impossibly perfect dream. Only once before had he known the complete acceptance he felt in her arms. If he didn't belong with her, then he didn't belong in this world at all.

Kagome broke their kiss. Her face was flushed and her eyes dark. "That..." she whispered. "Us... It's right... It feels right..."

InuYasha jumped to his feet as the door opened and admitted her mother. He crossed the room quickly and stared out the window into the night. Asami wondered what she might have interrupted. She sat on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"Kagome are you feeling all right?" she asked. "You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine really." Kagome assured her.

"I'm going to get a drink." InuYasha said suddenly and he practically ran out of the room.

Asami looked at her blushing daughter. "I don't suppose you would feel comfortable enough with me to tell me what I interrupted?" she asked.

While Kagome was handling everything remarkably well, the only one she was every truly open with was InuYasha. She felt a connection with her mother but it was hard to talk to someone you barely knew. "Have I had a kiss before?" Kagome asked.

"Not one you ever told me about." Asami replied. "You were too busy to go out with boys and more than that you didn't really want to. I believe you were holding out for one special boy with long silver hair and the most adorable furry ears."

"Oh..." Kagome said. "I'm glad, I'll get to remember it then."

"Kagome, was that what I walked in on?" she asked.

"No you walked in on the second one." Kagome replied blushing madly.

"Well..." her mother prompted.

Kagome couldn't help it she had to tell someone. "It was...perfect." She replied. "That's not enough...No words."

"I understand perfectly dear." her mother offered. "Sometimes there are no words that feel like quite enough to define the moments of our lives. I myself have had several of them. When you and Souta were born. The day I married your father. When you woke up. All events so momentous that they surpass what can be expressed with the spoken word."

"He loves me." Kagome said quietly.

"I know." Asami replied.

* * *

It was late that night when Asami had a chance to talk to InuYasha in private. They stepped out of Kagome's room as she slept and went down to the snack machines before finding and empty waiting room. 

"Kagome told me tonight that things have finally changed between the two of you." Asami said.

InuYasha knew this talk was a long time in coming and he knew what he needed to say. "I won't let things change between us, not really anyway until I have had a chance to tell her everything. I won't take advantage of her in that way. She deserves better than that."

Kagome's mother smiled at him. "I knew you would never dishonor my daughter in such a way. I just wanted to hear you say it."


	9. Into the Past

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long, but to make up for it Chapter 10 will be posted tomorrow (Monday) Chapter 11 will be posted on Wednesday. Chapter 12 will be posted on Monday the 31st and that should have me back on track to resume weekly updates. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Shippou pouted as he sat on the lip of the well and stared down at the dirt below. He did the same thing every day near dusk hoping that Kagome and InuYasha would return. With Miroku and Sango spending increasingly more time together alone, from which more and more frequently Miroku returned without having been slapped, the young kit found himself lonely. Shippou frowned and jumped down from the well to head back to the village before it got dark. 

He entered the hut of the elderly miko to find dinner nearly ready and that Miroku and Sango had yet to return. Kirara approached him and mewed softly rubbing against his side. Shippou ran his hand along the smooth fur of the fire cat. He winkled his nose as Sango and Miroku entered from behind the reed mat. They also came back smelling more like each other whenever they went off alone.

"InuYasha's been gone a long time." Shippou said.

"That he has." Miroku offered.

"Do you think he'll be back soon with Kagome?" The kit asked.

"I don't know." Miroku replied. "I would not worry since his continued absence can only mean that Kagome is still with us. I have no doubt that they will both return as soon as possible."

"That's right Shippou." Sango added. "They'll come back we just have to be patient."

Shippou snorted in a very InuYasha like way and folded his arms. "Keh, that's easy for you to say, when you're not the one left alone all the time. Why do you and Miroku need to go on so many walks anyway?"

Sango blushed and coughed lightly as Kaede's raspy laughter filled the hut. Miroku opened his mouth to reply and caught Sango's glare, effectively chancing his answer to, "I'll tell you when you're older."

"You two don't even miss Kagome or InuYasha." Shippou said standing up. He glared at Miroku. "I may be a kid but I know more than you think. I bet you only want her to come back because Sango won't marry you until she does."

The three adults watched as the kit ran out of the hut followed closely by Kirara.

Sango frowned. "I never realized... We've been so selfish. This must be very hard for him. Kagome would be so upset. She would have expected us to take care of him in her absence."

Miroku touched one of the hands folded in her lap and she looked at him. "You can not blame yourself. We all thought it would be better to shield him from our own worry."

"Should we go after him?" Sango asked.

"Kirara is with him." Miroku replied. "We will give him a chance to calm down and then when he returns we can speak to him."

* * *

Shippou made his way to the well with Kirara trailing along behind him. He jumped in and landed with a thud at the bottom. As his tears dampened the dry earth he dug a small hole with his tiny claws, hoping that whatever magic allowed Kagome and InuYasha to pass through time would allow him to as well. 

Kirara landed softly beside the kit and mewed. She placed her paws over his hands and then pressed herself to him. She issued a soft purring when he stopped digging and began to stroke her fur.

"It's not fair." Shippou said. "I should be allowed to go through the well too. I need her just as much as he does, and I'm not the one who is always mean to her and makes her leave in the first place."

Shippou started to cry. He laid on his side with Kirara against his chest and slowly sleep claimed him.

Miroku and Sango woke and at once both noticed that Kirara and Shippou had not returned, so they got up quickly and went in search of them. They silently agreed on where to look first and walked together toward the dry well.

* * *

When they peered over the edge they were met with the fire cat and the fox curled up together at the bottom. Kirara roused the kitsune and both managed to climb out using the vines growing downs the side of the well. Shippou glared at the two humans and folded his arms much like InuYasha was known to do. 

"Shippou we want to apologize." Miroku started. "We thought that if you knew how concerned we both are about Kagome that it would make you even more upset."

"We also didn't stop to think about how our leaving you so often would make you feel." Sango offered.

"The truth is we miss Kagome and surprisingly enough, InuYasha, very much." Miroku continued. "We promise that things will be different from now on, now that we know how you feel."

"Really?" Shippou asked.

Sango nodded. "We never wanted it to seem like we didn't care if they come back. Kagome has been like a sister to me and it has been very hard for me not knowing if she will be returning to us. We just have to have faith in her and in InuYasha and pray that they will return soon. Until then we'll simply have to rely on each other for strength and solace."

"Okay." Shippou agreed jumping to Sango's arms.

* * *

Miroku and Sango kept to their word and Shippou wasn't as lonely as he had been. They still went on their walks, but not as often and made sure to find activities to include him in. Kirara though still maintained her position as his most constant companion. 

He and the fire cat were stalking through the forest close to the village, so Shippou could practice hunting, when suddenly Kirara roared and transformed. Shippou raised his head and tried to figure out what she sensed. He didn't get much of an opportunity though as Kirara grabbed him in her jaws and flew off to find Sango and Miroku.

The kit blushed and covered his eyes as they landed. Miroku and Sango were kissing locked in a tight embrace. The lecherous houshi even had his hand on the slayer's backside and yet his face remained unmarred. Kirara mewed loudly and the two broke apart.

Sango blushed and looked quite flustered, while the monk only managed to look mildly irritated by the interruption. Shippou shook his head. He would never understand adults.

"Kirara what is it?" Sango asked.

The fire cat turned her head toward the trees and roared.

"I feel a very powerful youkai approaching." Miroku said. "We should return to the village at once."

They all climbed onto Kirara and flew back to the village. Kaede looked up when they entered the hut and grabbed their weapons. She followed them outside only to see that the village was quiet most people had retreated into their homes. A single man ran toward them.

He stopped when he saw the village miko along side the monk and taijiya. "Please protect us Keade -sama. Three youkai are coming. You must save us."

"Be at ease." Kaede told the frightened villagers that had begun to gather around her. "We will see to this youkai."

* * *

Sesshomaru's face remained impassive as he ignored the cowering humans, hiding in their homes with more than a little distaste. As if they could escape him or hide from him if he wished to destroy them and their pathetic village. He loathed walking among humans. They were irrational, foolish and weak; too far beneath him to be worthy of his time or the minimal effort it would take him to rid himself of their presence. 

He glanced back at the human girl riding AhUn before returning his view to the road before him. Jaken as always was running along beside him questioning him to the end of his patience while trying to keep up.

"Silence Jaken." the tai youkai said quietly.

"Jaken, leave Sesshomaru-sama alone." Rin said. "He is a great Lord and does not need to explain his reasons to you."

Sesshomaru made no outward sign but he was slightly amused. The girl of course was correct. She unlike the toad-like imp never questioned him. He never would have expected such unwavering loyalty and devotion from a human and a child no less, and that is why even now as she was coming into the age of a woman he would not send her to live among her own kind.

He rationalized it to himself that he was weary of having to explain himself and her blind faith was a relief at times. It also occurred to him that if he tried to leave her she would likely follow him and it would not be worth the effort to try and force her to stay behind. He would even go so far as to admit a slight fondness for his human ward, like one would have for a pet, but nothing more. No matter how untrue that might be.

As he walked the tai youkai noted with mild curiosity, but definitely not concern, that his brother's scent in and around this village was stale and almost nonexistent, as was that of his miko. This did not bode well for his purpose in bringing Rin here.

Sango a top Kirara landed and Miroku stopped running when they saw exactly which youkai it was approaching. Sesshomaru's only real fights had been with InuYasha and even those had ceased since just before Naraku had been defeated.

"Where are my brother and his miko?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"They are not here." Miroku offered. "Kagome was injured in her home land and InuYasha went to aid her recovery."

Sesshomaru's eyes gave the only indication of his displeasure. This was an inconvenience. "When are they expected to return?"

"We do not know." Sango told him. "We have no way to send or receive word on her condition."

Rin had jumped down for her place on AhUn and was currently talking to the young kitsune youkai. He scent reached him more thickly again as the wind blew softly in his direction. The taijiya was a female human. She would have to do in light of the situation.

"You woman will aid this Sesshomaru." he announced. "Jaken take AhUn and go wait until I come for you."

"But where would you have us go my Lord?" Jaken whined.

"Away from the village." Sesshomaru replied. "Now leave at once. You monk take the kitsune and leave as well."

"Just what do you need her for?" Miroku asked.

Sango noted the tai youkai as he glanced at the human girl with him. "Miroku its all right. Just take Shippou and go back to Keade's. Kirara can remain with me. I believe I know why he is here."

"Are you certain?" Miroku questioned.

"Yes. I believe Rin and I are going to need to speak privately." Sango replied. She looked to the stoic youkai who gave her a slight nod.

The others left.

"Rin you are to go with the Taijiya. You are to listen to what she tells you. I will return for you after." Sesshomaru told her.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." Rin replied.

* * *

While Sango was off with Rin, Sesshomaru sought out the monk. Miroku stepped outside of the elderly miko's hut to meet him. 

"This Sesshomaru would speak to you more about the miko and my brother." He said.

Miroku noticed the villagers peeking out of their homes still frightened, but also curious. "Perhaps it would be best if we were to speak somewhere more private."

Sesshomaru turned and walked off toward the tree line and Miroku knew that he was expected to follow. The tai youkai continued on until he reached the dry well and the ancient tree in which he often found his brother while the miko was away.

"The miko, her scent often leaded to this place. It disappears into this well and many times I have sought my younger brother out only to find his scent has done so as well." Sesshomaru questioned. "What power does this well have? Where does it lead?"

Miroku was at a loss. InuYasha would kill him if he revealed the secret of the well but Sesshomaru would kill him if he didn't. It was quite a dilemma. After much thought he decided to reveal as little as possible and rely on Kagome's forgiving nature and kind heart to protect him when they returned.

"It leads to Kagome's home land." Miroku offered.

"Where?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Miroku cleared his throat. "I cannot say exactly."

Amber eyes narrowed and pinned the human monk with a fierce glower. "You will tell this Sesshomaru what he wishes to know. Do not think to lie."

"Perhaps I should have said that it is not a matter of where, but of when." Miroku tried. "Kagome's family are the keepers of the shrine on these lands."

"You would have me believe this to be portal through time?" Sesshomaru pressed.

"Whether you believe or not that is the truth. Kagome comes to us not from a distant land but from the future. A distant time with many strange wonders you could not even begin to imagine." Miroku told him. "Only she and InuYasha are able to pass and we believe it to be because of their connection to the sacred jewel. It was in her time that Kagome was injured by something called a moto-cycle."

"What is this moto-cycle?" Sesshomaru asked.

"From what I understand it is similar to the by-cycle Kagome used to bring on our travels." Miroku explained. "It possesses two wheels and is constructed of metal."

"I have seen this by-cycle." Sesshomaru said, getting annoyed as the monk spoke to him like a child.

"Supposedly a moto-cycle can travel faster than any horse, perhaps even as fast as a youkai." Miroku continued. "Kagome was struck and injured very badly. She was taken to a place of healing in a state of sleep from which she could not be woken. InuYasha has journeyed to that place in hopes of waking her as she woke him. It has been several cycles of the moon since she left and us and two after that InuYasha followed."

* * *

Thankfully Sesshomaru hadn't asked any more questions and left once he had retrieved Rin from Sango. Shippou had gone off with Kirara once again and Miroku took the opportunity to talk privately with Sango about what had happened with the tai youkai. 

Miroku sat beside the fire pit as Sango stirred Kaede's stew. The elderly miko was out tending to and reassuring the villagers.

"Sango, Sesshomaru asked me about the well." Miroku started.

The taijiya stopped what she was doing and looked at the monk. "What did you tell him?"

"I explained that it was the portal to Kagome's homeland." Miroku replied. "He was not satisfied and demanded to know exactly where that was, and so I told him that the better question would be when."

"InuYasha is going to be furious." Sango gasped. "He has made it more than clear that no one else was to know. Did you tell him anything else?"

"Simply the details of her injury and how long they have been gone." Miroku answered.

"Well there is nothing to be done about it now." Sango sighed. "Let us hope that when he finds out Kagome is with him, to keep him from killing you. It would be a shame to have survived Naraku and his curse as well as at last having found a woman willing to bear your child only to die before wedding her."

Miroku laughed. "Indeed it would my darling Sango."


	10. The Long Road Home

**A/N: Sorry I'm a few hours late, but here it is. Since it's pushing four am I haven't gone over this for errors yet, but I probably will tomorrow and will be reposting when I correct them, but for now please try and ignore any mistakes you might find, or point them out so I can fix them. Either way I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

At long last the day had arrived and Kagome was finally being released form the hospital. She would still have to go through more therapy and rehabilitation, but she would be allowed to do so on an outpatient basis. As per hospital policy she had to ride down to the exit in a wheelchair, but she insisted on being allowed to step outside on her own two feet. The nurse had protested, but InuYasha had come to her aid. He lifted her out of the chair and set her on her feet. 

As Kagome walked outside into the sun she gripped InuYasha's hand. It was a beautiful day.

While her mother had thought it would best if Kagome returned on the plane with her grandfather and brother, she had adamantly refused. She wanted to be with InuYasha. Knowing how stubborn Kagome could be her mother gave in and they headed for home.

* * *

The sun had finally finished it descent and the sky was now lit by the rapidly waning moon and the stars. InuYasha once again found himself thinking of Kagome and her fondness for the night sky. He made his way back to their cabin. 

Kagome's mother was laying down, asleep, and Kagome was sitting at the table looking through one of manga issues they had purchased before boarding.

"Hey." He offered quietly.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Hi."

"Would you come with me? I want to show you something." InuYasha offered.

"Sure." Kagome replied, closing the manga and standing up.

Kagome slipped her hand into his and walked beside him, willing to go wherever it was he was leading her. She felt him squeeze gently in acknowledgment, and she briefly leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked. Kagome gasped softly beside him as soon as they were out in the open air and clear of anything that would hinder her view of the sky.

"Oh wow." She whispered. "It's so amazing. There's just so many of them."

"So you like it then?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome looked up at him. "Very much. Thank you for thinking of me and bringing me up here to see this."

InuYasha closed his arms around her waist and as she leaned back against his chest, content to hold her as they both stared out at the vastness before them. He nuzzled the top of her head and placed a gentle kiss there against her hair. He smiled when she sighed softly.

"InuYasha... This feels so familiar." Kagome said quietly. She turned in his arms to look at him. "Being out here under the stars with you. Is that right?"

InuYasha nodded. "Holding you like this is new, but we have spent many nights together outside looking up at the sky."

She blushed and a small smile turned up the corners of her lips. "So would you say this way is better than the old one?"

InuYasha smirked at her and leaned down to brush his lips across her ear. "Much better."

Kagome shuddered at his husky tone and his hot breath as it caressed her ear. A soft gasp escaped her when his golden gaze met her own. The feral look in his eyes threatened to bring her to her knees and when his lips met hers everything else around them just disappeared.

InuYasha growled softly into their kiss as Kagome filled his senses to the exclusion of all else. The taste of her mouth, the rapid beating of her heart, and the heady scent of her arousal were the only things that mattered to him in that moment. She truly was everything to him.

After several intense moments InuYasha forced himself to pull away. Kagome whined softly and he kissed her twice more, gently, to appease her. He nuzzled her cheek and then held her close as her head rested against his chest.

"You ready to go back to the room? You need your rest." InuYasha told her.

"Can't we stay like this a little longer, please?" Kagome asked.

"Okay." Her replied. _Kagome, my Kagome. Don't you know I could stay with you like this forever?_

* * *

Kagome sat beside InuYasha in the back seat of the car. He held the manga volume in such a way that both he and Kagome could read it. Kagome had to be taught to read again, but as she learned, more and more of what she had forgotten came back to her and now she and InuYasha were at roughly the same level. When one didn't know a certain character the other was able to come up with it. 

Asami smiled as she looked into the back seat. They had both come such a long way. It was remarkable, the ways they healed each other. She supposed that she shouldn't be so shocked at the special relationship the two shared. After all it wasn't as though they ever should have met at all. The fates though had seen fit to right what went wrong so long ago and they had chosen her daughter to be the one to do it.

After a long day of driving Asami stopped and rented two rooms at a hotel. They grabbed a quick dinner at a small restaurant near the hotel. She handed Kagome a key."You two don't stay up too late." she said. "I'm going to go ahead and turn in."

Some might have been shocked that she would allow her teenage daughter and the boy she loved spend a night together alone in a hotel room, but she knew she didn't need to worry.If InuYasha had nothing else, she knew he had honor, and he had assured her in a necessary conversation that he would not move the relationship between himself and Kagome to the next level until she knew the whole story of their past. He also told her that he would not be telling her their story until she was home, so she knew she had no worries.

InuYasha took the key from a stunned Kagome and opened the door. He knew why her mother didn't mind them sharing a room. He was surprised that there was only on bed though. Of course it wasn't like had and Kagome had never slept beside each other before. "You coming in?" he asked.

Kagome nodded and followed him inside. InuYasha closed the door behind them. He set their bags down and headed straight for the bed to lay down. Kagome joined him and rested against his chest as he turned on the television. She looked up at him with a shy smile and he smirked before lowing his head to kiss her.

Soon Kagome was on her back with InuYasha, his body resting partially over, hers as he kissed her. One hand slipped under the edge of her shirt but remained innocently placed on her side. Kagome reached up and began to massage his adorable furry ears gently in time with the caressing motion of his tongue as it ran along hers.

Much too soon for Kagome he growled softly and pulled away, rolling onto his back. She was breathing heavily as was he, but his seemed carefully measured as if he was trying very hard to get himself under control. His eyes were tightly closed, and she frowned.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?" She asked quietly. Her face heated. "Why did you stop?"

InuYasha took one last deep breath and then looked at his blushing miko. "Because I shouldn't even be kissing you, but I'm a selfish bastard and now that I know what it feels like to kiss you I can't stop myself."

Kagome blushed a much deeper red but smiled a little. "Why shouldn't you? I... I want you to."

"There are things I have to tell you before... Do you understand? I just can't." InuYasha tried.

"Oh... I understand now." She said softly. "It wasn't me or something I did-"

"Of course not." InuYasha interrupted. "You aren't upset are you?"

Kagome shook her head and then hugged him with one arm, as she moved to rest her head on his chest. "How could I be upset when you're just trying to do the right thing, and the honorable one?" She paused. "My mother, she knows you feel this way doesn't she?"

"Yeah." InuYasha replied.

"I wondered why she would let us stay together. She seems like a good mother." Kagome offered. "I feel like she is."

"She's a good woman." InuYasha agreed. "But it isn't like we haven't slept in the same room before. Of course you usually slept in you bed and I would sleep sitting on the floor beside it. Though once I fell asleep on your bed and you ended up sleeping on the floor."

"You're different aren't you and I don't mean just the way you look." Kagome tried. "That's why my mother let you stay in room sometimes... I wish I could figure out what I'm trying to say. I hate this. I hate not knowing, not remembering. Please tell a story, something that has happened to me."

InuYasha thought carefully for a moment before settling on something to tell her that wouldn't require him to explain more than he was ready to.

"One time you got sick." He began. "It wasn't anything too serious, but you were coughing and fevered. We were supposed to be going somewhere but we couldn't so I took you home. These three crazy girls and this guy showed up while I was gone. You wanted then to help you study for a test, but you really needed to rest. Finally they left and I made you some of my mother's medicine to help you get better.

"It worked and the next morning you were well but you were upset anyway because you hadn't gotten to study. You thanked me for the medicine, but I was an idiot and brushed it off because I was embarrassed. I really was happy that you thought it was nice of me and that it helped you get better."

InuYasha noted that Kagome was half asleep, but that she was smiling.

"I knew... You blushed, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin it." Kagome mumbled.

Before he could say anything a soft snore reached his ears and he knew she was asleep. He doubted that she even realized that she had remembered that all on her own. He found himself smiling.

* * *

InuYasha didn't understand why riding in a car seemed to be so tiring when all he did was sit there, but it was. He climbed out of the vehicle when they stopped to eat lunch and stretched. What he wouldn't give to come across a youkai that needed killing. He needed the exercise. It had been far to long since he had the chance to really workout his body. 

They entered a small restaurant, modeled to resemble a fifties style American diner complete with juke box, red vinyl booths and checked floor tile. Since it was just past two the lunch rush was over and so there were very few other people inside. They found a booth. Kagome was first to sit.

"I have to run back out to the car." Asami said. "I forgot to grab my wallet." She hurried out leaving the teens.

"I'm going to go the restroom." InuYasha told Kagome.

She nodded and he walked away. Kagome looked around while she waited for her mother and InuYasha to return. She wondered as she did everywhere they went, if she had ever come to a place like this before. A shadow fell across the table and she looked up, not to find InuYasha or her mother as she had expected, but two unfamiliar young men.

"Hey, are you new in town." The taller of the two asked.

"No... I mean... I'm on my way home. I'm just here for lunch." Kagome replied.

"I'm Hiro and this is Dachi, and a pretty girl like you shouldn't have to eat alone. Would it be okay if we joined you?" He questioned.

"Oh, I'm not alone. I'm with-" Kagome told them.

"She's with me." InuYasha cut in. "These assholes bothering you Kagome?"

"It's okay InuYasha. They were just trying to be friendly." Kagome replied. He eyed her suspiciously and she wondered if he was able to sense her relief.

"InuYasha? What kind of name is that?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah. So who are you, her brother or something?" Dachi added.

"Or something." InuYasha replied. "But that ain't none of your business anyway. Now get lost."

"What if we don't want to?" Hiro taunted. "I didn't hear her asking us to leave."

"Then I'll make you." InuYasha replied.

"Is that so?" Dachi asked.

Fortunately just as InuYasha started to growl softly in warning, Asami returned and stepped in. "If you would excuse us boys... We were just about to sit down to lunch and we do have to get back on the road."

The two young men looked at her mother and bowed slightly before walking away to find their own table. InuYasha glared in their direction one more time before sliding in beside Kagome, making sure to sit close enough to her to imply that they were involved in a more intimate relationship than friendship, and a different one than is shared by family.

"So who wants to tell me what that was about?" Asami asked.

"It was nothing." Kagome replied. "They were just talking to me while InuYasha was in the restroom."

"They weren't just talking to you." InuYasha snorted. "I've been hanging around that bouzo long enough to know a come on when I see it."

Asami noticed Kagome blush and the young hanyou's irritation was plain. "Oh well, no sense in dwelling on it. Let's eat shall we."

Later when Asami went to the bathroom Kagome turned to InuYasha. "I wasn't interested in those guys." She offered quietly. "I was about to tell them I was with you, when you came back."

InuYasha noticed traces of guilt in her scent. He frowned as she looked back at her plate. He hadn't meant to make her feel bad. He was irritated with those two jerks, not with her. "I know and I wasn't upset with you, okay?"

To emphasize his point he reached over and took the hand that rested in her lap. She looked up at him and he squeezed her hand gently. After a few seconds, she offered him a small smile.

* * *

Kagome looked out the window. In a little over an hour she would be back the shrine her family, and she had once called home. The only problem was that she wasn't exactly sure how she felt about that. 

It was a place that should feel familiar, that she should know and be relieved to be returning to at last, but she was worried that it would only serve as a reminder of what she had lost. She had been told that being home could help her begin to remember more of her life, however it was just as likely that it would have no effect on her memory and she didn't know if that would be something she was really ready to handle.

InuYasha wondered what Kagome was thinking about to seem so lost, so distant. He reached across the seat and took her hand in his, hoping that she would take reassurance in him. He wanted her to know that no matter what, he was always going to be with her, right beside her.

Kagome squeezed his hand gripping it firmly and offered him a small but grateful smile. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, remembering that as long as InuYasha was with her, she was going to be fine. She sighed softly as he nuzzled the top of her head briefly, but also blushed as she noticed her mother smiling at her in the rearview mirror.

* * *

Asami parked the car in the area reserved for visitors of the shrine and all three passengers climbed out. InuYasha went to the rear of the car to retrieve the bags. Together they all ascended the long stone steps. 

Kagome looked around hoping to see something, anything that was familiar, that would give her some sense of home. While InuYasha and her mother headed into the nice sized house she felt drawn to another location. She let her instincts guide her and found herself under a great tree.

By the sheer size of it she knew it had to be very old, but there was more to it. Kagome didn't know why but this tree was very important to her. Unconsciously she reached up and ran her hand across the smooth wood of the place on the trunk free of bark.

"You okay?" InuYasha asked from behind her.

Kagome jumped and turned. "You scared me."

"Sorry." InuYasha offered. "Did you remember something?"

Kagome shook her head. "Just more feelings, but no memories. This tree, why do I feel like it's so important to me?"

He shrugged. "Could be for a lot of reasons I guess. It's were we met for one."

"I'm sorry-" Kagome began.

"You ain't got no reason to apologize." InuYasha interrupted. "You ready to go inside?"

Kagome nodded. She let him take her hand and lead her toward the house.


	11. There's no Place Like Home

**A/N: Here it is and I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. Please review or else dog boy might not ever get any action...lol**

* * *

Kagome looked around what she was told had been her room for her entire life. InuYasha had left her to go see their friends and promised to be back as soon as he had told them that she was finally home. 

She sat on the bed and smoothed the pink comforter. It felt strange to be in a place she didn't remember. She wished that InuYasha would come back. She wanted him to start telling her about her life. She really wanted to know what is was he had to tell her that he thought might make her decide not to be with him.

In the time they had spent together since she had awoken, he had been nothing short of wonderful. He was always so attentive and so attuned to her, and there had never been a single moment in which she had doubted that he loved her. When he was near she felt loved and wanted. She could think of nothing that would make her give that up.

Kagome laid back onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She was so tired of everything feeling familiar but not knowing why or even if her feelings were correct. She would be glad when InuYasha returned and for the feeling of connectedness that he would bring with him.

* * *

InuYasha exited the well and the first thing he noticed was the strong sent of youkai. A smirk formed on his face even as he growled his displeasure that any youkai had dared to come into his forest while he was gone. He had promised Kagome that he wouldn't be long, and he intended to keep that promise, but he didn't see why he couldn't have a little fun. He could tell by their scent that these youkai would be easy to beat, but that was just what he needed. 

In no time at all he had killed a large green oni, a red serpent youkai, and some sort of hella nasty insect that had all come too deeply into his forest and much to close to his village.

He took a few more minutes to make sure that his scent once again heavily laced the area he thought of as his, before heading into the village to tell the others that Kagome was back with them.

Kaede paused in preparing her herbs and looked to the young monk.

"I felt it as well." Miroku offered.

"Felt what?" Sango asked.

"A surge of youki from the direction of the well." Miroku replied. "It is now headed in the direction of the village, but I feel no ill intent."

Shippou ran out of the hut and concentrated hard on catching the scent of whatever was headed their way. His eyes opened wide and he ran back inside jumping up and down excitedly. "It's him. InuYasha is coming."

"Are you certain?" Miroku asked.

Before the kit could answer the reed mat was pushed to the side. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all fell silent as InuYasha entered the hut. They waited, praying silently for good news.

InuYasha broke into a rare smile. "She's back home."

"Thank the Kami." Sango whispered.

All at once the tension in the hut disappeared like a breath of air rushing out of their lungs and was replaced with feelings of relief and joy.

"When can I see her?" Shippou asked, jumping up and down with excitement.

"She still ain't completely recovered." InuYasha told them. "She don't remember hardly anything, but I am telling her about everything tonight and once she has a chance to accept things, I'll bring her here for a visit."

"Please tell her that we are all most pleased to hear that she is recovering and that we will be anxiously awaiting her return." Miroku offered.

InuYasha nodded and left them to return to Kagome.

* * *

When InuYasha returned Kagome was sitting on her bed waiting. She looked at him as he climbed in through her window. "You always come in that way, don't you?" 

"Most of the time." he replied. "Except when you're mad at me and lock the window."

"About that..." Kagome started. "Will you tell me now...and can I see the real you?"

InuYasha removed the beads.

Kagome smiled. "I like you better this way." She told him as she reached up and rubbed one of his ears.

"That's something I never thought I'd hear." he said softly.

"Why not?" she asked.

"You've waited long enough." he said at last. "You probably ain't going to believe what I am about to tell you, but I swear it's all true and I'll prove it whenever you think you can handle it. I am an inu hanyou from about 500 years in the past. We travel through time using a dry well on this shrine."

"You're right that is hard to believe." Kagome told him. "But even if it is a lie, it's a great story and I want to hear the rest."

"It ain't a lie." he insisted. "On your 15th birthday you were pulled through the well by a centipede youkai. She wanted something you had, inside you. Something called the Shikon no Tama. I was pinned to the Goshinboku by the sacred arrow of a miko, and was in an enchanted sleep. Some men from a nearby village found you and took you to their miko. They thought you were a youkai. Keade, the priestess, figured out that you were no youkai, and more than that you were the reincarnation of her sister, Kikyou."

Kagome felt that painful ache in her chest again at the mention of that name. "Kikyou... Why do I feel sad when you say her name?"

He sighed. "I'll get to that I promise." he replied. "Kikyou was the one who pinned me to the tree. She thought I had betrayed her. There was a bandit called Onigumo and Kikyou cared for him. He wanted her for himself and was angered at finding that she and I were together. He offered his soul to a horde of lesser youkai and became Naraku. He took my form and mortally wounded her, while she was waiting for me with the jewel so I could use it to become human."

"Why were you going to become human?" Kagome asked. "You weren't meant to be human of else you would have been born as one."

"I was lonely. Being a half demon made me an outcast among both youkai and humans. I was hunted for what I am, but I ain't going into that with you. It don't matter." he told her. "Kikyou said we couldn't be together unless I became human. The jewel would be gone and she would be free from her duty to protect it. With Kikyou wounded, Naraku came in search of me and attacked me, in her form. Naraku returned the jewel to the shrine and I went and stole it. I wanted to use it to become a full youkai. Kikyou caught me and shot me with an arrow pinning me to the tree. She died and had the jewel burned with her body. It was reborn inside you."

"That's so sad." she whispered. "Both of you tricked into hating each other. She died never knowing that it wasn't you who killed her...and... I'm her."

"You are not her." he nearly shouted. He saw the surprised expression her face and apologized. "Sorry, but you ain't her. You may share her soul but you are Kagome and she was Kikyou. She wanted me to become human, and you never have. Don't compare yourself to her. I made that mistake and hurt you because of it."

"I didn't..." she started. "I just meant that maybe this was fate's way of fixing what went wrong."

"Keh, don't worry about it." he said. "Anyway the centipede youkai attacked the village looking for you, so you ran for the well to lead it away. As you got closer something woke me from the spell. It was like your soul reached out and grabbed mine, pulling it from the darkness."

"That's what you did for me." she interrupted.

"That was the monk's idea." InuYasha admitted. "He said it might happen so I had to try... Anyway when I woke up you were there and I thought you were Kikyou. When the centipede youkai came it was crushing you against the tree with me. The villagers told you not to free me, but you decided you wanted to live, so you pulled the arrow. I killed the youkai... Then I tried to kill you because you wouldn't hand over the jewel... Well I wasn't trying to kill you so much as scare you into letting me have the jewel."

InuYasha stopped and let her think about what he had told her so far. He decided not to tell her about the subjugation spell just yet.

"This is too crazy to be made up." Kagome said after a few moments. "What happened next?"

He went on and told her about how the jewel had been broken and that they had spent the last four years putting it back together. He explained how Shippou, Miroku, and Sango came to join their group and how just a short time ago they defeated Naraku. "Now for the hard part." he said quietly. "Before I tell you, I want you to know that I'm sorry, for everything."

Kagome was worried. So far he hadn't told her anything that would change her feelings for him. Sure he had admitted to being rude, overly possessive and stubborn, but nothing that would make her second guess how she felt about him.

"Not too long after the jewel was shattered a witch resurrected Kikyou using clay, as well as the ashes and soil from her grave, but since you were in my time with Kikyou's soul the clay body was like a doll." He explained. "The witch kidnaped you to steal your soul, so she could give it back to Kikyou. She wanted Kikyou to hunt jewel shards for her. When I showed up you were fighting her magic and she couldn't free your soul from your body...That is until I said Kikyou's name.

"Kikyou took your soul and killed the witch, then she tried to kill me. When I yelled you fought to take your soul back because you thought I needed you. You wanted to help me even though it was my fault you were without your soul to begin with. Kikyou ran because you were killing her. She had to get away from you to keep the small part of your soul still inside her... I chased after her, even though you needed me. She fell off a cliff and we thought she was dead again."

"You mean she wasn't?" Kagome asked.

He shook his head. "She found a way to live off the souls of dead girls. For everyone else it had been fifty years, but for me almost no time had passed and I having out about Naraku's deception and blamed myself for her death. I still do, only not as much anymore. I couldn't see that she wasn't the same woman I remembered, even when she tried to kill you and gave the half of the jewel we had collected to Naraku.

"I hurt you by running off to see her and telling you that you would never be as good as her, that you were weak and stupid. Once soon after she was brought back she captured you and bound you to a tree. She made it so that I couldn't see you and placed a spell over me, kissed me and then tried to take me to hell with her. You stopped her.

"Another time you saw us together. I promised I'd always protect her. That was the only time you ever left through the well that I never came for you, but you came back on your own. You asked to stay with me, even though you knew you could never compete with Kikyou because you were alive. You told me you could understand her because even though you weren't her you and she shared something. You both wanted to be with me.

"I knew it was wrong to keep you with me, but I was selfish and couldn't let you leave. I wanted you with me always, even then. I hurt you. I made you feel like you would always be second best, never quite good enough to live up to Kikyou, but that's not true at all. You have been first in my heart for a long time."

Kagome wasn't sure what to say so she didn't say anything. Everything he told her confirmed even further that she loved him. What's more is that he told her he was sorry and knew that he had been wrong. She was also now certain that the woman from her dream had been Kikyou.

It was hard to be hurt over things you had no memory of and it occurred to her that the shadow Kikyou spoke of had been the dead miko's place in their lives. That fact meant that this was supposed to be a chance for her and InuYasha to be with one another, without her having to question his feelings for her.

"I still want to be with you." she said at last. "I understand why you needed to tell me all this before you let things change between us too much. The truth is, I can't remember being hurt by you because of her and I don't think I ever will. I know that I was probably very upset by the things you did and said, but hearing it, the way you tell it, I can see that you never meant to hurt me and that you were hurt as well.

"What kind of person would I be if I faulted you for not simply dismissing your first love. I can't blame you for that anymore than I can for you feeling guilty and confused. I just need to know...Do you still want us to be more than friends?"

"Of course I do." he replied. "Fuck, Kagome, how do you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked.

"I just tell you a whole story about youkai, traveling through time, and resurrecting the dead and all you want to know is if I want to be with you?" he said.

"Like I said, it's too crazy to be made up, and you haven't lied to me so far." she told him. "I may not remember much, but I know I can trust you... Oh and by the way I told you so."

"You told me what?" he questioned.

"That I would forgive you." she said with a smile. "So now that you've told me everything does that mean I can say it?"

"I will never understand you." he whispered as he pulled her against his chest and held her there. "But I know that I never want to have to live without you."

She raised her head. "Then you won't have to."

His lips met hers and the kiss they shared was tender and full of emotion. After a long moment he pulled away. "The others are never going to believe this." He told her. "When do you want to go see them?"

"Later." She replied, pressing her lips to his once again.

"Definitely later." He agreed, murmuring against her mouth

* * *

Close to an hour later a soft knock at the door finally served to part InuYasha and Kagome's lips, not counting the brief pauses they took to draw a breath before continuing their kiss. 

"It's time for dinner you two." Her mother called.

"Okay." Kagome replied. "We'll be right down."

Reluctantly InuYasha got up. Kagome too came to her feet. They both took a moment to straighten their disheveled clothing and smooth their mussed hair before heading downstairs to dine with the family.

A fifth chair was brought in from another room and the eldest Higurashi sat at the head of the table, leaving InuYasha to sit beside Kagome and across from her little brother. Souta did most of the talking, excited to be back and home and to be able to tell them all about his first week back in his old school.

InuYasha glanced at Kagome as she kicked his leg under the table. She was looking at her brother smiling and trying to appear innocent, but she couldn't fool his hanyou senses, and so he kicked her back. He was surprised when her retaliation came in the form of a gentle and very distracting caress of her foot along his calf. He found himself wondering if it was normal for such seemingly innocent contact to feel so good.

"InuYasha." Asami said very loudly causing the young hanyou to jump up, spilling his glass of water over the side of the table and on the front of his pants.

He blushed and looked at the four Higurashi's amused faces. Kagome was the first to laugh and as the rest of her family joined in he was powerless to do anything but shake his head and join them. When the laughter quieted her mother spoke again.

"InuYasha, I asked you if you wanted some more to eat." Asami offered.

"Uh... Yeah, thanks. I think I'll go change first though." He replied. Before leaving though he leaned down to whisper quietly to Kagome. "I hope you think it's still funny when I pay you back for that wench."

Souta looked at his sister as InuYasha left the room. "So sis what exactly were you doing him?"

Kagome blushed and lowered her head. She heard her mother's soft laughter and decided it was best just to pretend she hadn't heard Souta's question and that her time could be better spent envisioning what kind of retribution InuYasha would come up with.

* * *

After dinner Kagome fell asleep laying on the sofa with her head in InuYasha's lap. They had been watching a movie, but as he smoothed her now ear length hair gently it had lulled her to sleep. 

Kagome stirred as she felt herself being carried. She opened her eyes and noticed that InuYasha was carrying her up to her room. "InuYasha?"

He glanced down. "I didn't meant to wake you." he told her. "I just thought you'd be more comfortable in your bed."

"It's all right." she replied. "I need to ask you about something."

He opened her door and set her on her bed. "What?"

"Is there a night when you really are human?" she asked.

"Why would you ask that?" he questioned.

"I had a dream, I think it was a memory. We were at a temple and there were these huge spiders. You were human and they poisoned you. I was really scared because I thought you were going to die." Kagome explained.

"You cried for me." he said softly.

"You told me I smelled nice, and I couldn't believe it because you said you didn't like the way I smelled." Kagome continued.

He looked at her. "I lied."

"So that really happened? You have a night when you really are human?"

"Yeah." he told her. "You were one of the first people I ever let see me on that night, the moonless night. You were so mad that I didn't tell you because you were the one who insisted that we go to the temple to help with the spider demons."

"I remember." she said softly. It was her first real memory. Up to this point she had felt things and had flashes, that were more like ideas and pictures than actual memories. "I finally remembered something."

InuYasha smiled and hugged her.


	12. Return to Where We First Met

**A/N: I may be busy tomorrow so here it is... Also questions about Kikyou and the jewel will be answered in the next couple of chapters ... Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kagome held on tightly to InuYasha as they were engulfed by blue light at the bottom of the well. Kagome still clung to him as her feet once again made contact with solid ground. 

"You can let go now wench." he said gently.

Kagome stepped back and opened her eyes. She was in the middle of a forest. There was no sign of the towering buildings that normally marked the skyline. "Wow, it's really beautiful here." she gasped. "It smells so clean."

"Get on." he said, bending to offer her his back.

"You want me to ride you?" she asked, eyebrows raised impossibly high.

InuYasha had to fight mightily not to laugh at her expression. "Keh, you do it all the time. Just get on. You'll like it."

"All right." she agreed.

"Hold on." He told her and then he took off. He went slightly slower than usual so she could get used to it, that is, until he heard her laughing.

"This is great." she said. "I bet this is what it feels like to fly. Can you go faster?"

_Can I go faster, huh? _InuYasha picked up the pace and then jumped up into the air. He flattened his ears as Kagome squealed. He couldn't help but chuckle softly. He wondered if she had enjoyed riding on his back this much before and simply been afraid to let him know, afraid that he wouldn't letter her do it anymore if he knew she liked it.

He stopped just outside the village and she climbed off his back.

"No wonder I do that all the time." she said. "It was amazing."

Kagome walked beside InuYasha toward a small hut. She was both excited and nervous to be meeting the people she had heard so much about.

"Ouch." she cried as a small ball of fur crashed into her causing her to fall hard on her behind.

"Kagome, I missed you so much. I was so scared." came the voice of a small boy.

Suddenly the ball of fur was plucked form her lap. "Oi runt what the hell do you think you're doing." InuYasha growled. "You hurt her."

Shippou looked at Kagome and noticed the tears glistening in her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." he said softly.

InuYasha dropped him and offered Kagome his hand. "Just be more careful next time." He pulled Kagome to her feet. "You all right wench?"

She nodded.

"I'm really sorry." Shippou offered.

"It's all right. I know it was an accident." Kagome told him.

"Kagome." Sango called, coming out of the hut with Miroku following close behind. "We've missed you."

"Yes, things have not been the same without you." Miroku told her. "InuYasha has informed us that you lost much of your memory, so I have but one question; Would you consider bearing my child?"

Sango reached out and slapped the monk in the back of the head. "What is wrong with you?" she questioned.

"Nothing I assure you my darling Sango." Miroku told her as he rubbed the back of his head. "I simply hoped that something familiar might help her remember me."

"Whatever bouzo." InuYasha scoffed. "Just keep your perverted thoughts and wandering hands off Kagome, or else I'll have to shove Tetsusaiga up your ass."

They entered a small hut and Kagome was greeted by an elderly miko. "Kagome child it is good to have you back. You were greatly missed and I offered many prayers for you, that you would be restored."

"Thank you Kaede obaa-chan." Kagome replied.

"InuYasha did you not say she had no memory?" Kaede questioned.

"She remembers things sometimes." InuYasha offered. "You don't know when it will happen."

"He's telling the truth." Kagome said. "I didn't even really think about who you were. It just slipped out."

"Well all of you come, and sit." Kaede told them. "The stew is just about ready."

Kagome frowned as InuYasha sat a good distance from her against the wall and folded his arms. "Can I help?" Kagome asked. "I'm supposed to do familiar things when ever I can."

"Of course." Kaede replied. She handed. Kagome several bowls. "Fill these for me child."

When Kagome was ready to eat she took a seat next to InuYasha. She wondered why he was acting so strangely. Usually he would be talking with her, or playing around while they ate. At her family's home he often would nudge her feet under the table. Sango, who Kagome kept imaging in a tight fitting black and pink outfit, came and took the empty bowls.

"Sango this may seem strange, but I keep seeing you in black with pink, armor I think." Kagome said. "Am I wrong?"

"No Kagome. You are describing the clothing I wear into battle. It's the traditional dress of the taijiya." Sango replied. "It seems you remember more all the time."

Kagome nodded and leaned over laying her head in InuYasha's lap. She began to toy with the bottom of the leg of his hakama. She didn't notice the way Sango and Miroku were staring at her and InuYasha. She did however notice when InuYasha pushed her out of his lap causing her to bump her head on the floor. She sat up and looked at him.

"Oi wench what the hell are you doing?" He yelled.

InuYasha regretted his words before he had even finished saying them. Kagome looked at him with tear filled eyes. Truthfully he didn't mind what she had been doing in the least, but he had been embarrassed by Sango and Miroku's stares and reacted the way he would have before Kagome's accident.

He was far more used to getting angry to cover himself than with being honest and being in his time had caused him to slip back into his old ways. He could see how hurt and confused she was. He hadn't yelled at her, not really, since the day she had been injured.

Kagome bit her lip and stood up. "I'm tired." she said softly. "I think I'm going to go back home for a little while." She was so embarrassed about the way he had reacted. She couldn't bear to face anyone in the hut, at least not for a while.

She stepped outside and then ran. She wasn't sure she was going the right way to get to the well, but she didn't care. She just had to go somewhere that she could be alone and think about what she could have done to make him act like that.

InuYasha sat there stunned and ashamed. Kagome hadn't been doing anything she hadn't been doing for weeks now with him at her house and at the hospital.

"InuYasha?" Sango said quietly. "Shouldn't you go after her? Does she even know the way back to the well?"

"Fuck." He growled coming to his feet. He took off after her.

She was really moving, for her anyway. Of course he caught up to her easily and stopped in front of her. "Where are you going?" He asked gently.

"Home." She replied.

"Then you're going the wrong way." he told her.

"InuYasha, what did I do wrong?" She asked.

"Not a damn thing." He said pulling her to him. "It was me. It's hard for me Kagome. The bouzo and Sango were staring and I was embarrassed. I just reacted how I would have before you got hurt."

"You're embarrassed that we're together?" She asked.

"No that ain't it." He replied. "I ain't used to having someone show that they care about me or showing them. I told you growing up both humans and youkai didn't want to have anything to do with me, a dirty half breed."

"But you're not." Kagome said fervently. "What can I do to help you?"

"Just wait for me to come to you." He told her. "Can you do that?"

She nodded. "What about at home? Does it have to be different now there too?"

"No, just here, just until I get used to it." he explained. "And Kagome, if I act distant or say something that I wouldn't normally say try and remember it don't have nothing to do with you."

"Okay InuYasha." Kagome replied. "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah, but first let's go say goodbye to the others." he told her. "They'll want to know that you're all right."

They walked side by side back to the hut. InuYasha held the mat to the side for her to enter. Shippou jumped into her arms. This time she was ready and caught him.

"Are you all right Kagome?" the kit asked. "Last time InuYasha was mean and made you cry you were gone for a really long time. I don't want you to get hurt again. You should say the word next time he makes you sad."

"The word?" Kagome asked.

"Oi runt shut up about that." InuYasha growled.

"Well InuYasha, it seems you have forgotten to tell the Lady Kagome a thing or two." Miroku offered.

"You want to die bouzo?" InuYasha asked.

"What is everyone talking about?" Kagome questioned.

"Say osuwari Kagome." Shippou told her.

"Osuwari why..." Kagome started. She cut off as InuYasha went crashing face first into the ground beside her. She dropped Shippou and went to her knees trying to pull a cursing InuYasha up from the floor. "What happened? InuYasha are you all right?"

Shippou was laughing. "Damn you runt. I am going to kill you." InuYasha growled coming to his feet at last.

Kagome stood in front of InuYasha and touched his face. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"Keh, I'm fine." InuYasha replied stepping back a bit.

"Kagome child you activated the subjugation spell around InuYasha's neck." Kaede explained. "When you say osuwari, InuYasha is pulled to the ground by the spell on the rosary he wears."

"So it was my fault that he fell like that." Kagome said. "That's horrible. Why would I want to do that to him? What kind of person am I? I'm so sorry InuYasha."

"Don't worry about it wench. It takes a lot more than a face full of dirt to hurt me." InuYasha told her.

"Still... Shippou that wasn't very nice of you to trick me like that." Kagome said rounding on the little kitsune. "I can't believe I would ever want to do that to InuYasha."

"You do it quite often actually." Miroku offered. "Most of the time he deserves it though."

"Did he not tell you how you met?" Kaede asked.

"He said I woke him when a centipede demon was after me and freed him from the Goshinboku. He also said he was trying to get the Shikon no Tama and that he chased me, pretending that he was going to kill me to scare me into giving it to him." Kagome offered.

"Aye he did that." Kaede said. "He almost had the jewel too, but I sent those beads around his neck and you chose the word that would subdue him, so that he could not escape with the jewel."

"Well he isn't trying to steal the jewel anymore so can't he take those off now?" Kagome asked.

"Only you can remove the rosary child." Kaede told her.

Kagome reached for them, but InuYasha stopped her. "Leave them on." he said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Those have saved his life too." Sango offered. "You used them to bring him back from a transformation and to force him to the ground to avoid a killing blow from a youkai attack."

"Transformation?" Kagome questioned.

"When InuYasha's life is in danger, when he is seriously injured and without his sword, his demon blood takes over to protect him." Miroku explained. "When that happens his human soul is over powered and he can no longer distinguish friend from foe. You are the only one he has ever shown the slightest hint of recognizing in that form and so he has to be rendered immobile so that his sword can be returned to him."

She looked to InuYasha who gave a small nod. Kagome noticed that his eyes seemed sad, haunted. She would have to talk to him about it once they were home. "Well in that case I'll leave them, but I'll only use them if it is to help him, not to punish him because he upsets me."

"You ready to go?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome nodded. "I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Please come back soon." Shippou said.

Once they were out of the village Kagome looked at him. "InuYasha, what's wrong?"

"I can't believe I forgot to tell you about when I transform." he said. "I've done terrible things Kagome. I slaughtered a group of bandits as they begged for their lives and I don't even remember it. How can you want to be with someone like me?"

"Don't you see?" Kagome asked. "It wasn't really you and I can tell that you would give anything to go back and change what happened. You have a good heart and that is what I love about you. We'll just make sure nothing like that happens again."

He hugged her. "Kagome earlier...I didn't say it, but I'm sorry."

"I know." she whispered.

* * *

InuYasha was sitting on the sofa while Kagome helped her mother fix dinner. He smiled at when she came into the living room from the kitchen. He groaned softly as she ran and jumped into his lap, but wrapped his arms around her. She reached up and rubbed one of his ears. 

"Dinner is almost ready." she said. "I thought after we could go outside for a little while, if that's okay with you."

"Sounds good to me wench." He replied. InuYasha captured her lips in a kiss.

"Gross. Do you have to do that with my sister?" Souta said. "Mom wanted me to get you two for dinner."

"Get used to it kid." InuYasha replied as he came to his feet with Kagome still in his arms. She giggled as he carried her down the hall to the kitchen.

He set her on her feet beside her chair and took his usual place beside her.

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome walked together out onto the shrine grounds. She slipped her hand into his. They had just planned to walk around for a while, but InuYasha wasn't surprised when they ended up under the Goshinboku. Kagome looked up into the branches of the ancient tree. 

"I wonder if I've always felt this way when I stand beneath this tree." Kagome asked.

"What way?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't know... Connected, like a part of something, of everything..." Kagome tried. "It's endured all this time. A part of both our worlds, something besides the well that ties our times together. I know this is where we me met, where you spent fifty years in darkness and I hate it that I can't remember something so important."

She looked up at him eyes filling with salty tears. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her. "Hold on to me and don't get scared, okay? I want to show you something."

InuYasha held her tightly and leapt up into the branches of the sacred tree. He sat down holding Kagome between his legs and against his chest.

"This is our tree, isn't it?" She asked quietly. "Where we came to be alone?"

"You see, you remember more everyday. You're going to remember Kagome. It's just going to take awhile." InuYasha told her. "Give it time."

"What if I don't though? What if I never remember?" Kagome asked, nearly shouting. "I won't remember everything we've been through, or my friends and family. You're with me now waiting for me to get my memory back, but for how long?"

"For as long as it takes." InuYasha replied. "And if you never remember then I'll still be here Kagome, I promise."

Kagome wiped her face. His tone and the seriousness of his expression made it impossible to doubt his sincerity. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

InuYasha cut Kagome off by pressing his lips to hers and kissing her gently. "Don't be sorry. I've done more than my fair share of taking shit out on you, when I've had a hell of a lot less reason to be upset. I tell you as many times as you need to hear it, that I ain't going to leave you."

"Thank you." She whispered. "And if I don't remember, then we'll just have to make new memories together, right?"

InuYasha nodded. "You know we could make one right now."

Kagome shivered as his lips brushed across her ear. "Will it be a good one?"

He smirked. "A really good one. What do you say?"

"I say shut up and kiss me already." Kagome replied with a slight blush. A soft growl escaped him and she forgot all about being upset as he did just that.


	13. A Soul Divided

**A/N: Here it is a few days early. I'm depressed that I have less reviews on mm and this site nearly combined than on aff, especially since there hasn't even been any adult content in this story yet. This might be the last story I post on this site, but to those who are reading and occasionally reviewing I assure you no matter what I will finish posting this before I decide if I only want to post on mm and aff once it's done. I want to thank everyone who has left a review so far. I also want to say how surprised an excited I was to nominated in the 3rd Quarter of the IYFG. **

**That said I hope you enjoy... And please, please review. The more reviews I get the more excited I'll be and the more excited dog boy will get to be wink**

**Seriously I have a few chapters done and if I know you are waiting to read them then I will post them sooner rather than on my weekly schedule...**

* * *

After nearly a week in her time Kagome decided she was ready to go back to the past. 

InuYasha offered her his back once they were out of the well and Kagome climbed on. She held tightly to him as he ran toward the village. When he let her off his back he took her hand and they walked toward the elderly Miko's hut. He held open the mat to allow her to enter.

"Kagome welcome back." Sango said.

"Have there been any rumors?" InuYasha asked.

"No, but someone was hanging around here yesterday." Miroku told him. "You know who I mean."

"Is he talking about Kikyou?" Kagome asked. "Is that why he was talking all weird like that?"

InuYasha almost laughed. "Yeah."

"Maybe you should go look for her. She might know something." Kagome offered.

InuYasha looked at her for a moment. "You sure?"

She nodded. "Why wouldn't I be? I trust you."

"All right. I won't be gone long." InuYasha replied and he took off.

"Kagome what have you been told about Kikyou exactly?" Sango asked cautiously.

"He told me all about how they used to be together and how an evil witch resurrected her." Kagome said. "He also admitted that there were times when he left me in danger to go see her and that he used to hurt me by comparing me to her. He told me how I left once after I saw them together and that you all told him to break things off with me, but I came back on my own and chose to stay with him.

"I know in the past he hurt me because of his guilt and confusion related to her, but he didn't mean to. Like I told him, it's hard to be upset over things you can't remember. When Kikyou came to me in my dream she told me that I won't ever get the memories of her back so that I don't have to live with the shadow of her over my heart. InuYasha won't do anything with her that I have to worry about. He isn't going to hell with her and he isn't in love with her anymore either."

"I must say I'm surprised he revealed all that to you." Miroku offered. "Especially if you won't remember."

"Why?" Kagome asked. "He's an honorable man. You should know that."

"You're right of course." Miroku conceded.

InuYasha returned close to an hour later. He stepped inside and Kagome looked up at him. "Did you find her?"

"No, her scent was at least half a day old." he replied. "If she has something to say she'll be back."

Kagome smiled when he sat right beside her and he noticed. After a few moments when everyone was absorbed in a conversation he reached over and took her hand. A gentle squeeze was all the indication she gave that she had noticed, so that she wouldn't draw attention to them, but it was no use.

Sango was the first to notice. She trailed off in the middle of a sentence. That of course made everyone else curious and soon all eyes were on him and Kagome. InuYasha pulled his hand away and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes so he could pretend that no one was looking at him.

Kagome to her credit acted like nothing had happened and picked the conversation right back up. "InuYasha told me that there are hot springs nearby that we can bathe in."

"That's right." Sango said catching on to Kagome's pleading look. "If you like we can go to them anytime."

"Would you like to go now?" Kagome asked. "It could be a good chance for us to get to know one another again."

"That would be nice." Sango replied. "Let's go."

Kagome was a little embarrassed getting undressed around Sango since she didn't know her very well, but once she was in the water that didn't matter. It felt wonderful.

"Kagome may I ask you something?" Sango asked.

"Sure." Kagome replied. "How else will we get to know each other?"

"Well it is rather personal and you don't have to answer, but InuYasha was holding your hand..." Sango said. "Are you and he together?"

Kagome blushed and smiled. "Yes. We have been since he told me the whole story of our adventures together when we got back to my family's home. We were sort of together before that, but he didn't want things to change between us until he had told me about Kikyou. I can talk to you right? You won't tell anyone what I tell you?"

"Of course not Kagome." Sango assured her. "Even if you don't remember me yet, you are still my best friend and I would never betray your confidence."

"Mama talked to me about InuYasha, about how he was before I was hurt." Kagome said. "I don't know that InuYasha, not yet anyway. The InuYasha I know is the one who told me I was beautiful when I had no hair and huge scar on the side of my face, the one who cut off all his hair so that my mother could get me a wig made to give me more confidence until my hair grew back. He's different now, at least when he's in my time. Here it's hard for him, but there he holds me and kisses me and laughs a lot."

"Kagome..." Sango started.

"I know it's hard to believe. Mama told me how defensive he used to be, that he was distrustful, arrogant, and rude, but Mama and I both think that what happened to me happened for him, for us. I had a nurse who was supposed to feed me until I could feed myself and she shoved the food down my throat as fast as she could. InuYasha stopped her and from that day until I could hold the utensils on my own he fed me." Kagome told her. "He helped me walk to the bathroom and took part in my physical therapy, stretching my muscles and supporting me as I practiced walking again, encouraging me to try a little harder, not to give up. He shared stories of his childhood and he was there for me when one of the men who worked at the hospital hurt me."

"Hurt you? How?" Sango asked. "I thought a hospital was a place of healing."

"It is. Did you understand what I mean by physical therapy?" Kagome asked.

"Sort of. I assumed you meant that after being in bed so long that you needed help to regain your strength, like a training regimen." Sango replied.

"That's it exactly." Kagome told her. "There was man who was supposed to be helping me. Right away I had a bad feeling about him but I kept it to myself. He thought I couldn't talk and so he started touching me inappropriately, more so than Miroku does to you. At first I didn't know if what he was doing was wrong, but one day he said things like how good I looked and that he was going to give me what I wanted. I couldn't take it anymore so I told InuYasha and he nearly tore apart my room. He held me and told mama and promised that no one would ever hurt me again. He made sure that I never had to be alone with anyone in the hospital again."

"That's terrible Kagome. I'm so sorry that happened. What happened to that man?" Sango asked.

"Well, mama yelled at him and slapped him, and then the police took him away. He hasn't been convicted yet, but he'll be in jail for a long time." Kagome told her. "Anyway, I was going to ask if you could help me."

"How?" Sango questioned.

"By not drawing attention to InuYasha when he does something like he did tonight." Kagome said.

"Of course." Sango replied.

* * *

InuYasha mentally counted down the seconds waiting for Miroku to speak. He got to five before the hentai monk opened his mouth. "InuYasha I have noticed that things seem different between you and the lovely Kagome. Care to elaborate?" 

"No I don't." InuYasha replied.

"Come now." Miroku pressed. "Being with a woman such as Kagome is nothing to be ashamed off."

"I ain't ashamed of her." InuYasha spat. "It just ain't none of your fucking business."

"Ah so you are together now." Miroku said.

"Damn it ." InuYasha growled. That damn monk was always tricking him into admitting things he didn't plan on admitting.

"I did think it rather interesting that Kagome seemed sure that you would not be leaving with Kikyou and that you were no longer in love with her." Miroku said. "Could that be because you have finally admitted you feelings to another beautiful miko?"

InuYasha cursed himself as he felt his face heat. "What of it bouzo? You got a problem with that? It ain't none of your damn business anyway."

"Problem, why would I have a problem? Have you forgotten who helped create the spell that conceals you?" Miroku replied. "I'm quite happy for both of you actually. It's about time you started focusing on what is right in front of you instead of on the dead."

* * *

Kagome and Sango returned and InuYasha could see Kagome trying to figure out where she should sit. She looked at him and he offered her a small nod. Kagome smiled and came to sit beside him. Once she was seated he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close so that her head was resting on his shoulder. He didn't see any point in trying to hide their relationship since everyone already knew, or in being embarrassed since they clearly approved. 

Shippou bounded over and sat in Kagome's lap. The kit was happy to see InuYasha and Kagome getting closer. Kagome would want to go home less if InuYasha was making her happy instead of sad. The conversation turned to talk of how they would find the final shard. Kagome had very little to contribute so she closed her eyes and rested, leaning against InuYasha.

Too suddenly the hut fell silent. Kagome raised her head and opened her eyes. In the door way of the hut was a woman, the miko from her dreams and though her face was blank, her eyes appeared angry. InuYasha stiffened beside her but didn't move away or release his hold on her.

"InuYasha I have come to speak with you many times and been unable to find you." She said. "Where have you been? Have you forgotten the importance of our quest?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten, but I had something more important to take care of." InuYasha replied

"What could be more important than gathering the final shard?" Kikyou asked.

"Kagome." InuYasha replied simply.

"You girl, you would have him forget me." Kikyou demanded.

"It ain't like that..." InuYasha stared.

"Silence half breed." Kikyou ordered. "Well girl, will you not explain yourself? Have you no concept of how important it is to restore the Shikon no Tama?"

"I'm sorry." Kagome said softly coming to her feet. "You...You are in pain every moment. You can feel no manner of peace with such a small portion of my soul, the soul that was once yours. You feel the torment of those souls that sustain you and yet you continue on when to return to the earth would be so much easier. I can see why he loved you. I can feel it when I feel the memory of who you were inside me. I don't want him to forget you. You're an important part of why he is the man he is today. I'm in your debt. Would you allow me to help you?"

"You are lost." Kikyou said. "How did this happen?"

"She was in an accident." InuYasha explained. "She almost died. She has very few memories from her life. I was gone to help her recover. We have spoken on this before. They jewel cannot be purified without her."

"Forgive me then for jumping to conclusions, both of you." Kikyou said.

"Give me your hand." Kagome requested.

"What are you planning to do?" Kikyou questioned.

"Ease your pain." Kagome replied.

Kagome took the undead Miko's hand in her own and closed her eyes. Suddenly souls began to flee from Kikyou's body and InuYasha jumped to his feet set on separating his past and current loves. "Damn it Kagome what the hell are you doing?" He yelled.

Miroku intercepted him. "I do not believe it is what you think."

"The houshi is correct." Kikyou said as she supporting Kagome who had fallen against her. "InuYasha help me with her."

InuYasha took Kagome from the straining priestess. "Kikyou what happened?"

"The foolish child has given me part of her soul." Kikyou explained. "How she accomplished such a feat I cannot even begin to fathom, but she has freed me from the need to live on the souls of the dead."

"But Kagome...will she be all right?" InuYasha asked urgently.

"She whose soul was too large to be taken into Kanna's mirror can easily sustain herself on half of our soul." Kikyou replied. "She is simply exhausted from using too much energy. I would be honored if you would trust me to prepare something that will help her recover more quickly to repay her. I must also speak with her when she wakes."

InuYasha nodded and Kikyou smiled.

The others left InuYasha and Kikyou alone in the hut with Kagome.

"You're sure she's going to be all right?" InuYasha asked.

Kikyou gave him a small smile. "You truly love her do you not?" InuYasha didn't say anything. "Do not worry about my feelings. I have long known that she would capture you heart. Just as the part of her soul that carried my memory is inside her I carry memories of her inside me. Her heart and soul are completely pure. Unlike myself she scorns not her duty, but embraces it. My relationship with you was not the reason my powers weakened. The true cause was my own hearts disdain for the life I was born to. I know now that our time passed fifty years ago and the part I had in helping you become that man you are today is enough for me to be happy. I can see that though our souls belong together we did not. She has always been the one meant for you. Now can you tell me... Do you truly love her?"

"Yes." InuYasha replied. "She has changed me, as she changes all those around her, making them better than they were before."

Kikyou nodded as she ran a damp cloth over Kagome's brow. "Yes, the difference in you is plain, even more so now than when the houshi and the taijiya were with us. I was wrong to ask you to become human. I'm sorry that I did not love you as you deserved, but know that I did love you as much as I was able, and that though my wish for you was selfish, I did wish to be with you."

"It was nobody's fault what happened to us, except that bastard Naraku." InuYasha said.

"I don't suppose it is necessary for me to say this, but I no longer wish for us to journey together to hell." Kikyou told him. "And should you be forced at any time to choose between saving me and saving her I want your promise that you will choose her with no hesitation."

"Kikyou I can't..." InuYasha started.

"You are a man of your word and I must have that from you in this." Kikyou interrupted. "My time has passed. Now I live on only to see the Shikon no Tama restored and in the hands of its new protector. I will work to that end, but should this body be destroyed in the task I know you will continue on. She is still alive and with her you can find the happiness you deserve. Promise me that you will protect her above all others even me."

"I promise." InuYasha said at last. "But that don't mean you should go off and try and get yourself killed, or that I won't still keep trying to protect you as long as it don't put Kagome in danger."

"From you InuYasha I would expect no less." Kikyou said with a smile.

Kagome started to stir and InuYasha brushed the hair back off her face. "Kagome."

"InuYasha." Kagome said softly. "Did it work?"

"Yes." Kikyou answered. "And I thank you. It has been a long time since I have know any measure of peace."

"I'm glad it did. I didn't really know what I was doing, but no one should have to be in pain all the time." Kagome said. "And I'm sorry for whatever I may have said or done in the past to make things more difficult for you or that lead you to believe that it was my intention to make InuYasha forget about you. Even though I can't remember I know I wouldn't have wanted to do that."

Kikyou shook her head. "You owe me no apologies. I was for a long time jealous of you and the time you spent with InuYasha, and I sought to harm you because of it and in spite of all that I did to you, you saved my life on several occasions. I want you to know that I wish you both much happiness with each other."

"Thank you." Kagome said.

"InuYasha would you leave us for a moment?" Kikyou asked.

InuYasha nodded and went outside.

"Now then. I wish to tell you of my plans. Should I live past the completion of the jewel it is my intention to return to you this half of your soul that I carry inside me." Kikyou told her. "Within you I will be at peace and that is as it should be. I tell you only because InuYasha would not wish to accept this as necessary. I will depend on you to help him accept my departure from life once again."

"Of course I will." Kagome assured her.

"I will leave you now. I must go in search the remaining shard." Kikyou told her. "I will return again when I have found something to aid us in our goal."

Once Kikyou was gone InuYasha returned. "How are you?" He asked. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap.

"I'm fine." Kagome replied. "Better now actually, now that you're holding me."

"I'm sorry Kagome." he said quietly.

"What for?" she asked.

"For thinking that you would actually have harmed Kikyou." he told her. "I should have known that you wouldn't do anything like that."

"It's all right." Kagome said. "I guess it probably looked like I was hurting her for you to think that."

"I was worried about you too." He admitted.

She smiled. "I know and I'm sorry for worrying you. I suppose you and she talked while I was asleep."

He nodded. "We talked about us and what happened, but you don't have to worry. I'll never forget Kikyou, but the only one I want to be with is you."

"I'm not worried." She assured him. "I know she'll always have a place in your heart. I wouldn't want it to be otherwise. But I also know that doesn't mean you love me any less because of it, or that I have to compete with her."

"Do you need anything?" InuYasha asked.

"I could really use a kiss right now." she replied. "If it's not too much trouble that is."

"Keh, don't be stupid." InuYasha leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. His tongue brushed across her lower lip and she parted them so that the could kiss her more fully.

When he pulled away she brushed her fingers over his lips. "I love you. You know that right? I mean I really love you exactly as you are. There isn't a single thing I would change about you even if I could."

"Yeah I know." he replied. "Do you?"

She smiled and nodded.


	14. Remembered

**A/N: Here's a new chapter for those who care...**

* * *

They had planned on setting out in search of the final shard but with Kikyou's appearance and Kagome's need to rest they were forced to postpone the journey a week until after Kagome's doctor's appointment and therapy session. 

They were all out in the field by the well. InuYasha was sitting in the Goshinboku a short distance away watching Kagome as she played with Shippou and talked to Sango. Miroku was seated under the same tree in which InuYasha was resting.

"She truly is extraordinary." Miroku offered

Ordinarily a comment like that from the monk would have been in a perverse context, but something in his tone told InuYasha that he meant it as a compliment to her spirit and not to her body. He jumped down.

"You don't have to tell me." InuYasha replied with a small smile.

InuYasha's happiness however was short lived as a familiar stench reached his nose. He raced over to Kagome's side.

Miroku was given to wonder what had set InuYasha off as he walked over to join the group, that is until he saw the rising dust headed their way.

Kagome gave a startled cry as a man grabbed both of her hands and held them tightly. "Kagome, my woman, it has been far to long since I smelled your glorious scent. Are you ready to come with me to my den?"

Kagome jerked her hands away and InuYasha placed himself between her and the wolf demon. He felt her gripping the back of his haori.

Kouga frowned when he caught the scent of Kagome's fear. "What the hell have you done to my woman, mutt?"

"She ain't your woman." InuYasha growled. "She don't even know who the hell you are, so back off." InuYasha turned around. "It's all right Kagome. The wimpy wolf is harmless."

She stepped out from behind him, but took his hand and gripped it firmly.

Kouga noticed. "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded. "You're my woman."

"I..." Kagome started. "I'm sorry I don't know who you are."

"Kouga, Kagome was never your woman." Sango said. "She was in an accident and really doesn't remember you, so it might be best if you leave."

Kouga growled loudly. "Dog shit how could you let this happen to her? You really are a worthless half breed..."

InuYasha lowered his head and let his hand slip out of Kagome's. He remained silent.

Kagome looked at him and felt her temper rise. How dare this person, demon, whatever he was, blame InuYasha? He had no clue about what happened and here he was casting blame and to call him worthless. She stepped forward and slapped him as hard as she could.

InuYasha looked up and everyone gathered stared at Kagome including Kouga whose cheek was red, having been burned by the spiritual power that had been behind her slap.

"I may not remember you, but I know I'm not your woman. I would never be with someone who would deem another worthless simply because of how they were born." She said. "What happened wasn't his fault. It was what was meant to be. I want you to leave."

Without warning Kouga grabbed Kagome and threw her over his shoulder. He raced off as fast as his legs would carry him. InuYasha was frozen in place until Shippou started crying. He looked at the young kitsune.

"Don't worry. I'm going to get her back." InuYasha said and he took off after Kagome and Kouga.

It was several minutes before Kagome fully realized what had happened. "Let me go." she demanded pounding on her abductor's back. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know what that mutt did to you Kagome but I am going to fix it and then claim you as my mate like I should have done a long time ago." Kouga said.

"I don't want you I want InuYasha." she told him.

"You're my woman Kagome and you're never going to see that damn dog turd again." Kouga told her. "And if he tries to take you from me, I'll kill him."

Kagome thought her heart had stopped. Kill InuYasha. InuYasha dead. It was too horrible to even think about. She let out a terrified scream and pounded her fists against Kouga's back. The wolf youkai stopped abruptly and held Kagome away from him so he could look at her. She struggled in his grip.

"This really isn't a trick is it?" he asked. No one could fake the terror that was rolling off of her in waves. "You really don't remember me." She shook her head. "Then how come you remember the mutt?"

"I don't know." she sobbed. "I just know I love him and I am supposed to be with him, please."

"Kagome..." InuYasha yelled as she came into sight.

"InuYasha." she called back. "Help me..."

"I'm coming Kagome." he replied. He landed in front of Kouga with his sword drawn, growling fiercely. "Let. Her. Go."

"Not until you tell me why you should get Kagome when you're still obsessed with that un dead bitch. She deserves better." Kouga said. "I bet you didn't even tell her about that."

"He did tell me." Kagome interrupted. "Before he would let us be more than friends he told me all about Kikyou. Please let me go. I want to be with InuYasha."

Kagome cried out with relief as clawed hands released her arms. She ran full speed at InuYasha and crashed into his chest. Immediately she was wrapped tightly in his strong embrace. She cried against his haori.

"It's all right." he whispered as he nuzzled her hair.

Kouga watched as InuYasha licked Kagome's neck softly and growled quietly, effectively stopping her tears. "I was so scared." Kagome admitted.

"I know." her hanyou said soothingly. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm here to protect you now. Get the fuck out of here flea bag. The next time I see you I'll kill you."

Kouga looked sadly at the couple before him and took off, headed back to his den. He had lost Kagome and realized now that he never really had her to begin with.

Kagome held tightly to InuYasha as he carried her back to the village. "InuYasha, I'm tired, can you take me home for a little while?"

"All right Kagome." He replied.

* * *

InuYasha carried her into her room through her bedroom window and placed her gently on her bed. She was already asleep. 

_Kagome opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by soft white light._ _"Why do I always have to have such strange dreams. I never know what to expect."_

_Soft familiar laughter reached her ears and she turned. There before her was a kind looking man with inky black hair and familiar eyes._

"_Daddy?" she whispered. "Am I dead?"_

"_No." He assured her. "You are simply sleeping."_

"_Then how..." Kagome questioned._

_The man smiled. "I my daughter am you father, as I live on in your memories. The time has come for you to know you family once again."_

"_Why now?" She asked._

"_I don't know why you have chosen now as the time. I'm a part of you and you called me forth from your mind to guide you." he replied. "I would venture to say that it's because you feel their love lacking from your life. You have found a different kind of love but nothing can replace the love of your family."_

_She considered his words. It made sense. As well it should since it was really her own minds rationale. She shook her head. That line of thinking was far too confusing to pursue and unimportant besides._

"_Now remember."_

_Kagome saw herself under the Goshinboku sitting on the ground crying. She couldn't have been more than four or five. Her mother came out and lifted her into her arms. A soothing hand stroked her back. "There, there dear one." she said gently. "We'll take care of this. No more tears."_

_Another memory of waiting in a room filled with chairs, coloring as her jii-chan slept beside her. Suddenly the man from her dream, her father, came into the room and scooped her up in his arms. He spun her around and she squealed with delight. Her jii-chan startled awake._

"_Well..." her grandfather prompted._

"_Come father you can join us as I take my princess to meet her new baby brother." Her father said._

"_I have a brother now?" She asked eyes full of wonder._

"_Yes and it'll be up to you to look out for him as his big sister." he replied._

_There were many other memories all from her childhood and all of them precious to her. _

Kagome opened her eyes again and this time she was in her room. She could see the back of InuYasha's head, his ears twitching as he sat on the floor beside her bed. She reached out and captured one of the furry appendages, rubbing it gently.

"InuYasha are you awake?" She asked quietly.

"You think I could sleep with you doing that?" He asked. Kagome released his ear and he turned around. "You know what it does to me when you do that."

Kagome shivered at the husky tone of his voice and the way he moved to rest his body partially over her own. Kagome wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her. She gasped against his mouth as one delightfully clawed hand slid up under her shirt and along her ribs, coming to rest just under her bra.

"More." She breathed.

A low rumbling growl spilled from him as his hand moved higher to cup her breast. InuYasha trailed kisses along her jaw, setting on her neck. A soft moan escaped her as he gently nipped at her flesh and then soothed it with a swipe of his tongue.

They both stopped and looked at the door when they heard someone clearing their throat. InuYasha jumped off Kagome and ended up at the foot of her bed his face as red as his haori. Kagome groaned on buried her face in her hands.

"Hi mama." she said weakly.

"Kagome..." Her mother whispered, her voice full of surprise. "You... You called me mama. Does this mean?"

InuYasha forgot to be embarrassed as he looked at Kagome who now had her head raised. "I remember you mama. While I was sleeping I dreamed of daddy and it awoke some of my memories."

"Some?" her mother questioned.

"The last thing I remember is just before my fifteenth birthday." Kagome explained. "Daddy, well my memory of daddy, said that I needed to remember you because even though I have InuYasha I still need the love of my family."

"Kagome this is wonderful." Her mother said at last. She crossed the room and pulled her daughter into a hug. "It's so wonderful to have you back. I love you."

"I love you too mama." Kagome replied.

Her mother made a special dinner that night in celebration. InuYasha was happy that she remembered her family, but he was also a little jealous. He wanted her to remember him, and that only made him feel guilty. He knew he should be grateful to have her at all and that it should be enough that they were together, but somehow it wasn't. They had been through so much together and she didn't remember hardly any of it.

InuYasha went outside after dinner and Asami saw her chance to speak to Kagome privately.

Kagome groaned inwardly as her mother sat beside her on her bed. She supposed that she had been foolish to think her mother would forget about walking in on her and InuYasha earlier and that she should be grateful that her returning memories had given her a short reprieve.

"I guess you know what I want to talk to you about." her mother said. Kagome nodded. "First let me say that I'm not upset with you or him. I would have preferred not to have seen the two of you, but I dare say that next time you will remember to lock the door."

"Next time?" Kagome asked.

"Yes Kagome next time and the time after."Asami laughed. "I was your age and in love once too. You're not a little girl anymore as much as I might wish for you to be. I would like to have am adult conversation now with you if you are willing." Kagome nodded. "How far would things have gone today had I not come in."

Kagome blushed. "What you saw today was the farthest things have ever gotten and since you saw us it will probably be a long time before they get that far again."

Asami laughed at the disappointment in her daughter's tone. "I see. Well it is good to know that you two aren't rushing things. I must admit I expected as much. InuYasha isn't like the boys in the time. I didn't speak with you about boys and sex until after you began to go through the well and started accepting dates from Hojou, so I don't suppose you remember."

"I went on a date with Hojou?" Kagome asked. "Did I like him?"

"Not really I don't think." Asami replied. "You usually only went out with him when you were mad at InuYasha and you never saw him as more than a friend.."

"Oh..." Kagome said.

"Now Kagome, as much as I would like you to say a virgin until you are properly married I don't know how realistic that is, especially since I am sure that youkai and hanyou have customs of their own when it comes to that sort of thing." Asami began.

By the end of their talk Kagome was thoroughly embarrassed, but very well informed and grateful that she and her mother shared such a good relationship. She knew that very few mothers were as understanding or as supportive as hers, especially when it came to giving their approval to be involved in intimate activities with their boyfriends, even if she hoped they would chose to wait to have actual intercourse.

* * *

Later that night they sat on the sofa watching tv and this time InuYasha had his head in her lap as Kagome stroked his ears gently. "I want to remember you too." 

"What?" He asked.

"I know you're wishing that I remembered you, and I want you to know that it's okay to feel that way." She replied. "I know you and I know that I love you, but it would be nice if we had memories to share. It's all right for you to want that too."

"So you don't think it's selfish of me to be jealous of your family?" He asked.

"No." She told him. "I'd be worried if you weren't. I would wonder what kind of memories they were if you were happy I couldn't remember."

InuYasha sat up and took her face in his hands. He kissed her gently, bent on memorizing every inch of her mouth and burning the taste of her into his memory. "My K'gome." he whispered against her lips.

"InuYasha..." She said quietly as blush dusted her cheeks. "Let's go upstairs."

He leaned back and studied her face for a moment before picking her up and carrying her upstairs to her room. He set her down and she closed the door. With a soft clicking sound she engaged the lock.

"Kagome..." InuYasha started.

She shook her head. "Just lay with me, please."

He nodded and joined her on the bed. She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. She reached up and rubbed his ears delighted at the low rumbling that spilled forth from him at her attentions. He captured her lips in a demanding kiss and she gave herself over to him completely.

Kagome ran her hand lightly under the back of his shirt and across the taut skin of his back. She was pleased when he shuddered under her touch.

InuYasha was emboldened by her caress and slipped his hand under her shirt. She gasped and arched against him.

"More." she pleaded in a breathy whisper.

InuYasha moved his hand up to cup her breast and she moaned when he gave it a gentle squeeze. His lips scorched her skin as he kissed his way along her jaw and settled on her neck. He sucked her sensitive skin and nipped at her lightly.

Even as he kissed her InuYasha swore to himself that he would not let things go to far. He wanted to give her a little more time to get her memories back before things got more serious between them. He found, as she made small noises of pleasure and breathed out his name, that it was going to be harder than he expected to keep to his vow.

Her small hands tugged at the bottom of his shirt and he growled softly, before moving off of her just long enough to remove it. His body shuddered as her nails raked along his back, and he couldn't hold back a low moan.

Kagome couldn't get enough of the feel of his skin, and the way he responded to her touch. It wasn't enough not nearly enough just to hold him. She needed him, like she needed air to breathe. She reached down to undo his pants and he nipped her neck hard. She gasped and laid her hands to rest at her sides. He was upset with her.

"InuYasha... I'm sorry." She tried, embarrassed by her actions, wondering what he must think of her. "I-"

He silenced her with a kiss. "Don't be sorry. Just not yet, okay?"

"Okay." She whispered, refusing to look at him. She felt a clawed finger on her cheek, forcing her to look at him.

"Hey, you don't need to be embarrassed." InuYasha told her gently. He leaned down and nipped her ear lobe before sucking it gently. "I want that too, but I don't want us to rush things."

"Can we kiss some more then?" She asked her face heating.

He smirked. "That we can do wench."


	15. Good Intentions

**A/N: Some one said Kouga was ooc in the last chapter and all I have to say about that is watch episode 36 Kagome kidnaped by Kouga, the wolf demon... Kouga not pushy? (Sigh) Anyway here it is and just so you know there is a LIME (edited, full version on mediaminer and aff)... Don't say I didn't warn you and thank you to my new beat Rhiara and to all who reviewed...**

**

* * *

**

InuYasha was lounging on the couch wishing that he had gone with Kagome and her mother to the store. The old man was out on the shrine grounds and Kagome's little brother was at school, so he was stuck, alone, and bored out of his mind.

When he heard a knock at the door, he slipped on his concealing rosary and went to answer it. He could tell that there were three females on the other side. He opened it, realizing too late, that he should have known it was Kagome's school friends.

"Oh, who are you?" the pretty girl with long wavy hair asked.

"Yuka, do you think it's him. Kagome's two timing boyfriend?" questioned another with shorter hair and a headband.

"I can hear you, you know," InuYasha said with unmasked irritation and a roll of his eyes. He didn't see how Kagome could stand to be around these three for any length of time.

All three girls blushed. "We're sorry," the first girl offered. "We just came to see if Kagome was feeling up to visitors."

"She's at the store with her mother. They should be back soon," InuYasha replied flatly.

"Oh then we'll just wait," Yuka told him stepping inside.

InuYasha fought the urge to groan and shut the door behind the girls. They were whispering about him, not realizing he could hear every word that they were saying.

"He's so cute," the girl with the longest hair said dreamily.

"Yeah, but you heard all the things Kagome used to say about him Ayumi." Yuka reminded her. "Eri, you know what to do."

The one called Eri nodded and went into the kitchen while Yuka and Ayumi cornered InuYasha. "So how is Kagome?" Ayumi asked with a polite smile.

"Better. She has most of her memory back now," InuYasha replied, reminding himself that Kagome would be upset if he was rude to her annoying friends, and that an upset Kagome did not want to 'make out' on her bed for hours at a time.

"I'm surprised you're here," Yuka said making no attempt to keep her obvious dislike of him from her tone. "Why go to all the trouble to visit Kagome when you have another girlfriend to replace her with? Did you even go see her in the hospital?"

InuYasha bit back the remark on his tongue and clenched his fists. "I don't have another girlfriend and actually I was there at the hospital when she woke up, and I stayed with her until she was released." He took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. "You can ask her if you don't believe me, but don't pretend that you know me, because you don't."

The missing girl, Eri, returned to the room and sat down. InuYasha didn't miss the small nod she gave Yuka nor the concerned look that the Ayumi girl gave them both. It was clear that they were planning something and whatever it was, Ayumi didn't exactly approve.

_Keh, let them think what they want. What do I care? Kagome knows what she means to me and that's all that matters. _InuYasha did his best to ignore the trio of females staring at him and counted the seconds as he waited for Kagome. Only for her would he not yell at the stupid girls sitting across from him.

Thankfully he only had to wait about ten minutes. He jumped up and went outside to help with the groceries.

"Kagome your friends-" he started, but was cut of by feminine squeals. They surrounded Kagome like a pack of wild dogs and didn't even try to keep him from hearing their questions.

"Kagome what is he doing here?" Yuka demanded.

"You can do so much better." Eri added.

"He seems nice to me." Ayumi interjected softly. "Kagome, did he really come see you in the hospital?"

Asami put a hand on InuYasha's arm when she noticed his frown. "Come on, let's get these bags inside. Kagome can handle them."

"Slow down," Kagome said loudly. "I'm excited to see you too, but I can't answer you all at once. Aymui, yes he did come see me in the hospital and he stayed the entire time I was there helping me with my therapy. Let's go inside and we'll talk there."

InuYasha was sitting on the sofa when they came in. Kagome went over to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I won't be long and I'll make it up to you later, okay?"

She went to stand up and he grabbed her wrist. InuYasha gave her a lingering kiss and released her. She smiled at him and led her friends upstairs.

"That was so sweet," Ayumi proclaimed brightly as the door closed.

"Sweet, Ayumi?" Yuka questioned with a frown. "He was just being overly possessive if you ask me."

"Hojou would be much better for you Kagome," Eri agreed.

"I'm going to show you all something," Kagome told them and she tugged at her hair. The mid back length wig came off revealing hair that brushed the skin just below her cheek bone.

"Kagome, your hair," they all gasped as one.

She gave a small smile, touching the short strands nervously. "They shaved it all off at the hospital."

Yuka reached out and ran her hand along the black tresses. "Wow. I couldn't even tell you were wearing a wig. That has to be real hair."

"It is," Kagome replied. "It was InuYasha's. I know I've said bad things about him to you all, but the times I can remember are times when I was angry with him. He is so much more than what you know of him. Just give him a chance."

"Okay Kagome," Ayumi said at once.

Yuka and Eri were not so quick to respond. Kagome sighed. "Lets go back down." She left the wig on the bed. She didn't make a point of wearing when she was at home now that her hair had grown in evenly to its current length.

InuYasha looked at her and she could see that he was surprised that she had shown her friends her hair. "Kagome dear," her mother called. "Come here. Quickly please."

Kagome hurried to her mother in the kitchen. "Yes mama."

"It seems you have another visitor coming. I thought you might want to head this one off," her mother said. "I would say your friends have been meddling."

"Oh no," Kagome said seeing Hojou heading for the house. She hurried to slip on her shoes and went out the shoji to meet him.

"Higurashi, it is good to see you," Hojou offered with a slight bow. "Your hair looks lovely like that."

"Uh...Thanks," Kagome replied nervously digging the toe of her shoe into the dirt. "What are you doing here?"

"I spoke to your friends and they told me you were back so I thought I would ask if you might want to go to the carnival with me this evening," Hojou replied.

"Hojou I..." Kagome started. She groaned inwardly as her friends came running out of the house. InuYasha, she noted, was standing in the door way and she didn't like the look on his face. "Hojou I have..."

"We'll all go together," Yuka interrupted.

"Good. I'll be back at six," Hojou said. "It's good seeing you, Higurashi."

"We better go too," Eri announced. "We have to get ready. Bye."

Kagome looked to the house and found InuYasha gone. She went inside. "Mama, where's InuYasha?"

Asami turned from the sink. "I think he's in Souta's room. Kagome, your friends, they said some things. I was surprised he managed to hold his temper. He's pretty upset. Just remember that if he starts to take it out on you."

Kagome opened the door to Souta's room and found InuYasha playing a video game. It was a fighting game and with the way he was pushing the buttons she was surprised the controller still worked. He didn't so much as glance at her. She closed the door and sat beside him, gently pulling the controller from his hands. He still didn't look at her. "InuYasha, what did they say to you?"

"It doesn't matter," he snapped. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?"

"I don't have a date unless it's with you," she said gently.

He looked at at his hands, shoulders slumped, and ears drooped so low that they almost disappeared into his hair. "They told me that you already agreed to go with that Hobo guy to the carnival tonight. They said that he would be nice to you and that I didn't deserve to be with you because of all the times I hurt you, and they were right. So just go."

Kagome grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "They were not right and I don't ever want to hear you say that again. I love you InuYasha. Why can't you just accept that? I don't want to be with Hojou or anyone else." She sighed and came to her feet, turning her back on him so that he wouldn't be able to see the tears froming in her eyes. "Why are you acting this way? I can't believe how easily three girls made you doubt my feelings for you. Everything was fine before they came over. You knew I loved you and I knew you loved me, and now...I'm not so sure, if you're willing to give up on me that easily... I'm going to my room. When you decided whether or not you still want us to be together come tell me."

Kagome collapsed onto her bed. She was angry, but more than that she was hurt. She didn't understand how he could have so little faith in her, in them. It wasn't long before her pillow was damp with her tears. Didn't he know that she loved him? Didn't he believe her and did he really think so little of her, that he would believe her feelings so fickle?

InuYasha stared at the door. _Baka. Some guy isn't going to take her from you. You are going to force her away, with your own stupid insecurities. She's right to be upset and worst of all you made her question your feelings for her, as if you haven't done that enough in the past_.

InuYasha got up and headed for her room. He opened the door and was overwhelmed by the pungent odor of her tears. The scent of her sadness filled his senses and he cursed himself for being its cause. "Kagome, I'm sorry. You're right. I was being stupid, making the same mistake that almost took you from me before. I want to be with you."

She sat up and he crossed the room. Joining her on her bed, he wiped away her tears. "InuYasha, you have to believe in me, just like I believe in you," she told him. "Naraku tricked you and Kikyou because you didn't trust each other, you didn't have faith in your feelings for one another."

"I know," he replied. "I was stupid okay. It won't happen again I promise."

"I guess I can forgive you this once," she said at last. "But only if you agree to be my date to the carnival." A deep blush heated her face. "Now go lock the door and then kiss me until I forget why I was upset with you."

He smirked at her. "I can live with that wench."

Kagome laid back on her bed. She stretched out and watched InuYasha cross the room and return to her. She wrapped her arms around him as he rested his body over hers and captured her lips in kiss.

"My beautiful K'gome," he muttered against her lips.

She reached up and brushed a hand along his cheek. "My beautiful InuYasha."

He blushed, and she leaned up, demanding he kiss her again. His hand slipped under the front of her shirt and she slipped her hands under the back of his. He groaned as she ran her nails along his lower back, and she delighted in the way his muscles rippled under her touch.

"Off," she breathed tugging at his shirt. "I want to feel you."

He sat up briefly to pull the shirt off over his head and with a blush she removed her shirt as well. "Kagome..."

She crossed her arms over her chest as he stared. Kagome chewed her lower lip. Did he not think she was pretty enough? "InuYasha?"

He leaned down and kissed her. Kagome forgot to cover herself as she got lost in his kiss and her arms left her chest, wrapping around him. He grabbed her hands and held them over her head. Kagome couldn't meet his gaze as he moved to look down at her.

"Kagome... You're perfect," he said softly.

She looked into his eyes and his deep molten gaze captured her. He released her wrists and cupped one of her breasts in his hand. He freed her from her bra and as his thumb flicked over her nipple it was all she could do not to cry out. Experimentally he pinched and she gasped. A smirk played on his lips.

"You liked that, huh?" he asked teasingly.

She growled a little. "Inu...Ahh..."

InuYasha interrupted her by giving her another soft pinch. His lips fell over hers and he kissed her roughly. As she stroked his ears he couldn't help but grind himself against her.

Kagome tore her lips away from his as her back arched off the bed. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him against her again. He groaned against her neck and began to nip and suck at her delicate skin. His mouth trailed along her jaw and down her neck. She grew steadily louder and he was forced to return his lips to her own.

Her nails dug into his shoulders as he swallowed her cry. InuYasha could feel her trembling beneath him. He nuzzled her neck. "That was good right?"

She giggled a little and blushed as he looked at her. "Very good...InuYasha did you...Finish I mean?"

He shook his head. "But don't..."

Kagome pushed him off of her and silenced him with a kiss. Her hands slipped into his sweat pants.

"K'gome, what..." He groaned.

"Am I doing it wrong?" she asked. He shook his head. "Then just let me do for you what you did for me, okay?"

InuYasha barely managed a nod. "Ah...fuck..." he growled.

Without warning something warm coated the back of her hand and he grabbed her wrist. InuYasha still held her hand as he kissed her. Kagome pulled her hand away and looked at it. She was blushing madly, but a shy smile graced her lips. He pulled her against his chest and kissed her as he smoothed her hair. 

They broke apart when someone knocked on the door. "Kagome," her mother called.

"Yes mama," Kagome replied.

"Your friends will be here in less than an hour so you and InuYasha might want to start getting ready for the carnival," Asami told her.

"All right. Thank you mama," Kagome said.

InuYasha grabbed her again when her mother had gone and started kissing her. "You are something else wench."

"So are you," she replied. "I hope now you'll be able to remember that you're the only one I want. Now go get changed. Tonight I am going to make it clear that I am with you and that I have no interest in Hojou."

InuYasha liked the sound of that. He put his shirt back on before leaving her room to get dressed in the room he shared with Souta, but first he went to talk to Asami.

"Could you help me?" he asked with only a slight pinking of his cheeks. "I don't know what to wear or what to do at one of these carnivals. I don't want to embarrass Kagome."

Asami smiled. "Of course."

InuYasha dressed in the black slacks and red shirt Kagome's mother had chosen for him. He pulled on the black sport coat she had explained was more to give to Kagome if she were to get cold than for him. He put the wallet she had given him filled with money into his pocket and made sure the leather thong tying back his hair was secure.

InuYasha was waiting on the sofa when Kagome came downstairs. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a red sweater and she was once again wearing her wig. He approached her and grabbed a strand of what was once his hair. "You don't need this. You look fine without it."

"You really think so?" she asked, shyly meeting his gaze. He nodded and pulled it off her head. His clawed hand brushed out her hair. "Okay, but I have to go fix it."

Her friends and Hojou arrived before she came back downstairs. InuYasha ignored them.

"Kagome you aren't wearing your wig?" Yuka asked.

Kagome reached up and touched her short hair self-consciously. "I think she looks fine without it," InuYasha said.

"So do I," Hojou offered.

InuYasha scowled at the stupid human boy. "Let's go." Kagome suggested cheerfully.

The group arrived and InuYasha had already noticed several things about her friends that he needed to tell her about. Kagome reached into her purse only to be stopped by both InuYasha and Hojou. "Kagome," both said together.

"If you would allow me..." Hojou began.

"Forget about it," InuYasha growled stepping in front of Hojou and paying for himself and Kagome. Kagome looked surprised but smiled at him as they entered the carnival. He pulled her around behind a ticket booth. "I have a plan."

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"You friend, the one that ain't annoying...Ayumi I think, she likes that dumb Hobo guy," InuYasha explained. "I think he likes her too."

Her eyes widened in shock. "How do you know?"

"The same way I know that Sango likes it when the bouzo gropes her and that Miroku likes to get slapped," InuYasha told her.

"Then why is Hojou trying to go out with me?" Kagome questioned.

"Maybe he thinks that your friend don't like him that way, since she's always trying to set him up with you," InuYasha reasoned.

"Kagome. where are you?" Yuka called.

Kagome and InuYasha stepped out into the open. "Right here."

"Let's go on a ride," Yuka suggested.

When it came time to get on at the ride, a haunted house, Eri grabbed InuYasha. "You can ride with me and Kagome can ride with Hojou."

InuYasha didn't have time to protest. As they were going through the dark where ridiculously pathetic and not the least bit frightening things popped out at them every so often, InuYasha was forced to remember the other thing he meant to tell Kagome.

Eri clutched his arm and kept hiding her face in his shoulder. He tried to ignore her as in the cart just ahead he could make out the outline of his Kagome trying to sit as far away from Hojou as possible. He noticed with pride that she never so much as flinched when something jumped out at her. His Kagome never was one to be easily frightened.

He looked at the girl beside him with irritation as the ride ended. She had taken his hand and had it in a death grip that made him wonder if she was part youkai. He saw Kagome looking at him curiously. He pulled his hand free and went to her side.

InuYasha grabbed her elbow and pulled her a few feet ahead of their group. "I meant to tell you that friend of yours... She don't want you to be with Hojou because she _doesn't_ like me."

"You mean..." Kagome whispered. InuYasha nodded and to his surprise a soft growl espcaped. A dark frown creased her brow. "That little traitor. Come on." They stopped at the Ferris wheel and this time Kagome took charge. "Ayumi you come with me and InuYasha." She turned to a stunned Yuka, Eri and Hojou. "You three ride together."

They climbed into a car and started up as other riders loaded in. Kagome wasted no time. She slipped her hand into InuYasha's and turned to her friend. "Ayumi do you have a crush on Hojou?"

The girl blushed. "Kagome...No...I mean what gave you that idea."

"So you do," Kagome said with a smile. "Ayumi-chan I do not like Hojou, not like that anyway. I'm, with InuYasha and I think you and Hojou would be great together. InuYasha and I both think that Hojou likes you that way too, but that he is afraid to tell you since you always try to set him up with me."

"Really?" Ayumi asked hopefully.

They both nodded. "So Ayumi do you want to see if we can get you a boyfriend of your own before the end of the night?" Kagome asked. She was answered by another blush and a nod.

By the time the ride was over the plan was set. InuYasha didn't much care for it, since it involved Kagome going off alone with Hojou, but he was willing to go along with it to get rid of him and those girls.

"Uh Higurashi...Kagome would you like a drink?" Hojou asked.

Kagome smiled and walked off with Hojou to get a drink. As he purchased it and handed it to her she looked at him. "Hojou, why are you buying this for me when I know you would rather be buying it for Ayumi?"

Hojou choked on the drink in his mouth and Kagome had to step back to keep from being spat on. "W-w-what?" Hojou stammered.

"I know you like Ayumi and I also know that she likes you," Kagome told him. "I'm with InuYasha and he makes me happy. Why don't you take this and offer it to the girl you really want to go out with?" She pressed the drink back into his hand.

"You really think Ayumi sees me as more than a friend?"

"I know she does," Kagome replied.

InuYasha watched Kagome as she returned without a drink but with a smile, and he knew the plan had gone well. Hojou stopped in front of Ayumi and InuYasha almost laughed at the looks on the other two girls' faces.

"Ayumi I bought this for you," Hojou said.

Ayumi blushed. "Thank you."

"Would you like to play a game?" Hojou asked. Ayumi smiled and nodded.

Kagome cheered silently as her friend walked off with Hojou, until Yuka and Eri descended upon her.

"Kagome what was that all about?" Yuka demanded. "All this time we have been working to get you and Hojou together and you ruined it."

"I never wanted to be with Hojou," Kagome replied. "Ayumi did, and he likes her as well, so they should be together. InuYasha is the one I want to be with."

"Some boyfriend he is," Eri sneered. "He was all over me in the haunted house and I didn't hear him saying anything about being with you."

"Well there must be something good about him if you are willing to lie to your friend so that you can have him for yourself," Kagome snapped, her voice raised. "InuYasha and I are together and that's it. Nothing you say or do will change a thing so you should just give up and move on before we can't be friends anymore. Now if you don't mind I think InuYasha and I are going to finish this date by ourselves."

They walked off leaving her stunned friends staring at the retreating forms. At the first opportunity InuYasha pulled her away behind a small group of trees and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her roughly as he held her flush against him.

InuYasha looked down at her. "Do you have any idea what it did to me seeing you telling those dumb girl off like that?"

She pressed herself against him more firmly. "I do now."

He smirked. After another longer kiss which was interrupted by the snickering of a couple of kids around Souta's age, they stepped back out amongst the crowd of people. Almost right away they ran into Ayumi and Hojou. The girl was carrying a fairly large stuffed animal with huge eyes that InuYasha assumed was supposed to be some kind of cat.

"Isn't it cute Kagome?" Ayumi asked happily. "Hojou-kun won it for me... So, where are Yuka and Eri?"

Kagome noticed that Hojou was blushing. "InuYasha and I decided it would be more fun if we went off on our own, and now we'll let you two get back to your date."

Once they were away from Ayumi and Hojou, InuYasha stopped. "Your mother said I should try and win you something. So do you want one of those stupid looking cat things or what?"

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of one of those." Kagome told him pointing at a medium sized stuffed white dog at a booth set up to test your strength. She figured he would have no problems, and she really did prefer dogs, after all.

"So what do I have to do?" he asked.

"You just have to make the bell at the top ring by hitting that thing at the bottom," Kagome explained. "You get two tries, so use the first one to gauge how much strength you need to use and then it should be easy for you to win."

They walked over and InuYasha handed over some money. He did just what Kagome said and took an easy swing. The marker went just over halfway to the top. He glanced at the man beside them and his face clearly showed that he didn't think InuYasha would be able to do it. InuYasha was tempted to hit the damn thing as hard as he could but he didn't want to upset Kagome.

The man looked properly shocked when the bell rang. Instead of waiting for the man to ask, InuYasha grabbed one of the stuffed dogs Kagome had wanted and handed it to her. He put his arm around her waist and smirked at the man as he led her away.

They walked around the carnival for a little longer before returning to the shrine. As they walked home Kagome held her stuffed dog under one arm and InuYasha's hand with the other. She couldn't help but smile. Even though she couldn't remember ever having gone out on a date before, she was certain that this had to have been one of the best dates ever.


	16. Mistakes We Made

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to review again...**

* * *

Kagome woke up to a knock at her door. It opened slowly and InuYasha stepped inside. He smirked at her. 

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Should I be worried?" He teased pointing at the stuffed dog she was holding against her chest.

Kagome blushed. "Maybe. At least Yasha-kun doesn't wake me up just to make fun of me, and he doesn't snore."

"Oi. I don't snore," InuYasha protested. "And I didn't wake you up to make fun of you. Your mother asked me to get you for breakfast." He lifted his eyebrows and grinned. "Yasha-kun?"

Kagome giggled. "Yep. Now get out so I can get dressed."

Kagome came down to breakfast a few minutes later only to find her grandfather waiting for her. He was very excited about something. "Kagome there is a man outside wanting a tour of the shrine from our miko. He is very well dressed. Go put on your robes and be polite. Perhaps he will offer a donation."

"But you know I don't-" Kagome began.

"Actually dear this past year you have started giving tours occasionally when you were home to help your grandfather." Her mother cut in, turing from the stove.

"Oh..." Kagome replied. "I'll go change then. Where are they?"

"In your closet dear. You chose blue rather than the traditional red." Asami told her.

Breakfast was already on the table when Kagome came back downstairs. After being assured by her mother that her plate would be kept warm Kagome went out to meet the man that was waiting for her. They exchanged polite bows and the man offered her a business card.

"Taisho-san our shrine is one of the oldest in the city and has many legends attached to its history. Is there anything in particular that interests you?" Kagome asked.

"That tree must be extremely ancient. What can you tell me about it's history?" Taisho-san queried.

Kagome led the way over to the sacred tree. "This tree is called the Goshinboku..."

InuYasha looked outside to see Kagome under the Goshinboku talking to a very tall man with long black hair. There was something familiar in the bearing of this man and InuYasha felt compelled to go outside and investigate. As soon as he stepped out the door he realized why this person seemed so familiar. That was a voice he would know anywhere. He raced to Kagome's side and forced her behind him.

"InuYasha what-" Kagome tried.

"What the hell are you doing here?" InuYasha demanded with a short growl for emphasis.

"Now is that anyway to greet your older brother after nearly five centuries?" Sesshomaru asked dryly.

"Older brother?" Kagome gasped, peeking around InuYasha. "This is Sesshomaru, your full youkai brother?"

"That's him. Now what the hell do you want?" InuYasha persisted.

"You should be grateful little brother. It was I who saw to it that this shrine was protected and for fifteen years I watched over your miko protecting her from harm until she was taken through the well and came under your care." Sesshomaru explained.

"How do you know about the well?" Kagome questioned as she stepped up besider her hanyou.

"The monk revealed it's secret to me when I came to your village to bring Rin so that she would be prepared when she entered her first cycle as a woman." Sesshomaru told them. "I asked him about it when I was told of the reason for your absence."

"I am going to kill that damn bouzo. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone." InuYasha growled.

"As for my purpose in this visit. I came to bring you this." Sesshomaru said, holding out a large yellow envelope, which InuYasha took warily. "Contained within you will find all the necessary documents to acquire and identity in this time as well the information for an account containing funds I have kept in trust for you."

"Why?" InuYasha asked as Kagome took the envelope from him and opened it.

"There is much I cannot tell you because it has yet to happen, but I can say this, we stood together to defeat Naraku, just one of the times you have proven yourself worthy of our father's blood." Sesshomaru offered. "No matter how long I live I will never have another brother. I must go, but know that when the time is right we will meet again." Sesshomaru turned and walked away.

"Thank you." Kagome called after him. He turned back giving a slight nod and continued on his way. "He gave you his last name. Taisho InuYasha."

"Like oyaji. He was known as the Inu no Taisho." InuYasha said quietly. "I wonder what all that cryptic shit was about. 'There is much I cannot tell you'." InuYasha snorted. "He's still an arrogant bastard. Looks like five hundred years didn't change that."

"He did do you a favor though. Things will be easier now when we're here since you have an identity now." Kagome offered.

"Keh, I guess there is that." He conceded reluctantly.

The went back inside and ate breakfast and filled her mother in on the identity of the shrine visitor. When Kagome went to change clothes, InuYasha did as well. They were going back to the past and he was going to have a little chat with the lech about running his mouth, preferably away from Kagome so that she couldn't save the stupid bouzo.

While the two were gone Asami took it upon herself to go through all the papers in the envelope so that she could see if they were lacking anything and if they needed to do anything to make InuYasha's identity official. When she got to the bank statement the paper fell out of her hand.

While she had never doubted that the young hanyou would do whatever it took to care and provide for her daughter, she did worry, since he had no formal education or experience, but she didn't have to worry anymore. If the information was correct InuYasha was a very wealthy young man.

Asami quickly put the papers away. Now wasn't the time for them to be concerned with that since they still had to return to the past to finish their quest. When it came time for them to chose which time to settle down in then it would be relevant.

"So mama, does he have everything he needs?" Kagome asked as she returned to the kitchen with InuYasha a few steps behind her.

"Everything seems to be in order." she replied. "I'll keep these in a safe place for you both until you have finished your quest, since you won't really need then until then anyway."

"Thank you Asami-san." InuYasha told her.

"You're very welcome." Asami said. "I take it from your clothing you will be returning to the past today."

"Yeah, I need to have a talk with a certain monk." InuYasha replied. "You ready to go Kagome?"

His beautiful miko nodded and they headed for the well house.

* * *

Once they were back in the Feudal Era and headed for the village Kagome felt the need to speak. "You aren't going to be too hard on Miroku are you? It actually helped you that Sesshomaru found out." 

"That ain't the point." InuYasha told her. "He wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Maybe if I crack him in that think skull of his a few times he'll remember that."

"Still... I think once should be enough." Kagome reasoned. "Sango probably wouldn't appreciate it if you permanently damaged her soon to be husband. Then she might come after you with her hiraikotsu and I like you the way you are, whole, not split in two."

InuYasha chuckled. "Okay, I'll only hit him once, but just for you."

They arrived at Kaede's hut to find the elderly miko heading out to attend a village woman due to give birth. She informed them that Sango was down at the river aiding her by doing the washing, that Shippou was off playing with Kirara, and that Miroku was supposed to be near the waterfall outside the village meditating.

They found Sango easily and Kagome decided to remain with her to help her wash the clothing and cloth Kaede used for bandages, while InuYasha went to see Miroku.

The unsuspecting monk was found under the water fall wearing his white undergarments. InuYasha jumped up onto the nearest outcropping and grabbed Miroku tossing him into the pool below. He jumped down and waited on the bank for the bouzo to surface.

Miroku broke the surface sputtering and glared at the hanyou. He made his way to the shore and exited the water. "Tell me InuYasha why you felt the need to interrupt my meditation, and in such a rude way."

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me why in the hell you told my bastard of a brother about the well?" InuYasha replied, a challenge clearly stated in his tone.

Miroku swallowed hard. "Um... Where is the lovely Kagome. Perhaps we should discuss this while she is present."

InuYasha snorted. "Kagome ain't going to save you this time. I warned you all what I would do if you told anyone about the well."

Miroku put his hands up and stepped back. "Now wait a moment InuYasha. Sesshomaru asked me why yours and Kagome's scent always vanished into the well. He demanded I tell him. I tried to be as vague as possible."

"You got lucky monk, because Sesshomaru came to the shrine to help me, and because Kagome convinced me that hitting you once would be enough." InuYasha told him. "If he had come to fight you'd be dead."

"Surely violence won't be necessary." Miroku tried.

InuYasha just smirked and used his hanyou speed to get around behind the lecherous houshi. He brought his fist down giving the monk a fresh lump on his head.

Miroku frowned and rubbed his head from his place on the ground. "That hurt." He muttered.

"That's less than you deserved bouzo." InuYasha called as he headed back to where he had left Kagome.

He found her with Sango carrying the now clean laundry back to Kaede's, where they would hang it to dry.

"Did you find Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." InuYasha replied.

"You didn't hurt him did you?" Kagome pressed.

"Keh, no, even though I wanted to." InuYasha offered. "I didn't even knock him out, but he still whined about it. You'd think he'd be used to it by now as many times as Sango has hit him for touching her."

"Why did you hit him?" Sango asked, knowing that Miroku must have done something for InuYasha to have sought him out just to put a lump on his head. She loved her houshi-sama, but knew all too well that he could be a taxing man.

"For telling Sesshomaru about the well." Kagome explained with a smile as InuYasha slipped his hand into hers. "He came by the shrine this morning."

"In that case thank for going easy on him." Sango said. "I'll admit I had feared that I would no longer have becoming his wife to look forward to when you found out."

"Keh, you should thank Kagome." InuYasha told her. "She didn't want you coming after me with Hiraikotsu, if I did too much damage so she convinced me only to hit him once. So, has there been any word?"

Sango shook her head. "We haven't heard anything that might lead us to the last shard. There hasn't even been any reports of youkai attacks, at least not in any neighboring villages."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day in the Feudal Era. Kagome stayed in the village to help Sango and Kaede, and to play with Shippou. InuYasha used the time to work off some pent up energy and to clear the surrounding forest of any youkai that might be trying to move in on his territory. 

They ate dinner as a group. Kagome hadn't brought any supplies or even a change of clothing, and with no new rumors to pursue, InuYasha decided it would be best to return to her family's home for the night. Of course that wasn't his only motivation. He wanted to spend some time alone with Kagome, in which he could be free to kiss her and hold her without anyone looking on.

They said their goodbyes and InuYasha took her hand as they headed into the forest. Kagome stopped in front of the well. InuYasha was standing in front of her and a strange sense of deja vu washed over her, A pair of voices echoed in her mind.

"_Please InuYasha. I won't be gone long. I really need to study. I don't want to say the word. I hate it when you make me say it. I promise just two days. We're friends don't you-"_

"_We ain't friends bitch, and I ain't letting my shard detector run off all the time. We have work to do." _

"_I may not be your friend, but you're my best friend and I l-"_

"_Whatever, like I care, wench you still ain't going."._

"_OSUWARI." _

Tears welled up in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. _That was the day... I still don't remember what happened, but somehow I know that was the day I was hurt. The things he said... Kami it hurts so much...Why would he say such hurtful things?_

"Kagome, what's wrong?" InuYasha asked urgently as she continued to sob.

She made no notice of him though. _I knew... I knew he would never love me, that I didn't belong in his world...Oh Kami it hurts... I-I-can't breathe- It feels like my heart has been torn from my chest... Why did I have to remember? He...He didn't love me and if he did then why?_

"Why? Why?" Kagome demanded, through her tears. "I don't understand."

InuYasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her against him. "Why what?" He asked. "Talk to me Kagome. Tell me what you need me to do."

She tore free from his grasp and retreated as he walked toward her."You said we weren't friends, that I was just your shard detector. You said you didn't care that you were my best friend. You knew I was going to tell you I loved you and you didn't care. Why? Why would you say that to me if it wasn't true?"

InuYasha stopped in his pursual of her and hung his head. His claws dug into his palms knowing that he was responsible for her tears, for her pain, that if she hated him now it would be no less than he deserved. "I'm sorry."

"Won't you tell me? Won't you tell me why you said those hurtful things, if they weren't true, if you really do love me?" She asked.

InuYasha knew at the very least she deserved an explanation. "Like I said before I thought I was protecting you. There was a village... I didn't mean to let you ride on back where people would see you, but having you so close was distracting. You couldn't hear them, but I could. All the terrible things they said about you. I even had to stop a group of men from coming after the youkai's whore while you bathed... I saw how my mother was forced to live and how she died because of me. I couldn't do that to you and I couldn't tell you why either, so I pushed you away."

Her tears had slowed and her pain had eased at hearing his dejected tone. "Why couldn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have said it didn't matter, that you didn't care and I would have let myself believe you rather than let you go." InuYasha replied softly. "If I would have known... Fuck Kagome I never meant for you to get hurt. You have to believe me."

"I believe you." She told him. "If that was how you felt, that you had to protect me, then what changed?"

"When I heard that you almost died it was like the whole fucking world stopped." He said. "It.. It was like someone had plunged a sword right through my heart. I didn't want to believe...And I knew it was my fault. I nearly lost my fucking mind waiting, not knowing if you were getting better or if you had died. I even hurt Shippou because without you everything just sort of fell apart.

"Then Miroku told me he could make me a spell, so that I would look like a human. If I looked human it wouldn't matter where I lived. I would fit in and I could be with you and not have to worry about you getting hurt because of me. I swore to myself and to the Kami if they let you live, if they let you come back to me I would do everything I could to let you know what you mean to me. If you can't forgive me I'll understand."

Kagome stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. She heard him whine softly as he held her. Just as she had known from the moment of their first kiss, she could forgive him anything. Kagome knew he was genuinely sorry and that he had truly believed he was protecting her.

"I forgive you." She said quietly.

InuYasha released her and took her face in his hands. She allowed him to kiss her once gently before pulling away. He looked at her with confused, hurt filled eyes. "Kagome?"

"I forgive you and I love you but it still hurts... It hurts a lot and I need some time, alone, to think and to move past this." She told him. "Do you understand?"

"You... Will you come back?" InuYasha asked hesitantly. "If I stay here will you come back?"

"I promise to come back." Kagome assured him, hugging his waist tightly. "Nothing has changed. I still want us to be together, okay?"

InuYasha could only nod and hug her back. No matter how much he would miss her, he would give her this. He would wait for her to come back to him and tell him she was ready to move forward. It was the least he could do after the hurt he had caused her.

Kagome raised herself up onto her toes and kissed his cheek to reassure him, since he looked so sad. "I'll see you again soon. I love you."

InuYasha watched her drop into the well and disappear as she was engulfed in blue light. He panicked as soon as her scent disappeared and he jumped into the well. What if something happened to her and he hadn't said it? What if this was the last time he would see her and he hadn't told her that he loved her back.

Kagome was halfway up the ladder when she felt the time slip open. She looked down to see InuYasha. "InuYasha what-"

"I had to tell you, just in case..." He interrupted "I love you." His cheeks pinked and he looked at the ground. "I needed you to-"

This time Kagome interrupted him. "I understand. Thank you InuYasha."

With that he jumped and then she watched as he traveled back through the well into the past.

Kagome was thankful that her mother didn't see her come in, since she would no doubt want to know why InuYasha wasn't with her. It wasn't that she was upset with InuYasha or that she didn't want to be with him. She just needed some time to herself and time to reconcile her new feelings with those from her memory.

There could be no doubt that InuYasha loved her. Since she had woken up in the hospital he had proved it to her in a hundred ways every single day. She just wished she had some memories that offered her something, anything that she could use to tell herself that he loved her before she was hurt, that it was more than guilt that made him realize his feelings for her. Guilt had bound him to Kikyou and she didn't want that to be a part of why they were together.

The more she thought about it the more she realized that deep down she didn't want to remember. She had been told about their fights and he had admitted that he hadn't been very nice a lot of the time. If her memories were anything like the one she had today, she hoped she never remembered. It hurt too much and she was afraid of that pain, afraid that it would change things between them.

The memory of her father had come to aid in her in remembering her family because it had been what she wanted. She wondered if that meant she would never remember InuYasha and her adventures in the past because she didn't really want to.


	17. Emergence

**A/N: This would be the LEMON chapter if that sort of thing was allowed. This is heavily edited and I tried very hard to make sure nothing I left in crosses the line, but if you think it does please let me know and I will correct it. I don't want to get banned...**

**If you are of age and want to read the full version it can be found at aff or mediaminer. Please review and let me know what you think. I worked really hard to get this just the way I wanted and I would like your opinion. Anyway here we go...**

**

* * *

**InuYasha was struck hard by a memory as he came upon Kagome sitting on the edge of the well waiting for him. Of course she wasn't wearing her green and white sailor fuku. She hadn't worn that in years. He would never forget that day. The one where she asked him to let her stay by his side even though she knew he wanted to be with Kikyou.

It was more than her position that was reminiscent of that day. Her aura held the same hint of sadness and she had on the same resigned sort of smile.

"Kagome." He said softly.

She turned her head to look at him. "I was waiting for you. Will you sit with me?"

InuYasha approached her and sat cross legged at her feet. "What is it?"

"I have to tell you something and I'm worried how you'll react." She replied. "I'm worried that it might change the way you feel about me."

Now it was InuYasha's turn to worry. Whatever it was she had to tell him must be something really big for her to think it might change his feelings for her. He reached up and took her hand. "Don't you know by now that there ain't nothing that could do that?"

Kagome smiled a little before looking away once again. "It's my fault."

"What is?" InuYasha prompted.

"It's my fault I can't remember." Kagome told him as she got up and took a few steps away from the well.

InuYasha came to his feet and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Don't be stupid. We've been over this. It ain't your fault. You can't help what happened to you."

To his surprise she pulled away from him and he could smell that she had started to cry. "I've given it a lot of thought and it is my fault. I haven't remembered because I don't want to, not really anyway."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean a part of me wants to remember, but a bigger part is afraid." Kagome replied. "I don't want to remember the way you were before or any of the things you said that hurt. I like things the way they are now. Everything has been so wonderful, so perfect..."

"But life ain't perfect and I sure as hell ain't." InuYasha said softly. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her once again. "You think there ain't a part of me that hopes you don't ever remember? There is, but I also know you can't just remember the good things."

"Why not?" Kagome pressed.

"Because it wouldn't be fair to you, or to us." He told her. "We've both said things we didn't mean, done things we regretted, but we came through it all, and it didn't change the way we felt about each other. In fact it made us stronger, better, because we forgave each other and it proved that our feelings for each other were real, that nothing, could change what we both know, that we belong together."

"I never thought of it like that." Kagome offered.

"Kagome if you don't ever remember it ain't going to change nothing between us, but if you don't it isn't going to be because you were afraid." InuYasha told her. "You've never been afraid to face anything, even when you should have been. You're the most stubbornly brave wench I've ever met and that hasn't changed."

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "You're right. I guess I just forgot for a while. Thank you for reminding me."

"Keh, I think I deserve a better thank you than that." InuYasha said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah dog boy, like what?" Kagome asked playing along.

He pressed his palm flat against her lower back and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Like this." He said softly as he brushed his lips across hers once before capturing them in a kiss, to which she eagerly responded.

"You know Mama told me last night that since Souta is on a break from school this week, they are all going to visit my aunt in Osaka. They left this morning." Kagome told him casually as she toyed with his rosary. "She figured that I would be here with you since it's been so long since we were able to look for the last shard."

InuYasha smirked as he caught on to his beautiful miko's insinuation. They would have the house all to themselves with no one around to interrupt them. "Seven days of having you all to myself with no annoying old men, little brothers, kitsune youkai, or nosy monks... What the hell are we still standing here for?"

Kagome giggled as he scooped her up into his arms and leapt into the well.

* * *

InuYasha finally managed to force himself out of her arms and away from the warmth of Kagome's body. They had both agreed, Kagome rather reluctantly, that he would continue to sleep in the room he had been sharing with Souta. He wanted to be with her, but before that happened he wanted to give her a little more time to remember, especially after what they had talked about at the well. 

Kagome pouted for a moment before resigning herself to the fact that InuYasha wasn't going to change his mind and stay in her bed. "Goodnight koibito."

He leaned over and kissed her one last time. "Goodnight."

She watched him leave and then closed her eyes to try and get some sleep. When darkness finally overtook her she was still smiling and was almost immediately pulled into a dream.

_Kagome found herself standing looking up at a giant hair ball, something red and weighty was draped over her. Out of no where a scantily clad woman shot fire at her and she fell to the ground. She was surprised to find that she wasn't being burned._

'_I remember this...Yura of the hair. InuYasha, he gave me his fire rat robe and was injured because of it, but it saved me...'_

_Suddenly she found herself on the shoulder of a giant skeleton. She watched as InuYasha leapt at a giant dog with a huge fang like sword._

'_I remember this too this is when InuYasha fought Sesshomaru. He said he would protect me...and he did.'_

_More visions came to her in a rush. _

_She saw him falling off a cliff as a human in order to save her from the false Sage and felt her relief when she found out he had survived._

_There were other memories of them fighting, of her crying and him yelling, but the ones that stood out and stuck with her were all memories of InuYasha saving her, protecting her, and risking his own life in the process and of quiet times they spent together when he let his guard down._

Kagome shot up in bed. How had she missed that he loved her and how could she have ever forgotten? She stood up and ran to Souta's room. She opened the door and peered into the darkness. "InuYasha, InuYasha are you awake?" She called.

Kagome jumped when amber eyes appeared right in front of her face.

"I am now." he said quietly. "Is something wrong?"

Kagome shook her head. "I have to talk to you. Let's go to my room."

Kagome sat on her bed and smiled at InuYasha as he sat in the chair at her desk.

"So wench, you going to stare at my chest all night or are you going to tell me what was so important that it couldn't wait until morning?" InuYasha asked with a smirk.

Kagome blushed but didn't look away. "I think its only fair as many times as you have stared at mine. Why didn't you ever tell me how many times you've seen me naked? I mean in Togenkyou you got a really good look."

"It wasn't like I was trying..." InuYasha trailed off as he looked at her. He moved to sit beside her on her bed. "You... You remembered."

Kagome nodded. "They're still kind of mixed up in my head but I remember so many times where you fought to protect me, where you almost died to save me and other times we spent together. I remember the fight in the belly of the stone ogre and after in the tree when you apologized for causing me pain. I remember everything."

"You know Kagome, you've saved me too, plenty of times." InuYasha told her pulling her against him. "I may have kept you from getting injured, but you... You brought me back to life."

She lifted her head and brushed her lips across his. He responded by leaning forward and forcing her back onto the bed. She welcomed his weight onto her body and let him plunder her mouth with his tongue. When he at last pulled away she was breathless.

"Thank you for waiting for me." She whispered. "But please don't make me wait an longer."

"Kagome?" InuYasha questioned as he searched her eyes. Was she really asking what he thought she was?

"Please." She pleaded. "I've waited so long, loved you for so long."

"With us, it will mean forever Kagome. It doesn't have to, but that's what I want." He told her.

The resolve in her eyes didn't waver. "That's all I've ever wanted, InuYasha. Forever, with you."

His mouth fell over hers roughly, and he kissed her as if he was trying to lay claim to her soul. She tried her best to convey to him that it was already his, that all the things he desired had been his for the taking all along. InuYasha growled softly and pulled away.

Kagome gripped the bottom of her nightshirt and pulled it off over her head, and met his intense gaze unashamed and unafraid. She didn't break eye contact as she slipped her fingers into the waist of his boxers and pushed them down off his hips.

InuYasha raised himself onto his knees and let his claws rake lightly across the skin of her ribs as he slid his hands down, hooking his thumbs into her pants and sliding off the last of her clothing. He could only stare down at her as her skin flushed not with embarrassment but with excitement.

"Kami... Kagome you're beautiful." InuYasha said softly. "I..."

Her heart was racing. They was he was looking at her, with such desire and love. She reached for him and pulled him down against her. Their lips met tenderly, tongues brushing languidly as they both reveled in the thoughts of what was to come.

Kagome gasped as his tongue ran along her jaw and soft nips were placed down her neck. He paused briefly to suck on the skin behind her ear, causing her to shudder beneath him. Kagome was giving herself to him and he was going to make it as pleasurable an experience as possible. He was going to worship every inch of her body, before making her his mate.

Kagome moaned softly at the feel of his fangs scraping across her collar bone.

"Inu...Yasha, onegai... Again." She pleaded.

Their eyes met briefly as he looked up at her before kissing his way down her body, pausing to dip his tongue into her belly button and then to nip at the vales of her hips. A soft whine escaped her as he sat up to kneel between her legs InuYasha smiled, that she would be saddened by the loss of his touch meant more to him than he could ever hope to say with words, so he would just have to show her with his actions. He took one of her long slender legs in his hands and place a soft kiss on her instep.

He moved up her leg placing warm wet kisses and soft nips all along her heated flesh until he reached the place where her glorious scent culminated. A small impatient growl reached his ears when instead of continuing he moved on to give the other leg the same attention.

"Inu... Please..." She begged.

"Just let me love you Kagome." He said. "I don't have anything else to offer you, but I can give you this."

"Okay." She whispered letting him resume his wonderful torture.

Kagome had never felt anything like what he was doing to her. She could only gasp as he nipped at her thigh and pray that he would not deny her what she desired.

"Yes." She cried. "Oh kami..." She didn't realize that her hands were fisted into his hair, holding him to her. All she knew was that nothing had ever felt as amazing as what he was doing to her now.

"So sweet, my Kagome." InuYasha mumbled against her.

She opened her eyes as he brushed the hair out of her face. "Make love to me InuYasha." She said quietly.

He took hold of her hand and she wondered what he was doing, but didn't question it. He was InuYasha and he loved her. She trusted him with her life. She winced as he pierced her fingertip with his claw. "I'm sorry." He offered as he used her hand to draw some sort of symbol over his heart with her blood.

Once it was done he sucked gently on her finger before running his tongue across the small wound healing it. He did the same with his blood on her chest and so when he was done she took his finger and brought it to her mouth as well. The coppery flavor of his blood didn't bother her at all. When it was done there was nothing else that needed to be said.

Never in all of his dreams had he imagined anything even close to what he felt being held by her. A few hot tears sprang to his eyes and damped her skin. Kagome, his beautiful Kagome had given him, a lowly hanyou, all of herself and the one thing she could never give another, without hesitation. He would never understand what he had done to deserve her forgiveness, her acceptance, or her love. She had forgiven all his sins against her and welcomed him into her heart and into her arms. He had finally found the place he belonged.

Kagome felt his tears, but she couldn't cry, she wouldn't. This was meant to be joyful, the deepest, truest expression of their love for one another and she had already cried far too many unhappy tears.

"My beautiful InuYasha." She said gently. "I love you."

* * *

"Inu...Yasha..." She cried, only to be joined as he fell against her rasping out her name as if it was a benediction, and to him it was. 

She was a blessing, a beautiful miko sent through time to save an unworthy inu hanyou from an eternity in darkness and to heal his tortured soul. InuYasha raised his head and looked down at his mate, his love and found her smiling. He kissed her once deeply and then again tenderly, reverently, before rolling off of her and pulling her to his chest. He kissed her forehead.

"So now we're mates right?" Kagome asked. "I'm yours and you're mine, forever?"

"That's what this means." He told her leaning back and pointing at his chest, where her name had been painless seared into his chest by his youki in place of her blood.

She reached out and ran her fingers over the deep red characters. "I didn't know you would be marked. Sango said all youkai have different customs and rituals, but that as far as she knew only females wore a mark."

"Well inu youkai mark their mate three times and both bear all three marks." InuYasha told her. "Our scents have combined and that's the mark of the body. Our names on each other are the marks of the heart, and the last is the mark of the soul." His nose wrinkled as if he smelled something unpleasant and he continued. "I know ookami youkai males bite their mates to mark them. They only share a blood bond instead of a soul bond."

"Can we see that one, the mark of the soul?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha nodded. "It should be on the back of our necks. Three unbreakable promises our souls made to each other. What we each needed to know we would receive from each other for all time."

"What do mine say?" Kagome questioned turning away and lifting her hair. She shuddered as his fingers brushed the back of her neck.

"Love, protection, fidelity." He replied.

She smiled. "Are yours the same?"

"They could be, but I doubt it. See for yourself." He told her, rolling over.

She pushed aside his hair. "Love, acceptance, family. InuYasha how did you know all this?"

InuYasha turned back over so that he could hold her. "I asked Myouga-jiji after we defeated Naraku, but before we went to that village. It was right after that night... The one when I told you I wasn't going to hell with Kikyou."

"I remember that night." She whispered. "It's one of my favorite memories."

"So when did you ask Sango about youkai mating?" He asked teasingly.

"Around the same time. Hearing you weren't going with Kikyou made me hope that I had a chance at winning your heart." She admitted.

"It was yours long before that night." InuYasha assured her. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know." Kagome told him. "That's one of the reasons it was so easy for me to keep loving you and to forgive you. I always knew that you never went to her to hurt me, that it was something you had to do. I know you didn't think that I understood, but I did."

"I knew that you understood and that's what made it so much harder." He told her. "Harder to live with myself and harder to let you go. I sent you back through the well, but you came back to me and I couldn't bring myself to send you away a second time."

"I'm glad, considering the way things turned out." Kagome offered trying to lighten the mood.

"Me too." He said with a small smile, before letting his lips fall over hers.


	18. Old Friends

**A/N: I am sorry it's late. I just couldn't seem to finish the chapter. I am going to try and get the next one up as soon as I can.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

Never in his life could InuYasha remember having slept better or having woken feeling more content. He knew he probably looked ridiculous, but as he looked at his sleeping mate, no matter how hard he tried, he could not wipe the grin from his face. Just the word, mate, was enough to cause his fangs to peek out from behind his lips as his grin widened into a smile. 

InuYasha didn't want to wake Kagome but he simply couldn't repress the urge to nuzzle her neck as she slept comfortably in his arms. His hands stroked her bare back and a contented rumble spilled from him.

Kagome sighed as a wonderful tingling sensation spread across her back, and something warm and moist ran over her throat. As she slowly worked her way to consciousness, she realized that it was InuYasha's hands and his skilled tongue rousing her in such a pleasant way.

Without opening her eyes she somehow managed to reach up and find one of his ears. "I could get used to waking up like this."

The gentle kisses being pressed to her neck ceased and he lifted his head. "Good. Did you get enough sleep?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I feel wonderful, but I think I could do with a shower and so could you."

She shifted, trying to extract herself from his grasp and winced a little at the slight soreness she was feeling. It occurred to her that maybe making love with her hanyou three times, had been a bit much considering she had never been with anyone before. InuYasha must have sensed her discomfort because he frowned.

"I hurt you." It wasn't a question.

Kagome hated the look of self loathing on his face and pressed a hand to his cheek. "No, you took care of me and loved me. I just haven't used some of those muscles before and am a little sore. You were perfect, everything was perfect, better than I ever dreamed."

She wasn't sure he was going to let it go until he smirked at her.

"Hentai wench." He teased, nipping at her neck. "So exactly how long have you been having ecchi dreams about me?"

Kagome moaned softly. "Too long, and if you come take a shower with me I might even be persuaded to tell you about them."

To both her relief and disappointment that got his attention and he lifted her into his arms. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her down the hall to the bathroom. Once she was on her feet she turned on the water and selected a temperature that she hoped wouldn't send her mate running from the bathroom. Their shower was filled with gentle caresses and tender kisses as well as the requisite cleaning.

* * *

Out of the shower Kagome felt much better and she began to formulate her plans for the next few days, before they would return to the past. She was so excited to return to her friends and tell them that she had her memory back and also that she and InuYasha were together, but she didn't want to waste this chance to spend time alone with InuYasha. 

InuYasha watched Kagome making breakfast. She was singing softly, and dancing as she put the food onto plates. She presented him his meal and sat across from him.

"So I was thinking... I want to get something to give to Sango and Miroku for their wedding." Kagome began. "I thought I would get her some fabric to make a new kimono, but I don't know what to get Miroku."

"Isn't that bouzo always asking to try some of the sake from this era?" InuYasha suggested. "Is that the kind of thing you are looking for?"

"That's perfect." Kagome exclaimed. "That's just the sort of thing one man might give to another as a wedding gift. Oh...but I'm not old enough to buy it." Her smiled faltered, but only briefly. "You can buy it. Those papers from Sesshomaru give your age as 20."

"So..." InuYasha prompted.

"You have to be 20 to buy alcohol in this time." Kagome explained. "I thought we could go shopping today and maybe spend the night in the past, so I can tell everyone about my memory returning." She paused and her cheeks pinked slightly. "Then we could come back here and take advantage of having the house to ourselves. Once my family gets comes home we can go back to look for the last shard. What do you think?"

Truthfully he could have done without the shopping and going to the past and skipped right to the taking advantage of the empty house, but she looked so happy he couldn't muster the will to say anything that might dampen her spirits. "Keh, whatever you want."

InuYasha was even more glad he had agreed so easily when she jumped up and came to sit in his lap, hugging him tightly. He growled softly and demanded a kiss, which she gave freely. He was however a little disappointed when she returned to her own seat to finish eating.

Kagome giggled at the pout that had settled over her hanyou's features. "They'll be plenty of time for that when we get back, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that wench." He assured her with a cocky smirk and an arched eyebrow.

* * *

When they were ready to leave Kagome went to the jar on the counter where her mother always left notes for her and money for supplies incase she wasn't home when Kagome returned from her journeys. Inside as always she found a note from her mother along with several other things she wasn't expecting to find. 

Through Sesshomaru her mother had somehow managed to secure a photo I.D. for InuYasha and there was also a credit card that was apparently attached to his back account, which she was assured had more than enough money behind it to buy anything they might need. As always there was also some money for her to use as well.

Kagome turned to show InuYasha what she had found. "Look isn't it great. I was worried that we might not have enough money to get everything but mama took care of that. So, anything I don't have enough cash for we can use your credit card..." Kagome trailed off. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. It's yours after all. I can make do, if you'd rather not spend your money-"

"Keh, what are you babbling about now?" InuYasha interrupted. "We're mates aren't we?" Kagome nodded. "So that makes it our money, now doesn't it."

Kagome threw her arms around him and smiled brightly. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

"Nope." InuYasha replied closing his arms around her waist.

She lifted her head to kiss him. "Well I do. Now let's go. We have a lot to do."

* * *

Kagome look through the many bolts of fabric trying to find the perfect one for Sango. She also decided to get some extra fabric in case Miroku wanted to wear something besides his robes and that the new couple could use to trade for any goods they might need for their new home, or to make clothes for the many children Miroku wanted. 

For Miroku she chose black and deep purple in silk to match his robes and then in less expensive, more durable fabrics she selected some earth tones and one in a pink and blue pattern. With everyone wearing something new she wondered of she could convince InuYasha to wear something other than his fire rat. She didn't realize she was staring at him as she pondered the chances of his agreeing.

"What?" He asked.

Kagome blinked and blushed. She shook her head. "I was just thinking... Maybe I would buy something for myself. I'm sure Sango or Keade would help me make a kimono for myself...And maybe something for you."

To surprise he walked off and returned with a beautiful deep blue silk decorated with pale pink sakura blossoms. InuYasha actually liked the idea of seeing Kagome in something traditional. He didn't want to change her and he would miss her short skirts if she didn't wear them anymore but that didn't mean that once in a while he wouldn't like to see her in the clothing of his era. After all he knew she liked him in modern clothes and in his fire rat.

"It's beautiful..." Kagome said sincerely.

"It reminds me of one of my mother's." InuYasha admitted.

Kagome smiled. "Does this mean I can pick something for you too?"

Kagome found a matching blue silk and eventually found a white silk with a slightly darker ivory colored flowered pattern that shone when the light hit it just the right way for Sango. She was thankful to have a hanyou shopping companion when it came to carrying their purchases home.

She had erred on the side of caution and bought more of each fabric than was likely to be needed, just incase. They dropped off the fabric at the shrine and went to purchase Miroku's gift. While they were out Kagome also bought candy for Shippou and a large box and filled it with thread, scissors and other sewing supplies.

Getting packed to go the past was quite and event, but they finally managed to get everything stowed in a way that was convenient for carrying and headed back through the well.

* * *

Everyone looked up pleasantly surprised to see Kagome and InuYasha enter the hut. Large bags were set on the floor. Kagome was smiling broadly happy to be amongst friends. 

"I brought you all some things." She announced. She opened the large duffle bag and pulled out the fabric, laying it out for them to see. She handed the white silk to Sango. "A gift for my sister to make a new kimono to be married in. As well as some to barter with for anything you might need for your home and for Miroku if he wants to wear something besides his robes."

"Kagome... This is too much. It must have cost a lot of money to get all this." Sango protested.

Kagome shook her head. "And what is my life worth? You both have saved me countless times and been the best friends I could have asked for. You are like family to me. I was going to ask you to help me make a kimono for myself and something for InuYasha as well. You can pay me back in that way if you feel you have to... Besides dog boy has plenty of money thanks to Sesshomaru." Before Sango could protest again she handed two glass bottles to Miroku. "It is a tradition in my time to give gifts to the bride and groom. InuYasha came up with the idea to get you some alcohol from my time since you said you wanted to try and it. So he bought it for you, from both of us."

Miroku looked at the two containers. "I thank you both."

"Now for Shippou." Kagome said. She bent down and presented the young fox with a box of pocky and a bag of candy.

Shippou hugged Kagome to thank her and noticed that she smelled different. "Kagome you smell like InuYasha."

Kagome blushed as she stood up noticing that everyone was staring at her. She looked at InuYasha imploring him to say something and take the attention off of her red face.

"Oi, runt don't worry about that and mind your own damn business." InuYasha told him. He grunted as Kagome drove her elbow hard into his stomach. "Damn it woman I was going to tell them that we're mates as soon as you told them you have your memory back."

Both Kagome and InuYasha now sported a pink dusting across their cheeks. Neither one had planned on it being blurted out like that. Sango gasped and Miroku smiled lecherously. Kaede's raspy laughter sounded filling the hut.

Shippou cared only about one thing as he jumped up and down in excitement. "You really have your memory back?"

Kagome kneeled down. "I sure do. InuYasha helped me get it back, by reminding me that I didn't have to be afraid to remember all the bad stuff because I would get to remember the good as well and that was what was important."

"That's wonderful Kagome." Sango offered finally finding her voice and coming over to hug her dear friend and sister.

"Indeed it is." Miroku added. "I wonder InuYasha how long did she have her memory back before you-" He was cut off by hiraikotsu landing on his head. He rubbed the lump forming and frowned. "My darling Sango I was merely asking a simple question. You wound me. So InuYasha the lovely Kagome is your mate now, I assume that means you had the pleasure of running your hands along her firm behi-"

This time it was the hanyou's fist that silenced the monk and left him unconscious on the floor. "Stupid bouzo." he snorted.

"He never learns." Sango said with a shake of her head.

* * *

The rest of the evening was much less eventful. Both Miroku and InuYasha content to watch the women they love begin working on new clothing for the upcoming wedding. The girls took a break when it was time to eat dinner and after informed the men that they were going to bathe in the hot springs. 

Kagome and Sango sank into the warm water. "Can you believe it Sango? I never thought it would happen, that he would chose me, and now... It almost doesn't feel real, like this has all been some crazy dream. I swear, sometimes I thought those two would never open their eyes and see what was right in front of them."

Sango laughed quietly. "I have missed our friendship greatly and I am very glad to have you back."

Kagome smiled. "I'm happy to remember you as well. It's a good thing my memory returned since I am almost certain that InuYasha never would have made me his mate otherwise."

Sango blushed and lowered her head slightly. "Kagome may I ask you something very personal?"

"Of course Sango. You're like my sister." Kagome replied. "You can ask me anything."

"What was it like?" The slayer asked quietly not lifting her head. "What was it like to be with him as his wife?"

Kagome's cheeks flushed with the memory. "Better than I ever imagined."

Sango looked up at her friend's wistful tone. "I have heard... Was it not painful?"

"Well it was a little uncomfortable at first, getting used to him, but not really painful." Kagome told her. "And that slight discomfort was more than worth it in the end. I am sure you have nothing to worry about. Miroku would never hurt you. He loves you."

"I'm worried... He must know more than I. What if I am unable to satisfy him?" Sango admitted.

"First of all Miroku may be a pervert but InuYasha told me that it's mostly an act. Miroku hasn't slept with anyone at least since he joined us." Kagome said. "As for the other... I could give you some advise if you want to hear it and wouldn't think poorly of me for speaking of something so intimate. I know such things aren't usually discussed."

"I would appreciate it greatly if you were to trust me enough to share something so personal with me." Sango replied.

* * *

InuYasha left the hut while the girls bathed in hopes of discouraging the nosey monk. As he headed toward the spring simply to be nearer to Kagome should she call he heard the familiar jingle of Miroku's staff coming up behind him. 

"InuYasha, might I speak with you?" Miroku asked.

The hanyou stopped with a short growl and turned back to face the monk. "What do you want and it better not be to ask me no perverted questions about me and Kagome." InuYasha rolled his eyes as the monk swallowed hard, confirming his suspicions about the reason for Miroku's approach. "Just what I thought. Get lost bouzo."

"It isn't what you think... Well not exactly. I mean I would love to know what sounds the lovely Kagome makes-" Miroku began.

"Finish that and Sango won't be get married, or at least not to you." InuYasha interrupted, a challenge evident in his tone.

"Forgive me, please." Miroku pleaded. "I came to seek your advice. You see I don't know if you are aware but I have never actually had the opportunity to-"

"Spare me." InuYasha cut in. "I know you haven't rutted with any of the women you whose asses you were always grabbing, just get to the fucking point."

"I was hoping, since Kagome seems to have been pleased by her experience, that you would advise me on was to insure that my darling Sango is just as satisfied." Miroku said quickly.

"You have got to be kidding me." InuYasha snorted.

"I assure I am very serious. I know many men care not about the satisfaction and enjoyment of their woman, but I am not one of those men and I am confident that you are not either." Miroku explained. "I know you would never hurt Kagome or use her simply to satisfy your own desires. I would not want to do such to Sango in my inexperience."

"Fuck..." InuYasha growled. "All right, but I swear if tell anyone that we talked about this, I'll make it so it ain't an issue if you know what I mean."

Miroku nodded. "I give my word, should anyone hear of this it will not have been from me."

* * *

By the time the girls returned from the spring, the guys were already back in the hut. Kagome and Sango both thought it odd that Miroku and InuYasha seemed to be distinctly avoiding looking at each other. Kagome took a seat beside her hanyou and put a hand on his arm. 

InuYasha looked at her and she smiled softly. He could tell that she was wondering if anything was wrong, but he didn't really feel like talking about it especially not in front of others so instead he took her hand and squeezed it gently. She seemed to understand and was satisfied to rest her head on his shoulder.

Sango worked a bit more on cutting and pinning the fabric for the new clothing. Once they were ready to be stitched Kagome could help, but until then she had to let someone who knew how to make the outfits handle it and she did after all tell the slayer that she would let her pay for the material in that way.

They stayed up later than they would usually simply enjoying each others company and when they finally went to bed, Shippou curled up in front of Kagome. To everyone's surprise InuYasha laid down behind her and draped his arm over both the miko and the kitsune.


	19. Family

Kagome slid shut the kitchen shoji and then entered the kitchen where InuYasha was already waiting for her. She smiled at her hanyou. "Well let's see... We went shopping, spent the night in the past, and told everyone about my memory," Kagome paused as her cheeks pinked. "So I guess that only leaves taking advantage of having the house to ourselves. If you wanted to that is?"

InuYasha smirked. In his opinion Kagome had never had a better idea. He stepped over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Sounds good to me, wench."

Kagome gasped softly as his lips fell over hers and for several moments she was perfectly content to stand there held in his arms as he kissed her. Finally she pulled away. She slipped her hand into his and led the way up to her room.

The door shut softly behind them and out of habit InuYasha locked it. Kagome waited for him to come to her and then she wrapped her hand around InuYasha's rosary and closed her eyes.

The hanyou felt her power surround him. "What did you just do?"

Kagome looked up at him and smiled lovingly. "Osuwari."

InuYasha flinched and braced for impact, but it never came and instead an incredible warmth surrounded him. _That... It feels like Kagome_. "Kagome, why?"

"You haven't needed these for a long time." She said quietly. " I've kept these on you to bind you to me and I've used them far more often than I should have. Now we're connected in a different way; One that is so much better because we chose to become bound to each other. I would have taken them off all together, but I couldn't risk it since we don't know exactly what makes it so you can come through the well, so I changed the spell. Now the command should still get your attention, but that's it."

InuYasha couldn't believe it. He was finally free of the dreaded subjugation. "Say it again."

Kagome smiled. "Osuwari."

Again the warmth of her power washed over him in a gentle caress. His body gave an involuntary shudder and when he spoke his tone was husky. "I don't know what you did exactly, but that will definitely get my attention." He held her close and as he nuzzled her neck a terrible thought sprang to mind. He pulled away. "Put it back."

Kagome looked up at her hanyou. "Huh?"

"Put it back the way it was." InuYasha told her.

"Why?" Kagome asked. "You've always hated the subjugation."

"What if I transform?" InuYasha explained. "It's enough knowing that you are willing to remove it, but I want it back the way it was."

"No." Kagome stated simply.

"Damn it wench. I told you to put the fucking spell back on." InuYasha barked. "Now do it."

"Or what?" Kagome questioned giving him a pointed look. "What will you do if I refuse?"

InuYasha growled. That was a good question. Then it came to him and he barked out a laugh. "I'll get the old hag to fix it. She's the one who put the damn thing on me in the first place."

He paused at Kagome's frown. She turned away from him. "Fine, get Kaede to do it for you, but I won't. You're my mate and I refuse to hold that kind of power over you. I want you to be with me because it's what you want and not because I can force you to. The rosary has always been an obstacle in our relationship anyway. Maybe if I had taken it off sooner and been forced to talk to you instead of being able to run away I never even would have been hurt."

InuYasha hadn't realized that she looked at it that way. In truth he was a little hurt that she would doubt his reasons for being with her, but he had to admit that she might be right about it having gotten in the way of them really talking to each other in the past. He couldn't count the number of times he had upset her mistakenly only to have her subdue him and run away before he could explain himself.

"I am with you because it's what I want and I would have thought that you knew that by now." InuYasha said with a heavy sigh. "You're probably right about it keeping us apart in the past, but that ain't going to happen now. Kagome, if I transformed and hurt you do you really think I could fucking live with myself after that?"

Finally she turned back around to face him. Kagome though still not willing to put the subjugation back on did have to concede that he had a point as well. Things were different between them now and she did know that he wanted to be with her.

"Why are you so sure that you'll hurt me?" Kagome posed, moving to stand before him. "You never have before, not really, and besides I have other more pleasant ways to subdue you now."

InuYasha growled softly as she reached up and rubbed his ear. He indulged in the pleasure of her touch for a moment and then flicked his ear away from her hand. He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to his chest. "I can't take that chance. Please Kagome don't make me do that."

Kagome knew that her hanyou was concerned and in his own mind justifiably so, but she couldn't be afraid of him. She knew in her heart that he would never harm her, especially not now that she was his mate. "Okay. I'll put it back for now."

"Thank you." InuYasha said quietly.

Kagome considered briefly trying to tell him that she had fixed his rosary and then not actually do it, but it would have been wrong to lie to him. She decided that on the off chance he did revert to his youkai state that she would wait until the last possible second before using the spell to see if he would harm her and if that never happened then maybe one day she would be able to convince him to let her remove it anyway.

She grabbed the smooth beads and concentrated just like Kaede had told her to when she had spoken to the elderly miko about changing the spell while InuYasha had been out hunting for breakfast that morning. The rosary glowed briefly.

"It's done." She said at last.

InuYasha studied her face intently for a moment and came to the conclusion that she was telling the truth. That done he began to nip at her neck softly, as he slid his hands up the back of her thighs, until he had her bottom cupped in his hands. He sucked on the sensitive skin behind her ear and his mate moaned softly as her scent spiked around him.

* * *

The next few days passed far too quickly for them both and before Kagome knew it she was being prodded urgently out of a deep sleep. 

"Mmm... InuYasha, just a little longer." Kagome mumbled. "I do need a few hours of sleep. I think I've been keeping up pretty well for a pathetic human."

"Not that wench." InuYasha said. "Your family is home."

Kagome sat up right as her naked hanyou climbed out of bed and began pulling on his clothes. "What! They weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

She scrambled out of bed as she heard her brother talking quite loudly. Now while she and InuYasha had agreed to tell her family that they were mates, she did not think it would be best for them to find out by seeing her in bed with her hanyou lover.

Loud thumping was heard as someone ran up the stairs. Thankfully InuYasha had the presence of mind to reach out and engage the lock only seconds before someone tried to open the door. On the heels of this person's attempt to enter came the voice of her younger brother.

"Mom! Sis must be here and I think Inu-no-nii-chan is here too since the door is locked." Souta called.

Kagome growled. As she ran her brush quickly through her hair and then opened the door. Souta startled at her sudden appearance. "What are you doing back already?"

A smirk worthy of InuYasha crossed her brother's face as he looked at her and then the hanyou with her, whose shirt was on inside out. "What's the matter sis? Aren't you happy to see us? I'm hurt. Or maybe you and Inu-no-nii-chan were busy... or better yet, getting busy?"

Kagome's face flushed. "You- You..." Unable to come up with anything to say or to muster a denial that wouldn't sound false Kagome settled for doing what she always did when Souta was getting on her nerves; Threatening his life. "I'm going to kill you, brat."

Souta yelled and took off at a run. InuYasha grabbed his mate in time to stop her from causing the boy bodily harm and held her close.

Kagome sighed and enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her for a moment before speaking. "We should go downstairs before he tells mama and jii-chan anything... But first you need to fix your shirt, or he won't have to."

InuYasha corrected his shirt. They stopped briefly at the bathroom and then went on toward the kitchen where they found her mother struggling to carry her bag through the house to her room. InuYasha took her burden without a word and left mother and daughter alone.

They shared a quick embrace. "Welcome home mama. We thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow." Kagome offered.

Her mother arched an eyebrow at her but smiled. "Your grandfather was feeling a little under the weather so we decided to cut our trip short. It's nothing serious, but he already went to lie down. Now I was certain that you told me that you would be with your friends in the past..."

Kagome blushed and was thankful that InuYasha chose that exact moment to return. "You told her yet?"

"Told me what?" Asami questioned.

"I've got all memories back mama. I remember everything." Kagome replied. "Well, not everything since some parts are a little fuzzy, but everything else."

"This is wonderful." Asami cried wrapping her arms around her daughter. "You see you worried for nothing."

"Actually mama it was because of InuYasha that it happened." Kagome informed her. "I didn't want to remember, not really. I was afraid to remember all the bad things that had passed between us, but he reminded me that there were good memories as well and that it wasn't fair to either of us for me to try to keep myself from remembering."

"Well, I'll have to make a special dinner tonight to celebrate." Her mother said with a smile.

"Mama... There's something else, we need to tell you..." Kagome began. She was grateful when InuYasha stepped closer to her and took her hand. "InuYasha and I... Well... We're together now."

Asami studied the pair for a moment. They both looked a little nervous. "By together..."

InuYasha cleared his throat. "Kagome is my mate."

"Mate..." Asami repeated the word. While she most definitely understood that to mean that they had been intimate, the way the young hanyou said it, seemed to imply more. "Why don't we go into the kitchen? I'll make some tea and you can explain to me what exactly that means."

They followed her mother and took a seat side by side at the table, hands clasped firmly beneath the surface. In truth neither one knew why exactly it was that they were nervous. After all her family, even jii-chan had made it clear that they approved of them being together. Perhaps it was just having to speak about something so personal with her mother that unnerved them.

The tea was poured and Asami sat across from the two. "So, would it be fair to assume that being 'mates' while meaning that the two of you have been intimate also means something more as well?"

Both Kagome and InuYasha blushed furiously but nodded. "Maybe we should show her the marks. It might help her understand better than just telling her." Kagome suggested.

Asami watched as her daughter pulled down the collar of her shirt and InuYasha lifted his. She gasped at finding each of their names on the others chest. She was even more shocked when they turned and revealed to he three distinct words making the back of their necks. "Tattoo's? You got tattooed?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not exactly. Those were made by his youki."

"What do they mean?" she asked. "Your names are obvious, but the other."

"They are promises." Kagome explained. "Promises my soul made to his and his to mine, unbreakable promises of what each of us needed to know we would receive from the other for the rest of our lives. It's more than being married mama. Our souls are bound. I'll age like a hanyou now."

"And I'll know if she's hurt or afraid." InuYasha offered. "It's forever."

InuYasha and Kagome waited for her mother to say something, and both relaxed as the older woman broke into a smile.

"It seems we have much to celebrate this day." Asami said at last. "While I didn't it so soon, I knew it was only a matter of time. Congratulations and please don't make me wait too long for grandchildren. I assume they'll have those adorable ears."

InuYasha coughed, choking on the drink of tea he had taken and Kagome was glowing as red as InuYasha's haori. "Mama!"

Asami laughed lightly. "I was only teasing. I'm willing to wait a few months at least, possibly a year."

She laughed more loudly as InuYasha spit tea out onto the table and Kagome's forehead fell against the surface with a soft thud. Mrs. Higurashi retrieve a small hand towel to clean up the mess her hanyou son-in-law had made and then she cleared the table before heading to her room to unpack.

* * *

After dinner InuYasha and Kagome sat together in the Goshinboku. The announcement of their mating as well as the return of Kagome's memories to the rest of the family had gone well. Souta was of course thrilled to have a real brother now. Jii-chan too was supportive since Asami had the fore thought to call their mating a youkai marriage, so that it was clear that they had made a proper commitment to each other. 

InuYasha couldn't believe how much his life had changed since meeting Kagome, beside the obvious benefit of no longer being pinned to a tree in a state of living death. So much had happened, he had learned so much.

He now knew that Kikyou hadn't betrayed him and that he had loved her, but not the way he loved Kagome, the way love was really supposed to be. He had gained friends, a family and learned to trust. He had learned that it was possible to be loved and accepted exactly as he was, a hanyou, and what it felt like to have a home, a place to belong.

He kissed the neck of the girl in his arms and growled softly. She had given him so much, this small, seemingly frail human wench. She who would fight with him and then stand up for him in the same breath and never ceased to amaze him with the size of her heart or the purity of her soul.

Kagome turned slightly and nuzzled her nose under her hanyou's chin. "Is something wrong?"

InuYasha shook his head. "Not since I met you."

Against his neck she smiled. "You know, you've gotten much better at saying the right thing." Kagome placed feather light kisses along his throat, occasionally sucking or nipping his skin lightly. He growled softly and she managed to slip one hand up under his shirt.

"What are you doing to me?" He rasped.

Kagome looked up at him with a devious smile. "I would have thought you'd be able to figure that out on your own my handsome hanyou." She pressed her lips to his and kissed him gently.

InuYasha growled loudly and tangled his hand in her hair holding her to him and deepening the kiss. His hand found her breast and he massaged it gently. He was delighted at Kagome's low moan. "You know we can't do this here." He purred against her ear nipping it softly.

Kagome gasped as he tweaked her nipple. "Can't... Inside...mama...Ahh..."

"Well unless you want me to take you at the base of this tree then you better think of something." InuYasha told her. "And fast."

InuYasha kissed her to stifle her cry as his hand slipped between her legs. "Well house..." She muttered against his lips.

* * *

It was in fact a good while later when they emerged from the well house, Kagome half asleep and in InuYasha's arms. Asami was just finishing her nightly ritual of cleaning the kitchen when she saw them through the window. She heard a soft thud and knew that InuYasha must have taken her daughter straight up to her bedroom. 

InuYasha appeared in the kitchen a few moments later and headed for the refrigerator, removing a bottled water. "Kagome's thirsty."

Asami nodded and smiled. "Will you two be leaving tomorrow?"

The young hanyou opened the bottle of water and took a drink. "Yeah. We're going to head back for a couple of weeks and try to find that d-... shard."

"In that case I'll be sure to pick up some supplies for you all when I head to the store in the morning." Asami replied. "Tell Kagome I said goodnight."

InuYasha felt his face hear as his mate's mother winked at him and he hurried from the room to return to Kagome. He gave her the water and then pulled off his shirt before slipping into bed beside her. He closed his arms around her and kissed her gently. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep or for him to join her.


	20. Unexpected Encounter

**A/N: Here it is at last. I know... The next chapter is also 3/4 of the way done, and for anyone reading Unfettered the new chapter should be up in a few days. **

**Maybe it's just me but I really enjoy writing my Miroku and InuYasha interactions, don't know why? Oh well. Thank you to all those who have reviewed up to this point and I would encourage you to feel free to do so again. Reviews are great motivators and things will be hectic for me as they are for all of us in the holiday season, add that to having just found out that I am expecting and well... I'm going to need it. Anyway here it is and I hope you enjoy. **

**Just so you know there is a very, very brief burst of citrus most of it was cut from this chapter on ff...  
**

* * *

You never really realize how much you are going to miss something until it's gone. InuYasha was currently thinking about just how true this particular statement has been in relation to his life. He hadn't known just how much he truly needed Kagome until her accident and now after a week of traveling where he had not been able to get so much as a minute alone with her, without that nosy monk or damn kitsune interrupting, he was faced with it for a second time. 

He was stunned to find himself seriously considering taking his cues from Miroku and groping her, just to have a chance to touch her. As if Kagome sensed his upset she quickened her pace, leaving Sango's side and walked beside him.

"I miss you too." She whispered.

InuYasha glanced at his mate, to find her smiling with a light pink dusting her cheeks. He was about to offer her his hand when the smell of smoke reached his sensitive nose followed closely by blood.

"Get on." He said bending down. "There's a youkai attacking a village up ahead."

As the village came into view Kagome gasped and InuYasha nearly dropped her. The youkai attacking the village was Sesshomaru. He was in his true form and using his single paw to slash at a barrier surrounding the villagers, each time getting burned by the holy power of the miko casting it.

While she knew that Sesshomaru had no love for humans it was unlike him to attack them. In fact Kagome was certain, or at least she had been perviously, that he would have considered it beneath himself to dirty his hands with human blood. Suddenly from the tree line the little toad like imp appeared and ran toward them.

"You must do something." He cried.

"What the hell is going on?" InuYasha demanded.

"The girl Rin... The villagers have taken her and the miko is hiding her." Jaken stammered. "Sesshomaru-sama did not even recognize me his faithful servant in his rage."

InuYasha drew his sword. "Sango you and I will distract him, so that Kagome and the bouzo can get to the villagers and find out where they are keeping the girl."

The three nodded, and Kirara transformed. Sango took the air and InuYasha. Kagome and Miroku watched as they attempted to divert the attention of the enraged tai youkai.

"Hey asshole." InuYasha yelled. "I know where the girl is." The great dog stopped and turned his fierce red gaze on InuYasha. "That's right bastard, you want the girl you have to fight me."

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru charged InuYasha. Her hanyou jumped out of the way and glanced at her. "Don't just stand there."

Kagome and Miroku hurried over to the barrier and stepped inside with ease.

"Thank the Kami you have come Houshi-sama. I feared that I would not be able to maintain the barrier much longer." The miko said.

"What have you done to anger such a powerful youkai?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing but our duty. You see the evil beast was keeping a young girl, no doubt to taint her with his base desires. We freed her and she is hidden from him by my power." The miko explained.

"The girl, what did she say about this?" Kagome questioned.

"He has bewitched her with his foul youkai magic. She claims that she wishes to stay with him, but no child in her right mind would desire to keep company with a youkai." She replied.

Beside him Miroku felt Kagome's power flare and the miko must have as well because she looked at her with shock.

"Where are you keeping her?" Kagome demanded. The miko remained silent. "I said where is she. You had no right to take her against her wishes. She was an orphan and that _evil youkai _saved her life and has protected her and provided for her for many years."

Behind her Kagome heard InuYasha cry out and saw that Sesshomaru had managed to catch him with his paw and knock him into a tree. Her hanyou pulled himself to his feet.

"Tell me now." Kagome ordered.

"You... Your aura is tainted with youki." The miko gasped. "You have given yourself to a youkai. You must be a dark miko to still have your holy powers."

"I'm no more a dark miko than you are right for keeping Rin from Sesshomaru." Kagome spat.

This time it was Sango who cried out. Miroku stepped out of the barrier and concentrated on finding a source of holy power that Rin could be hidden behind. "I found her."

Kagome ran along side Miroku and he used his staff the break down the door of an old hut. Inside was Rin laying on the floor bound and gagged. Kagome hurried to her side and removed her bindings. The girl wasted no time in jumping to her feet and running outside. Miroku tried to grab her but Kagome stopped him.

"What if he harms her?" Miroku asked. "In this state he might not know her."

Kagome shook her head. "In this state she may be the only one who has any chance of getting him to calm down."

Sure enough Sesshomaru stopped attacking InuYasha and his jaws opened releasing the Tetsusaiga. The giant dog turned and watched the girl running toward him.

"Sesshomaru-sama please stop." Rin cried. "They have freed me. Please do not harm them. Rin is here now."

In burst of light gone was the animal and in its place stood the stoic tai youkai. InuYasha sheathed his sword and Sango landed beside Miroku. Kagome hurried over to her mate to see how seriously he was injured.

"Keh, I'm fine wench, stop fussing over me." InuYasha said with no real feeling as Kagome's hands ran over his chest looking for wounds.

InuYasha suddenly grabbed Kagome and jumped back as Sesshomaru's energy whip lashed out in their direction. He was about to draw his sword when Kagome pointed at the ground. Laying beside them in two pieces was an arrow. The second was stopped by Miroku's staff.

"What the hell are you doing?" InuYasha yelled. "We just saved your fucking village."

"We did not need the aid of a half breed or his whore." The miko said. "Now as my duty demands I must slay you all. Houshi-sama, taijiya stand aside or join them. You kitsune child may flee, but know should you return you will be slain as well."

"You can't be serious." Sango exclaimed.

Kagome put her hand on the taijiya's arm and looked back at her furious hanyou mate. "It's okay, let's just go. Please."

"InuYasha, leave with your miko, this Sesshomaru will handle these _humans_." The stoic youkai said smoothly. "I will not forget the events of this day."

Kagome was stunned and she figured that his words were about as close to a thank you as Sesshomaru would ever utter. She was a little worried about the fate of the human villagers, but figured that even Sesshomaru wouldn't slaughter them in front of his human ward. She frowned as InuYasha just tuned and walked away without even looking at her. Sango gave her a questioning look to which she could only shake her head. Shippou joined them as they hurried to catch their hanyou companion.

* * *

By the time night had fallen and camp had been made, InuYasha still had not spoken to anyone. Kagome was beginning to wonder if she had done something wrong, even though she couldn't think of anything that it could be. She poured the water over his ramen and when it was ready she went to stand under the tree her hanyou was sitting in. 

"InuYasha aren't you going to come down and eat?" She called. When he didn't answer she fought the urge to use the command, yell and cry all at the same time. "Please, for me..." She added in a whisper.

Apparently that got his attention because he jumped down and took the bowl from her.

InuYasha glanced at his confused mate as she ate and knew that she was upset and didn't understand what was going on with him. The truth was is that hearing that miko call her a whore for being with him brought back all the memories of his mother and with it all the fears that had kept him away from Kagome in the first place.

He watched her as she quickly wiped a tear from her cheek and knew he needed to talk to her. InuYasha put down his empty bowl and got up. He crossed camp and offered Kagome his hand. She looked up and the tears in her eyes tore at his heart, making him feel even more guilty about the way he had been acting.

Kagome took the hand he offered her and let him lead her away from the light of the fire. When he stopped several minutes passed without a word. Finally Kagome spoke up.

"I wanted you to know... If it was something I did... I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It ain't nothing you did." InuYasha told her taking her in his arms.

"Then what is it?" Kagome asked. "You haven't been like this since before..."

He sighed. "That miko... I couldn't help but think about my mother. They killed her for being the whore of a youkai. I can't let that happen to you."

"I know you won't let that happen." Kagome said looking up at him.

"I don't think you should come back here anymore." InuYasha told her. "You'll be safer if you just stay in your time where you belong."

"But... I belong with you. I-" Kagome tried.

"I'll come stay with you when we aren't looking for the shard." InuYasha cut in.

"How will you find it? You need me to sense the shard." Kagome said desperately.

"Kikyou can see the shards." InuYasha reminded her. "She'll help me and when we find it, I'll come to stay in your time with you for good."

Kagome's mind scrambled for another argument to keep her at his side where she belonged, but she couldn't come up with anything. "I won't go. I don't care what some stupid villagers think. I love you and I'm not ashamed that we're together. I trust you to protect me. Please don't send me away."

Her fists were clutching his haori tightly and the truth was that he didn't want to be without her. He was terrified that the well would seal with him on one side and her on the other. "Then you have to let me wear the concealing spell all the time. If I look human then you'll be safe."

"All the time?" She questioned. "Even at the village and at home with mama? I won't ever get to see the real you?"

"Fine at Kaede-baba's village and your family's house I won't wear it, but anytime we leave then I'm putting it on and you have to promise you won't ever let it slip that I'm not human." InuYasha told her.

"And if I promise I get to stay with you, right?" Kagome asked. InuYasha nodded. "Okay. I promise, but that doesn't mean I like it. You shouldn't have to hide what you are. There's nothing wrong with being a hanyou or with us being together."

"I know wench." InuYasha muttered, rolling his eyes. "You love me as a hanyou. I got it."

If it hadn't been for the smirk on his lips or the amusement in his eyes Kagome would have been upset with him. Instead she answered his teasing with some of her own. Her hand slipped in the side of his hakama and InuYasha groaned.

"You know, you never seemed to mind me _loving_ you as a hanyou before..." She whispered. She pulled her hand away. "But if you mind now, I won't _love_ you anymore."

Her hanyou mate growled loudly and in a breath she found herself pinned against a tree by his body. She gasped as he ground his hips into her and kissed her roughly. She didn't even notice him rip off her panties and toss them aside until he lifted her from her feet. She was panting lightly as he let her legs slide to the ground.

Once InuYasha had retied his hakama he took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly. He hadn't meant to be so forceful, but a week without her coupled with her teasing had stripped him of his control. He was relieved however that she had seemed to have enjoyed it as much as he had.

Kagome nuzzled him under his chin and sighed. "We should get back before anyone comes looking for us, but we definitely have to find more chances to sneak away and be alone."

InuYasha couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

Their journey back to the village marked the end of yet another unsuccessful hunt for the final shard. The girls left almost at once to bathe at the springs and as always Miroku followed InuYasha on his self imposed guard duties, hoping that he might be able to convince his hanyou companion to let him take a small peek. It had yet to happen but as a man who had spent most of his life having to wonder if he was going to be swallowed up by his cursed hand, Miroku had learned the value of hope and of never giving up. 

"You know InuYasha, I would never think to look upon Kagome if-" Miroku began hopefully.

"Don't even start bouzo." InuYasha interrupted. "We ain't spying on them." Then a wry grin made itself known on the hanyou's lips. "Besides I don't have to spy if I want a look at Kagome."

Miroku sighed heavily. "Your cruelty truly knows no bounds, does it my hanyou friend?"

"What are you whining for anyway?" InuYasha snorted. "You'll be married to Sango soon enough and then you won't have to spy no more either."

"Within a few days actually, if all goes well." Miroku replied. "But what a long few days it will be..."

InuYasha just shook his head and kept his ears trained on the soft feminine voices now coming from the spring just beyond the tree line.

"This feels so nice." Kagome offered with a soft sigh.

"Yes it does." Sango agreed. "Kagome I was hoping we could speak of my wedding?"

Kagome lifted her head and looked at her dear friend. "Of course we can."

"Miroku and I... We have waited so long. Had my life been different I might have had two or three children already." Sango began. "We waited at first for you to return to us and then for you to be restored. I have finished my kimono and Miroku's clothing as well. I spoke to Kaede before we left for this most resent journey and the arrangements have been made. We would like to be wed in three days at sunset, but only if you can be with us."

"Oh Sango..." Kagome said softly. "It means so much to me that you waited this long. It would be wrong for me to expect you to wait any longer. I haven't finished mine and InuYasha's clothes yet, but with mama's help I'm sure I can have them ready in time."

"I'm so glad that I will be able to have you there as a witness, you and InuYasha both." Sango told her sincerely, as tears filled her eyes. "You and he have done so much for me and have become like my family. It simply would not have been as joyful a day without you."

Kagome blinked trying to stave off her own tears lest her hanyou mate scent them from his place a short distance away and come running. "Thank you. You really have been like a sister to me and I am sure that you an Miroku will be very happy together. He may even eventually learn to confine his lecherous ways to the privacy of your home."

Kagome giggled and Sango laughed. "I think you give him too much credit, but I guess as long as I am the only on he touches inappropriately I won't have to hit him too hard."

The truth of the matter was that Kagome had yet to even begin the stitching of their wedding attire. She had planned to do it by hand but since that was no longer an option given the time constraints, she would simply use her mother's sewing machine, which would finish the simple garments in no time.

So it was that Kagome and InuYasha returned through the well. Enlisting the aid of her mother not only did she finish her kimono and InuYasha's haori and hakama but she also had time to select many different dishes that she could prepare to bring to the past as a wedding feast, making what would have been a simple ceremony into an affair to be celebrated and remembered by the entire village.

InuYasha found himself in complete agreement with his mate when she said that she couldn't think of two people who deserved such happiness more than their friends.


	21. Unions

**A/N: I know this took a while, So thanks to those who have waited patiently and who have left reviews. Here is the newest chapter and I hope I haven't disappointed. I will try my hardest to have the next chapter out in a more timely fashion.**

* * *

Kagome stood beside her hanyou with tears glistening in her eyes as Kaede preformed the ceremony blessing the union of the last taijiya and the hentai monk. She was overjoyed for her friends, who were finally getting the happiness they so richly deserved. 

InuYasha glanced at his mate and couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked in the fading light. The salt of her tears drew his attention and he was only mildly comforted by the small smile that graced her lips.

The young miko was shocked, but pleasantly so, as her hanyou mate slipped his hand into her own. It was an uncharacteristic display of affection considering that most of the village was there to witness it, and it touched her. She squeezed his hand gently and with the other she dabbed away the few tears slipping down her cheeks.

While normally a wedding wouldn't be quite as grand an affair in such a small village, this situation was unique. Miroku and Sango were included with herself and InuYasha as the village protectors and as such were considered the reason for the youkai free prosperity of their lands. On top of that Kagome had brought with her a veritable feast from the other side of the well. All dishes prepared by herself and her mother as a token of friendship and thanks to the couple.

In light of the plentiful amount of food and drink, the entire village was more than happy to have cause to celebrate. A cheer went up from the crowd as the ceremony was completed.

Kagome hurried over to her two friends. "Congratulations. I am so happy for you both."

"Thank you Kagome." Sango replied. "I fear I owe much to both you and InuYasha. Without either of you I would not be where I am now."

Kagome shook her head."There's no need to thank us. It's just good to see you both so happy." Tears again filled the miko's eyes and in a rare openly emotional display the two women hugged each other. "I'm sorry." Kagome sniffed as she pulled away. "It was a lovely wedding and a beautiful beginning to a new life shared together."

"Thank you Kagome. We too are glad that you were able to be here to share it with us." Miroku offered. "Now I believe there is much celebration to be had before we retire to our new home to celebrate privately."

Sango blushed deeply and Kagome giggled

"Keh, once a pervert always a pervert." InuYasha snorted.

Since the newly wedded couple was likely to want a few days alone, more no doubt if Miroku had any say in the matter, InuYasha and Kagome returned to her era. They would return in a weeks's time and the group would set out in hopes of finding the final shard.

* * *

InuYasha held his mate closely as she slept. To his eyes she had been more beautiful than even Sango, whom Kagome had on several occasions proclaimed to be the most beautiful bride she had ever seen. Her tears at the ceremony itself still bothered him. While on one hand he knew that they were meant to be tears of joy for her friends, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe there wasn't more to it than that. 

Marriage was a distinctly human custom, and while he understood its purpose, he had never really considered that it might have a place in his life. After all the proclaiming of a few words could never compare to the bonding mates shared and he had come upon many human men who did not remain faithful even after taking such vows.

It had come to his attention that human women in particular seemed to place value on the custom of proclaiming before witnesses that they were pledged to their man and he to her, and he knew for a fact that Sango had adamantly refused to lay with the bouzo before they were properly married.

The hanyou looked at his sleeping mate and brushed a hair back out of her face. A soft sigh escaped her and she snuggled more deeply into his embrace.

His thoughts centered again on his miko, and he was forced to wonder if perhaps Kagome wanted a wedding as well. She would no doubt be the most beautiful bride any had ever laid eyes on, but he knew that she would never ask him even if she wanted to get married. Kagome was simply happy to be his, in whatever way he would have her; Why that was he would never understand, but was grateful in any case.

It was only a few hours before dawn when he reached his decision. He would ask her mother. The elder female Higurashi had more than proven herself as someone he could come to without fear and speak of things that were hard for him to talk about or admit. Satisfied with his plans, he let sleep take him.

Kagome was out on the shrine grounds aiding her grandfather. InuYasha slipped silently into the kitchen where her mother was preparing lunch.

The older woman jumped when she turned only to find the young hanyou standing there behind her. She laughed lightly. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"Sorry." InuYasha offered.

Asami shook her head, dismissing his apology as unnecessary. "There's no need to apologize." She wiped her hands on a the small towel tucked into her apron. "You look troubled. Was there something you needed to talk to me about?"

InuYasha nodded and sat at the table. Asami joined him and waited patiently for him to speak. She knew well by now that he would tell her when he was ready and that pressuring him would only make him uncomfortable.

"Kagome cried when Sango and the bouzo got married." He told her.

"I'm sure that she was just happy for them. I myself have cried at every wedding I have ever attended." Asami offered.

"I think... Do you think... Damn it." InuYasha growled suddenly. His eyes flashed toward her mother who was still smiling pleasantly. "Sorry." He muttered. "Maybe this was a stupid idea."

Now Asami was beginning to think that she knew exactly what the young man before her way trying to say and she hoped that she was correct. What mother doesn't dream of seeing her daughter get married and up to this point she had no reason to hope it would happen, but now...

"I think that Kagome is just happy that you are with her." Asami said. "And that she would be happy even if you and she were never to get married, but I also think that she would appreciate it if you at least asked her." Now she would not force them to get married, especially after hearing what their mating meant, but she didn't figure that it could hurt to give the young hanyou something to think about. "Though I would also say that in this era Kagome in large part still appears available, to the human men at least. We both know that she's not and that she is in no way interested in being with anyone else..."

InuYasha growled a little. He hadn't thought of that at all. The last thing he needed was some human man trying to take his Kagome from him, especially with all the time they were spending in her time. InuYasha rose from his seat and headed for the door.

Asami stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"To ask her." He replied.

"If I might... It's a tradition that the man presents a ring, a symbol of his commitment to the woman when asking for her hand." Asami explained. "Even though I understand that nothing could be greater than the bond you already share with my daughter, I ask you to consider that such a moment would be one she is likely to remember for the rest of her life."

InuYasha frowned. He wasn't like the monk. Smooth and beautiful words didn't come easily to him, even now when he was much more open with his feelings than he had been in the past. Sure sometimes he got it right, but that was usually by accident, when he didn't have time to think about what he was saying. He also wasn't sure where to get her a ring, even if he did have the money for it. Why did everything have to be so complicated? He took a deep breath.

"What do I do?" InuYasha asked, reminding himself that for Kagome, it would be worth it, no matter what was required of him.

Asami smiled. "First I'll arrange a time for Kagome to be busy and we will go together and select a ring. The rest should be easy. My daughter loves you, so you only need to be yourself."

* * *

It took a couple of days and some help from the other members of the family, jii-chan in particular seemed to be more than willing to assist him, but Asami finally managed to make time for them to go find a ring for Kagome. Their time was limited and InuYasha had taken all of it to pick one he deemed worthy of her. 

They returned to the shrine and just minutes later Kagome and her grandfather returned, only to have Asami announce that Souta was staying at a friend's house and that she and jii-chan were making a short trip to a shrine in a neighboring city to speak with the priest who was an old friend of the family.

If Kagome suspected anything, then she was hiding it well as she hugged her mother and grandfather goodbye and wished them a safe trip. InuYasha forced himself not to blush as Asami winked at him and offered a knowing smile.

They went inside and Kagome made him ramen for dinner. After which she suggested that they go up to her room, and as much as InuYasha wanted to do that, he was determined to take advantage of the chance Asami had given him.

"Aren't you coming?" Kagome asked with a small pout.

"Come outside with me." InuYasha said.

Kagome cocked her head and studied his face for a moment. There was something he wasn't saying and his tone told her that it was important. "Okay."

InuYasha took her hand and led her to the Goshinboku. It seemed a fitting place, since it was where they first met and she had set him free. He was thankful that Kagome knew him so well, as she stood beside him, content to wait silently until he was ready.

Kagome looked at her hanyou as he turned to her. He lifted her left hand which was still held in his and pulled the ring from his pocket. She thought her heart would stop and she momentarily forgot to breathe.

"We're mates, but I was thinking... I want to make you happy." InuYasha said quietly. "You want to get married?"

Kagome finally managed draw a breath. "Is that the only reason you're doing this? To make me happy? Because you should know that I'm just happy being with you."

"I knew I would fuck this up." InuYasha grumbled. "I do want you to be happy, but that ain't the only reason."

"Do you want to marry me?" Kagome questioned softly.

"Yes." InuYasha replied honestly. "I want everyone to know that we belong together, to each other. You are my mate, but I would be honored if you would become my wife as well. Do you want to marry me?"

Kagome smiled and opened her hand, holding it out for him to slip on the ring. His second attempt at a proposal had been much better than the first. "I would love to."

InuYasha smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger. As soon as it was done his mate threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. _Definitely worth it. _He closed his arms around her and kissed her back. This time he knew for certain that her tears were happy ones.

Kagome pulled away and admired her ring. It was white gold with a single heart shaped diamond in the center that was flanked on each side by three small round red stones inlaid into the band.

"You like it right?" InuYasha asked. "If not you can go pick any one you want."

Kagome shook her head and smiled at him. "It's perfect. I love it and I love you."

"Good." he smirked. "Now I believe you wanted to go up to your room."

Kagome blushed prettily. "So I did."

* * *

Much to InuYasha's dismay he didn't get to spend much time with his mate over the next few days. It seemed that both his mate and her mother were equally anxious to see them married, and since they were leaving to look for shards once again, Kagome had many things to pick out, so that her mother could make all the arrangements while they were gone. 

As he sat in the Goshinboku, InuYasha figured that he should probably just be grateful that Kagome didn't feel it necessary for him to participate in all the planning.

When they left to return trough the well, Kagome had selected everything she wanted and armed with his credit card her mother promised to have a date set and plans made when they next returned in two weeks.

After several minutes of hearing his mate joyfully relate having been asked to become his wife to the slayer, the small group set out to seek the final shard. InuYasha found himself wondering how long Miroku and Sango would continue to travel with them and how long his own mate would be content to put off settling down and having a normal life.

Naraku, the bastard, was dead and gone, and while Kikyou still roamed the earth, he had given her revenge and Kagome had given her peace. He was no longer conflicted. For the first time he knew clearly what he wanted his life to be and traveling all over Japan looking for the last shard of a jewel that had caused him and so many others more grief than good wasn't a part of it.

That's not even mentioning that he was missing out on what his mate called _quality time_, which amounted to time they spent alone together and most often led to their mutual pleasure and gratification. He was sure that the monk if not Sango would be missing that too. Sure they could sneak off occasionally for a quick coupling, but he much preferred being able to take his time to pleasure his mate, and himself properly.

While it was true that he enjoyed the forest and the freedom to run, InuYasha had always dreamed of having a home and a family, more so than he desired become a full demon. In fact it was that dream that was the crux of his reasoning for his wish on the sacred jewel, but he no longer needed to the jewel. He had all he had ever wanted and while it was the jewel that had brought Kagome to him, he had no need for the cursed item now.

He wasn't even sure why they were searching for the last shard anymore. Surely with Kagome having the rest the last shard would eventually come to them. The young hanyou supposed it had something to with closure; The need to put an end to the Shikon no Tama and all the havoc it had caused since it's creation. That, and he knew that his mate felt compelled to repair the damage she had done. So they would continue to search, but he would be grateful for the day when the jewel was completed, even though it would likely bring about the time for a difficult decision.

"You work fast don't you bouzo." InuYasha said to the monk who was currently sitting a short distance away, waiting for the girls to return from their bath.

"What do you mean?" Miroku questioned genuinely confused.

"She ain't told you yet?" InuYasha wondered out loud. "Maybe I shouldn't say nothing then. Forget about it."

Now Miroku was quite astute when it came to matters not concerning women's behinds and as he went over InuYasha's words once again, his heart clenched with anticipation. "You certainly can't expect me to simply forget about it..."

"I guess maybe she don't know yet..." InuYasha began. "I noticed a couple of days ago, but it took me a while to figure out what it meant."

"Noticed what already?" Miroku nearly shouted. He apologized quickly knowing that if he angered the hanyou he would learn nothing. "Forgive me..."

InuYasha snorted. "The change in her scent. I guess I can only pray that Sango will keep the kid from turning out to be a pervert like you."

"Surely you jest InuYasha." Miroku said disbelieving, but entirely hopeful at the same time. "We have only been as man and wife for just more than a half cycle of the moon."

InuYasha shrugged. "I could be wrong I guess."

"But you do not think that you are mistaken?" Miroku prompted. The hanyou gave him a pointed look. "Have you spoken of this to Kagome?"

"Keh, nope." InuYasha replied. Twin triangles flicked in the direction of the spring. "They're coming."

It was less than a minutes later when Miroku too could hear the laughing feminine voices of his wife and Kagome. The two stepped out of the trees and after returning the bathing items to Kagome's bag both took seats by their respective mates.

Kagome leaned her head against InuYasha's shoulder and smiled as he turned his head briefly to nuzzle her hair before resuming his watch of the rabbit roasting over the fire. InuYasha still wasn't openly affectionate with her when in the past, even when they were only in the company of Miroku and Sango and she doubted that he would ever be, but she loved how he always made sure to acknowledge in some way that her gestures were welcome and appreciated.

By the time dinner was finished both women had noticed the unusual way the monk was behaving; His covert glances at his wife and the strange smile he was wearing were more than obvious, even if he had been trying to be discreet. When it came time to sleep and he had yet to even attempt to grope his taijiya wife or convince her to take a short _walk _with him, Sango could hold her tongue no longer.

"All right, what is it?" She demanded.

"Whatever do you mean my darling Sango?" Miroku asked in reply, that soft smile again on his lips and a certain unfamiliar light in his eyes.

"You're acting so strangely." Sango offered in explanations. "Kagome tell me you noticed it as well."

"Sango's right. You have been acting weird." Kagome said. "You keep looking at her all funny and smiling. Honestly it's kind of creeping me out. I mean you haven't tried anything perverted all night. Something is definitely going on."

Sango looked to a suspiciously quiet InuYasha. The hanyou in turn snorted and turned away from her gaze, making it all too obvious that he knew what was going on. Her eyes met Kagome's and the young miko nodded once, sharply.

Before she could even attempt to pry it out of InuYasha he leaned over and told her what she wanted to know, realizing that there was no way he could get out of telling her. He flattened his ears down against his head as his mate squealed excitedly, causing Sango to look at her and wonder if the world had gone mad while they were at the spring.

Kagome jumped to her feet and hurried over to Sango hugging her. "This is so exciting." She cried. "Of course I knew it could happen, but I never expected... Not so soon. A baby! Congratulations!"

"A what? Kagome what are you talking about?" Sango asked.

Kagome scooted back and looked at her confused friend. "You didn't know... Then how?" Her eyes fell on her mate.

"I smelled in on her a couple of days ago." InuYasha admitted grudgingly. "I thought the bouzo already knew. I don't know how long a woman has to be pupped before she knows."

Sango who still hadn't quite absorbed the conversation going on around her put a hand to her stomach. "A baby?" She looked to her husband. "I-I-I am with child? So soon?"

"If our hanyou friend's nose is to be trusted." Miroku said gently. "Tell me this pleases you my darling Sango."

Finally the taijiya smiled.


	22. Seperate Lives

**A/N: Here is the second chapter of the day expect another within the week.  
**

**Now you may be happy (or disappointed) to learn that I only expect this story to have around thrity chapters. Maybe a couple less depending on how everything comes together. I actually have part of the epilogue and bits and pieces of the rest of the story written, so it is only a matter of filling in the blanks.**

**That said thank you to all those who reviewed and I hope you will continue to do so. Anyway I hope you enjoy**.

* * *

InuYasha was growing more frustrated with each passing day. He was tired of all the fruitless searching for the single elusive jewel shard that was preventing him from being free to let go of the past and really start his life with Kagome. 

He was also tired of dealing with the lesser youkai that kept coming trying to steal the jewel, most often in the dead of night, thinking that they were all unsuspecting humans. So far he had managed to slay them all without ever even waking the others in the group, but he wasn't foolish enough to believe that things would continue like that forever.

As if the Kami had read his thoughts he scented the approach of several youkai and he wasn't the only one. "It fucking figures." He muttered to himself as he drew his sword.

"Can you tell us what is coming?" Miroku called, staff in hand, along with a sacred sutra.

"Serpents, a few of them." InuYasha replied.

Sango quickly prepared for battle and Shippou went to find an inconspicuous place to wait so that he wouldn't get in the way. Kagome readied an arrow just in case and they waited.

While it was unusual for youkai such as these to work together, it was not unheard of, and soon the group found themselves being attacked from both sides. InuYasha raised the Tetsusaiga and sliced through the largest youkai and Sango answered on the other side with her Hiraikotsu.

Kagome fired and arrow striking one of the smaller serpents while Miroku quickly threw a sutra and followed it by bringing his staff down on the head of one of their would be attackers. Again they heard Sango's familiar battle cry as she took out another and Kirara tore into the last with her fangs.

The Testsusaiga rested in the dirt in front of InuYasha who was scanning the area with his senses to make sure that they really had gotten all of them. Kagome felt herself being drawn toward Sango. She was standing beside the taijiya about to ask her if she was all right when a last serpent youkai came our of the brush headed straight for her.

Without out thinking Kagome pushed Sango out of the way and grunted in pain as the foul snake hit her in the stomach and sent her flying.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he saw his mate sailing through the air and into the dense foliage. He wasted no time leaping into the air and bringing down his claws. "Sankontessou!"

Miroku was helping Sango to her feet as the youkai disintegrated. They both looked in the direction Kagome had been thrown in and watched the hanyou and the kitsune hurry to her side, following after them.

InuYasha hated the scent of Kagome's blood and at once he began to inspect her injuries. He was relieved to find that her wounds were mostly superficial, except a single gash on her thigh, but even that wasn't serious. He was a little concerned that she was unconscious, but nothing could be done about that.

He glanced at the monk and Sango. The hanyou felt the overwhelming urge to care for his mate, but he couldn't bring himself to do so properly while they were watching. The kid he could deal with, since Shippou was a youkai and would understand.

"You two go on ahead and find a place to make camp." InuYasha said from his place at Kagome's side. "Here runt hold this. Once I get Kagome cleaned up we'll catch up. She'll probably need to rest for a while."

Shippou took the folded cloth and held it firmly over the worst of Kagome's injuries. Sango and Miroku looked at InuYasha for a moment, knowing that he would take care of Kagome, and agreed. Once they were out of sight InuYasha began to clean and seal the superficial scratches on Kagome's face and arms.

Shippou remained silent not all at surprised to see that the hanyou was taking care of Kagome in such a way. It was after all the way of things at least among youkai and more than that he knew just how much the hanyou cared for his mate.

When the only cut remaining was the shallow gash on her upper thigh that was covered by the bandage and Shippou's hand InuYasha spoke again. "Let's see if it's still bleeding." The kitsune uncovered the wound and InuYasha inspected it. "Get her some clean clothes out of her bag, while I take care of this."

The young fox bounded over to Kagome's bag and dug around inside. When he returned to the hanyou and the miko he was carrying the soft pink and blue kimono that Sango had made for Kagome as thanks for all the young woman from the future had done in preparation for her wedding.

Without needing to be told Shippou turned away so that InuYasha could change Kagome. Thankfully her undergarments had not been soiled by any blood. Kagome awoke just as he was tying closed the kimono.

"Is everyone all right?" Kagome asked quietly.

InuYasha looked down at his mate as she lay in his arms. "Yeah. Now tell me what the hell were you thinking jumping in front of that youkai like that?"

"Not so loud." His miko whispered. "My head hurts, and I was thinking about Sango and Miroku's baby. If she had been the one hit by the youkai she could have lost her child. I couldn't let that happen."

The gentle scolding InuYasha had intended on giving his mate died on his lips. He should have known that her reason would have been to the cause of protecting someone else no matter the effect on herself. It hadn't really occurred to him that he was going to have to try harder to insure that everyone was kept safe. While he never wanted any of their group to get injured, now it was imperative that Sango be kept from harm. Perhaps it would be best to consider that it was time for him and Kagome to seek the final shard on their own.

* * *

InuYasha glanced to his right as Miroku left his place near Sango to join him on the other side of the fire. It was late, much later than the bouzo usually stayed up, and so he suspected that something was on the monk's mind. 

"Since the incident this afternoon I have spent much time thinking and meditating on what happened." Miroku began quietly. "I owe much to both you and Kagome. There can be no words to describe my gratitude for your part in ridding me of my curse and for Kagome bringing herself to harm in the cause of protecting Sango."

InuYasha remained silent, though he was secretly relieved that Miroku had taken it upon himself to broach the very subject the hanyou had been dreading bringing up. He knew that he was likely to screw up and make it sound like he didn't want them traveling with him anymore and that he wasn't grateful for their help so far, but this way all he had to do was agree with the monk. InuYasha also knew his silence was making Miroku a little wary, but he enjoyed seeing the pervert squirm a little.

"What I am trying to say is that it is one thing to defend yourself and your home against youkai but quite another to go seeking trouble." Miroku continued. "You and Kagome have been friends to us and more than that have become like family, but my first duty must be to Sango and her safety. Surely you can understand?"

"Keh, of course I can." InuYasha offered at last. "Me and Kagome have to do this, but you and Sango... Hell I didn't even expect you to come with us anymore once Naraku was gone. When you did..." The hanyou took a long pause. "Anyway that ain't important. I understand and Kagome will too."

Miroku smiled and clasped a hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "That went better than I had expected. Now I only have to convince Sango."

InuYasha snorted. "You got your work cut out for you there bouzo, but it's your own fault for picking such a willful woman."

Miroku frowned even though his eyes still shone with amusement. "Ah, and your Kagome is such a meek and timid flower, never willful in the least... I had forgotten."

At this InuYasha laughed. "Yeah well my woman doesn't have a giant bone to sling at me, and she's too nice to shoot me with one of her arrows..." Miroku sighed and InuYasha took pity on him. "You know I could get Kagome to talk to her for you, that way neither one of us would have to worry about getting hit with Hiraikotsu."

"I would be forever grateful my friend." Miroku said with a smile.

* * *

It would still take more than a day to reach the village because InuYasha had to carry Kagome. Though her wound was mostly healed her leg and her stomach were still sore and she was unable to walk or ride on his back, and so when they had the chance to secure a room for the night at a small inn, they took advantage of it. 

This time Miroku preformed a real exorcism and once it was done they were shown to their room. If the innkeeper noticed the disappointment of the four travelers when he told them he only had one empty room, he made no mention of it. Thunder roared in the distance and Miroku sighed.

"Well, though not what I had in mind it is better than sleeping outside in the rain." The monk offered.

"Yeah, right bouzo." InuYasha snorted.

Kagome giggled a little at her grumpy hanyou and shared a look with an amused and blushing Sango.

All four looked towards the door as the innkeepers wife arrived. "A meal will be prepared for you all, but before that perhaps you would like to rid yourself of the dirt and dust from your travels."

"A bath?" Kagome questioned excitedly. "That would be wonderful."

"I will have the tubs prepared." The woman offered. "I will return to show you the way once everything is in order."

It wasn't long before they were shown to the bathing rooms. Shippou actually chose to go with the men this time, so Sango and Kagome were left alone to relax in the warm water.

"Can we talk?" Kagome asked gently.

"Or course. I have been wanting to tell you how glad I am that you were not injured too seriously yesterday." Sango said.

"That is exactly what I wanted to talk about." Kagome replied. "You and Miroku are more than just my friends. You've both become like family and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to either one of you because of me. InuYasha and I both really appreciate it that you continue to travel with us and help us even though you've already gotten your revenge against Naraku, but maybe it's time for you and Miroku to start your own lives."

Sango didn't say anything nor did she look at Kagome.

"It's not that we don't want you with us..." Kagome added quickly. "We do. In fact I am going to miss having you to talk to everyday. I didn't mean to upset you..."

"I'm not upset." Sango said quietly, lifting her head. "I am relieved. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt because of me either, but that's exactly what happened yesterday, and since then I've been wondering how to tell you that I didn't think I should travel with you anymore without making it seem like I am ungrateful for all you have done for me."

Kagome smiled at both Miroku and InuYasha when she and Sango returned to the room, letting them know that their conversation had gone well, and their lives were in no immediate danger from an angry taijiya. They ate together and as it grew late each couple retired to their own side of the room. Shippou and Kirara curled up together in a far corner and were the first to fall asleep.

InuYasha was thankful for the partition which allowed him to lay beside his mate and hold her close without feeling awkward or embarrassed that they would be seen. He hadn't had the chance to hold her nearly enough over the last several days.

Kagome had her arm around his waist and her face buried against his neck as he held her. He could hear her breathing deeply and the small contented sigh that escaped her. His hanyou eyesight allowed him to see her clearly as she looked up at him and smiled. Unable to resist InuYasha pressed his lips to hers and kissed her.

It was torture, their lips and bodies pressed together, gentle hands caressing each other, but to be unable to share themselves with each other completely. Finally InuYasha was forced to pull away. He nuzzled his mate's neck as she whimpered softly.

InuYasha pressed his lips to her ear. "I need you too... soon."

"Promise?" Kagome asked in what was barely a whisper.

"You better fucking believe it." He replied. Then InuYasha kissed her once more to quiet her as she giggled.

* * *

The following morning, even though her injured leg felt completely fine, Kagome feigned a lingering stiffness so that her hanyou would carry her. She had a suspicion that he knew she was faking as he smirked at her, but it didn't stop him from offering her his back. 

They made it back to the village well before dark and so Kagome and InuYasha decided to go ahead and return to her era. The young miko was excited to hear what her mother had accomplished so far for their wedding and the hanyou was more than excited that he would finally be able to get his mate alone.

The went through the well and once their feet were firmly on the well house floor InuYasha crushed Kagome tp his chest and kissed her. After a brief moment she tried to push away.

"Not now." Kagome said as she continued to push against his chest.

"The way I see it you owe me." InuYasha replied, nipping at her neck.

Kagome forced his head up and frowned at him. "How do you figure that, dog boy?"

In reply her hanyou ran his hand up her thigh and over the closed wound, which was by this time only a thin, faint line. "Keh, I know you... Every part of you, and I know your leg was fine this morning. I think I should get _something_ for carrying you all day."

"Is that so?" Kagome asked. Her hanyou nodded. "Okay then answer this one question. If you knew then why exactly did you carry me?" Kagome bit the insides of her cheeks to keep from laughing as InuYasha opened and closed his mouth trying to come up with an answer. "I think you did it because you like carrying me."

"Keh." InuYasha managed weakly.

Kagome smiled at him and reached up to rub a furry ear. "Since it was something we both enjoyed then I guess we're even, but if we go inside right now so I can talk to mama, I'll be sure and find a way to thank you later."

She knew when her hanyou sighed and bent over to pick up her bag that she had won. Before she could open the well house door he took her in his arms and kissed her one last time.

"I'm going to hold you to that wench." He said against her ear, his voice low and full of promise.

"I'm looking forward to it." She breathed.

Inside they found her mother preparing dinner. The two women shared a brief embrace. "Welcome home, both of you." Asami said warmly. "Have you had any luck on your quest?"

"Keh, nope." InuYasha replied.

"So, mama..." Kagome began anxiously. "Did you have any luck?"

Asami laughed. "Yes dear. My job was no doubt much easier than yours, and after dinner we can discuss all the details." At this Kagome pouted. "I know you're excited, but Souta and jii-chan will be expecting dinner. Why don't the two of you go get cleaned up and by then dinner will be finished."

Kagome reluctantly accepted her mother's suggestion. By the time both she and InuYasha had showered and dressed it was time to eat. Souta and jii-chan were happy to see that they had returned and much of the meal was spent talking about how things had gone in the past.

Afterwards, Kagome immediately started asking her mother questions about the wedding and jii-chan in his wisdom quickly made up a reason for the males in the room to have to leave.

Kagome was pleased to find that the chosen date was in just over two months time and that the flowers she desired had been ordered. Her mother had also secured a caterer for the reception and she had called Sesshomaru to find out how many would be attending on InuYasha's side. It seemed the only things left to be done were to address the invitations and select the clothing for during and after the ceremony, both of which could be taken care of during this stay in the modern era.


	23. Bonding

**A/N: A chapter on time... I know you must all be shocked. Nothing too exciting here, but it had to be done and the next chapter will have the wedding. As I said before the way things are now I expect this story to finish at about 30 chapters.**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed and I hope that some of you will take the time do so for this time too...Please...**

**As a note Tenrousei means the dog star... A place entirely of my own invention, but for the sake of the story is a very upscale hotel which does very well in spite of it's unusual name... Go with me on this it seemed a fitting name for Sesshomaru's hotel.**

* * *

InuYasha was more than a little surprised to learn that not only was his brother planning to attend the wedding along with his mate and two other guests, but that he had also donated the location in which they were having the reception as a gift. He had been relieved to hear that the ceremony itself would only be witnessed by immediate family, since Kagome wanted them both to add their own vows and an exchanging of rings. He would be able to speak more freely with a small audience and he wanted to make Kagome happy. 

"InuYasha, it's time to go." Kagome called from the shrine stairs.

The hanyou left his place in the tree and joined his mate. She quickly walked around him dusting off his pants and the back of his shirt, with a small frown. "Sorry." He muttered.

Her frown quickly left her face and she gave him a small smile along with a quick shake of her head. "I should have expected it. If I had been ready when you were... I just wanted to look nice."

"You do." InuYasha assured her, and it was true. The pale blue dress she was wearing complemented both her slim figure and her eyes.

Kagome didn't understand why she was blushing. Maybe it was the way he was looking at her, like he would have no problem forgoing their lunch date and taking that dress off her of where she stood, or his tone, so serious and sincere, but she supposed it didn't matter. "Thank you."

"Keh, I thought we were going." InuYasha said sporting a light pink on his own cheeks.

It wasn't far to the restaurant where they were meeting Ayumi and Hojou. Kagome stopped at the door, only to feel a light touch on the small of her back. She looked to her hanyou who nodded and reached out pulling the door open. She was nervous and excited. The young miko was sure that these two friends at least would be happy to hear her news, but a part of her kept thinking, what if they weren't.

Ayumi waved when they entered and both she and Hojou stood to greet them. "Kagome, it's been so long. I was so glad you called."

"I'm happy you were both able to come on such short notice." Kagome replied, taking her seat. "You've both always been such good friends, we wanted you both to be among the first to know... InuYasha and I are getting married."

Ayumi squealed excitedly drawing the attention of some of the other patrons. She blushed and quickly quieted. "That's wonderful Kagome. I'm so happy for you, for you both."

"Yes, congratulations." Hojou added. "I wish you both the best."

"You're both invited of course." Kagome told them. "The reception is going to be at The Tenrousei. We still have a few invitations to send out, but you should be getting yours soon. I also wanted to ask... Ayumi would you be willing to serve as the miko for the ceremony?"

The young woman looked genuinely shocked and then deeply touched as tears welled up in her eyes, and InuYasha knew Kagome had made the right choice of which of her friends to ask. He glanced to his mate who was waiting with a hopeful expression and damp eyes.

"Kagome... Of course. I'm honored that you would ask me to be such an important part of your wedding." Ayumi managed at last. She took the handkerchief that Hojou held for her and dabbed at her eyes.

Kagome smiled. "You were the only one really willing to give InuYasha a chance. It wouldn't have been right to ask anyone else. I hope you'll also come with me to chose the dress for my reception."

Ayumi agreed and after that the conversation turned to less emotional things. They all ate their meal and when it was time to leave Kagome promised to call her friend soon so that they could go shopping together.

* * *

InuYasha could tell that both his mate and her friend were shocked when he asked if he could go shopping with them. His mate's mother however simply smiled, since it had been on her advise that he wanted to join them. The elder Higurashi had informed him that it would be well received if he were to purchase a gift to Kagome on their wedding night and that he would have the perfect opportunity to do so while Kagome was looking for her dress. 

They journeyed to the shopping district and when the women entered the dress shop InuYasha left them to do some shopping of his own.

It took quite a while for Kagome to settle on a dress and then to convince Ayumi to chose one as well, as her gift for agreeing to be a part of the ceremony, but when they stepped out of the store, both women were satisfied with their purchases. A few alterations were needed on both dresses so they were left behind.

Kagome looked around for her hanyou, but he was no where in sight. She was wondering where he could have gotten to when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Kagome... Ayumi..." Eri called, hurrying over.

"Hello Eri." Both girls greeted politely.

"Ayumi told me about the wedding." Eri said with something that couldn't exactly be called a smile. It was too smug. "So when are you due?"

"What?" Kagome tried.

Eri laughed. "Oh come on Kagome. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I mean why else would you be getting married so soon. You haven't even finished high school, and I'm sure a man like Taisho InuYasha wouldn't be signing his life away so young otherwise. Though I never figure you for the kind of girl to trap herself a husband, but I guess money can do strange things to people. No wonder you never told us his last name."

Behind them Kagome heard her mother gasp, but she herself couldn't find her breath let alone her voice. It was beyond her understanding that anyone, let alone someone who she had considered a friend would say something so deliberately hurtful about what was supposed to be one of the happiest times in her life.

Ayumi however was not stunned into silence. "Eri, how could you say such terrible things? I knew you were jealous that Kagome was with InuYasha, but I never thought you would stoop so low... Kagome I'm sorry. When I told her... I never thought..."

"It's okay Ayumi." Kagome said quietly finding her voice at last.

"What the hell is going on?" InuYasha demanded, heading straight for his mate. He had heard the sadness in her voice and could feel it in her aura, even more clearly than he could smell the salt of unshed tears. Her looked to Eri, who seemed more than a little pleased with herself. "You did this. What did you say to her?"

Eri stepped back at the malice in his tone and the smug grin fell from her face.

"It's nothing." Kagome told him, gripping his arm above the elbow as he glowered at Eri. "Please, I just want to go home. I don't feel well."

"I knew it." Eri chirped with satisfaction.

"Knew what?" InuYasha demanded.

"You know you don't have to marry her. Once I heard your last name... I'm surprised your family didn't just buy her off or make her get rid of the baby. I mean how do you even know it's yours." Eri explained.

Kagome was reasonably sure that if her mother hadn't in that instant stepped in between InuYasha and her former friend that her hanyou, who had never before laid a hand on female, would have struck Eri. As it was Kagome could feel his youki rising and was forced to reach out to him with her own aura.

"That is quite enough young lady." Asami snapped. "I don't know what possessed you to act this way and speak so inappropriately, but you couldn't be more wrong in your assumptions. That said unless you can cease behaving so childishly and refrain from saying such cruel things, then you can consider your invitation to the reception a mistake."

While still concerned about his mate, InuYasha felt a deep surge of affection for her mother at her words. "Let's go koibito." InuYasha said quietly. Normally he refrained from using terms of endearment and most especially in front of others, but the need to reassure his mate was overwhelming.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and the small smile Kagome gave him more than made up for any embarrassment he might have felt at being so familiar with her in public.

Upon arriving back at the shrine Kagome went straight to her room followed closely by InuYasha. Once he was seated on her bed she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face against him. InuYasha could fell her trembling lightly as she cried.

He growled softly and smoothed her hair wanting to go hunt that stupid bitch down and knock some sense into her for hurting his beautiful mate. Slowly her tears ceased.

"Why? Why would she say that stuff?" Kagome asked quietly. "I thought we were friends..."

"I don't know." InuYasha replied honestly.

With her head still against his chest, Kagome fingered the rosary around his neck. "InuYasha, mama and I talked and well... I'm wearing the kimono mama wore when she married daddy. We agreed that if you want, we'd like you to wear daddy's."

InuYasha didn't know what to say. He knew that both the Higurashi woman had loved the man who was his mate's father very much, and they no doubt treasured anything that remained to remind them of him and his place in their lives. It was a great honor, what his mate was offering.

Kagome looked up and smiled at her hanyou. "I'll tell mama. You can try it on tonight. You're taller than daddy was, so we'll need to see if we need to make any alterations."

* * *

Since Sango and Miroku were not going to be traveling with them any longer, their trips to the past were mainly to check for shard rumors and to visit with their friends. InuYasha and Kagome had both decided to wait until after the wedding to continue actively hunting the final shard. 

Things went smoothly up until about a week before the wedding was scheduled to take place. They had even arranged a honeymoon thanks to Sesshomaru, who offered his vacation house and recommended a car service to get them there.

The problem came when her grandfather made an announcement at dinner. He was going to preside over the ceremony, but had decided that he would only do so if there were no secrets before the kami, meaning no one present could wear a concealment to hide their youkai features.

Since only immediate family was attending it wouldn't have been a problem if not for Kagome having asked Ayumi to take part. Truthfully Kagome agreed with her grandfather. She wanted to marry her hanyou, just as he was, and not as he appeared as a human, but the real risk of revealing InuYasha's secret was not to her.

After a long discussion with her mate and an equally long talk with Sesshomaru it was decided that Ayumi would be told. Kagome prayed that they had made the right choice as she looked at the young woman beside her.

"Ayumi I didn't ask you here to go over your part in the ceremony again." Kagome began. "I asked you to come over because if you are going to be in the wedding there is something you have to know about InuYasha. Before I tell you, you have to swear that you will never tell anyone, not even Hojou, at least not yet."

"Kagome, you can tell me whatever it is." Ayumi assured her. "I swear your secret will be safe with me."

"Show her." Kagome said to her mate.

InuYasha took a deep breath and removed his rosary.

Ayumi gasped as she stared at him. "Ears..." The girl looked at her friend and tried again. "Kagome... Ears..."

"It's always the ears." InuYasha snorted. "It's never the fangs or the claws..."

Kagome giggle. "Well, what do you expect. They're so cute. You just want to rub them." She reached up to touch one of the furry appendages and InuYasha flicked it away from her hand with a blush and another snort.

Ayumi was still in shock. "Kagome? They... Those are real?"

Kagome turned to her friend. "Yes. Ayumi I know this is going to be hard to believe but InuYasha is a hanyou, an inu hanyou."

"But hanyou aren't real. Those are just stories, aren't they?" Ayumi questioned.

"Youkai and hanyou are real." Kagome explained. "They have spells like the one InuYasha wears to hide what they really are so they can live among humans."

"Can I... Can I touch them?" Ayumi asked hesitantly.

Kagome looked to her mate. As soon as he heard the girl's question he knew that they didn't have to worry about having told her friend. "Keh, whatever."

"Just be careful. They're really sensitive." Kagome cautioned.

Ayumi got up and tentatively touched one of InuYasha's ears. She squealed excitedly causing the hanyou to wince as she latched on a rubbed them both. "Wow... They are real, and so soft. This is amazing. I wondered why he looked so different from all the other times we saw him." Rather reluctantly the girl released his ears and returned to her seat. "There is only one thing I don't understand. Why are you telling me this now?"

"My grandfather won't marry us if InuYasha isn't himself for the ceremony. Mama and Souta already know of course, and InuYasha's brother is a youkai, so you were the only one who will be at the wedding that didn't." Kagome told her friend. "You do still want to be there, don't you?"

Ayumi smiled. "Well this is a shock, but of course I do. It doesn't really matter that he's a hanyou, does it? I mean that's not why you're getting married. You're getting married because you love each other and hanyou or not he must be a good man if you love him."

InuYasha didn't think he'd ever get used to hearing that there was nothing wrong with him being a hanyou, but truthfully he didn't really mind hearing it.

"I knew I could trust you Ayumi." Kagome said hugging her friend.

* * *

InuYasha found himself forced to spend the night before the wedding with the one person he had spent most of his life trying to avoid. He would have preferred to spend the night with that damn wolf. Well maybe not Kouga, but he definitely would have chosen Hojou over his current companion. 

"Tell me again why the fuck I have to stay here with you?" InuYasha growled.

"Because little brother, it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and I am the only one capable of keeping you from sneaking off to see her." Sesshomaru replied.

"She's already my mate. That means more than some human ceremony." InuYasha scoffed.

"To you perhaps." Sesshomaru said tolerantly. "But I thought you wished to make your mate happy." InuYasha snorted but didn't disagree. "Surely you can survive a single night away from your miko."

The hanyou cast his youkai brother a withering glare, to which of course Sesshomaru did not. This was going to be a very long night.

InuYasha was still trying to get used to the idea that Sesshomaru no longer wanted to kill him. He let his head fall back onto the arm of the sofa and closed his eyes. There was no way he would be able to sleep without Kagome next to him, or with his brother in such close proximity. At least the bastard seemed to understand that it was going to take time for him to adjust to the change in their relationship and was for the most part trying to make the situation as easy for him as possible.

InuYasha lifted his head. "You ain't really going to make me stay here are you?"

"I gave my word to a rather frightening human woman that I would keep you here. She may not have her daughter's power, but I do not wish to risk her wrath." Sesshomaru replied.

InuYasha chuckled. "Yeah, Asami can be pretty scary sometimes, like when I shook off after a shower instead of using a towel and got water all over the bathroom. I thought she was going to get my own mate to purify my ass. At least I know where Kagome gets it from."

"Yes I do seem to remember your mate having a formidable ire." Sesshomaru agreed. "Not including yourself I can think of no other who dared threaten me so openly, and with my father's own fang no less."

InuYasha laughed again. "She's got nerve. You have to give her that."

"Indeed." The taiyoukai smiled. It was little more than a slight upturn of the corners of his mouth, but enough to show his amusement.

InuYasha couldn't help but think that it was funny the way things worked out. Less than a year ago had you told him he would be sitting with his brother laughing about the time Kagome threatened to kill him in their father's tomb, he would have told you that you had lost your mind, but here he was doing just that.

Then to be marrying Kagome, who was already his mate after all that happened with Kikyou. Sometimes he wasn't entirely sure that all of it wasn't some wonderful dream. Again he closed his eyes and willed the hours to pass, so that he would be able to reunite with his beautiful mate and make her his wife.


	24. The Wedding

**A/N: So here it is and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. There is like a three line lime which is a lemon on mm and aff, so for a full version go there.  
**

**We are definitely entering the home stretch here and as it is I have six more chapter's laid out and waiting to be typed up. Depending on the length their could possibly be seven but I would say no more than that before this story is finished and I will be moving on to completing Unfettered.**

**  
Thank you to those who took the time to review and please feel free to do so again.**

**Also this fic was nominated for IYFG 4th quarter best romance Inu/Kag and my fic Unfettered was noimated for best serial. I doubt I'll win, but I'm still really excited that someone thought my stories were worth being nominated.**

**Now on with the story...**

* * *

Kagome stood looking at herself in the full length mirror in her mother's room. Ayumi stood on one side of her and Asami on the other. They both helped her into her wedding kimono. While it was not as elaborate as some, it had sentimental value and was beautiful in its own right. 

All three women looked at the door when a soft knock was heard. Asami left her daughter's side to see who it was. She was met with a very pretty young woman, with kind brown eyes.

"Please forgive me. My name is Kigaimori Rin. I knew Kagome a long time ago and father, Sesshomaru-sama, asked me to bring her a gift for the wedding." the woman said.

"Rin-chan?'' Kagome questioned. "Is it really you, the little girl that was always following Sesshomaru?"

Rin smiled. "Well, I haven't been a little girl for a very long time, but yes. I am flattered that you would remember me."

"Of course I do." Kagome replied. "Please come in. Rin this is my mother, Higurashi Asami and one of my closest friends, Sato Ayumi."

"A pleasure to meet you both." Rin offered. "He asked me to present you with this obi, since you and InuYasha had no go between and he is your mate's only family."

Kagome took the beautiful strip of of fabric. "Please express to him my gratitude. Now I don't suppose you would be willing to tell me who my other mystery wedding guest is."

Rin laughed. "Yes, father does like his secrets. I was told not to tell you, but... Let's just say a bit of a rebellious streak is something that rubbed off on me from my mate."

"So it's your mate then that is coming?" Kagome pressed.

"Yes, but he will be sitting with your family today." Rin replied. "He has missed you greatly."

Kagome considered her words and then gasped. "You can't mean... Shippou!"

"He will be pleased to hear that you are excited to see him as he is to see you." Rin told her. "And you even guessed it so father can't be upset that I told you. Well, I should leave you now so you can finish getting ready and go make sure that father and Shippou are not tormenting Uncle too badly."

Kagome was still in shock at learning that she was going to get to see Shippou all grown up, so much so that she didn't even notice as she was urged into a chair so her mother and Ayumi could work on her hair.

"Damn it all." InuYasha growled. "Can't I get a fucking break? What do you want Sesshomaru? Didn't I see enough of you last night? And... No, hell no. Not him."

"What not happy to see me?" The tall red haired man asked, bright green eyes sparkling with the same mischief they had when he was a child.

"The kitsune and I came to bring you a gift." Sesshomaru announced. "Rin has taken the obi to your mate as is tradition and for you, a hakama. I am told that it will match a haori your mate made for you."

InuYasha took the folded fabric. "Yeah... The one she made me for when the bouzo an Sango got married. She's wearing her kimono to the reception. I was going to wear my fire rat... But Kagome would probably like this better, you think?"

Shippou shook his head and laughed. "I never thought I'd live to see you worrying about which outfit to wear."

InuYasha swiped at the fox youkai with his claws and growled.

"Father, Shippou, I thought I told you not to tease him." A female voice said sharply. "And you are one to talk. How many outfits did you try on before selecting that one. Ten?"

InuYasha smirked. He was almost sure he recognized this woman's scent, but more than that he knew her tone. "You must be his mate."

Rin laughed. "What gave it away?" Her laugher quieted. "It is good to see you again Uncle and might I complement you on your bride. She looks absolutely radiant."

InuYasha blushed a little. "Keh... She always looks beautiful." He muttered and then blushed more deeply as Sesshomaru and Shippou smiled at him. He had gotten used to being able to mutter and not be heard.

"Come on you two." Rin said. "I ran into the priest on the way up here and he said that we should take our seats. I think young Souta is bored sitting alone."

* * *

Jii-chan knocked lightly and opened the door. He took one look at his granddaughter and tears welled up in his eyes. He knew his son would be proud of the woman she had become and the man she had chosen. He was only saddened that she had grown up and was no longer a little girl, but perhaps he would see his great-grandchildren soon. 

"It is nearly time to begin. Ayumi I need you to assist me in the final preparations." Jii-chan said.

"Of course Ojii-san." Ayumi replied. "You look beautiful Kagome."

The two left together and Kagome looked to her mother. "Is it normal that I'm nervous? I mean this is just a formality. InuYasha and I... This won't change anything."

Asami smiled at her daughter. "It's perfectly normal dear. No matter the bond you already share this is still a big day for you, one for making wonderful memories and renewing the vows you have made to each other. I'm so proud of you darling and I know your father would be as well. InuYasha loves you. He is a good man and you could have chosen no better. Now are you ready to become a wife as well as a mate?"

Kagome nodded and her mother placed the ring of vibrant red flowers on her head, slipping the veil through the back so that one it was no longer covering her face it would hang behind her.

She had forgone the traditional horns and hair ornaments that usually made up the bridal headdress. For some reason it didn't feel right to her to wear the horns that represented jealousy of her mother-in-law even if covering them was to show her obedience.

She could never deny a woman who had managed to love her son so well that a badly mistreated little boy had still managed to grow into a man like InuYasha; One with such an amazing heart. No InuYasha's mother deserved every ounce of the great love he held for her and Kagome would never debase something that sincere and amazing with and emotion as petty as jealousy.

"All right." her mother said with a sniffle. "My baby is all grown up..." the older woman wiped away her tears. "You look lovely. Ayumi will come get you when it's time. I love you."

"I love you too mama." Kagome replied, forcing herself not to cry and ruin the little makeup she had put on.

* * *

The Goshinboku was in full bloom and occasionally a few petals would rain down upon them. Sesshomaru sat with his mate, Yurimei, and Rin on one side and on the other sat Asami, Souta, and Shippou. 

InuYasha stood at the base of the sacred tree, which had witnessed both the best and worst moments of his life, and stood as a connection between their two worlds, waiting for his mate to join him. He thought it more than fitting that they would be joined, even if only in the human way, under this tree. The place of their meeting and the place where Kagome had brought him back to life.

Ayumi stepped outside first, blocking Kagome from his view. The he saw her. Gods, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. No, she was more than that and it occurred to him that Rin's description had been much more fitting. She was radiant.

Kagome shone with such light, the light of a truly pure spirit. It radiated from her with a blinding intensity and took his breath away.

She stood beside him and he prayed that no one would notice his trembling hands as he lifted her veil. After all _he_ was not supposed to feel so many emotions, be so nervous, during this human ceremony which could not hope to compare to their mating bond.

"I have spoken with the bride and groom and it is their wish that all present, are as they were born so that there will be no secrets before the Kami as these two families are joined." Jii-chan announced.

Sesshomaru looked to serious looking man in a dark blue suit who nodded, and then the taiyoukai was the first to remove the ring concealing his demonic features. Kagome noticed as Shippou did this as well. InuYasha was the last and she smiled brightly as his furry ears appeared.

Her hanyou smirked when her eyes traveled to the top of his head. "Always the ears..." he whispered.

Kagome blushed a lovely shade of red, but continued smiling.

"Now I will preform the ritual purification, with it in mind a valuable lesson this old man learned from his grandchildren. Purity has little to with blood or body, that it is the spirit, or the heart of a person, man, youkai, of hanyou that matters." Jii-chan paused smiling fondly at his granddaughter.

After the ritual and because InuYasha and Kagome wanted to speak for themselves, Jii-chan read the commitment vows, which the couple signed. Ayumi stepped forward and poured the sake for the san-san-kudo.

Once that was done Jii-chan spoke again. "The bride and groom would now like to say a few words and exchange rings."

InuYasha took a deep breath and picked up the ring that had been placed on the alter. He forced himself to see only his mate as he took her hand. "I thought a long time about what I wanted to say, and I'm still probably going to mess up, but I guess it just wouldn't be me if I didn't."

Quiet laughter was heard from Kagome as well as the other's gathered, knowing well that the hanyou's admission was the truth.

"I can't promise you that I won't ever say something stupid and hurt you, or that I'll never make a mistake, but I can promise that I'll always take care of you, and that no one will try harder than I will to make you happy.

"For a long time I thought that a small round stone had the power to grant my greatest wish, and in a way I was right, since it brought you to me; A stubborn, clumsy, reckless, absolutely amazing, strangely dressed human wench, who freed me from an eternity in darkness and then healed my soul with the power of her heart.

"I don't know how you've managed to forgive me for all the pain I've caused you in the past and all the tears you've shed, but I do know that I'll always be grateful, and that I'll spend the rest of our lives together trying to make it up to you. You gave me a home, a family, a place to belong, and most importantly your love. I love you Kagome. You really are everything to me."

Neither InuYasha or Kagome noticed that all the woman present were in tears. They were too lost in each other, too caught up in the other's gaze. It was if they were the only two people in the world. InuYasha reached up with both hands and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

After a long moment Kagome picked up InuYasha's ring. "From the very beginning it was always my greatest hope that it was fate that drew me through the well, that it was because we belonged together.

"You have been my best friend and protected me as you do all those around you with a strength that is unrivaled and a fierceness that is unmatched. We spoke once under the stars... Both of us caught between two worlds, a part of neither..."

"But belonging to both." InuYasha finished.

Kagome nodded. "I thought I had it all figured out, but I missed the most important thing. It doesn't matter which world we belong in or if we belong at all because as long as we're together then we'll always have a place to belong with each other.

"I promise you my love and devotion, and my loyalty and respect for the whole of our lives. I love you InuYasha and I'll always be right here by your side."

Jii-chan's voice was quiet as he completed the ceremony. "I challenge one of you among us to claim that you have not witnessed or to contest the sincerity or the depth of love these two share." Of course no one spoke. "Now if all of you would come forward, we will drink to the joining of two families brought together by fate, bound together by love."

Ayumi poured the sake and they all drank together.

"May the kami bless you both." Jii-chan finished.

Kagome smiled up at her hanyou with tears in her eyes and he wrapped his arms around her. Their lips brushed once before they met again in a tender kiss. There was much laughter and talking going on around them but the couple didn't notice any of if as they stood together foreheads touching, in a comfortable embrace.

Asami quickly took several pictures of the couple and gave them a few minutes before approaching them. "Are you two ready to change and head to the reception?"

Kagome and InuYasha stepped apart and looked at her. "Yes, mama."

"All right then. I'll just go grab your other things and we'll meet you there. Taisho-san informed me that there will be a car waiting for you." Asami told them.

* * *

Kagome closed the door to her room and turned to her husband. With nimble fingers she began to remove his clothing, allowing her hands to brush whatever skin she could reach. 

"Kagome... What are you doing?" InuYasha asked.

"You didn't think I was going to wait for the honeymoon after those beautiful things you said, did you?" Kagome replied, finally able to push all the clothing off his upper body, revealing his chest.

She leaned forward and nipped at him lightly, kissing her way down as she began to untie his hakama. InuYasha pulled her to her feet.

"We can't do this now." He said regretfully. "We'll be late."

Kagome ignored him and stripped off her kimono, leaving her only in her undergarments. "InuYasha the bride and groom can't be late. It's not like they can start without us." A small pout settled on her lips. "Don't you want me?"

He growled and then smirked. She squealed as he pounced on her knocking her back onto the bed. It didn't take him long to remove the last of their clothing. They held one another's gaze. Both unable to look away and neither wanting as they moved together toward completion.

Kagome moaned into his mouth as he kissed her deeply. They fitted together perfectly, matched in every way. A complete joining of hearts and minds, bodies and souls. His soft insistent growling urged her closer to her release, and when she shuddered beneath him it was with his name on her lips. InuYasha kissed his mate roughly and placed several gentle kisses against her lips.

They dressed quickly, Kagome in the blue flowered kimono she had made for Sango's wedding, including the obi given to her by Sesshomaru and InuYasha in the gifted hakama and haori Kagome had sewn for him and then headed down the long stone stairs to the waiting car.

* * *

They were greeted by applause and well wishers and they entered the reception hall. Since they were a little late they went straight to their seats at the head table and the meal was served. Kagome looked around realizing that she didn't know about half the people in attendance, but knew it was because Sesshomaru had provided them with a list of youkai and important people that would have see it as an insult not to be invited, because of his position. 

After the meal Kagome and InuYasha cut the cake so that desert could be served. Once that was done it was time for the speeches. By the time jii-chan, Asami, Souta, Shippou, Ayumi and Sesshomaru had all spoken Kagome was dabbing at her tears.

Then of course the new couple took to the floor for the first dance and both were surprised as Rin took up the microphone and sang beautifully as they moved around the floor.

Sesshomaru watched his younger brother and his mate dance. Several meters away he heard a young woman mimic a retching sound. He stepped nearer and watched her closely.

"She's pregnant, you know?" the young woman said scathingly, not realizing that she was talking to a youkai who could not only tell that Kagome was not pregnant, but also knew that even if she was, they were mated and so it was irrelevant. "That's the only reason he's marrying her. I mean she didn't even finish high school. Taisho-san and I shared a very intimate moment at a carnival and Kagome found out so she trapped him before he could ditch her. Her family is really poor so of course it's because of his money..."

Sesshomaru crossed the room with purpose until he reached the mother of the bride, hoping she would know the name of this human.

"Higurashi-san, there is a girl several tables over dressed in a very distasteful red dress. Do you know her?" He asked.

Asami looked around and frowned. "Her name is Takashi Eri and I had hoped that she would choose not to attend. She said some terrible things to Kagome not too long ago. I told her that if she couldn't refrain from doing so that she should consider her invitation a mistake. Why?"

"It seems she did not heed your words." The youkai replied. "I will see her escorted out personally."

With barely a nod of his head Sesshomaru was joined by two of his personal security team. They stood on either side of Eri and Sesshomaru spoke. "You will come with me at once."

The girl looked up at him. "Who are you to say such a thing?"

Sesshomaru's lips turned up in a dark smile. "I am the owner of this hotel and brother of the groom. Gentlemen, please help this young woman to a more private area so that we may speak more freely."

Eri gasped as she was dragged from the room. People who turned to see what the commotion was were reassured by Sesshomaru when he proclaimed that she was not an invited guest. He then left to deal with the one who would think to speak ill of his family.

The taiyoukai wasted no time. He backed Eri up against the wall and towered over her. His hand struck the wall beside her head her eyes darted over and up to look at it. With the same dark smile he dug his claws into the marble and dragged them down gouging the stone. He was pleased to see that it had the desired effect as she began to tremble and fear invaded her scent.

"Listen closely. If I hear that you have spoken one word against either my brother or his wife from this point on what I have done to this wall with my bare hand will seem like a lovers caress when compared to what I will do to you." Sesshomaru told her, his voice low and chilling. The acrid tang of urine reached his sensitive nose. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, please..." The girl squeaked.

"Now leave. You are never to set foot in this establishment again." He finished and backed away just enough to let her slip by him. She ran from the room and he returned to the party.

InuYasha met him at the door. The taiyoukai's eyes scanned the dance floor and he saw that the miko was currently dancing with the kitsune. "I heard there was some sort of problem."

"I have dealt with it. Do not concern yourself." Sesshomaru told his brother.

"I ain't concerned. Just tell me what happened." InuYasha pressed.

"I do not allow anyone to speak dishonorably about any member of my family." Sesshomaru explained. "I heard one of your wife's guests spreading vicious lies about you and your situation, so I had her removed."

"It was that bitch... Eri, wasn't it?" InuYasha asked. "Where the hell is she?"

"As I said I took care of it. She will not bother you or your wife again." Sesshomaru informed him.

InuYasha surveyed his brother with a serious expression."You didn't hurt her did you? Kagome... No matter what she wouldn't have wanted that."

"Be at ease. She left unharmed though I will have to have the carpets in that room thoroughly cleaned. It would seem that her bladder is as weak as her character." He offered.

InuYasha laughed. "You made her piss herself. That's great. She shouldn't have been talking shit about Kagome."

"InuYasha." Kagome called headed toward him. "Mama wants to dance with you and Sesshomaru, you're mine. You two didn't really think you could get away with standing over here looking so serious did you? We're supposed to be having a good time. Now come on."

She took one hand from each of them in her own and pulled them with her out onto the dance floor.


	25. The Honeymoon

**A/N: Here it is at long last. I am sorry for the long delay, but I didn't want to post on one site and not another. Now that aff is back online you can expect regular updates. I only have to write one more chapter to complete this story. There will be thirty total chapters including the epilogue. **

**The two short poems in this chapter were not written by me. The first is by a famous Japanese poet known as Issa and the second was by an anonymous source. **

**Thank you to all who have stuck with me and who have reviewed and I hope you will continue to do so, just as I hope you will enjoy this chapter. It is a little short and not my finest work, but there are a couple of really long chapters coming as well as some action before the end and this chapter does contain a LEMON on mmorg so this is heavily edited... As always I don't think this crosses the line beyond and R rating since there are no detailed descripitions, but if you feel that is has please let me know so I can fix it.  
**

**Anyway here it is...**

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha both left the reception once briefly to change clothes. Kagome into the thin strapped ivory dress, which was embroidered with small red flowers along the hemline and across the breast, and InuYasha into a black suit and red dress shirt. 

The party continued for several hours during which they found themselves serenaded by some both good and very bad drunken karaoke, which often had Kagome giggling quietly into her mate's shoulder. Finally Kagome took pity on her hanyou and suggested to him that they had stayed long enough, provided he was ready to leave. He jumped at the chance.

They stood together and once they had the attention of their guest, Kagome gave a short speech to thank everyone for attending. The music resumed and Kagome and InuYasha headed for the door. They were met there by her mother and Sesshomaru.

Asami hugged both her daughter and her son-in law. "I'm so happy for you both. Have a good time and I'll see you when you get back."

"Thank you mama. You've always been so understanding and the best mother I could have asked for." Kagome replied. "And thank you Sesshomaru for letting us use the hotel and your house."

"You are most welcome." He replied. "Do not hesitate to call upon me in the future should you need my assistance."

* * *

They headed out to the waiting car together. The driver opened the door for the newly married couple and closed it behind them. Kagome settled into the large comfortable seat, kicked off her shoes and took her hanyou husband's hand. She giggled as he followed her example, pulling off both the hated shoes and socks with a relieved sigh. 

"I hate those fucking things." He announced. "You owe me for this wench."

She could tell that though he really did hate wearing anything on his feet that he was only teasing her. Even still his assessment did have its possibilities. There was also the fact that he had done all she asked of him without complaint, to make this day special for her

"Is that so?" She asked her tone suggestive.

InuYasha arched and eyebrow and smirked at her, answering her with a nod.

She slid to the floor on her knees and reached for the waist of his slacks with a smile. "I guess I better do something about that then."

The hanyou let his head fall back against the seat and his eyes fell closed as his mate freed him from the confines of his clothing. He had at first thought the long white car that Sesshomaru had called a limo to be excessive, but now that he was enjoying the benefits of such a vehicle, he was of another mind completely.

"Gods woman." He groaned.

He lifted his head to look and brushed his hand over the back of her hair. It wasn't long before he could no longer hold back and her name fell from his lips. She moved back onto the seat beside him and kissed him sweetly.

"So are we even now?" She asked teasingly.

In reply InuYasha grabbed his mate and pulled her into his lap, bestowing her with a deep kiss. He let his hands slide over the silky fabric that did little to conceal the shape of her body and was not shy about growling his disappointment when she halted them.

"I know it's silly, since we're already mates," she said quietly, "but I want today to be special, all of it. You can laugh at me if you want, but I being together in the back of a car isn't how I always pictured the beginning of my honeymoon."

InuYasha didn't laugh. He had vowed to himself to make sure this day turned out exactly how she had always dreamed. He owed her so much and had so many things to atone for. He had also come to understand that to his human mate and even to his own human heart the ceremony today had been just as meaningful and important as the one that had made her his mate.

"I guess I can wait." He teased and she smiled at him. "But only if you spend the rest of the drive in my arms."

"Deal." She agreed.

* * *

Kagome gasped as she climbed out of the car aided by her hanyou. The house was so much more beautiful than the photo Sesshomaru had shown her when he made her the offer as a possible honeymoon location. She could hear the ocean only a short distance away. 

The driver carried their bags into the house and left closing the front door behind him. Kagome walked further inside to take a look around.

Directly in front of her the entire wall was covered with windows giving her a perfect view of the sun over the water and the sea. "Oh... InuYasha come look. It's so beautiful here." Kagome called.

A moment later she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind and her mate's chin upon her shoulder. The both stood there looking out at the waves crashing against the shore.

"Mother, I weep for you as I watch the sea, each time I watch the sea." InuYasha muttered quietly.

Kagome turned in his arms and looked up at him. "What was that?"

"Your mother gave me a book when I was learning to read..." He replied.

"My mother gave you a book... a book of poetry, and you actually read it?" Kagome asked. "Not only read it, but memorized a poem from it?"

"Keh." Her hanyou offered, his cheeks a light pink. "I might have mentioned to her that my mother used to recite her favorite poems to me. My father wasn't able to stay with her all the time but every time he would return it would be with a new poem he had learned of in his time away. Of course I didn't really listen then... I wish I had, that I could remember."

Kagome brushed a hand across her husband's cheek. "Recite another for me, please."

"Here I thought I was a big man, hardly smaller than earth and heaven - and yet in love my courage fails." InuYasha said quietly.

The young miko smiled. Her hanyou really was quite remarkable. Had you told her even a year ago that InuYasha would recite poetry for her she would have laughed. "It's a good thing we'll have so many years together. Even now there's so much about you I don't know."

InuYasha pulled his mate against him and kissed her. "There maybe things I haven't told you yet, but you know me, Kagome. You always have, and you're probably the only one who really does."

"Come on." Kagome said softly taking his hand and pulling him down the hall behind her.

The doors were all open so she had no trouble looking in and finding the one she was looking for. The master suite was filled mostly by a very large bed, which had been covered in sheets of deep red. The sun setting over the water cast a deep orange glow throughout the room.

The young miko wasted no time and began to unbutton her hanyou's shirt with nimble fingers. As she pushed it off his shoulders and she flicked her tongue out and brushed it across his nipple. InuYasha drew in a hissing breath and ran his hand through her hair, enjoying the way she nipped at his chest.

A soft woofing sound escaped him and she lifted her head, complying with his demand for her lips. She shivered at the feeling of his clawed hands as they slid up her arms and then back down lowering the thin shoulder straps.

Kagome turned and pulled her hair over her shoulder so that he could lower the zipper. His lips scorched her skin as he places open mouth kisses along the back of her neck and shoulders. Her hanyou mate held her hips loosely as she removed his pants, leaving him in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, before turning from him and crawling onto the bed. Behind her she heard a low growl.

InuYasha couldn't tear his eyes away from his wife's perfect behind, which was revealed to him by the smallest pair of underwear he had yet to see her wearing. They were nothing more than a tiny triangle of fabric joined by strings and a thin strip that left little to the imagination. It was all he could do not to simply jump on her and have his way with her.

Kagome shuddered as her hanyou mate stalked towards her on his hands and knees with a feral gleam in his eyes that was full of promise. She loved seeing that wild look in his eyes. The forest where he spent most of his life was a part of his spirit. He was a wild thing not entirely of this world and too beautiful and magical to ever be completely tamed. It was one of the things she loved most about him.

She moaned softly as he began to torture her neck with soft nips, dragging his fangs across her skin. He was pleased when he felt her shudder beneath him. She felt like she was on fire as his lips trailed down along her collarbone. All she could manage was a broken version of his name when his warm rough tongue assaulted her. Her hanyou was relentless.

InuYasha couldn't get enough of hearing his name from her lips. He crawled up her body and waited for her to open her eyes. Kagome looked into the golden eyes that she knew so well and found them filled with both desire and his love for her. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He responded fervently and it took her breath away.

He growled softly and nipped at her neck. She was his and he had long ago surrendered himself to her. The jewel seemed more unimportant than ever as he gazed down upon the precious treasure beneath him. Kagome was lost to her passion, to his caress and to the feeling of utter completion InuYasha inspired in her whenever he was near. Her body burned for him and the intensity of that fire was matched only by the fierceness of her love for him and the depth of her devotion. She had no doubt that they were always meant to be like this.

He was more determined than ever to make this night they neither one of them would ever forget. Once they were back hunting the final shard they wouldn't have many chanced to be together like this, with complete abandon and disregard for anything but their own desires. 

Both paid no attention to the passing of time as they made love, wanting nothing more than to remain as they were for as long as possible. InuYasha was given to wonder how it was exactly that his human mate seemed never to tire of him, but it was not something he would ever complain about.

At long last InuYasha collapsed onto his side. He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. "I love you my mate, my wife." he offered quietly. 

"I love you too my beautiful InuYasha." Kagome muttered quietly, a deep calm settling over her as sleep sought to claim her.

* * *

Fate smiled on the couple as they spent their honeymoon together, offering them warm clear days and nights in which to enjoy this rare peaceful time together. While much of their time was spent in the physical expression of their love for one another, they also took long walks along the beach and spent quiet time together sitting in the sand admiring the ocean. Words were not needed between them as they both took joy in the simple fact that they were together. 

On the final evening of their short vacation from the world around them InuYasha took Kagome up onto the roof and held her close. "Look at the sky." He said quietly. "Over the ocean where you can see the stars... I wanted to show you before after you woke up, but you didn't remember and since then we haven't had a chance again to look at the stars, until now... It's the same sky."

Kagome gasped. He was right. While she knew that undoubtedly there had been stars that vanished over the course of five hundred years, she still recognized this night sky as the same on that watched over his world. She tuned in her hanyou's arms.

"You really are amazing. Do you know that?" Kagome said seriously, staring into his deep amber eyes. "Not only has becoming your mate and your wife made all my dreams come true, but it has allowed me to see just how remarkable a man you really are. I don't think any woman has ever been as happy as I am or as blessed."

"K'gome." he muttered as he pulled her close and kissed her. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

The young miko smiled at her mate. "You didn't have to do anything because I love you and you love me and that's all that matters. Now this is our last night here and I expect you to make the most of it my mate. Take me to bed, dog boy."

InuYasha couldn't ignore her command or the desire in her eyes. He held her tightly in his arms and carried her down from the roof and into the house, setting her down gently upon the large bed. With a silent promise to himself that he would always do his best to be the man she saw him to be he fell into her welcoming arms.


	26. Revisiting the Past

**A/N: I know this probably isn't what you were expecting but believe me when I say it was necessary for the development of the rest of the story. As of today I have submitted everything but the epilogue to my beta and so you can expect updates to be quick in coming until the end.**

**Thank you for reading and your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

InuYasha woke with a smile, holding his mate in his arms. Today they would return to the past after two straight weeks in Kagome's time for the wedding and something she had called a honeymoon, which InuYasha had found particularly enjoyable, since it had amounted to spending an entire week alone with his mate, most of which they spent in bed. 

He inhaled deeply drawing in her scent only to find it twinged with something familiar. He took another deep breath and it came to him. _Oh shit. Kagome's pupped..._ Kagome she's having my pup. A small smile turned up the corners of his lips, but after a moment it fell. _What if she ain't ready for this? We haven't even talked about pups_.

While InuYasha was lost in his thoughts Kagome stirred. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at her mate, only to find him clearly distressed about something. "What's wrong?" She asked thickly.

InuYasha looked at her and blinked. "Nothing."

"No secrets mate. I know you have something on your mind." Kagome scolded gently.

InuYasha took a deep breath and decided it would be best just to come out with it. "You're carrying my pup." He sat up with his legs off the side of the bed, his back to her.

Kagome just lay there in stunned silence as the news sank in. Unconsciously her hands went to her flat stomach. _A pup... A baby... We're having a baby..._ She looked at her hanyou's back. _Is he upset? Does he not want this baby?_ Tears filled her eyes.

InuYasha glanced at her before turning away again. "Fuck. I'm sorry. It ain't like I planned it."

Kagome cried harder. _He...He doesn't want our baby... _"Are you really that upset with me? That you can't even stand to look at me? I didn't plan it either, but is it really that terrible, that we're going to have a baby?"

InuYasha looked at his mate and hastily moved to take her in his arms. "Fuck. I thought you were upset that you we're having a pup. I never wanted you to think that I was upset with you or that I wasn't happy about it."

Kagome sniffled and raised her head from his chest. "So, you do want our baby?"

"Keh, of course I do." He told her. "It's just we ain't talked about it and I didn't know if you were ready yet. Hell, I don't know if I'm ready yet, but I can't be unhappy about us having a pup. Maybe I thought it'd be after we finished the jewel, but we've got plenty of time before the pup comes, right?"

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Mama is going to be so excited."

* * *

InuYasha watched his mate for most of the car ride back to the city. He doubted that she was even aware of the fact that her hand kept making it's way to her flat stomach. It pleased him more than he could say that she truly was happy to be having his pup. 

By the time they arrived at the shrine he could tell that his mate was practically bursting to tell Asami that she was going to be a grandmother. In fact, he found himself having to work to keep up with her as she climbed the stone steps.

The back door opened and her mother stepped outside. "Welcome back, both of you."

Kagome finally made it to her mother and the women embraced. She glanced back at her husband to see him roll his eyes and then nod. "Mama..." Kagome began seriously. "I have something important to ask you."

"What is it dear?" Asami prompted.

"I need to know how you would feel about being called baa-chan." Kagome said breaking out into a brilliant smile.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around his wife from behind, placing clawed hands over hers as they rested on her stomach and grinned at the wide-eyed woman.

"You... Oh my... A baby?" Asami exclaimed. "I am going to be a grandmother? I'm so excited! I must find jii-chan and have him say a blessing and give thanks for such joyful news. Oh! Oh, congratulation both of you. So, when can I expect to meet my grandchild, and we do expect it to have those adorable ears don't we?"

"Well, I'm only about a week along. We wouldn't even know yet if InuYasha couldn't tell by my scent." Kagome replied. "As for the ears... We can hope."

* * *

That evening they celebrated with her family. InuYasha didn't know which member of her family seemed more excited about the news. After a while he left his mate with her family and stepped outside. He just needed to get away from everyone for a while and think. 

It wasn't that he wasn't excited about the pup, or the fact that he was going to be a father, because he was. More so than he had expected himself to be. Truthfully he had never expected to have a mate, or a family of his own, so the prospect of having a pup was still very new to him, and the shock hadn't quite worn off.

No, the thing that was getting to him was that there could be no denying that his pup, his part youkai pup was wanted More than wanted. Already his pup was loved not only by him and Kagome, but also by her family. No matter what happened to him, his mate and their child would not have to worry about finding a place where they would not only be tolerated, but also welcomed with open hearts and into loving arms.

His child would never have to face the kind of scorn he had known from his mother's own family, and as things were InuYasha was certain that in the unlikely event that Kagome's family could not take in their pup, Sesshomaru would do so.

"It's a bit overwhelming, but wonderful isn't it?" Kagome said quietly from behind him. He turned to face her. "To think that only short time from now we'll be responsible for a new life, a part of both us that we created together out of our love." She stepped forward and hugged him. "Already our baby is loved not just by us but by mama and Souta, and jii-chan as well."

"How do you do that?" InuYasha asked her. "You always know exactly what I'm thinking and seem to know just what to say."

Kagome lifted her head and waited for him to kiss her before answering. "You are my mate and I know your heart. Now, what do you say we go up to my room and celebrate privately?"

InuYasha smirked. "Did you get enough of that over the last week?"

"I'll never get enough of you, but if you don't want too, or if you're tired of me already..." Kagome trailed off with a pout.

"Don't be stupid." He growled quietly as he nipped at her neck. "I will never tire of you, but when you can't walk tomorrow, remember that this was your idea."

* * *

It was the next morning when they finally made it to the past. They entered Kaede's hut together and talked with the elderly miko for a short while before heading over to the home Sango and Miroku shared. Kagome and InuYasha decided together to stay with their friends a few days before heading out in search of the final shard. 

When it came time for them to head out Miroku gave them some money in case they ever needed supplies or to secure a room for the night and several sutras that could be used to anchor a barrier to be used if they ran into trouble. There hadn't been any rumors of a shard or of unusually strong youkai in their absence, so all they could do was pick a direction and hope that they came across someone along the way that could give them a lead.

Kagome glanced at her human looking mate and frowned. While she had always hated the attitude people held toward InuYasha simply because he was a hanyou, she had still enjoyed spending time on this side of the well, but as she walked beside her mate who was forced for her safety to hide his true self she wished that they hadn't had to return here at all.

She knew that he would have to hide his hanyou nature in her era too, but at least she wouldn't have to go days maybe even weeks without seeing the real him. No, she would have her hanyou with her every night and any time they were at home together.

Sensing his mate's distress InuYasha stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

Kagome sighed. "I just wish we didn't have to do this anymore, that you didn't have hide what you are because of the ignorance of others."

"Kagome..." InuYasha tried.

The young miko shook her head. "I know we have to finish the jewel and I know it's my own fault for shattering it. We should keep going. We won't find the last shard standing here talking about how I don't want to look for it anymore."

The hanyou wasn't sure that he could say anything to make her feel better since he himself felt exactly the same way, so instead he took her hand in his and started walking again.

_

* * *

Two weeks. We've been looking for two weeks and nothing_. The young miko kicked a rock in her path and felt a strange satisfaction from the action. She looked at her mate who seemed slightly amused by her display, but he said nothing. "Someone in this village better know something, or I'll... I'll... Well, I don't know what, but it won't be pretty."

InuYasha had to fight mightily not to laugh knowing that she would them turn her frustration onto him, and that was something to be avoided at all cost. He went to her and embraced her. "Oi, we'll find some sign of the shard soon." The irony of him calming her down did not escape him as he continued. "Hell, I'm surprised it hasn't already come to us wanting the rest of the jewel."

Kagome sighed. "I know you're right. I'm sorry for complaining. I know it's my own fault."

"Don't worry about it wench. The way I see it you own me for three years worth of complaining." InuYasha offered.

The young miko looked up at her mate with a smile. "Okay, that does make me feel better. Let's get to that village so we can have them tell us they don't know anything."

InuYasha chuckled lightly. That was his Kagome. They entered the village hopeful but still expecting to hear nothing of interest only to be met with the news that this village had been having an unusual amount of trouble with youkai. Kagome didn't sense a shard, but that didn't mean it wasn't worth looking into. Maybe the youkai causing the trouble had come from somewhere else to get away from a youkai with a shard.

They headed into the forest directed by a few village men and were told to look for a large cave where they believed that the youkai dwelled.

"Damn." InuYasha cursed.

"What is it?" Kagome questioned placing a hand on his arm.

"Just some fucking serpents. They won't be able to tell us shit, but we're going to have to kill them anyway since they know we're here." He replied.

Kagome frowned. "How do you know that?"

"Because I can smell the bastards surrounding us." He said as he grabbed her.

InuYasha leapt into the arm with Kagome and then set her on her feet. In a fluid motion he spun and raked his claws through the first of the attacking youkai. Kagome threw down her bag and readied her bow. While InuYasha began destroying the lesser youkai with his claws she fired an arrow into a small group.

"Fuck!" InuYasha cried. "Kagome turn around!"

The young miko spun and released her arrow striking one of the filthy snakes in the head and purifying it in a burst of light. When she turned again it was to find InuYasha being held by several of the beasts. Both his arms were wrapped and there was another around his waist and around each leg. He was growling fiercely and trying to break free.

"Set a barrier." Her mate commanded not ceasing his struggle. Instead of obeying Kagome took a step in his direction intent on helping him. "Damn it Kagome, set the fucking barrier." InuYasha yelled.

"I-" Kagome began.

"You can still shoot your arrows from inside." the hanyou interrupted. "You have to protect our pup."

The young miko chewed her bottom lip and pulled out the sutra Miroku had given her. She focused her power and then placed it on the tree next to her. A light purple barrier sprang to life around the tree. As soon as it was done she drew back an arrow and fired.

InuYasha's eyes widened at the arrow headed straight for him. He winced as the spiritual energy around it burned his cheek. Behind him though he heard a shriek of agony and realized that Kagome had taken out one of the serpents intent on striking him from behind.

He tore one arm free from the jaws that were holding him and spun with a fierce cry. "Sankontessou!"

Quickly he drew the Testsusaiga as another group of the snake like youkai poured out of the cave and headed for them. Kagome released another arrow and he timed his attack to strike with hers. Wind swirled around the blade and he unleashed the kazo no kizo with a yell.

The dust settled and the mass of youkai was gone. He waited for more to come, prepared to attack if necessary. Several moments passed and he finally relaxed letting the giant fang rest against the earth and looked to his mate.

"Oi wench, did you have to come so close with that first shot?" He teased.

"I didn't even nick you." Kagome replied with a smile.

InuYasha was grinning at her when her expression changed drastically and she fumbled for an arrow. He spun just in time to take a pair of giant fangs through his chest and abdomen. Somewhere far away he heard Kagome screaming. Tetsusaiga was wrenched from his hand and fell untransformed to the earth beneath him. It was hard to breath and InuYasha was certain that one of the fangs had pierced a lung.

Kagome fired her arrow praying that when it struck the youkai it wouldn't purify her mate as well since with his injuries he would need his youkai blood to survive.

The inu youkai could feel the spiritual power coming towards him and he struck out with his deadly claws. As the jaws holding him flew open and his body fell he flipped backwards and landed in a crouch. A dark laugh welled up inside him as he watched the youkai that had thought to kill him turn to dust.

Any death pleased him though he would have liked to have gotten more blood on his claws. That didn't matter though, there was still the miko to be dealt with and he had seen her power. She would be more than enough of a challenge to sate his lust for blood and if she were attractive enough perhaps for other things as well.

Kagome pulled down the sutra. "InuYasha!" She cried.

The youkai lifted his head and he heard the miko gasp. Her scent wafted towards him and a dark smile lit his features. She was more than attractive and her scent stirred the other beast raging inside him, as blood rushed to his loins. He had already been aroused a the thought of killing such a powerful miko, but now he was mad with desire and the thought of how much he was going to enjoy playing with her, making her scream, before he killed her.

Kagome stared into the red eyes of InuYasha transformed, the concealment not powerful enough to hide a full youkai and slowly walked toward him. She had to get closer. Not only was his sword lying at his feet, but she knew that running or showing fear would only make things worse. Besides that she couldn't be afraid of him, not really. Her heart told her that he would never hurt her.

The youkai growled as the miko approached. She didn't fear him. His instincts told him that it was because she was over confident in her power and that it would be her downfall. Another part of him though was trying to tell him something different, that he shouldn't hurt this frail looking woman. He forced that voice away and waited for her to draw close enough for him to strike her down.

She was only a few feet away when another scent reached him. This miko was with child, and not just any child but the child of a youkai. He laughed darkly. So the miko was a youkai's whore. Then no doubt she was going to enjoy at least some of what he was going to do to her.

"InuYasha." Kagome said gently. "Please pick up your sword."

The youkai looked at the rusty katana between his feet and dismissed it. He had no use for a sword. He sprang forward and grabbed the miko who cried out in surprise, but didn't fight. InuYasha buried his face against her neck and breathed deeply before letting his fangs nick her skin. A shudder coursed through him as he tasted the power of her blood and her scent became tinged with desire. She was extremely powerful and again the voice demanding that he not harm her returned, stronger than before.

"InuYasha, my mate, I'm not afraid of you. Please, you have to fight it. You have to change back into my beautiful hanyou." Kagome tried. "I love you, please..." The youkai lifted his head and the human woman loosened his clothing and ran her fingers over his chest. "Mine." She whispered and then opened her own kimono to reveal his name. "Yours."

The miko was his mate and that was why she had destroyed the serpent youkai. She had been protecting him. She was carrying his pup. Slowly the red haze in his mind and the lust for blood receded. InuYasha was still more youkai than human but he was now in more control of himself. "Mate."

"That's right." Kagome agreed. She stepped around him slowly and picked up the Tetsusaiga. The young woman held it out to the youkai and waited.

As soon as his hand closed around the hilt his eyes cleared becoming their normal color and the stripes faded from his cheeks. "Kagome?"

She smiled at him. "I told you that you would never hurt me. Now I get to take the spell off the rosary."

Kagome didn't wait for him to protest or to agree. She took the rosary in her hand and changed the spell just as she had before, so that now the word would simply cause him to be wrapped in the warmth of her power like a tender caress.

The hanyou sank to his knees, and Kagome gasped. She ran to get her bag. InuYasha was still seriously injured. She tended his wounds with speed and efficiency born from years of practice. Once she was done he tried to sit up only to be pushed back down onto the ground.

"You need time to heal." Kagome admonished.

"We can't stay here. It ain't safe with the jewel and scavengers will be coming for the bodies." He reminded her.

"Fine. We'll move away from the remains, but then we are stopping so you can rest. I have Miroku's sutra and I can make a barrier so you don't have to worry about protecting me and you can get some sleep." Kagome said firmly.

InuYasha knew it would be pointless to argue with his mate and even though he would never admit it, he was in a lot of pain from his injuries and did need to rest and recover.

Once they were far enough away that InuYasha could no longer smell what was left of the nest of serpent youkai and they had come across a suitable area they stopped for the night. Kagome gathered wood for a fire and then set the barrier that would protect them. She then set about fixing the last three cups of ramen in her bag. Two were given to her hanyou mate and she ate the third one herself and then they settled in for the night.

InuYasha was feeling much better the following morning but it would still be slow going for several days while he finished healing. Since they were nearly out of supplies and money, the couple decided to call an end to their fruitless search temporarily and head back to the village.

Even heading directly back it still took them nearly the same amount of time to return as they had spent searching, so that when they arrived at the village they had been gone nearly a full month. The others were relieved to see them well.

Again they chose to stay for a few days with their friends before going back through the well for supplies and to take a break after their long journey. It was hard on them both not to be able to start their lives together as their friends were doing, and both InuYasha and Kagome could think of nothing that would make them happier to finally be done with everything having to do with the Shikon no Tama.


	27. Twice Troubled

**A/N: We're entering the home stretch here, only a few chapters left to go. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, and cjflutterby for beta-ing for me. I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy. Also there is edited lemon content...full version on mediaminer.  
**

**The poem at the beginning of the chapter is one by a famous Japanese noble woman and poet named Ono no Komachi**

_

* * *

In waking daylight,_

_Then, oh then, it can be understood;_

_But when I see you_

_Shrinking from those hostile eyes_

_Even in my dreams: that is misery itself_.

"It seems like we haven't been back here in forever." Kagome said as InuYasha set her on her feet beside the well. "I hope everyone is doing all right. Sango must be showing by now."

"Well, you're not going to find out standing here all day." InuYasha offered teasingly.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her hanyou and then headed in the direction of the village. The reached Kaede's hut just as Sango and Miroku stepped outside, looking as though they were heading out for a journey.

"Kagome, InuYasha." Sango cried. "It's good to see you again."

"You're looking well." Kagome replied. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Actually we were about to head to a village about a day east of here. They have been having trouble with some lesser youkai in the surrounding forest." Miroku explained. "We have been offered a room for the night and a small fee to aid them. Sango was going to remain in the village. Why don't you come with us?"

Kagome looked to her mate. "Keh, might as well."

They all set out and reached the village just after nightfall and were shown to their room.

* * *

As always InuYasha was the first awake. It was by accident that he woke Kagome, but he should have known that she would notice the absence of his body next to hers. She sought him out, finding him near the edge of the village. 

"Hey you." She said quietly.

InuYasha turned and noted the bag slung over her shoulder. "Going somewhere?"

"That depends." Kagome replied. "I was hoping my husband might know of a spring nearby that we might bathe together in, before he heads off to fight youkai without me."

"You were huh?" InuYasha teased. Kagome nodded. "Lucky for you then that I can smell some spring water nearby."

Kagome smiled and followed her mate off into the trees. It wasn't far to the small pool of warm water, and it didn't take long for them to undress and enter the spring. They spent their time washing each other occasionally one would offer the other a gentle caress. When neither could stand the sweet torture a moment longer they moved out of the water and onto the bank.

Kagome smiled at her hanyou as he lay above her. "InuYasha, do you think… Could I see the real you, please?"

InuYasha frowned, not wanting to deny her, but not willing to take that risk either. "Kagome… I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please." She pleaded quietly. "We're alone and I want to make love to my mate, my hanyou mate. I won't ask again I promise."

InuYasha sighed and slipped off his concealment. "For you…"

"Thank you." Kagome whispered and then captured his lips in a kiss.

* * *

A short heavyset man carried the bundle of wood he had gathered for his family back toward the village. He was passing near the village hot spring when he head soft moans. It wasn't uncommon for a husband and wife, especially those with children, to sneak off into the forest for a quick coupling that wouldn't be interrupted. 

There were several comely women in the village and so he snuck closer to perhaps get a look at one them. He stopped dead at what he saw.

The woman he recognized as a member of the group of travelers that had come to slay the troublesome youkai that had been plaguing their livestock, but with her was not the man he had known to be her husband.

Instead taking her like an animal was not a man but a youkai, with strange silver hair and ears like a dog. At first he thought perhaps the poor woman had been caught alone and was being savaged by this beast, but he knew that was not the case as she cried out in pleasure and begged, actually begged the foul creature not to stop his assault on her.

She was enjoying taking part in such pleasures. It was disgraceful, disgusting, an abomination against the Kami. The youkai lay over the woman panting, but suddenly lifted his head. The two unnatural ears on top of his head swiveled, seeking him out. The man turned and ran. He could not be expected to confront a youkai, but it was his duty to inform the villagers of the whore in their midst and to see that her husband was told of his wife's shameful and unforgivable act.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked quietly. "Is everything okay?"

"I thought I heard something." He replied moving to where their clothes lay.

Her hanyou dressed quickly and walked several feet away, into the trees. When he returned a few minutes later she was already dressed and waiting.

"Well.." Kagome prompted.

InuYasha shook his head. "Come on. Miroku and Sango are probably up by now. The bouzo and I will go take care of this youkai and then we can head back to Kaede-baba's village."

* * *

"There she is." A man cried. 

Kagome and Sango stopped walking and turned to see what the commotion was, only to find themselves being surrounded by a large group of village men brandishing tools as weapons.

"What is it you want from us?" Sango asked.

"We don't want you, we want the whore." One man replied.

"What are you talking about?" Sango demanded.

"I saw her with a youkai earlier this very day. We're taking her and holding her until her husband comes so we can tell him and he can decide a fitting punishment for this filthy whore of a youkai." Another replied.

Kagome forced herself to stay calm. _He must have seen me with InuYasha. They said they are going to wait for him to come back, so I don't have anything to worry about._

"You're not going to touch her." Sango said forcefully.

"It's all right." Kagome told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She couldn't let her friend risk getting into a fight.

"But-" Sango tried.

Kagome shook her head. "Find my husband." She added a pleading look.

"Are you certain?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded and Sango hurried off with Kirara into the woods so she could transform and they could go in search of the hanyou and the houshi.

As soon as Sango was gone Kagome was grabbed roughly both hands tied behind her back. She could feel the rope cutting into her skin. InuYasha was going to be furious if she was injured. She twisted her arms a bit in hopes of loosening her bindings.

"Trying to get away whore?." The first man said.

Kagome didn't even have time to flinch as he backhanded her hard across the side of her face. Unable to break her fall with her arms, her head hit the ground hard and she fought against it as her vision began to darken, but it was no use and she passed out.

* * *

InuYasha stopped dead beside Miroku. "Something ain't right." 

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome... We have to hurry." InuYasha replied.

"InuYasha." Sango called from above them just as they started to run. She landed. "InuYasha the village men have taken Kagome, claiming she was seen with a youkai this morning."

"Shit." InuYasha growled. "I knew it wasn't a good idea."

"What wasn't?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome asked me to take off the spell this morning while we were at the spring." InuYasha replied. "We have to get back there now."

Upon entering the village they were approached by several men.

"What the hell have you done with my wife?" He demanded.

The men looked at Sango and then back at the black haired man before them. "She was seen consorting with a youkai. We have been holding her so that you might decide her punishment."

"Take me to her now." InuYasha growled.

The villagers thought he was anxious to punish the whore and so they gladly led him to a small hut and opened the door.

InuYasha stepped inside and it took all of his will power not to turn around and kill the men standing behind him. He could tell that they had a hand in the cruel treatment his mate had suffered. His beautiful Kagome was bound and one side of her face was swollen and her nose and lip had bled. She looked up at him with relief clearly shining in her eyes. The first thing he did was remove the ropes cutting into her wrists.

She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm sorry this happened. I should have been here." InuYasha said quietly as he ran his fingers lightly over her cheek examining the damage.

"I'm okay and it wasn't your fault." She replied. "Please can we just go? I want to go see mama. I fell and I want to make sure everything is okay."

InuYasha didn't miss her meaningful look and he nodded. "Let's go."

He helped his mate to her feet and headed out the door. Sango gasped at the sight of Kagome's face and Miroku frowned.

"What do you plan to do with the whore?" One man asked.

InuYasha could tell that this was the man who had dared to strike his Kagome so he had no qualms returning the gesture. The man fell to the ground unconscious.

"This ain't our village and it ain't none of your fucking business what I am going to do with her, but if I hear anyone else call her a whore I'll kill them. Also know that if your treatment of her causes her to lose our child I will come back and destroy this entire village. Now let's get the hell out of here." InuYasha growled.

* * *

Away from the village by a small stream InuYasha stopped and tended to Kagome's injuries. Sango helped him bandage her wrists. 

"Kagome are you really with child?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded. "We were going to tell everybody soon. I just-"

"You don't have to explain." Sango interrupted. "I do not know how it is in your time, but here most of the time only when a woman begins to show is her condition revealed. Had it not been for InuYasha knowing even before myself it would be likely that you would only just be learning that I am carrying. Congratulations, I am very happy for both of you."

"Thank you." Kagome told her. "I'm so excited and so is my mother. InuYasha is too, but he'd never admit it."

Her hanyou snorted and stood up. Sango and Kagome both giggled softly at his blush, but made no comment. Kagome took her hanyou's offered hand.

"What is the plan?" Miroku asked.

"We're going back to the well." InuYasha replied.

"I want to go to a doctor so they can make sure it didn't hurt the baby when I fell." Kagome elaborated.

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome entered through the kitchen shoji. Her mother turned and a gasp escaped her. "What happened?" 

"It's nothing really mama. A misunderstanding." Kagome offered. "But I did fall and would like to go the hospital to make sure the baby is all right."

"Of course." Asami agreed, willing to let the issue drop for now, since it was far more important to make sure all was well with her grandchild.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the hospital and while her mother gave Kagome's information InuYasha followed Kagome as she was taken back to wait for the doctors.

Kagome lay on the bed and InuYasha held her hand. "Kagome, fuck, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

She looked at him. "I told you this isn't your fault. If anyone is to blame it's me. You didn't want to take off your rosary, but I made you."

"Keh," InuYasha snorted, as his cheeks darkened. "You can't make me do anything, wench."

"Keep telling yourself that dog boy." Kagome giggled.

Both sobered when a man in a long white coat pushed back the curtain. He looked at Kagome and frowned. "Sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave so we can treat her."

Two nurses joined them and one escorted InuYasha to the waiting room where he met with Kagome's mother. He took a seat in the chair across from her.

"Now tell me what really happened to my daughter." She said.

"Miroku and I left Kagome and Sango in a village while we went to slay a youkai." InuYasha explained. "That morning before we left Kagome and I went to a spring... She wanted to see me, the real me. I didn't think it was a good idea but... She's Kagome. I couldn't refuse her. Someone saw us and the village men captured her because they saw her consorting with a youkai. They were holding her until her husband returned so he could punish her further. My mate was struck for cheating on me with me. How fucked up is that?"

"InuYasha." Asami scolded gently.

"Sorry, but it is fu...messed up." InuYasha replied. "I failed her again and what if it costs us our pup? She would have been better off never having met me."

"I doubt that she feels that way and I know that you don't really feel that way either." Asami told him.

"Higurashi-san" Dr. Yamamoto said stepping into the room.

"Yes." Asami replied coming to her feet.

"Come with me please." He told her.

"Oi, what about me?" InuYasha asked. "She's my wife and I want to know if she's going to be okay."

"Until we speak to your wife and determine whether or not it was you who caused her injuries then you won't be permitted any contact with her." he said.

"You think I hurt her?" InuYasha demanded. "I would never fucking hurt her. I love her."

Asami put a hand on InuYasha's arm. "InuYasha please calm down. I will find out how she is doing. I'm sure that this will all be straightened out. I know that you would never hurt her."

InuYasha growled but sat down and watched Kagome's mother leave with the bastard doctor.

"How is my daughter?" Asami asked. "Was the baby harmed?"

"Fortunately the ultrasound showed no injury to the fetuses. Your daughter is suffering from a mild concussion. With time she should fully recover." he told her. "Now I ask you how you think your daughter received these injuries. Her file says that she gets injured quite frequently, and her boyfriend seems to have quite a temper."

"First of all, InuYasha is my daughter's husband, not her boyfriend, and secondly I know that he would never harm her." Asami replied. "My Kagome has always been clumsy, getting bumps and bruises, falling on the shrine steps and out of trees. It's something she never grew out of."

"Very well, but she will still have to speak to a social worker. Until I am satisfied that her husband poses no threat to her, he will not be permitted to see her." He said.

* * *

Kagome was in shock. She couldn't wait to see InuYasha and tell him what the ultrasound had revealed in addition to the fact that she hadn't been injured in her fall. She wondered what was taking so long. When the door opened she looked up with a smile expecting to see her mother and InuYasha but instead was greeted by a serious looking woman with short hair and dark, almost black eyes. 

"Higurashi Kagome, I am Fugiwari Satsuki and I am here to ask you a few questions if that's all right." She said.

"Questions about what?" Kagome asked.

The woman sat and opened the folder in her hands across her lap. She took out a pen. "Higurashi-san, you are pregnant correct?" Kagome nodded. "How would you say the baby's father feels about that?"

"InuYasha? He's just as excited as I am, I guess, but I don't see why that should matter to you." Kagome replied, suddenly very uncomfortable with the whole situation. She was sure that she wasn't going to like where this was going.

"You guess. I see..." Fugiwari-san said. "Would you say that your... _boyfriend_, gets angered easily, or that he has a bad temper?"

"He is my husband, and I want to know what you are asking me these questions for?" Kagome told her.

"Higurashi-san, how did you come to receive your injuries?" She pressed.

"You... You don't think InuYasha hit me do you?" Kagome gasped. "He would never... If that's what this is about then you can leave now because InuYasha didn't hurt me."

"I know this can be very difficult." The social worker tried. "Most women in your situation are ashamed of the abuse they suffer at the hands of a loved one, but there is nothing to be ashamed of. Just tell the truth and we can make sure that he never hurts you again. You don't have to be afraid of him any longer."

"You couldn't be more wrong." Kagome told her. "I am not afraid of InuYasha. I could never be afraid of him because he would never hurt me. In fact the only times I have ever been afraid were times when he wasn't with me. I would bet you anything that you can't find a better man anywhere, or one that takes better care of his wife than he does of me."

"If that is the case, if he takes such good care of you, then how did you come to be injured?" She asked.

"He wasn't with me. He was at work." Kagome replied. "It was a man who hit me, but it was not InuYasha."

"Then surely you must want to file a police report." Fugiwari-san offered.

Kagome shook her head. "It was a misunderstanding. I'm not worried that it will happen again. My only concern was making sure my baby wasn't harmed, and now that I know that nothing is wrong all I want is to go home."

The woman sighed and rose from the chair. "Very well. I cannot force you to report this incident though I would strongly advise you to. However I can recommend a psychological evaluation, to make sure that you are not endangering your unborn children."

The social worker left and Kagome didn't know whether to scream or to cry. The door opened again and admitted her mother. When her comforting arms were around her Kagome started to cry.

"Mama, they think InuYasha hurt me." She said. "I told them he didn't but they don't believe me and this woman thinks that I need a psychological evaluation because I'm endangering our babies by not saying it was InuYasha who hit me. Why don't they believe me?"

"Shh... It's going to be all right." Her mother soothed. "Kagome... You said babies and earlier the doctor..."

"Twins mama." Kagome told her. "We're having twins. This was supposed to be a happy day. I heard my babies' hearts beating and I was going to tell InuYasha, but now... Please help me. I want to see him. I need him with me."

"I'll see what I can do dear." Asami replied. "Two... Don't worry Kagome. We will get this all straightened out. We'll find some way to make then see that InuYasha would never hurt you."

* * *

Asami found InuYasha pacing and growling. She put a hand on his arm. "Kagome is upset, but she's going to be fine." 

"And the pup?" He asked.

Asami smiled a little at the term and the vision it brought to mind of adorable babies with those ears. "Unharmed as well, but we do have a small problem, and please try not to lose your temper. I wouldn't be surprised if someone is watching you."

"What for?" He asked.

"It seems that the social worker didn't believe Kagome when she said it wasn't you who hit her." Asami told him. "They aren't going to let you see her until she under goes a psychological evaluation. They think she is endangering the baby by staying with you."

InuYasha stiffened to the point that it looked almost painful and his knuckles were white. She couldn't see his claws, but she could see the blood falling from his hands onto the carpet from his palms. A low growl almost too quiet to be heard rumbled from deep in his chest, and for a second she would have sworn his eyes were red. Had it been anyone else she would have been terrified.

Asami didn't know what to do. Even with absolutely no powers to sense youki, she could tell that he was beyond furious, blood appeared from the corner of his mouth. Many times she had watched her daughter calm the young hanyou with her touch or her words, and usually a combination of both. She wasn't Kagome, but she was a mother and he had become her son, so she did the only thing she knew to do and wrapped her arms around him hugging her to him.

Gentle hands, a mother's hands, smoothed his hair and ran along his back as she spoke in soft tones. "It's going to be all right, my son. We will find a way to fix this. No one will take my daughter or your child from either of you. I know you would never hurt her and she knows this as well. You can't help her like this though. You have to calm down and we will think of something together." She was relieved as the tension eased from his body, even if it didn't leave completely.

"I'm okay now." He said softly. "How could they think that? Kagome would never let anything happen to our pup."

"That's why you were so upset?" Asami asked in shock. "I thought it was because they think you hurt her and won't let you see her."

"Keh, that's nothing more than I'm used to." He replied. "After all my evil youkai father had to have raped my mother. No decent human woman would let such a monster touch her willingly. They can think whatever the hell they want to about me, but I'll be damned before they say anything about Kagome. To even think she would let anything hurt our pup that's a dishonor to everything she is."

"I could have hoped for nothing better for Kagome than a man who loves my daughter the way you do." Asami said quietly.


	28. Reunions

**A/N: Okay here is the next chapter. Only two more to go after this. I do have another story already in the works on mediaminer and I do not think I will posting it here. It seems ther eis a lack of interest in my stories on this site and more than that Unfettered has some more adult elements that it would hurt my story to make it fit on this site. I am not saying I will never post another story here only that it might be a while.  
**

**Anyway I appriciate all those who have reviewed so far and please feel free to do so again. Here we go and I hope you enjoy**.

* * *

Kagome was in no mood to see more doctors, or any one else besides her mother or InuYasha, so when the hospital psychologist came in she was less than cooperative. 

"Hello Higurashi-san, may I call you Kagome." She asked kindly.

"No. You may call Taisho-san." Kagome spat. "I prefer to be addressed by my married name, thank you."

The woman paused in her writing and looked at Kagome. "Taisho, you said?"

"That's right." Kagome told her. "My husband's name is Taisho InuYasha. We were married several weeks ago and I don't very much appreciate not being allowed to see him. For the last time, he didn't hit me and he never would. So, you can do your evaluation or whatever, but that won't change the truth. InuYasha is a good husband and a good man. I know it might be hard for narrow minded people to believe that could be true, that being so young we could really love each other or want our babies, but we do."

"If you'll excuse me." She said coming to her feet.

Kagome was left confused and staring at the door as the woman left.

Dr. Hyouken Nozomi, neko youkai, and hospital psychologist was deeply confused. Only one family was allowed to use that name, and she wondered why a girl that was part of that youkai family would be at this hospital and not the private one for their kind.

She had to find out if what the girl said was true and her first step would be to find her husband. She found it hard to believe that one of the ruling clan would go against youkai law and harm his mate in such a way.

Dr. Hyouken looked in the waiting room to find a man and a woman sitting together speaking quietly. It was hard to tell if this man could be related to the Inu no Taisho since he was undoubtedly wearing concealment spell if he was in fact youkai. Then she heard it, a soft growl.

"You've been with my wife." He said.

Yes, he had to be youkai or else he would have had no way to know that. "Are you Taisho InuYasha?"

"What of it?" InuYasha asked. "Can I see her yet or not?"

"If I said the name Sesshomaru-sama, would it mean anything to you?" Dr Hyouken asked.

"What's my bastard of a brother have to do with anything?" InuYasha demanded. "Wait a minute. You... You're a fucking youkai aren't you."

"Please keep your voice down." She hissed.

"Then you know it wasn't me who hurt her." InuYasha said. "Now you can tell those bastards that Kagome is fine and we can get the hell out of here. Maybe I should call Sesshomaru. He's still the Inu no Taisho, right? I bet he'd want to know that you were claiming a member of his family would do something as low as striking his pregnant mate."

Now she might not have had an inu nose, but she could tell his threat was a sincere one. "That won't be necessary. I'll take care of it. Come with me and I'll take you to see your mate Taisho-sama."

InuYasha snorted and followed the woman down the hall. Apparently Sesshomaru was still feared and respected by other youkai. Maybe being related to the arrogant ass wasn't such a bad thing after all, since it was allowing him to see Kagome. The whole Inu no Taisho thing had been a guess, but he had figured that his brother would never give up the title his father had held.

Kagome looked up when the door opened. She nearly jumped out of the bed when she saw that it was InuYasha. In fact she would have if he hadn't been at her side almost faster than she could see. She hugged him tightly.

"I tried to tell them." She said. "They think you hurt me. I promise I told them it wasn't you but-"

"I know." He soothed. "It's okay now. I'm just glad you and the pup are all right."

She pulled away and looked at him, smiling. "I have to tell you something. When they checked on the baby... InuYasha, there's two. We're having twins."

He cocked his head to the side very much like a dog and Kagome giggled. "Two pups?"

She nodded and he grinned. "I heard our babies, alive and inside me. I heard their hearts beating." Kagome told him. "I wish you had been with me."

He took her hand. "Me too. I'm sorry this happened koibito."

"At least one good thing came of it." Kagome offered. "We found out that we've been blessed twice and I for one hope they both look just like you."

"Keh, you just want to play with their ears, crazy wench." InuYasha scoffed, in spite of the amusement and pride shining in his eyes.

"I think you're just jealous." Kagome told him, reaching up and finding one even with the spell hiding them from her eyes. "You don't want them cutting in on your ear rubbing time."

"I'd much rather you rub-" He began only to be cut off by Kagome's scandalized gasp as she tugged his ear. He laughed.

"You have been spending way too much time with Miroku." Kagome said. Then she lifted a finger to her chin and taped it several times. "Even still... I'll see what I can think of to finish that thought later at home."

InuYasha growled softly. "That a promise?"

"Only if you promise to do the same." She replied with pink cheeks and a shy smile.

"Deal." He whispered capturing her lips in a gentle kiss, which ended with him running his tongue over the small cut several times to help it heal more quickly.

* * *

"So, when are we going back to look for the last shard?" Kagome asked as she toyed with his rosary. 

"We don't." InuYasha replied, mentally preparing himself for the argument that he was about to start.

"But… I thought you wanted to find it before the babies come." Kagome tried.

"I do and I will." InuYasha told her. "What I meant was that you're not coming with me. I want you to stay here where you'll be safe, where you and the pups will be safe."

Kagome sat up in bed. "You aren't leaving me here."

InuYasha sighed and got out of bed. He quickly pulled on his pants. "Yes I am. I'll find Kikyou and she can help me find the last shard. Once it's done I'll be back and I won't have to leave you again."

Kagome looked away from him. "Maybe you just want to be with her more than you want to be with me."

"Damn it Kagome." InuYasha growled. "Do you really think I want to do this, that I want to spend even a single night without you? I don't. I fucking hate that it has to be like this, that you have to suffer because of what I am, but I won't risk you or the pups for anything, and after what happened I at least thought you'd be reasonable about this."

InuYasha sat behind Kagome on the bed and was relieved that she didn't move away as he wrapped his arms around her. "If something happened to you… Fuck Kagome, I'd die without you."

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered. "What I said… that wasn't fair, and you're right. This shouldn't be about what I want. It's my fault. I asked you to take of the spell and now I have to live with the consequences."

InuYasha nuzzled her neck. "I'm not doing this to punish you, koibito."

"I know." Kagome admitted. "That's not what I meant... I just… I just don't want to be without you. What if something happens to you? I'd never even know."

"Nothing is going to happen to me. You think I'd let myself get killed when I have you and our pups here waiting for me, that I'd even think of dying when I finally have a reason to live?" InuYasha asked. "Would it make you feel better if I try to find Sesshomaru and ask him to get word to you if he hears that something has happened to me?"

"You'd do that?" Kagome questioned turning in his arms so she could look at him. InuYasha nodded. "Okay… Can we talk about something else too, something I want, if I agree to stay?"

"Go ahead." InuYasha urged.

"You said you would be gone until you found the shard, but who knows how long that could be." Kagome began. "I want you to promise me that you'll come back each week and visit me even if it's only for a little while, and that when I reach my last month, if you haven't found it by then that you'll stay with me until the babies are born before you start looking again."

"Kagome. I'll never be able to find it coming back after only seven days." InuYasha told her. "I can agree to the other part but it will have to be once a month. I will come stay with you on my human nights, so you won't have to worry."

"Please InuYasha a week would seem like forever, but a whole month. Can't we compromise?" Kagome pleaded. "How about twice a month?""

InuYasha considered it. "Twice a month, but you have to promise not to panic or get upset if I am a day or two late in coming."

"I promise." Kagome agreed.

InuYasha lay down and pulled Kagome down with him. He held her close and kissed her hair. It wasn't long before she was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

* * *

InuYasha remained in the modern era with his mate until the new moon had passed, so that he could use the cycle of the moon to tell him when it was time to return for a visit, and so he would always be due to come back to her when he was mortal. 

He admired his mate's courage as she stood by the well obviously very upset but holding back her tears. The hanyou had no doubt that she was doing it for him, so that he wouldn't feel even more guilty for leaving her behind, even if it was only to protect her.

Kagome stepped forward into his arms and hugged him tightly. "You will be careful?"

Instead of his usual blustering InuYasha smoothed his mate's hair. "I promise."

Satisfied that he was sincere Kagome lifted her head and raised herself onto her toes. She was met half way by her hanyou and they shared a long, tender kiss. "I'll miss you and I love you."

InuYasha cupped her cheek and smirked. "I love you too, wench. Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

His mate to his relief actually managed a small laugh that didn't sound forced and he knew that she was going to be okay. There weren't words for how much he was going to miss her. He was going to find Kikyou and then together they would find the final shard as quickly as possible, so he could return to his beautiful Kagome.

"You're lucky I love you dog boy. Now hurry up and go, so you can come back to me that much sooner." Kagome told him.

InuYasha kissed her once quickly and then jumped into the well. Soft blue light engulfed him and a deep longing bloomed in his heart.

Kagome turned from the well as the light faded and forced herself to take several deep breaths. She would trust him to keep his promise to her, and she would try her best not to cry. Well, not to spend too much time crying anyway. She suspected that as long as she kept herself busy then she would be okay, that it was going to be when she went to bed at night that she would be unable to keep herself from her tears and her fear.

* * *

Out of the well InuYasha's first stop was the village and the hut of the elderly miko, to ask if Kikyou had perhaps stopped by to bring a shard rumor. Unfortunately luck was not on his side and the miko had not been seen since she last visited shortly after Kagome returned to them. 

Briefly he looked in on Miroku and Sango, and allowed himself a little time to aid the taijiya and the monk by adding stock to their wood pile and catching some small game that could be dried and stored, since he knew that Miroku had little experience with such things and that Sango would need meat now that she was growing larger.

He even took the kid with him, figuring that it couldn't hurt to teach him a thing or two so that he would be able to contribute to the household. The hanyou reasoned it to himself that he was simply aiding his friends, but deep down he wasn't looking forward to his first stop upon leaving the village.

While his last encounter and future ones with his brother had been bearable if not exactly pleasant, he still wasn't comfortable seeking the youkai out, especially not to ask him for a favor, but he had promised. Even with his stalling it was barely midday when he headed into the west.

* * *

It took him two days to track down his brother. InuYasha slowed to a stop several feet from the stoic youkai who was looking out into the distance while his ward chased the annoying green imp around in circles with a ring of flowers intent on placing it on his head. 

InuYasha laughed as the girl pounced on the small youkai and pinned him to the ground. He was surprised to note the small upturn of his brother's lips when the youkai turned his head at his servant's pleas for help.

"Sesshomaru-sama, make this unseemly girl leave me be." Jaken cried. "Please help your loyal servant my lord."

"Rin, have Jaken make a fire and catch you some fish. There is a stream just through those trees." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes my lord." Rin said happily. She stood up. "Come on Jaken. You heard Sesshomaru-sama."

"I take it there is a reason you sought me out little brother." Sesshomaru said, finally turning to face him.

"I promised Kagome." InuYasha explained. "She is staying in her time while I search for the last shard and I came to ask that if you should receive word of my death that you will seek her out in the future and tell her, so she doesn't have to wonder what happened to me."

"How do you hope to find the jewel shards without your miko's sight?" The taiyoukai pressed.

"I'm going to find Kikyou and have her help me." InuYasha replied. "Kagome... She's pupped. We had some trouble in a village and we were worried that the pups might have been harmed. I can't take that risk."

"I will do as you ask." Sesshomaru agreed after a long moment. "Though I would prefer that it not become necessary."

"Keh, so would I." InuYasha snorted. "I guess it would be too much to hope for that you might have come across Kikyou lately..."

"It just so happens that I scented the miko you seek several days ago, and to the north of here." he replied.

InuYasha couldn't help but smile. It seemed that things were actually going his way. He turned to go, but paused and looked back. "Thanks." A nearly imperceptible nod was all he received in reply, but it was enough and InuYasha headed north.

* * *

Kikyou stopped at the approach of a familiar youki heading in her direction, and as she waited for the hanyou to arrive she pondered what his purpose could be in seeking her out. 

"Finally." InuYasha breathed landing several feet away. "I thought I was never going to find you."

"Where is my reincarnation?" Kikyou asked. "She is well I hope."

"Kagome's fine, great really. We just got married and she's pregnant..." InuYasha stopped realizing that he was being a little insensitive. "But you probably don't want to hear about that-"

"On the contrary I am pleased to know that things are going so well for you both." Kikyou interrupted.

InuYasha gave her a small nod of thanks. "Something happened... Kagome's going to be staying in her time from now on and I need your help to find the last shard."

"And she agreed to this, to our traveling together?" Kikyou asked, her shock evident.

"Kagome trusts me." InuYasha stated simply.

Kikyou offered him a sad sort of smile. "Yes, she does, as I was never able to. I will aid you, though I have heard nothing in my travels of the shard's location."

"Thanks Kikyou." InuYasha offered. "Before we start looking though I have to go back and see Kagome, and we should probably get some supplies. I promised Kagome I would come back after a half cycle of every moon and it took me nearly that to find you."

"It would be good to speak with my sister once again." Kikyou agreed.

* * *

The full moon was shining brightly as a miko and a hanyou walked side by side into the small shrine village. They walked together until they reached the doorway of a small hut, soft firelight illuminated their faces slightly through the gaps around the reed mat that stood as a door. No words were spoken as the hanyou took off into the forest. 

InuYasha couldn't run fast enough toward the bone eater's well, to his mate who was on the other side. Spending time with Kikyou had made it even clearer the ways in which the two were different and their similarities in appearance had made him miss her even more.

With a grand leap he breached the rim of the dry well and sank into the swirling blue light of the time slip. He hoped that his mate was still awake, though he suspected if he found her sleeping, that he wouldn't be able to resist waking her. At least he could be fairly confident that she wouldn't mind.

A single bound and he was out of the well and on his way across the courtyard. He smiled as he noted that the light in Kagome's room was still on, but before he could reach her window it darkened. That was okay though, since it meant she was ready for bed, which is exactly where he had intended for them to end up anyway. He jumped up to her window and as it slid open he could hear his mate speaking quietly.

"I wonder if you're thinking of me too." Kagome whispered. Her eyes were closed and a pillow was held to her chest. "I hope wherever you are that a part of you hears me and that you're safe. I miss you and love you. Goodnight InuYasha."

The hanyou didn't need to ask to know that this was a nightly ritual for his beautiful Kagome. "You can't be going to bed already, wench. I just got here."

Kagome sat up and stared at him for a moment, almost as if she didn't really believe what she was seeing was real, before leaping from the bed and into his arms. Their lips met roughly, bodies crushed together by InuYasha's embrace. His mate's gentle hands sought his ears as they continued to share fervent kisses.

"I missed you." She muttered against his lips.

"Me too." He replied, nuzzling her hair.

"How did it go?" Kagome asked after a long moment.

"I talked to Sesshomaru and found Kikyou. It took me a while to find her so as soon as I did we had to head back to the village." InuYasha replied. "She's waiting for me at Kaede's so we can head out as soon as I go back." He lifted her chin with his finger. "Have you been all right? You look a like you've lost weight. You promised..."

"You remember the doctor said it's normal to lose a little weight at the beginning of a pregnancy." Kagome replied. "I have been eating but I get nauseous if I eat to much at one time. I'm just glad I haven't been throwing up. Mama said she had terrible morning sickness with me and Souta."

"As long as you taking care of yourself..." InuYasha admonished. He paused and studied her face. She didn't look tired, so he would trust that she was being honest. "I'm sorry I can't be here with you, like I should."

"Me too." She whispered. "I get lonely sometimes, but it's not so bad. I try to stay busy. Rin has come over a couple of times to go shopping and looking for places for us to live when we're in this time, but I haven't found any I want to show you yet. How long are you staying?"

InuYasha sighed. "Just tonight."

"What?" Kagome cried stepping back. Her eyes shone with tears. "You've been gone so long... Why can't you stay for a few days? I thought you missed me too."

"You know it ain't like that." InuYasha tried. "I want to finish this and Kikyou's expecting me-"

"Oh that's right, your precious Kikyou is expecting you. I guess you really do want to be with her more than me." Kagome spat, going from tearful to angry in a single breath.

InuYasha growled. "What the fuck? How could you even think that?"

Kagome sat on her bed and turned so that her back was to him. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I didn't mean it... Stupid pregnancy hormones, I've been crying during sappy commercials and I yelled at Souta for folding the towels the wrong way."

InuYasha sat behind her and pulled her into his lap. A soothing growl spilled from him and he smoothed her hair. "It's okay... This is hard for you, isn't it? Harder than you said?" She nodded against his chest. "I can stay longer than tonight."

"No... It's all right. I'll be all right." Kagome told him. "I don't want you to go, but I know that keeping you here is only going to make it take longer for you to find the jewel."

"You sure?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm sure." Kagome replied, and then she laughed quietly. "You know this isn't how I envisioned us spending our time together when you came to see me."

"Me neither wench." InuYasha chuckled lightly.

"I guess I ruined that though, huh?" Kagome questioned looked up at her hanyou. "Why would you want to make love to me after I went all hormonal on you?"

InuYasha smirked. "I'm sure I can think of a reason."

Kagome gasped as his hand found its way under her shirt and he gave her nipple a firm pinch. He kissed her tenderly, and their tongues brushing languidly as he continued to massage her breast. They quickly shed their clothing and fell into each other and into oblivion.


	29. Resolution

**A/N: Here we go... Only one more before the Epilogue. Just a warning some may not like this chapter, but I stand by what I wrote.**

**Now I did work very hard on this chapter. It took a long time for me to get it exactly how I wanted and I really, REALLY would like to know what you think of it... **

**Also there is a LEMON (edited heavily, full version on mediaminer, see link in my profile) in this chapter**...

_

* * *

I wish she were here_

_to listen to my bitching_

_and enjoy this moon._

_By ISSA_

InuYasha felt refreshed even though he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. It had only been a couple of hours before dawn when he and his mate had fallen asleep together. She had asked him not to wake her upon leaving, so that she didn't have to say goodbye, so instead he left her a note to find when she woke.

Kikyou was waiting for him under the Goshinboku and together they set out in search of the final shard of the Shikon no Tama. InuYasha hadn't expected it to be an easy task since it had taken them this long already but it was still frustrating to search and not even hear so much as a whisper of strange youkai activity. There was also the fact that while Kikyou and he did talk to each other, it wasn't the same as the easy friendship he shared with his mate and he missed that more than anything else.

Each night InuYasha kept a careful eye on the phase of the moon so that he could make sure they were close enough to the village to make it back before sunset on his human night. If Kikyou noticed anything unusual about his preoccupation she kept it to herself.

He actually found himself relieved when he woke to find his senses slightly dulled. For the first time in his life he was looking forward to becoming human because it meant that he would be spending this night in the arms of his mate. He woke Kikyou as soon as the sun had risen completely and they set out.

* * *

It was midday when they came upon a small village and Kikyou wanted to take the time to tend to a few people who had been struck by illness. InuYasha tried not to seem too anxious but he found himself becoming rather ill tempered the longer she took. 

"What troubles you?" Kikyou finally asked, after he growled at some village children who had wanted to talk to the beautiful and kind miko. "You have never before minded my tending to the ill while we traveled."

InuYasha sighed. "We have to be back before the sun sets tonight."

"What ever for? Did you not say that my reincarnation has accepted that it may not be exactly fourteen days before your return?" Kikyou pressed.

The hanyou debated on whether or not to tell Kikyou about how the moonless night would affect him, since he had not trusted her enough to tell her in her first life. In the end though he realized that it didn't matter since he wouldn't be in the past and that this Kikyou he could trust. Besides it seemed like half of Japan already knew anyway.

"I will be mortal tonight." He said quietly.

She studied him momentarily and then nodded. "Let me leave some herbs and instructions with one of the villagers and we will depart at once."

* * *

InuYasha had originally intended to be back in Kagome's era before turning human but because of their stop he only made it to the well in time to feel the pulse of his youkai blood receding. He hadn't even stopped in to speak to his friends or Kaede. 

He sighed when he landed at the bottom of the well and had to use the ladder to climb out. The shrine courtyard was of course empty since the grounds closed at dusk, and so he steeped out of the well house and made his way to the rear door of his mate's family home.

When he slid the shoji open he found himself gasping slightly from his place on the ground, underneath Kagome, but the slight pain of his fall was long forgotten as she pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her, blissfully unaware that her family was watching them.

"I missed you." Kagome whispered. "Mama saw you from the window and I couldn't wait to see you. I'm sorry I knocked you down. You aren't hurt are you?"

"Keh, it'll take more than a human wench like you to hurt me." he snorted and a smirk settled over his features. "Besides I kind of like the way you feel laying on top of me." He sat them up and nuzzled her neck. "It's been too long since I've held you in my arms anyway."

Allowing themselves a few moments to themselves they stayed as they were until Kagome mother appeared and asked them if they would be joining the family for dinner. Reluctantly InuYasha released Kagome and came to his feet offering her his hand.

After dinner with her family InuYasha and Kagome retired to her room. Even though they were both only human on this night they chose to stay up simply enjoying what time they had together. He even managed to find it in himself to make love to her several times before the sun rose and then once more when he was hanyou again before he forced himself to leave her.

* * *

InuYasha walked back to the village and found Kikyou standing outside her sister's hut waiting for him. "There has been word." She said without preamble. "Several days to the north there are rumors of a youkai with powers beyond what is to be expected." 

"Finally." InuYasha said. "You ready to head out?"

The miko of his past nodded and they set out in hopes of at long last completing their quest to restore the Shikon no Tama and this time Kikyou did not attempt to stop and help any villagers. The traveled quickly, stopping only to eat and to rest when necessary.

It was four days later when Kikyou stopped abruptly. "The shard in near. I have felt it for sometime, but this will be the day we will come across the youkai that possesses it."

InuYasha nodded and they continued on. It was nearly dark when they heard the screams. He felt strange doing so, and no doubt took the miko by surprise when he threw her onto his back and started to run, but he felt he had no other choice. They didn't have any time to waste.

The oni was huge and reeked of human blood. InuYasha had to cover his nose against the stench and what was worse it seemed that several other youkai had come to try and obtain the shard for themselves. The ground was littered with bodies and huts burned all around them. Beside him Kikyou nodded and readied an arrow and he drew his sword.

"Where is the shard?" He asked.

"In the center of its chest." Kikyou replied.

"Okay, let's finish this." InuYasha said.

Kikyou began to pick off the weaker youkai one at a time with her arrows and InuYasha went after the oni. He charged at the youkai and cursed loudly as it managed to dodge his attack. The damn thing was faster than it looked and attacking it seemed to have pissed it off. He sheathed the Tetsusaiga.

InuYasha flipped backwards to get out of the way of a vicious swipe of its claws and then leapt forward. "Sankontessou!" The oni roared as four long gashes appeared across its side. "Ha! Take that you bastard! I'll tear you apart a piece at a time if I have to."

Thankfully the youkai didn't seem to have the mental capacity to direct the shard to healing its wounds and seemed only to be able to use it for speed and power. InuYasha continued to attack it with his claws wounding it further so that even with the shard it was unable to put up much of a fight.

InuYasha finally drew his sword again and used it to incapacitate his opponent, cutting its legs off at the knees. With a second swing of the Tetsusaiga the oni was rent in two and he caught the shard as it flew from the body. He spun and brought his sword down.

"Kaze no Kizu!" He bellowed and just like that the youkai was little more than dust.

Behind him Kikyou cried out in pain and he turned. A large serpent youkai held her in its jaws and blood dripped from its mouth onto the ground. He started in her direction to her aid but before he could reach her she placed both hands on the beast's head and it was purified. Her body was limp as she fell to the ground.

InuYasha raced over to where Kikyou had fallen and kneeled beside her. He lifted her battered body gently into his arms and splayed one hand over the wound in her side, from which she was rapidly losing blood.

"Hold on Kikyou." InuYasha said gently.

The miko looked up at the concerned hanyou. "I am not long for this world."

"Don't say shit like that." InuYasha growled. "You're going to be all right."

"It was always meant to be thus." Kikyou said softly. "My plan has always been that once the final shard was gathered, I would return to my rest. My time has passed InuYasha. Please do not blame yourself."

"I promised to protect you." InuYasha told her.

Kikyou took a shuddering breath and her eyes closed. For a moment InuYasha thought she had died, but then they opened again and in them he saw the woman she had been during her first life, her real life, and a peace that he had never before seen in her.

"I wonder... Would you grant me a final request?" Kikyou asked.

"Anything... Anything I can do Kikyou. Just name it." InuYasha urged rapidly, wanting desperately to atone for his failure to protect her in both lifetimes.

Her voice was thin and weak when she spoke and her usually pale skin held the pallor of impending death. "We both loved, as much as we were able... All I desire to leave this life without regret is a kiss from the part of you that once loved the woman I used to be..."

InuYasha was stunned as he looked down at the woman in his arms. The scent of death surrounded her and he knew her time was short. His only hesitance came from his thoughts of Kagome. _Kagome... She'll understand. She wouldn't want me to deny Kikyou her last request... _Forced to decide quickly he lowered his head and pressed his lips to those that had been the first to speak to him with kindness since the death of his mother.

He gently nipped her lower lip and as she gasped he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues brushed languidly and a soft moan escaped the miko in his arms. His hand tangled in her hair and he held her firmly against him. After a long moment InuYasha pulled away.

Kikyou looked up at him and brushed a hand across his cheek, a smile on her lips. Her hand fell away and her eyes closed as she took her last breath. InuYasha stayed as he was for a long time, committing the serene look of the dead miko to his memory, trying to assure himself that he had not failed her, that she didn't blame him for her second death, and that she truly was happy and at peace.

His heart ached at her loss, and because Kagome wasn't with him to ease his pain with her love. He had never had the chance to properly grieve for Kikyou and so to him this death was so much more real than the first that he had only learned about fifty years late. Hastily he dragged his sleeve across his face wiping away the single tear that evidenced his sorrow and placed her gently onto the ground.

InuYasha gathered her broken bow and quiver of arrows, shouldering the latter and keeping the other tightly gripped in his palm. He returned to Kikyou and lifted her into his arms. If he didn't stop to rest, he could make it back to the village in a little less than two days and see Kikyou returned to the earth properly.

* * *

Kagome had decided to make a quick trip to the village to see Kaede, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. InuYasha wasn't due back for another week and she was lonely. Seeing her friends turned out to be just what she had needed to lift her spirits, and she had been even happier to learn that there had been a possible shard rumor which InuYasha and Kikyou had gone to investigate. 

She was sitting beside the fire in Miroku and Sango's hut with Shippou in her lap thinking about how happy her friends seemed and wondering how she would look in a couple of months when she would be as big as Sango, when everything went black.

_From far away she thought that she could hear Shippou crying out for help and Miroku and Sango's voices as well, but she couldn't make them out. When a soft light filled her mind's eye and Kikyou appeared she finally understood what had happened._

"_I'm sorry." Kagome offered._

_Kikyou smiled. "I am not. My time has passed and I am finally at peace. Rest assured that InuYasha is well and on his way back to you. He should arrive upon the next sunset. Please tell him that all is well between us and remember your promise."_

"_I will." Kagome assured her._

"_And please do not hold my last request against him. I could see in his eyes that it weighed heavily on his heart." Kikyou said. "Trust in his love for you and I wish you both much happiness and many good years together. Thank you for all you have done for me sister of my soul."_

_Kikyou faded into the darkness._

"Kagome, Kagome can you hear me?" Sango asked shaking her gently. "Miroku go get Kaede."

"No... Wait." Kagome said as she opened her eyes. "I'm okay."

"You had us worried. Shippou claimed to feel some sort of burst of energy and then you fainted." Miroku told her.

"It was my soul returning." Kagome said quietly. "Kikyou... She died again. She told me that InuYasha would be here tomorrow evening. I should go tell Kaede so that the necessary arrangements can be made for her funeral."

* * *

The funeral pyre burned brightly long into the night. Kagome knew that InuYasha would not leave until the last ember had died and the remains of his first love were gathered and returned to the mini-shrine that still stood in her honor, and so she too would stay to be by his side. 

Most of the villagers had returned to their homes long ago, in fact besides herself and InuYasha, only Kaede remained. Her hand sought his and gripped it firmly. InuYasha looked at her and tightened his hand around her own.

"You don't have to stay." InuYasha said quietly. "You and Kikyou... She wasn't-"

"She was important to you." Kagome interrupted. "And you're important to me... Unless you want me to go?"

InuYasha shook his head and to Kagome's surprise wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his chest. She looked up at her hanyou and for a moment watched the flames dance in his eyes, before returning them to the fire.

"I... There's something I have to tell you." InuYasha said quietly. "Kikyou, as she was dying... She asked me for something."

"I know. When my soul returned she told me and asked me not to hold it against you, but not what it was." Kagome told him.

The young hanyou stepped back and faced his mate, who was waiting patiently for him to speak. He couldn't quite bring himself to look her in the eyes.

"I kissed her... in a way that as your mate I shouldn't have." He turned from her afraid to look at her and see hurt or disappointment on her face. "I-I failed to protect her, again. I had to... I had to give her what she wanted-"

"Of course you did." Kagome interrupted. InuYasha turned.

While she hadn't been expecting to be told that her mate, her husband, had kissed Kikyou, she couldn't begrudge him for doing so, or the miko for asking it of him. What was a single kiss compared to the many lifetimes they would share together? Especially when it was to bring peace to a woman who had suffered so much at the hands of fate.

She knew that he loved her and that it hadn't been done in betrayal to their relationship, but in honor of what he had shared with Kikyou and as a final goodbye. For her hanyou it had no doubt been tangible proof that there had been no ill will between them when she passed into the next life Something he had probably needed desperately to assuage his guilt over her passing.

"Kagome..." InuYasha questioned.

"She deserved a moment in which you were both free to honor the past, and to let go of the hurt between you." She explained. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "That you told me about it when I would have had no way of ever knowing proves that I have no reason to be upset or doubt your feelings for me in any way."

A clawed hand lifted her chin and he kissed her. "I knew you would understand."

* * *

With the dawn the last of the embers had faded and a very weary Kaede approached them carrying a small urn containing her sister's remains. "Thank you InuYasha for returning my sister so that she might rest peacefully once again. A hut has been made available for you both should you need someplace to rest or to grieve privately. It is the one beside my own." 

InuYasha could only nod. "Thank you Kaede." Kagome offered quietly. The elderly miko left them and she looked up at her mate. "Do you want to be alone?"

Her hanyou shook his head. The young miko took his hand and led him back to the village. She glanced at her husband and noted that he seemed so far away, and it tore at her heart. She knew that he had not had a chance to properly grieve for Kikyou the first time around. She pushed aside the reed mat and pulled him inside.

* * *

Kagome stroked his ears gently as he collapsed with his head on her breasts. He was panting lightly and his hand rested on her belly. She felt a few hot tears against her skin as he rubbed gently circles against her skin with a clawed hand. 

"I love you." Kagome said quietly letting her own tears fall for Kikyou and for her mate.

Her hanyou lifted his head and looked into her eyes. He leaned down and licked the moisture from her cheeks. Their lips met twice softly and then he moved to nuzzle her face gently with his own.

* * *

They remained in the past for nearly a week before anyone brought up the topic of the jewel and what it meant for Kagome and InuYasha. 

"What will you do now?" Miroku asked.

"We're going through the well so Kagome can complete the jewel and purify it, so if we get stuck it will be on the other side, together." InuYasha replied.

Kagome gasped and looked at her hanyou with tears in her eyes. They hadn't even discussed it, but he had already decided to make the sacrifice and live in her era. Her mate took her hand and offered her a small nod. She smiled and hugged him around the middle.

She had expected Shippou to be upset or to protest, but the little fox seemed to have anticipated this decision. "Don't worry Kagome. I know that someone has to stay here and protect the village and youkai live a long time, so I'm sure I'll see you again when I'm all grown up and that baka won't be able to push me around."

"Oi!" InuYasha protested.

Kagome giggled through her tears. "I'm sure you're right Shippou." She of course knew that she would see the young youkai again and was glad that he was taking it so well.

* * *

They allowed themselves another week in the past to spend time with dear friends that they would not see again, but would live on in their hearts and memories for many lifetimes to come. It was a tearful goodbye at the bone eaters well, where Kagome had first appeared in their world and blessed them all. 

Miroku was allowed a quick hug with the young miko. "You will be greatly missed."

Kagome swiped at her tears. "You as well."

Next Sango embraced the young miko from the future. "You will always be my sister and I will never forget you."

"I won't forget you either." Kagome managed through her tears.

InuYasha offered his hand to the monk and they clasped arms. "It is not often in life a man is as blessed as I have been. I have been freed from a curse, found a beautiful woman to become my wife, and been befriended by a rude and temperamental inu hanyou that I would be proud to call my brother, even if we do not share blood."

InuYasha was forced to remain silent for a moment so touched by the words of the young monk whom he himself did indeed consider family. He had previously expected that it would be his forest that was the most difficult for him to leave behind, but now he knew just how wrong he had been.

"We have shed blood for each other and that's enough." InuYasha offered

Miroku nodded and stepped back, to allow Sango a chance to say her goodbyes to the hanyou. The taijiya burst into a fresh round of tears and hugged him. She was blushing when she stepped back. "I am sorry..."

"Keh, it's okay. You can blame it on these pregnancy hor-mon-es Kagome keeps telling me about when she starts acting crazy." InuYasha said.

"Hey!" Kagome protested with her hands on her hips. "I don't act crazy and it really is the hormones. I might also point out that it was you who made me this way. You know the doctor said... "

The rest of her words were lost as InuYasha began to laugh. Sango covered her mouth with her hand giggling even as she elbowed Miroku for laughing along with the hanyou. Thanks to InuYasha it was with smiles that they took their last look at the friends they were leaving behind and jumped into the well.

* * *

The hanyou and the miko stood together under the Goshinboku. Kagome took the final shard and fused it with the rest of the jewel. She reached for InuYasha's hand and clasped it, the Shikon no Tama held between their palms. 

"We started this journey together. We should finish it that way." Kagome said.

InuYasha nodded and Kagome took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and let the feeling of her power and the love of her hanyou wash over her. When she opened them it was done. The Shikon no Tama was no more and the priestess Midoriko was finally free. The well was closed but because of all the sacrifices they had made and all they had suffered InuYasha was allowed to remain with her.

Now they could finally look toward the future and the rest of their lives.


	30. Where we Belong

**A/N: Here it is the final chapter. I know it took longer than expected, but it was hard to make myself finish it and I'm a little sad to see this story end but now I can set my sights on Unfettered and I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to everyone who left a review and I hope you will all let me know what you think of it now that it's finished.**

**The poem at the beginning of this chapter is "Love" by Lady Izumi (born 970) translated by Hiroaki Sato**

**BTW There is a LEMON (heavily edited, full version on mediaminer) in this chapter. This chapter is much shorter for the edits so don't be surprised by its length.  
**

_

* * *

There is no color_

_called love in this world,_

_yet how thoroughly it has dyed my heart_

"You two go sit at the table while I go get papa, okay?" Kagome said.

"Okay, mama." The five year old twins responded as one, her son who looked so like his father, taking the hand of her dark haired little girl.

She smiled as they headed for the dining room. "And don't touch anything." She called after them. Kagome shifted the baby on her hip. He too was the miniature of his father from the tips of his furry ears to his tiny claws. "Let's go find papa..."

Her hanyou was standing on the back porch, the wind fanning his hair out to the side. He was looking toward the sky and trees that covered the most of the back yard. He didn't even notice as she came up beside him. His eyes were distant and she felt a twinge of sadness in her heart.

She had given up living in the city, and the closeness to her family, and agreed to building their house on this small tract of land. It had been gifted to them by Sesshomaru in the hopes that the more open space would help InuYasha feel at home, but sometimes in moments like these, when she found him staring off into the distance, she couldn't help but wonder if he was truly happy.

"Hey..." She said softly, putting a hand on his arm.

InuYasha blinked and looked at her. He smiled, but she couldn't tell if it was genuine or not before he took the baby from her arms, holding him up over his head and wiggling him slightly in the air. Her mate laughed along with their son and she knew that even if his smile had not been, his laughter was real.

"Hey pup. You being a good boy for your mama?" InuYasha asked, cuddling the little boy to his chest. The baby chewed on his fist and InuYasha directed his attention to his beautiful mate. "Did you need something, love?"

Kagome shook her head. "Only to tell you that dinner's ready, and you'd better hurry if you want any since I sent your son and daughter to the table already."

He nodded and she headed for the door. When she looked back she found her husband again staring out into their yard. "Are... Are you coming?"

InuYasha cocked his head to the side and studied her face for a moment. Something was bothering her. He left his place on the porch and paused at the door to place a kiss on her cheek. "Let's go eat."

Dinner was filled with talk and laughter, mostly that of the twins, who delighted in telling their father about their day. InuYasha was attentive, as he always was when it came to her and their children. He really was as amazing a father as she had known he would be. Kagome forced herself to put on a happy face and take part in this time they spent together as a family.

* * *

Kagome sang softly as she walked around the nursery, trying to put six month old Kenji to sleep, while InuYasha put Takara and InuTaro to bed. She was halted in her pacing as a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. 

"The pup giving you trouble?" InuYasha asked as he nipped at her neck. "Here. Let me try."

He released her and Kagome placed their son in his arms. A soothing growl spilled from him and in no time at all Kenji was sleeping peacefully.

"I guess he just wanted his papa," Kagome said with a smile, watching as her mate placed the baby in his crib.

Her hanyou crossed over to her and again embraced her, one hand sliding down to cup her behind and the other behind her neck. He sucked gently on her ear lobe. "I think it's time I put you to bed too."

Kagome didn't protest as he lifted her from the floor and carried her into the their bedroom. He set her on her feet at the foot of the bed and removed his shirt. As he stepped forward he untied her robe and was surprised to find her wearing nothing underneath. A smirk formed on his lips.

"I'm waiting," she said quietly.

Needing no further encouragement InuYasha dropped his pants and lifted her off her feet. Her legs locked around his waist and on his knees he made his way up the bed. Falling forward InuYasha pinned her body to the bed with his own and his lips fell over hers roughly. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and the power she held over him had only grown over the years.

She was his mate, his heart and he knew her better than he knew himself. He had explored her thoroughly over their years together and knew exactly where to touch her to have her panting with desire and pleading for more. She shuddered beneath him as his mouth settled over the sensitive skin behind her right ear and he sucked and nipped gently.

As well as he knew her though, she knew him better. Her fingers played along the tips of his ears sliding down along the edge of each furry appendage and he groaned. His fangs scraped lightly along the side of her throat leaving light red marks behind, which he soothed with his tongue as he made his way down her body.

She grabbed for his hair and pulled him up to face her, kissing him deeply as he rubbed his length against her. "Make love to me now..." 

They had learned together that there were many ways in which they could pleasure each other with their bodies. Sometimes their couplings were quick and hard, when they were driven as much by lust as by their love for one another, or when the pups were napping and time was short. They had shared angry sex, make up sex, and celebratory couplings as well as the slow and tender joining of a couple very much in love and wholly aware of just how precious a thing that was. Tonight InuYasha sensed that this way the type his mate needed from him.

There were no words spoken and none needed as they made love to each other. The room, while many times having been filled with loud cries of pleasure, was this time marked by soft moans and gentle kisses. They urged each other onward with sweet caresses meant to convey their love. InuYasha rested his head against his mate's shoulder as they both panted lightly and her soft hands rubbed his back.

After a long moment he lifted his head and brushed the sweat dampened strands of hair from her face. "I love you." He said quietly, placing a kiss first on her forehead and then on her lips.

"I love you too." Kagome whispered with a small upturn of her lips.

Her hanyou rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms, holding her against his chest as he smoothed her hair. For a long time they lay together simply enjoying this quiet time together.

"InuYasha, are you happy?" Kagome asked quietly, looking up at her hanyou.

He brushed a hair back from her face, raising himself onto his elbow, and gazed at her seriously. "You have to ask?"

"I guess not." She said with a ghost of a smile. "Do you think... Would you have done anything differently...?"

"There's a lot of shit I would have done different and most of it has to do with how I treated you before you were hurt." InuYasha answered honestly. "But when it comes to the way things have turned out with you, me and the pups, I wouldn't change a thing... Koibito, why are you asking this now?"

"No reason I guess. It's just sometimes, like tonight, you were looking out into the yard and I don't know... You were so far away." Kagome replied quietly. "I just always wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me, and for a long time I was sure that it wouldn't be. I know I'm being silly. I know you love me and our children, but I also know it was hard for you to come here and leave your forest, and you did it for me... I was always too afraid to ask if you resented me or felt that I made you choose this time instead of your own-"

Kagome was cut off as InuYasha kissed her gently. "I did it for us and our pups and I would do it again without hesitating. It was hard at first, but I had you and that made it worth it, whatever it took. I love you Kagome, and my home is where you are, nothing else matters."


End file.
